The Butterfly Effect FR
by Robsten Pattiwart
Summary: Perdre la côte a non seulement détruit la vie d'Edward, mais aussi celles de ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Quand il passe du bord du gouffre à la destruction totale et se réveille en ayant à nouveau 17 ans, combien de fois devra-t-il revivre le même jour
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à lire et que j'aimerais partager avec vous. Je remercie LyricalKris d'avoir accepté que je la traduise._

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi =)_

_Un grand merci à ma fidèle bêta, Missleez, qui est toujours partante pour me suivre :)_

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : Un aperçu du futur passé<strong>

Edward Cullen se réveilla lentement, et, alors que le sommeil le libérait de son emprise qui embrouillait son esprit, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Respirer par la bouche l'aida à calmer le battement de nerfs au creux de son estomac, mais rien ne pouvait retenir son espoir désespéré. Gardant ses yeux bien fermés, Edward mit toute son énergie dans un seul souhait.

Il souhaita que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait à nouveau en 2011, et qu'il serait dans son lit king-size dans sa maison en Californie. Même après tout ce temps, ça avait l'air de quelque chose de surréaliste et bizarre à espérer. Mais c'était arrivé, si c'était son enfer pour toutes les vies qu'il avait gâchées, y compris la sienne, ou c'était un cauchemar sans fin, il s'était réveillé dans son lit king-size chez ses parents le 8 janvier 1999 plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Alors Edward garda les yeux fermés et souhaita de tout son être.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue. A vingt-cinq ans, il était myope. S'il ne pouvait pas voir sans ses lunettes, ça voulait dire qu'il était plus jeune que ça. Le fait qu'il pouvait distinguer la forme floue des posters qui jonchaient son plafond confirma sa crainte. Il avait encore dix-sept ans. A nouveau.

_Je l'ai réparé. Je l'ai bien fait._

Ses pensées étaient désespérées, suppliant n'importe quelle entité divine qui pourrait écouter.

Un léger coup sur sa porte interrompit sa prière improvisée. « Chéri ? »

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point la voix de sa mère avait un effet instantanément apaisant sur lui. Comme il s'y attendait, elle ouvrit la porte un instant plus tard, regardant dans la pièce. Edward chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, il les mit, parce que s'il avait à nouveau dix-sept ans, il allait profiter de la présence de sa mère.

« Si tu ne te lèves pas rapidement, tu vas être en retard à l'école, » dit-elle, avec un sourire aimant. Ne se souciant pas si le geste lui donnait l'air d'avoir sept ans au lieu de dix-sept, Edward s'assit et ouvrit les bras.

_Pourquoi tu veux tellement retourner en 2011 ?_ demanda une voix dans sa tête alors qu'Esmée s'asseyait au bord de son lit, et il se jeta dans ses bras. _Qu'est-ce qui t'attends là-bas ?_

Son lui de vingt-neuf ans avait sa propre maison, sa propre entreprise, et toute la puissance et le respect qui allait avec. C'était sans aucun doute une emmerde en moins d'être adulte. Il pourrait à nouveau acheter son alcool, et sortir sans le dire à personne. Travailler, autant qu'il détestait ça occasionnellement, était beaucoup moins ennuyeux que d'être au lycée à nouveau, douze ans plus tard, Edward n'appréciait pas d'être entouré d'adolescents quand il était celui qu'on laissait seul.

Mais avec les bras de sa mère autour de lui, Edward pouvait voir l'avantage de rester à cette époque et dans cet endroit. Après tout, la petite voix dans sa tête avait raison. En 1999, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, ses parents, étaient encore en vie. Il avait une bonne, mais légèrement antagoniste, relation avec son frère aîné. En 2011 il vivait seul, respecté mais finalement pas apprécié. En tant qu'adolescent, il n'avait pas eu une grande quantité d'amis, mais il avait eu son meilleur ami, Jasper.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mauvais, sauf que d'une façon ou d'une autre se retrouver dans le temps, Edward se retrouvait également à répéter la même journée. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Le 8 janvier 1999.

« Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt, » dit Esmée. « Si tu te dépêches, tu peux battre ton père pour le bacon. »

Souriant à sa mère, Edward se résigna à une autre journée. Au moins il arriverait à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec son père avant qu'il ne parte. Peut-être qu'Emmett allait voler le dernier morceau de pain grillé. Jasper l'attendrait et peut-être même qu'il allait parler à cette nouvelle fille en biologie. C'était quoi son nom ?

Bella Swan.

Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, s'étirant en même temps. Résigné, il regarda le terrible réveil de geek de l'époque qui se tenait sur sa table de nuit. Il affichait la date et l'heure de façon standard, hexadécimale, octale, binaire, romaine. Il savait ce qu'indiquerait l'écran avant de le regarder, mais il le regarda quand même.

**~ 7:07, 11 janvier 1999 ~**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce prologue. <em>

_Vous en pensez quoi? Vous êtes prêt(es) à me suivre dans une nouvelle aventure?_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience =)_

_Bonne soirée!_

_xx**  
><strong>_


	2. Tu fais tout mal

_Hello tout le monde! Ca va bien?_

_Je suis vraiment contente que le prologue ait autant plu alors merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte/favori. Ca fait vraiment plaisir :)  
><em>

_**Vanessa:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil à toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^. A bientôt ;)_

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma super bêta, Missleez  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Avant de vous laisser avec ce premier chapitre, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doute mais, les dates sont très importantes dans cette histoire alors ne les zappez pas :P_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Tu fais tout mal<strong>

**~ 6:30, 1er Juillet 2011 ~**

L'alarme d'Edward retentit à 6:30 précise comme elle le faisait tous les jours.

A côté de lui, une femme gémit. Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il chercha dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil pendant qu'il tendait la main, appuyant sur son réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Se frottant les yeux, il essaya de se souvenir des événements de la veille.

C'est vrai. Le dîner. La serveuse avec le joli sourire qui avait noté son numéro sur son reçu. Il avait laissé son adresse sur le bout du billet de cinquante dollars qu'il lui avait donné. Amber. C'était son prénom.

« Réveille-toi, Amber, » dit-il, sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil alors qu'il se redressait. Pendant qu'elle s'agitait et grommelait derrière lui, Edward fit rouler sa nuque, essayant que le sang circule à nouveau dans son corps.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui par derrière, embrassant ses épaules et sa nuque. « Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une demi-journée, hum ? Je te ferai le petit-déjeuner. Nous pourrions utiliser la Grey Goose que j'ai mis au réfrigérateur. La vodka-orange est une meilleure boisson pour le petit-déjeuner que le mimosa, tu ne penses pas ? »

Edward se retourna, la regardant durement. « Tu as apporté de l'alcool chez moi ? »

Le visage d'Amber tomba en voyant l'expression dure du sien. « Eh bien, ouais. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu... »

« Quand tu partiras, emporte-la avec toi, » ordonna Edward, en se levant et en attrapant son peignoir. « Je vais prendre une douche. Il y a une autre salle de bain au bout du couloir si tu veux en prendre une, » dit-il, précisant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle de bain, Edward fut soulagé de trouver Amber complètement habillée, assise au bord du lit.

« Je peux appeler un taxi pour te ramener chez toi, » dit-il aimablement pendant qu'il s'asseyait, il mit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te convaincre de rester ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente. « Ou je peux attendre. Je peux te préparer le dîner quand tu rentreras, ensuite nous pourrions faire les imbéciles. »

Edward leva les yeux, un petit sourire joua au coin de ses lèvres. « Nous avons parlé de ça, » rappela-t-il calmement. « D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas me préparer le dîner si tu n'es pas dans la maison, et je ne vais pas te laisser seule chez moi. Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais je ne te connais pas vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de choses chez moi que j'aimerais garder, » dit-il franchement.

Amber fit la moue, se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais, Edward, » commença-t-elle de façon plaintive mais changea rapidement sa voix en séduction. « Toi et moi nous connaissons très bien dans le sens biblique du terme. »

Edward enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme, penchant son visage près du sien. Elle soupira, inclinant sa tête, attendant apparemment un baiser. « Amber, » dit-il pour attirer son attention. « Vu que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de religieux, j'ai besoin de te connaître mieux que de façon biblique. Maintenant viens. Je vais t'appeler un taxi si tu en as besoin, mais je dois y aller maintenant. »

Lorsque Amber fut en sécurité pour retourner chez elle, Edward partit au travail. Il possédait sa propre entreprise, située au 41è, 42è et 43è étages du Columbia Center de Seattle. A vingt-neuf ans, il était au-delà de fructueux... le genre d'homme qui rendrait n'importe quels parents fiers.

C'était l'idée, du moins.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de sa société, il était conscient que les bavardages s'étaient arrêtés. Les gens l'évitaient, mais il était habitué à tout ça. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il l'ignora, tout comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il marmonna un bonjour à son assistant avant de disparaître derrière la porte fermée de son bureau.

Aujourd'hui de tous les jours, il avait rempli son emploi du temps. Il voulait autant de distractions que possible. C'était la raison pour laquelle sa première réunion était programmée seulement quinze minutes après qu'il ait franchi la porte. C'était assez de temps pour avaler le café qui était déjà posé sur son bureau et pour réfléchir à toutes les questions qui avaient surgi cette nuit.

Heureusement, la journée passa rapidement. Tout était flou, et il n'eut pratiquement pas une minute à lui jusque dans l'après-midi.

Son téléphone sonna, le haut-parleur prit vie. « Monsieur Cullen, votre rendez-vous de treize heures est là. Monsieur I. P. Freely ? » caqueta la voix de son assistant, Jason Jenk.

Edward s'arrêta, ses doigts s'immobilisant sur le clavier. Il baissa la tête, à la fois exaspéré et amusé. « Faîtes-le entrer » dit-il résigné.

Un moment plus tard, Emmett, le frère aîné d'Edward entra dans son bureau. Il souriait, mais, Emmett souriait toujours. « Eh bien, » dit-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face d'Edward, « c'est bon à savoir. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'ignorer si je prends rendez-vous. » Il plaisantait mais pas vraiment, et Edward ressentit un pincement de culpabilité qu'il repoussa rapidement.

« Malheureusement, mon entreprise ne va pas tourner toute seule, » dit Edward facilement, faisant des gestes autour de lui. « Mais tu es là aujourd'hui, et Monsieur Jenks t'a donné vingt minutes. »

« Hey, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, » dit-il avec avertissement, son visage sérieux pendant une seconde ou deux avant qu'il ne sourit à nouveau. « J'ai été très convaincant en tant qu'investisseur potentiel. Crois-moi, Edward. Tu ne vas pas vouloir laisser passer un apport dans Golden Showers United. »

Malgré lui, Edward se mit à rire. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

A ça, Emmett se calma légèrement. « Puisque apparemment tu as du mal à répondre par courrier, e-mail ou Facebook, je suis venu pour connaître ta réponse en personne. »

Edward baissa les yeux sur ses mains, repoussant une grimace.

« Tu te rappelles quel jour on est, pas vrai ? » demanda Emmett.

« Bien sûr, » claqua Edward. Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Au lieu d'avoir hâte pour la fête d'anniversaire de sa mère, Edward avait ordonné qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs voyantes soit livré sur sa tombe ce matin.

« C'est juste que... Bree veut que tu sois là. Ça signifierait beaucoup pour elle. Elle arrive à un âge où elle remarque effectivement quand son oncle ne se montre pas pour les événements importants, » expliqua Emmett.

« Bree... » Edward était confus. Puis ça le frappa. Bien sûr. Sa nièce, la plus jeune fille d'Emmett, Bree, était né le jour de l'anniversaire d'Esmé... il y avait exactement quatre ans.

« Tu as oublié, » accusa Emmett. « Je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas vu que ton cadeau oh-si-joliment emballé est arrivé hier. »

Jenks devait l'avoir envoyé. C'était ce qui était bien au sujet de son assistant, c'était un homme minutieux. « Je viendrai, » dit Edward à la hâte.

« Je ne cherche pas à te forcer la main, » dit Emmett sarcastiquement. « Si tu ne viens... »

« J'ai dit que je serais là, » dit Edward, élevant la voix avec un air de finalité.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, la tension était palpable. Finalement, Emmett soupira, son expression se radoucit avec regret. « Je ne veux pas me battre, Edward. » Son sourire de plus tôt réapparut et il taquina légèrement son frère. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes enfants t'apprécient, alors... »

Edward impressionné, sourit tristement en réponse. « Bree m'aime bien parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour réaliser la vérité. Riley me déteste. »

« Il ne... »

« Ça va, Em, » dit Edward. « Les enfants sont remarquables pour juger quelqu'un, » dit-il sèchement. « Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Juste un appétit pour les flanchets et le gâteau, » répondit Emmett joyeusement. « Ma femme a tout le reste sous contrôle. »

Encore une fois, Edward réussit à retenir une grimace. La femme d'Emmett n'était pas une de ses personnes préférées dans le monde. « Alors je serai là, » promit-il.

Lorsque Emmett partit, le bureau d'Edward devint beaucoup trop calme. Il essaya de travailler mais ses pensées vagabondaient. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Finalement, il se rassit sur sa chaise, pinçant l'arête de son nez alors qu'il inspirait et expirait profondément.

Il y avait tellement de raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas aller à la fête de sa petite nièce. Tout d'abord, c'était à Forks. Lorsque ses parents étaient morts, Edward avait laissé Emmett prendre la maison à Forks, la maison où ils avaient grandi. Il s'était fait un point d'honneur de ne pas retourner à Forks à moins qu'il n'y soit obligé. Il y avait trop de souvenirs là-bas, et il savait que cette nuit ses rêves seraient aux prises avec les fantômes de ses erreurs.

Il avait le choix, après tout.

Mais il avait fait une promesse et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Edward Cullen faisait bien, c'était tenir ses promesses. Pourtant, il serait préférable de s'aérer un peu l'esprit avant de descendre à Forks. Il appuya sur le bouton haut-parleur de son téléphone. « Jason ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Reportez tous mes rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée. Je pars tôt. »

« Très bien, Monsieur » répondit Jenks.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, Jenks marcha à ses côtés vers l'ascenseur, emportant avec lui la paperasserie qu'il avait besoin de lui faire signer.

« Tout le monde est reporté sauf la représentante du bureau de Phoenix que vous recherchiez. Mademoiselle... Bella Swan. Elle n'est en ville qu'aujourd'hui, » dit Jenks après qu'il ait obtenu la signature d'Edward sur tous les documents importants.

Edward se frappa le menton, réfléchissant. « Nous allons tout simplement devoir les laisser partir pour l'instant et revoir nos options au prochain trimestre, » dit-il de façon décisive. Il pouvait se permettre de laisser passer l'occasion, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit en mesure de se concentrer aujourd'hui.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Jenks hocha la tête. « Tout le reste est fait. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »

« Très bien. »

Ayant renoncé à prendre le ferry, il lui fallut un peu plus de quatre heures pour arriver à Forks. Edward utilisa ce temps supplémentaire pour se recentrer. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Bree s'il faisait la tête pendant sa fête d'anniversaire.

La plupart du temps, Edward était un bon acteur. Il savait ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il était froid et insensible. Un misanthrope. Un homme à femmes avec une femme différente à son bras toutes les deux semaines.

Il faisait un bon travail en laissant ces jugements lui glisser sur le dos comme non pertinents. Il n'avait pas crée cette entreprise pour être apprécié, après tout, et il se considérait comme un patron dur mais juste. Tout son personnel était bien payé et avait d'excellents avantages sociaux. Il n'était pas sans cœur.

Et en ce qui concernait les femmes...

Edward n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par une relation à long terme. En ses vingt-neuf ans, il avait perdu beaucoup de gens qu'il aimait : sa mère et son père... son meilleur ami. Il en avait blessé d'autres, comme Emmett. Et puis, beaucoup de gens qu'il avait laissé entrer dans sa vie quand il était jeune et naïf lui avait coûté beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Edward préférait la solitude.

Il avait mis des femmes dans son lit. Il était inévitable qu'il aurait à traiter avec le sexe opposé. Beaucoup de ses collègues hommes d'affaires arquaient un sourcil quand il apparaissait aux réceptions non accompagné. Aussi dégoûtant et archaïque que c'était, la présence d'une femme magnifique à son bras était un symbole de statut qu'il avait parfois utilisé. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de pénurie de femmes, comme Amber, en lice pour effectuer cette tâche. Il était riche, puissant et attirant pour démarrer, il avait beaucoup de femmes à ses pieds.

Alors, plus rarement que la rumeur le prédisait, Edward mettait une femme dans son lit. Après tout, il était un mâle vigoureux. Il y avait seulement tant de fois où il aurait pu rejeter le sexe, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune raison extérieure qui le retenait. Il ne dépendait de personne et s'assurait toujours que les femmes avec qui il couchait savaient avant de passer la porte que ce qu'ils faisaient ne se produirait qu'une fois. Il était un amant gentil et généreux, appréciant l'acte en donnant du plaisir autant qu'il en recevait. Ça allégeait le fardeau de ses pensées pendant quelques heures en tout cas.

Mais aujourd'hui, son acte était de prétendre qu'il était heureux d'être dans la maison de son enfance. Bien sûr, elle avait l'air différente. Emmett et sa femme n'avait pas le même bon goût esthétique que Carlisle et Esmée. Pourtant, chaque pièce était lourde de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Même les plus heureux faisaient trop mal.

« Tonton ! »

Edward fut tiré de ses pensées alors qu'un poids léger s'enroulait autour de sa jambe. Il se pencha, prit la petite Bree dans ses bras et fit semblant de renifler et de gronder contre son cou. Les petits rires ravis de la petite fille rendirent son cœur plus léger pendant un instant.

« Riley, » appela Emmett, « viens dire bonjour à ton oncle. »

Le frère de Bree n'était pas si facilement conquis. Il avait six ans et croisa instantanément les bras quand il vit Edward debout dans le couloir. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à son père, sa voix très offensée.

« Riley Evan... »

« C'est bon, » rappela Edward à Emmett, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Bree avant de la reposer.

Emmett sourit à son frère. « Je suis content que tu sois venu, » dit-il sincèrement.

La fête était épique pour une personne de quatre ans. Il y avait des jeux, beaucoup de sucreries et une maison gonflable pour les enfants. Les adultes savourèrent un festin de steaks fraîchement grillés. Edward garda un sourire plaqué sur son visage, et se mêla aux amis d'Emmett. D'une certaine façon, c'était agréable de se socialiser avec des gens qui ne voulaient rien de lui. Mais à d'autres égards, c'était fatigant.

Finalement, Edward se faufila loin de la fête, trouvant quelques chaises longues qui avaient été oubliées sur le porche. Il toucha le rembourrage, ses lèvres se tordant au souvenir de quand il était adolescent. Il s'était jeté sur une chaise similaire pour constater qu'elle était encore pleine d'eau et que ça l'avait en fait éclaboussé quand son corps avait touché la chaise. Mais c'était la vie à Forks. Sa mère avait fait couvrir le porche l'année d'après, alors les chaises d'Emmett étaient bien au sec.

Avec un soupir, Edward laissa tomber son bras sur ses yeux, essayant de bloquer le bruit de la fête et de juste se concentrer pendant un moment. Quand il sentit un poids léger à ses pieds au bout de la chaise, Edward ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur, bougeant son bras pour pouvoir regarder.

Une toute petite fille était à genoux au bout de sa chaise longue, ses genoux osseux poussant sa cheville. Edward fut vaguement amusé par ce qu'elle portait. Elle était dans un costume de magicien, complété par une cape brillante et un chapeau trop grand pour sa petite tête. Les pointes de ses cheveux noirs jais partaient dans tous les sens de sous le chapeau. Mais peut-être que le plus remarquable chez cette petite fille c'était qu'elle avait une expression complètement dévastée sur son minuscule visage.

Edward regarda autour de lui. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Comment ses parents pouvaient la laisser errer dans son coin silencieux de la fête ? « Hm... » dit-il maladroitement, « je peux t'aider ? »

Poussant un soupir dramatique, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui avec de grands yeux suppliants. « Je suis triste. »

Edward sentit un tiraillement étrange sur les cordes maltraitées de son cœur. Sa première impulsion était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin. Mais il maintint ses bras croisés parce que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de passer pour une sorte de pervers. Quel était le protocole ici ? « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Avec un autre soupir dramatique elle grimpa sur son corps, s'assit sur ses genoux comme s'il était le Père Noël et enroula ses bras fins autour de son cou. Regardant autour de lui, mal à l'aise, Edward passa son bras autour de la fille et lui tapota le dos faute de mieux. Il la regarda dans les yeux et eut un petit sursaut. Un de ses yeux était d'une jolie couleur noir, brillant de l'espièglerie d'un enfant. Mais, l'autre œil, était de couleur ambre tacheté de rouge. Cet œil semblait en quelque sorte plus intense, d'un autre monde même. « Je vais jamais me marier, » dit-elle tristement.

Edward cligna des yeux, essayant de suivre la conversation. « Hm, » dit-il avec brio. « Tu es un peu jeune pour penser au mariage, non ? »

« Tu vois, » commença-t-elle, s'installant contre lui, « mon avenir était déjà gâché avant que je naisse. » Elle le regarda avec des yeux accusateurs. « Tu l'as gâché. Et maintenant, mon copain n'est pas né. »

« Je suis... désolé ? » supposa Edward, se demandant si les enfants étaient toujours aussi perplexe.

« Ça va, » dit-elle, caressant son visage gentiment. Elle rejeta sa cape en arrière, et sortit une baguette de sa poche. Elle lui sourit. « Je vais réparer ça ! »

Avec une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour une si jeune enfant, elle commença à agiter sa baguette. Edward observa, perplexe, alors qu'elle touchait son nez avec la pointe de sa baguette. « Abracadabra ! » annonça-t-elle pompeusement.

« Mary Alice Brandon ! »

Une jeune femme qui semblait soulagée approcha et prit la fille des genoux d'Edward. Elle lui sourit en s'excusant. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce qu'Alice vous a ennuyé ? »

« Non ! » protesta Alice, faisant la moue à sa mère.

« Elle ne m'a pas vraiment ennuyé, » dit Edward sincèrement. Il sourit à Alice. « Je crois qu'on était entrain de devenir amis. »

La mère d'Alice sourit un peu incertaine et commença à emmener Alice à la fête. « Souviens-toi ! » cria Alice par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. « C'était pas censé être comme ça ! »

Un rire, grave et familier attira l'attention d'Edward et il se retourna pour trouver son frère se tenant là les bras croisés. « Un petit diable précoce, pas vrai ? »

« Elle est... intéressante, » lâcha Edward, se méfiant instantanément alors que son frère s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Tu étais bien avec elle, » dit Emmett innocemment pendant qu'il s'affalait dans le fauteuil à côté d'Edward.

« Emmett, » grogna Edward en guise d'avertissement, « ne commence pas s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi ? Je dis juste, que tu es doué avec les enfants, c'est tout » dit simplement Emmett.

Edward croisa les bras d'un air moqueur et se pencha en arrière, fermant les yeux à nouveau. « Les enfants ne sont pas difficiles, ce sont les gens qu'ils deviennent dont tu dois te méfier. »

« C'est juste, quand nous avons grandi, je pensais que ça allait être toi avec tout ça, » dit-il avec mélancolie, et Edward supposa qu'il parlait de la vie en banlieue avec la femme et les enfants qu'il avait. « J'aurais pensé que ce serait toi qui aurait des enfants qui courraient partout dans le jardin, et moi le perpétuel célibataire. » Vu qu'Edward ne disait rien, Emmett continua. « C'est pas comme s'il était trop tard, tu sais. Tu peux encore avoir ce que j'ai. »

« Ha, » grogna Edward avec dérision, ennui et irritation le faisant devenir sur la défensive et rancunier. « Qu'est-ce que tu as que je veux, Emmett ? Ce que tu as c'est une jolie façade, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que ta vie est un rêve. »

Ouvrant les yeux, il montra Victoria Cullen. « Tout le monde est jaloux que tu as une femme si sexy mais toi et moi savons que Victoria est une salope manipulatrice. Tu aimes tes enfants mais elle va les utiliser contre toi pour le reste de tes jours, et tu devras toujours te casser le cul pour lui fournir exactement ce qu'elle veut. »

Emmett se leva alors, dominant son petit frère avec un regard furieux. « Je me fiche de combien de temps ça fait que je t'ai pas vu, » siffla-t-il humblement, « je ne vais pas te laisser insulter ma femme. »

Ayant l'air complètement indifférent, Edward rit. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Emmett ? Commencer une bagarre avec ton frère devant tes enfants et tous leurs amis ? Je ne crois pas. » Secouant la tête, Edward sortit ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche. « Je dois partir de toute façon. »

Sans un regard pour son frère, Edward se leva et s'éloigna. Il trouva Bree à la maison gonflable et la porta pour lui faire un gros câlin. « Joyeux anniversaire, lilliputienne, » dit-il doucement, embrassant sa tempe avant de la reposer.

Elle lui fit la moue. « Tu pars, Tonton ? »

« Pour l'instant, » dit-il, et il ressentit une brève douleur de culpabilité. « Je vais revenir, d'accord ? »

Elle réfléchit et lui fit signe de se baisser. Lorsque le visage d'Edward fut au niveau du sien, elle posa ses deux mains contre sa peau et le regarda dans les yeux, semblant triste. Puis elle lui fit un baiser mouillé sur le nez et dit, « Tu vas me manquer, » avant que l'une de ses amies l'appelle dans la maison gonflable.

Bizarre, pensa Edward alors qu'il se détournait.

Pour une fois, Riley ne lui donna pas l'au revoir froid avant son départ. Au lieu de ça, le petit garçon l'enlaça fermement et s'enfuit rapidement avant qu'Edward puisse remettre en cause l'inhabituelle marque d'affection.

Les enfants étaient d'étranges petites créatures.

Lorsque Edward rentra chez lui il s'assit dans son fauteuil, se sentant mécontent. Il essaya de lire, même de jeter un œil aux rapports du boulot pour se distraire, mais une douleur silencieuse s'était ouverte dans son cœur.

Finalement, Edward renonça à tous les faux-semblants et se laissa glisser dans les émotions sombres qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses pieds toute la journée.

A vrai dire, son frère lui manquait. Il pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait, que Emmett était un con ennuyeux et prétentieux, mais à la vérité, Edward savait qu'il évitait son frère parce qu'il lui rappelait trop tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

En regardant la fête, Edward avait facilement pu imaginer ses parents là-bas. Vu que son anniversaire était en été, habituellement c'était sa fête qui était organisée en plein air. Carlisle s'occuperait du barbecue, et Esmée serait tout sourire pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des invités de la fête avec des activités.

Mais les enfants d'Emmett avaient été privés de leurs grands-parents avant même qu'ils soient nés... et c'était sa faute.

Passant une main sur ses yeux, Edward essaya d'étouffer la culpabilité et la tristesse. Il se sentait désolé pour lui, c'était tout. Oui, Emmett avait raison. Quand il était plus jeune, Edward avait rêvé d'avoir une femme qu'il aimait et des enfants avec ses yeux.

« Oublie-ça Cullen, » se murmura-t-il durement.

Des rêves brisés et lointains, c'était tout ce que c'était. L'enfant qu'il était quand il rêvait de ça, n'avait pas compris le monde. Edward, dans toute sa gloire grandie, connaissait mieux que de penser à des heureux pour toujours et au rêve américain.

Il n'allait pas être comme Emmett, tomber amoureux d'une jolie femme qui vous filait de doux fantasmes alors qu'elle le trompait de façon répétitive derrière son dos. Victoria trompait Emmett continuellement, Edward le savait avec certitude. Mais elle l'avait piégé avec ses enfants, et Emmett fermait les yeux. Aucun d'entre eux n'était plus fidèle, mais tant que Emmett lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait, Victoria le laissait élever les enfants comme bon lui semblait.

Edward soupira, frustré parce que si quelqu'un méritait le rêve de la clôture blanche, c'était Emmett. Son frère aurait pu être un peu du genre tête brûlée, mais il n'avait pas abandonné Edward malgré ses nombreuses, nombreuses erreurs... même celle d'avoir tué leurs parents.

Même s'il pouvait saisir les rêves qu'il avait chéris dans le passé, Edward ne pensait pas qu'il le méritait.

Grondant de frustration lorsqu'il sentit la piqûre des larmes dans ses yeux, Edward se leva rapidement, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine. Il détestait se sentir comme ça, une autre raison pour laquelle il évitait Emmett et sa famille. Il détestait se sentir si complètement perdu et seul.

Ayant grand besoin d'une distraction, Edward ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et en regarda le contenu. Rien n'avait l'air bon. Ouvrant la porte du congélateur, Edward s'arrêta quand il vit la bouteille posait parmi les paquets de légumes surgelés et les Hot Pockets.

Vodka.

Son sang semblait être appelé par elle, sachant par expérience qu'elle avait le pouvoir de noyer toute la douleur et la honte dans un bel oubli. Les mains d'Edward se fermèrent en poings avec la tension de le retenir. La promesse de soulagement était si guérissante que ça lui donna le vertige. Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement, essayant de repousser l'envie intense.

Il échoua.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la bouteille était presque vide, et Edward était enfin libéré des serres acérées qui s'étaient enfoncées dans son cœur. Il ricana, étourdi par le soulagement.

Edward dut plisser les yeux très fort pour lire les chiffres sur l'horloge du micro-ondes. Minuit et une minute. Putain. Il devait être tôt au travail le lendemain matin.

Se lever s'avéra être un défi, mais Edward n'était rien sauf révolu et il se mit finalement sur ses pieds. Un pied à la fois, Cullen, se rappela-t-il à lui-même, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de ricanements alors qu'il trébuchait en avant, atterrissant lourdement contre son mur.

Il était ivre. Ivvvrrrrreeee. Et c'était si bon. Bon sang, pourquoi il avait remis ça ?

Ses parents. Ils devaient avoir tellement honte de lui en ce moment.

Ce fut cette pensée qui eut pour effet de distraire la concentration d'Edward. Son pas faiblit et il balla en avant. Son corps tomba à une vitesse vertigineuse. La chute dura assez longtemps pour qu'il sente la précipitation froide de la peur alors qu'il tombait, la tête la première, du haut des escaliers. Puis, il ne sentit plus rien du tout.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, le commencement de tout :P<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos théories ou même à me poser vos questions, je n'attends que ça^^_

_Je vous dis à vendredi sur 'My Facebook Reunion Traduction' ;)_

_Gros bisous_


	3. Le premier jour

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**nana10:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ;)_

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Le premier jour<strong>

Edward se réveilla lentement, confus et désorienté. C'était ce sentiment embrouillé et gênant qu'il ressentait quand il était tiré d'un rêve et jeté, non préparé, dans la réalité. Le problème était, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du rêve, et pendant un long moment son esprit se débattit, essayant de saisir ce qui se passait.

Il fallut un certain temps à Edward pour se rendre compte que sa vision n'était pas aussi claire que d'habitude comme elle l'était au matin, après qu'il se soit frotté les yeux. Il cligna des yeux de façon sporadique, un bord froid de peur commençant à faire se contracter sa gorge et à accélérer les battements de son cœur. Alors que ses pensées devenaient plus concrètes, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

Oh, putain. Il se souvint de la bouteille de Grey Goose, laissée là par la serveuse, Amber, qu'il avait mis dans son lit deux nuits avant. Il lui avait dit de la prendre avec elle.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et après la journée qu'il avait passée, la tentation avait été trop grande. Tant d'années de sobriété réduites à néant à l'instant où l'alcool avait touché ses lèvres. Tout son combat et son travail acharné emportés par une seule gorgée. Bien sûr, le truc génial avec l'alcool c'était qu'après quelques verres, rien de tout ça n'importait. Son sang avait bourdonné. Ses difficultés avaient fondu. Il avait été pris de vertige.

Il se souvint de la terreur qui l'avait frappé alors que le monde s'était incliné sur son axe. Ses escaliers étaient larges et raides. Il avait eu assez de temps pour craindre la mort avant que le monde soit devenu noir.

La panique fit accélérer la respiration d'Edward. Il était en vie, ou c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il était aveugle ! Non. Pas aveugle. Il pouvait voir les formes, la lumière et les couleurs. Mais tout était flou, et il y avait quelque chose à propos de son environnement.

Mieux réveillé, Edward regarda prudemment autour de lui. Comment il était arrivé au lit ? Et... quel lit ? Et bordel de merde, où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?

Un coup sur la porte le fit sursauter, attirant son attention. « Chéri ? »

Edward ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette voix... il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis de nombreuses années. Presque une décennie. C'était une voix tendre et douce de laquelle il rêvait souvent, se réveillant dans un monde où il ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre, et tout était de sa faute. Mais il constata qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Peut-être qu'il était mort, parce qu'il savait foutrement bien qu'elle l'était.

« Edward ? Tu es réveillé ? »

La porte s'ouvrit est une tâche qui ressemblait à sa mère, flou mais définitivement elle, entra dans la chambre. « Maman ? » demanda-t-il, et fut à nouveau surpris du son. C'était sa voix, mais ça ne l'était pas. Quelque chose dans le ton était juste un degré ou deux plus aigu.

Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Tu sembles un peu pâle, mon grand, » dit Esmée, et elle s'approcha, venant sur le côté de son lit. Edward ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, les traits de sa mère devinrent plus clairs, et il la but, dans son cœur serré parce qu'elle lui avait tant manqué, tellement. Il sursauta un peu en arrière lorsque sa main se tendit vers lui, mais elle la posa seulement sur son front. « Tu te sens malade ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. »

Confus, mais ravi qu'elle le touche, Edward se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux couleur caramel et serrant probablement trop fort.

Esmée haleta, et ses mains lui tapotèrent le dos, frottant doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Edward ? »

« Je... » Edward ne savait même pas par où commencer. Un peu gêné, il lâcha sa mère, se frottant très fort les yeux parce qu'il voulait la voir en détail. « Je ne vois pas. »

Elle eut un petit rire incrédule et se pencha devant lui, pour atteindre quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Suivant ses mouvements, Edward fronça les sourcils au contenu de sa table de nuit. Encore une fois c'était ce sentiment frustrant de déjà-vu. Mais il fut rapidement distrait par sa mère qui agitait quelque chose devant son visage. « Tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes, chéri, » rit-elle.

« Mes lunettes... » Edward encore engourdi leva la main vers les choses, les regardant avant de les mettre.

Le monde devint plus clair et Edward resta bouche-bée alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, réalisant soudain où il était. C'était sa chambre, pas celle de sa maison à Seattle. Non, c'était sa chambre dans la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi à Forks.

Mais c'était impossible. Emmett et Victoria avait transformé cette pièce en aire de jeux. Comme elle était au troisième étage, parfois ils y envoyaient les enfants afin d'avoir un peu de paix et de calme.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblait même à ses propres oreilles. « Je suis mort ? »

Esmée fronça les sourcils, semblant perplexe et amusée. « Non, » répondit-elle lentement. « Mais tu le seras si tu es en retard pour l'école... et si tu restes au lit plus longtemps, c'est une vraie possibilité. Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es tellement bizarre. Est-ce que tu as veillé tard pour jouer à ton foutu jeu à nouveau ? Tu nous avais promis que tu ne resterais pas éveillé jusqu'à pas d'heure... »

Le discours emphatique de sa mère lui suscita un souvenir. L'école ? Ce jeu ? L'argument était celui qu'il avait entendu tant de fois étant adolescent. Everquest, c'était le nom du jeu. Il avait gardé ses fesses collées à sa chaise de bureau pendant une grande partie de sa vie, qu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

« Maman ! » il interrompit son discours. « Non, j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre, c'est tout. » Qu'il soit mort ou non, Edward ne voulait pas que sa mère soit en colère. Confus comme il l'était, Edward n'était pas un idiot. Apparemment ce fantôme d'Esmée pensait que c'était un jour d'école, et qu'il jouait encore à Everquest dans son ancienne chambre, ils devaient être dans un scénario où il avait à nouveau l'âge d'aller au lycée.

_Peut-être que c'est l'enfer..._

Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir sans ses lunettes pour commencer. Avec une ironie désabusée, Edward estima que ce n'était pas moins que ce qu'il méritait. Mais l'idée de sa mère étant en enfer avec lui était complètement ridicule.

« Eh bien, lève-toi, » dit-elle, son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion. « Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table, mais tu vas devoir l'emporter avec toi à ce rythme-là. »

Sur ces paroles, Esmée se leva et sortit de la chambre. Edward était désespéré de la rappeler, pas prêt à perdre sa mère à nouveau, mais d'abord il devait comprendre la situation.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Edward se leva rapidement. Il courra jusqu'à sa salle de bain, trébuchant presque sur une pile de CD au sol. Se penchant au-dessus du lavabo, il regarda le reflet dans le miroir.

« Putain de merde, » murmura-t-il, fixant le jeune adolescent à lunettes dans le miroir. Les yeux écarquillés sur son visage auraient pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances. Levant une main vers son visage, il se toucha, observant de façon incrédule alors que le gosse dans le miroir copiait ses mouvements.

Ce visage ne lui avait pas appartenu depuis plus d'une décennie.

Retournant en courant dans sa chambre, maudissant à nouveau son lui adolescent pour son incapacité apparente pour garder sa chambre propre alors qu'il avait presque glissé sur un magazine qui traînait, Edward regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, pour trouver une sorte d'indication de la date. Il n'avait pas un calendrier ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il se souvenait bien, de ce truc de geek. Mais au moins, il jouait bien son rôle, affichant la date et l'heure de plusieurs façons différentes.

**07:01, 8 janvier 1999**

« Putain de nom de dieu ! »

« Tu dois perdre ta virginité avant de faire appel à l'église pour ce genre de truc. »

Edward se retourna, un peu fatigué d'être tout le temps si surpris. « Emmett ! » Le soulagement qu'il éprouva en voyant quelqu'un de familier et en vie. Mais après une inspection plus poussée, Edward réalisa que Emmett aussi, avait beaucoup changé. Les rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux avaient disparu. En fait, le Emmett qui se tenait devant lui avait un pas plus léger et un sourire plus éclatant. Edward avait oublié à quel point il avait l'air, si complètement insouciant. Bien sûr, s'ils étaient en 1999, Emmett avait dix-huit ans, à peine un an de plus que Edward. C'était avant l'époque de la perte de ses parents et que sa foutue femme menace de lui voler sa bonne humeur.

Emmett ricana, ses sourcils s'arquant d'amusement au cri surpris d'Edward. « A qui tu t'attendais ? Viens Freakazoid. Je conduis aujourd'hui. »

« Mais c'est ma Volvo ! » Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Edward avant qu'il réfléchisse. Emmett jacassa, attrapa un jeu de clés sur la commode et il passa la porte.

« Emmett ! » appela Edward, d'une voix nasillarde et protestante. Se reprenant, Edward traîna, essayant de foutrement comprendre ce qui se passait avec lui.

Repoussant l'irritation surprenante qu'il avait ressentie envers son frère, Edward retourna dans sa chambre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, une douche rapide semblait être une bonne idée.

Une fois qu'il fut isolé sous le jet d'eau, Edward se força à effacer les pensées déconcertantes de sa tête et de revenir à la situation aussi rationnellement que possible.

Esmée et Emmett semblaient complètement ignorer le décalage d'époque, venant comme si c'était normal de se réveiller en 1999 alors qu'ils étaient vraiment en 2011. Ou, dans le cas d'Esmée, de soudainement se réveiller en vie alors qu'elle était morte depuis de nombreuses années.

Ça pourrait très bien être une sorte d'espace vide, ou sa propre version de l'enfer. Ça serait bien fait pour lui, de pouvoir enlacer sa mère à nouveau pour qu'elle lui soit enlevée dans le prochain battement.

_Que dirais-tu de penser à des alternatives qui n'incluraient pas d'être mort, Cullen ?_

Edward ne se sentait certainement pas mort. Bien au contraire, en fait. En plus de traiter avec son désarroi et sa frustration, Edward était bien conscient des émotions pas entièrement logiques luttant pour l'attention à l'intérieur de lui. Par exemple, la coulée chaude de fureur qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère aîné. Une partie d'Edward comprenait qu'il y avait des problèmes plus urgents que le fait qu'Emmett ait pris ses clés de voiture, en fait, son frère lui rendait probablement service vu qu'Edward se sentait un peu trop dispersé pour être en sécurité derrière le volant, ça semblait juste... _désespérément_ important.

S'il n'était pas mort, Edward se demanda s'il était grièvement blessé à la place. L'esprit était vraiment un endroit très étrange et beau. Il avait entendu une théorie que chaque instant de chaque jour, toutes les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit d'une personne, étaient stockées quelque part dans son cerveau. Si c'était vrai, et si la chute avait emmenée sa conscience dans cette partie de ses souvenirs ?

Mais alors, peu importait que c'était le 8 janvier 1999, Edward était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait et dit des choses qu'il avait faites et dites aujourd'hui. Tout, du discours de sa mère à la plaisanterie obscène d'Emmett, était différent du scénario original. Son cerveau avait peut-être stocké les souvenirs originaux mais est-ce qu'ils auraient pu projeter les réactions de sa mère et de son frère à son comportement spasmodique ?

Edward se cogna légèrement la tête contre la porte de la douche, frustré.

Peu importait à quel point il était tiraillé, il semblait être coincé ici. Il n'était pas réveillé.

Il allait simplement devoir encaisser.

Décidé, Edward éteignis la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille pendant qu'il déambulait dans sa chambre. Il fut un peu exaspéré du contenu de son armoire, se souvenant tardivement que son incarnation de dix-sept ans avait une obsession pour les jeans et les t-shirts ringards de geek.

_Comment j'ai pu mettre ça ?_

Il en trouva finalement un noir simple, avec des boutons dans le dos au fond de son armoire et un pantalon noir pour suivre avec. Roulant des yeux à sa réflexion, Edward se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la dernière volée de marches et se retrouva face à face avec son père. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire, et le cœur d'Edward lui fit mal. Il se sentait dangereusement proche de pleurer en voyant son père. Toutes ces années, Edward avait nourri un tel regret pour la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il était juste devant lui, Edward avait la langue liée.

« Passe une bonne journée à l'école, fiston, » dit Carlisle aimablement, hochant la tête et se tournant pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Papa ! Attend ! » cria Edward, jaugeant vers le bas les marches restantes et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père.

Carlisle fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber la valise qu'il portait. « Edward... » dit-il, sa voix inquiète alors qu'il l'étreignait en retour. « Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as fait ? »

Edward rit ironiquement, le son un peu désespéré. Qu'est-ce que son père dirait s'il savait ? Trois ans et quelques mois après le 8 janvier 1999, Carlisle et Esmée allaient mourir quand un cerf heurterait leur voiture de plein fouet. Ils auraient été loin de cette route, sains et saufs, sauf que Edward avait été égoïste et puéril.

Est-ce que des parents voudraient savoir que leur enfant était responsable de leur mort ?

« C'est rien, » murmura Edward, lâchant son père à contrecœur.

Carlisle le regarda attentivement, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer si Edward disait la vérité ou non. Edward se força à sourire parce que si, dans son rêve ou son enfer ou peu importe ce que c'était, ses parents ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait fait, il était foutrement sûr de continuer dans cette voie. Finalement, son père lui sourit en retour et lui tapota l'épaule. « Tu devrais dormir plus, Edward. »

En dépit de lui-même, Edward se raidit. « Hey, j'ai des bonnes notes. »

« C'est vrai, » convint Carlisle. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Edward hocha la tête, regardant avec une douleur silencieuse alors que Carlisle passait la porte.

Lorsque son père eut disparu, Edward se tourna vers la cuisine. Là, il trouva sa mère, habillée pour le travail et qui mettait les assiettes sales dans l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent être lavées ce soir, et son frère debout devant la table.

« Aller. On doit y aller. »

« Mais j'ai faim, » protesta Edward, apparemment toujours grincheux envers son frère.

« Emporte quelque chose avec toi ! »

« Ce sont des pancakes. Tu peux pas emporter des pancakes, » argumenta Edward.

Emmett le regarda avec un petit sourire condescendant distinct. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Regarde. » Il posa un pancake sur la paume de sa main. « Un pancake. Deux... trois tranches de bacon. Un peu de sirop... » raconta-t-il alors qu'il assemblait le tout. Puis il utilisa son autre main pour rouler le pancake en une sorte de burrito. Il sourit triomphalement. « Voilà un petit-déjeuner à emporter. »

« Tu es vraiment un sauvage, Emmett, » cracha Edward.

« Ça suffit, » réprimanda Esmée.

« Les sauvages peuvent se nourrir. Bouge-le ou perd-le, gamin, » dit Emmett avant de remplir sa bouche avec son pancake burrito. Il commença rapidement à en faire un autre.

Autant que l'idée était désagréable, Edward se retrouva incroyablement affamé. Il salivait presque en regardant Emmett manger. Grognant contre lui-même, Edward copia rapidement la recette de son frère, renonçant au sirop afin de ne pas devoir se lécher les doigts comme Emmett le faisait. Son frère aîné ricana et se dirigea vers la porte.

La plupart du temps, Edward fut silencieux sur le trajet jusqu'à l'école, ce que Emmett prit comme une pleurnicherie de gamin pour ne pas avoir eu le droit de conduire. En réalité, Edward espérait juste contre tout espoir qu'il se réveillerait avant de devoir revivre le lycée.

Là encore, le lycée fut assez facile la première fois. Peut-être qu'il devrait examiner cette pause comme bienvenue.

Pour une fois, Edward jugea utile que son cerveau semblait avoir un espace sans fin pour stocker une grande variété d'informations inutiles. Il se souvenait encore de ses horaires de cours et la combinaison de son casier en seconde. Le lycée était un jeu d'enfant.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il se perdit en allant à son premier cours de maths. Ça aurait pu le gêner plus sauf qu'il avait été distrait, à essayer de voir s'il se rappelait des noms de tous les étudiants qui s'étaient précipités vers lui. Dans le passé quand il avait vraiment dix-sept ans, il aurait pu nommer tous les élèves du lycée, ayant grandi avec la grande majorité d'entre eux. Mais il avait fait du chemin et ça semblait être à un millier de vies de l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Edward mit son manque de rappel total dans la catégorie contre celle étant une partie de sa mémoire. Ça semblait étrange que, même si chaque souvenir était parfaitement stocké, chaque étudiant devant lequel il passait était une personne complètement tridimensionnelle. Ses yeux relevèrent tous les petits détails qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait remarqué la première fois, des dessins oisifs sur le sac d'un gamin qu'il pensait qui s'appelait D.J, à la surabondance des colliers moches que Katie Marshall portait.

Perdu dans cette pensée étrange, Edward ne se rendit pas compte que ses pieds l'avaient directement mené à sa classe de maths.

Mémoire automatique, réalisa-t-il. S'il pouvait assez se distraire, son corps et son subconscient semblaient se souvenir de ce que c'était d'avoir dix-sept ans.

La journée se déroula normalement, ou aussi normalement en considérant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il vivait cette journée particulière. La plupart du temps Edward resta réservé, interagissant avec les autres enfants seulement quand il le devait. Quand ça arriva, comme quand Eric Yorkie fit tomber son stylo et eut besoin de lui pour l'aider à le récupérer, Edward se retrouva à retenir son souffle, attendant qu'ils voient que quelque chose était anormale. Personne ne le fit jamais.

Il était en anglais, sa troisième heure de cours quand il rencontra un autre fantôme. « Jasper ! »

Jasper Whitlock avait été le meilleur ami d'Edward depuis qu'il avait déménagé du Texas plusieurs années auparavant. Jasper ne semblait pas du tout concerné par les conneries d'adolescent qui avaient creusé un fossé entre Edward et ses anciens amis. En plus de ça, en dépit du fait qu'il avait un sens de la mode qui n'incluait pas une adhésion au Club des Geeks et il avait une vision parfaite, Jasper était aussi ringard qu'Edward.

Et il était mort depuis plus longtemps que Carlisle et Esmée.

La culpabilité prit à nouveau sa place dans l'estomac d'Edward. C'était pour une raison totalement différente, Edward avait été complètement hors de cause pour la mort de Jasper, mais c'était toujours assez puissant pour resserrer sa gorge.

« Mec, » dit Jasper, assis à sa table à côté de celle d'Edward. « Tu étais où hier soir ? Tu as choisi un foutu moment pour manquer une nuit de raid. On a descendu trois paladins*****, et tu es notre meilleur joueur ! »

Edward resta bouche-bée devant son ami, son esprit saisit, essayant de se rappeler comment parler geek.

Everquest. Paladins. D'accord. Il jouait un nain paladin. « Hm, » hésita Edward. « Les parents. Tu sais ce que c'est. »

Jasper passa une main sur ses yeux. « Ils ne comprennent pas que des _vies _dépendent de toi ? » Il secoua la tête.

« La vie est exactement leur problème. Ils veulent que j'en aie une et ils ne pensent pas que ça devrait consister à jouer à EQ tous les jours pendant toute la journée, » dit-il, croisant les bras pour indiquer que c'était une erreur. En réalité, son lui adulte rechignait à l'idée de combien de temps il avait passé avec ses fesses plantées sur sa chaise d'ordinateur. « Ils veulent pas que je devienne tout gras et paresseux. »

« Ah, qui est gros ? » renifla Jasper, levant la main et attrapant Edward par le poignet. Il étendit son bras, le secouant. « Tu pourrais bénéficier d'un régime alimentaire de joueur, putain de maigrichon. » Il lâcha le bras d'Edward. « D'ailleurs, tu as entendu parler du chef de guilde de Circle of Eternity ? » Si Edward se souvenait bien, Circle of Eternity était la guilde qui rivalisait avec la leur. « Il a eu un job basé sur le fait qu'il gère une guilde qui a du succès. Ça forme le personnage ! »

Puis ce fut au tour d'Edward de renifler. « C'est vrai. Mais on est juste des membres. On ne gère pas le truc. »

« Des détails... » Jasper fit un geste de la main.

Le professeur entra, et ils durent se taire. Occultant tout le reste, Edward sombra dans une profonde réflexion.

Il devait admettre que plus il en voyait, plus il pensait qu'il devait être dans le coma ou que quelque chose avait endommagé son cerveau. N'avait-il pas commencer à boire pour compenser sa mauvaise humeur due à sa misérable existence ? Tout ça soulignait un souhait d'échapper à sa réalité. Quelle meilleure évasion que de retourner à une époque avant que tout tourne mal dans sa vie ? Ses parents étaient encore en vie. Jasper était encore en vie. La maladie qu'il avait combattue pendant toute sa vingtaine, qui pourrait bien l'avoir tué, ne faisait pas partie de son identité à dix-sept ans.

C'était une révélation en soi. S'il était dit qu'une fois qu'on devenait alcoolique, aucune sobriété ne pouvait guérir ça. En vertu d'une condamnation à perpétuité, qui ne voudrait pas échapper à une époque bien avant que ses problèmes commencent ?

Mais, il devait considérer toutes les options.

Edward se frotta les yeux, frustré parce qu'il avait pensé que le monde serait logique. Rien de tout ça n'était logique. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il était censé faire ? Voir ?

Si c'était un film, il aurait eu un guide spirituel ou une connerie comme ça. Il se sentait ridicule, à regarder autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un allait lui sourire en connaissance de cause, mais il supposa qu'il n'y avait pas une pensée plus étrange que de se réveiller en ayant à nouveau dix-sept ans en premier lieu.

Jasper lui fit signe quand le cours se termina, disant quelque chose sur le fait de le voir au déjeuner. Edward se dirigea seul vers le gymnase.

Après avoir enduré quarante-cinq minutes ennuyeuses de volley-ball, Edward retrouva à nouveau Jasper pour le déjeuner. En ce moment, il était tellement distrait qu'il n'avait même pas faim. Il fit un signe de la main à Jasper, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise habituelle sans devoir s'arrêter et se remémorer laquelle c'était.

Les yeux d'Edward scannèrent la cafétéria, observant tous les étudiants et regardant si quelqu'un se détachait. Il jouait avec sa mémoire, essayant de trouver les noms qui correspondaient à ces visages de son passé.

Samantha Wells. Ben Cheney. Conner... quelque chose.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage plus familier, son sang se glaça. Bien sûr. Comment il aurait pu oublier James Damon et Royce King ? A une époque, quand il était encore un adolescent illogique, Edward les avait considérés comme des amis.

Avec le recul, il ne savait pas comment se sentir vis à vis d'eux. Ils l'avaient emmené dans des chemins difficiles, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour les blâmer entièrement pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. A bien des égards, il avait eu un bien meilleur système de soutien par eux que par les autres garçons. Et ils avaient eu le sien en retour. Ce n'était pas ce qui se passait dans l'amitié entre adolescents ?

Alors qu'Edward observait, Royce essaya de passer son bras autour de la blonde à côté de lui. Elle se recula, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche bougea d'une façon qui fit penser à Edward qu'elle râlait sérieusement sur lui. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qui c'était.

Rosalie Hale.

Il avait perdu sa virginité avec Rosalie Hale... qui était à la hauteur de ce qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit-là.

Pendant quelques instants, il essaya de se rappeler si cet événement était déjà arrivé. Non... ça ne devait pas être le cas. Pas pendant qu'elle était encore avec Royce. Mais quand Rosalie leva les yeux, et qu'Edward détourna rapidement le regard, son cœur battit de façon irrationnelle. Et...

Eh bien, c'était embarrassant. Il avait pensé une demi-seconde à avoir une relation sexuelle avec une adolescente. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, sans parler d'une pensée tout à fait inappropriée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était, un garçon de seize ans ?

Dix-sept ans. Il avait dix-sept ans.

Ayant besoin de se distraire de la question déroutante de savoir si c'était encore effrayant de convoiter une adolescente alors qu'il avait consciemment vingt-neuf ans mais qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir dix-sept, Edward se concentra à identifier les personnes de la table voisine. Tyler Crowley, Mallory Lauren, non ! Lauren Mallory. Mike Newton. Jessica Stanley et...

Et une fille brune dont le nom lui échappait complètement.

Edward pencha la tête, se retrouvant curieux, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer à expliquer. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qu'il n'avait pas du tout reconnus, et pourtant, avec cette fille, ce fait l'ennuyait. Il était si fasciné, à observer ses mouvements et par la façon dont elle semblait faire partie distincte du groupe, qu'il ne détourna pas les yeux quand elle attrapa son regard. Au lieu de ça, sa respiration se bloqua quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le plus étrange sentiment d'exaltation le traversa.

Ses yeux étaient plissés alors qu'elle regardait dans les siens, et il pouvait y voir l'étincelle du feu. Elle le foudroyait du regard.

Se sentant perplexe et mal à l'aise, Edward détourna les yeux. Juste à temps, Jasper revint avec un plateau.

« Peut-être que t'es sur quelque chose... en ne voulant pas manger. Comment cette école réussit à rater les pizzas ? » demanda Jasper, incrédule alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit morceau de pizza qui semblait périmé dans son assiette, le souleva et en prit une bouchée. Puis il haussa les épaules en souriant. « Ça a très bon goût. »

L'estomac d'Edward grogna, et il se retrouva dégoûté et affamé en même temps. Jasper lui sourit. « Mec, je te l'ai dit. C'est ma nourriture. Prend la tienne. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Hey, Jasper ? » dit-il, changeant de sujet. « La brune à côté de Jessica... comment elle s'appelle ? »

Jasper arqua un sourcil, ne répondant pas tout de suite alors qu'il reposait le reste de sa pizza. « Euh... tu veux dire, ta partenaire de labo ? »

« Ma partenaire de labo ? » répéta Edward.

« Tu es sérieux là ? » demanda Jasper, l'humour s'estompant alors qu'il lisait la confusion réelle sur le visage d'Edward. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'on joue à ce jeu où tu fais semblant qu'elle n'existe pas, mais c'est un peu ridicule. »

« Pourquoi je ferais semblant qu'elle n'existe pas ? »

Jasper le regarda froidement. « Te fous pas de moi. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ! »

« C'est gênant, » marmonna Edward.

Ensuite la cloche sonna, et Jasper se leva, repoussant les restes de son repas décimé. « Eh bien, vu qu'apparemment tu es obsédé par ça, tu vas devoir lui demander. »

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la brune. Il observa pendant un moment alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires, trébuchant sur la marche derrière Mike. « Peut-être que je vais le faire. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Paladin:<strong>_ personnage du jeu vidéo Everquest (jeu en ligne très semblable à World of Warcraft)

_Et voilà, premier jour d'Edward dans son lui de 17 ans XD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dit à vendredi sur 'My Facebook Reunion Traduction'^^_

_xoxo_


	4. L'effet papillon

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : L'effet papillon<strong>

Edward n'alla jamais en biologie

Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs, ses yeux rivés sur la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, Edward fut surpris lorsqu'une main sortie de nulle part, saisit son bras et le tira dans un couloir latéral. Edward trébucha. Ce n'était pas la première fois ce jour-là, qu'il remarquait que son corps d'adolescent n'était pas aussi stable que celui auquel il était habitué.

« Calme-toi, putain d'attardé. » Celui qui tenait son bras se mit à rire bruyamment et le lâcha.

Edward se stabilisa et leva les yeux, se trouvant face à face avec James et Royce. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire avec lequel il était familier. Des sourires arrogants qui montraient leur suffisance et annonçaient généralement qu'ils prévoyaient un mauvais coup. Il se racla la gorge, un peu gêné de ne savoir quoi faire. Sa mémoire les avait dépeints comme plus âgés, beaucoup plus trou du cul. Les garçons avant lui étaient juste ça, des garçons. Ils étaient des adolescents qui prétendaient être des hommes. Ils auraient pu être mieux bâtis qu'il l'était dans le présent, mais ils étaient encore des gamins inexpérimentés.

Alors Edward repoussa le sentiment irrationnel qu'il devrait peut-être se méfier un peu d'eux. Il se redressa, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et parla. « Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose Messieurs ? »

Se lançant un coup d'œil, les deux autres garçons ricanèrent. « Messieurs, » imita James, avec un ton sarcastique. « Détends-toi, geek. »

Royce mit son bras autour des épaules d'Edward. Edward résista à l'envie de reculer. « Viens. On a quelque chose à te montrer » dit le plus grand des garçons.

Un souvenir flottait à la surface de sa conscience comme un morceau d'algue flottante d'un champ de laminaires emmêlées. Bien. Il se souvenait de ça. C'était ainsi qu'il avait officiellement rencontré James et Royce. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à lui auparavant. Ils avaient un an de plus et ne lui avaient pas vraiment parlé du tout depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même cour de récré à l'école primaire. Puis, au hasard dans la mesure où Edward pourrait le dire, ils l'avaient tiré sur le côté comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Je vais être en retard en cours, » protesta-t-il, faisant légèrement glisser ses pieds. C'était une réaction automatique. L'Edward adulte dans sa tête n'en avait rien à foutre s'il était en retard à un de ses cours du lycée dans son monde peut-être de rêve ou de coma.

Les autres garçons ricanèrent à nouveau. « Personne te l'a jamais dit ? Sécher des cours de temps en temps c'est bon pour la santé, » rigola presque James alors qu'il parlait.

« Ouais et on est probablement les enculés les plus sains » acquiesça Royce.

Au milieu de tous ces rires enfantins, Edward réussit à sortir de l'emprise des bras de Royce. « Eh bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » son corps semblait réagir complètement en contradiction avec son esprit. Il y avait un frisson de joie de vivre et une grosse partie de lui voulait sécher parce que ohmondieu les gamins populaires faisaient attention à lui. Alors, malgré le fait qu'il voulait aller dans l'autre sens et retourner en cours et vers la fille brune, ses pieds ne firent rien à part trébucher pour aller avec Royce et James.

« Reste calme, Cullen. Tu es impatient et tu vas nous faire prendre, tu vas te prendre un coup de pied au cul à la royale, » le menaça Royce. Edward roula des yeux. A la royale. Royce King. Il se croyait malin.

Edward céda et se concentra pour maintenir les rebonds de ses pas. Il redressa le dos et releva la tête, se rappelant que dans le monde réel il était à la tête d'une entreprise prospère et qu'il avait le respect des gens mille fois plus dignes que les deux gars devant lui.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin de l'école, protégés par les rangées d'arbres qui les entouraient, James et Royce s'arrêtèrent, chacun s'appuyant contre un arbre. Edward croisa les bras et resta où il était.

« Cigarette ? » proposa James en tendant un paquet.

Edward grimaça. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cigarettes. Elles avaient un goût dégoûtant. Et une partie des raisons pour lesquelles sa consommation d'alcool était devenue un problème c'était parce qu'il pouvait le cacher à ses parents. Carlisle et Esmée faisaient confiance à leur fils, il ne leur avait jamais donné une raison de ne pas le faire, mais l'odeur de la fumée de cigarettes était une excuse difficile à donner. « Ça va. »

Les garçons sourirent et se lancèrent un regard connaisseur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cullen ? Tu sais pas comment faire ? »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas difficile de fumer une cigarette. »

« Alors. » James tendit le paquet à nouveau.

La pression des autres à son paroxysme. Et une partie d'Edward voulait céder. Il savait qu'il pourrait se la jouer cool. Ce ne serait pas sa première entaille.

Au lieu de ça, il prit une profonde inspiration, forçant ses nerfs ridicules et irritants à se calmer. Il était sous contrôle. Il les regarda dans les yeux et leur fit un petit sourire narquois qui leur ferait honte. Malgré ce que ses employés pensaient, leurs potins avaient été loin d'être discrets. Il savait ce qu'ils disaient sur lui. Les mots arrogant et connard revenaient plus souvent qu'il aimait l'admettre. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait prendre ces titres. « De quoi vous avez peur ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix ayant un léger ton railleur. « Je vais le dire à personne. A la royale, vous vous souvenez ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent, et Edward put voir la brève incertitude qui passa dans leurs yeux. Dans le royaume du lycée de Forks, James et Royce étaient les dirigeants incontestés. Peu de gens n'étaient pas intimidés par ces garçons. La réalité allait les frapper durement en plein visage après le lycée.

Mais Edward savait pertinemment que c'était le cas.

Les garçons se mirent à rire et James rangea ses cigarettes dans sa poche. « C'est assez juste, c'est assez juste. »

« Voilà le truc, Edward, » commença Royce. « Quelqu'un a glissé des petits mots d'amour dans le casier de Rosalie. Je veux dire, on parle de vrais trucs de cul. »

« Hey, Cullen. Il n'y a pas eu quelque chose entre Rosalie et toi pendant un petit moment ? » demanda James.

Edward nia, mais il pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de se rappeler.

Bien sûr, Rosalie Hale était superbe. Personne ne pourrait contredire ça. Mais elle était aussi, entre autre chose, la reine des chiennes, bien assortie avec Royce, et aussi peu profonde que le bain d'un enfant. Oui, ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels, mais Edward était à peu près sûr qu'il était plus ouvert à la suggestion sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Et d'ailleurs, comme il l'avait conclu, ça n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Si par 'quelque chose' tu veux dire qu'elle est venue chez moi plusieurs fois pour étudier les Maths, » dit Edward, amusé.

« Ils sont signés d'un 'E' » dit Royce.

« Et tu es bon en littérature, » ajouta James comme si c'était un facteur de qualification pour rédiger des lettres d'amour.

Edward se moqua. « Ouais, je ne suis pas la seule personne dont le nom commence par un 'E'. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu... » Il s'interrompit, une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha au fond de sa tête. En théorie, Edward n'avait pas peur de ces garçons. Dans la pratique, son corps de dix-sept n'était pas exactement taillé, mais le leur l'était. Il était probablement mieux de ne pas insulter la petite-amie de Royce. Reconsidérant ses mots, il essaya à nouveau, laissant un petit bégaiement nerveux transparaître de nouveau dans son ton. « Même si c'était moi, et ce n'est pas le cas, Rosalie m'aurait envoyé balader » raisonna-t-il.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Edward pendant une seconde tendue. Puis Royce ricana et frappa l'épaule d'Edward. « Cette fille est foutrement frigide, alors tu ne manques pas grand chose. »

**~ 0 ~**

Quand James et Royce eurent finalement terminé de se parler, Edward se précipita à l'école, désireux de s'éloigner d'eux afin qu'il puisse penser clairement, ou essayer. Il réussit à se rappeler où avait lieu son cours d'Espagnol et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise devant Emmett juste au moment de la dernière sonnerie. Son frère eut l'air amusé. Edward haussa les épaules et se retourna.

La rencontre déjà bizarre avec les garçons plus âgés s'était terminée par Royce l'invitant à une fête ce soir-là.

Edward savait qu'il y avait une nette différence entre la personne qu'il était avant que James et Royce lui portent de l'intérêt et à la personne qu'il était devenu. Si ses soupçons étaient bons, cette journée qu'il était en train de revivre était le moment où tout avait changé.

C'était la nuit où il avait été invité à la fête de Royce. C'était la nuit où il avait couché avec Rosalie. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, seulement qu'il s'était réveillé avec une horreur égale à celle de la fille complètement nue à côté de lui. Et pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer à expliquer, maintenant qu'il était assis et qu'il y pensait vraiment, Royce ne lui avait pas botté les fesses. Non, ça avait été le début de leur amitié.

Toutes ces années plus tard, Edward ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment tout ça avait mal tourné, mais les effets sur sa vie étaient indéniables.

Peut-être qu'il était dans le coma après tout. Ça avait du sens. Aujourd'hui était le jour où tout avait changé. S'il n'avait pas suivi James et Royce dans les bois, il n'aurait pas assisté à leur fête. S'il n'avait pas assisté à la fête, il n'aurait pas couché avec Rosalie, se forgeant une amitié étrange avec les deux garçons plus âgés. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nouvelle amitié, Jasper et lui ne se seraient pas disputés et progressivement éloignés. Alors Edward aurait été là quand...

Dans un peu plus d'un an et demi, Jasper serait diagnostiqué avec une maladie cardiaque rare et mortelle. Une fois diagnostiquée, ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant sa mort. Au lieu d'être présent à ses côtés, il avait dû avoir peur, Edward avait été avec James et Royce... en train de boire et de s'attirer des ennuis.

Et si la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas rongé, peut-être qu'Edward n'aurait pas commencé à boire plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Les deux garçons plus âgés étaient plus qu'heureux de contribuer à ses mauvaises habitudes. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, et soudain, il se tenait debout devant un juge qui lui offrait la chance d'aller en cure de désintoxication au lieu de purger une sévère peine de prison.

Il avait été en colère. Tellement en colère. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que la colère était une couverture pour sa honte. Il avait caché toute sa responsabilité derrière le masque de jalousie, boudant parce que son frère aîné ne pouvait pas faire de mauvaise chose. Emmett, vingt-et-un ans à l'époque, avait été diplômé très tôt et avec les honneurs d'une minuscule université dans le Tennessee pendant qu'Edward, vingt ans, avait à peine terminé le lycée et n'avait rien fait du tout de sa vie depuis.

Lorsqu'il était en cure de désintoxication, ses parents l'avaient appelé tous les jours. Ils lui avaient rendu visite aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, même si le trajet durait plusieurs heures aller-retour. Sauf, qu'un jour de visite, Carlisle avait appelé pour dire qu'Esmée et lui récupéraient tous les deux d'un rhume et pensaient manquer la visite.

Cachant son désespoir de voir ses parents derrière un voile de colère pétulante, Edward avait râlé qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop malade pour assister à la remise de diplômes de leur fils préféré quelques jours auparavant. Il avait raccroché au nez de son père.

Et s'il n'avait pas fait tout ça, ses parents seraient encore en vie.

Bon sang, s'il voulait être complet, il pourrait même envisager que Emmett n'aurait jamais rencontré Victoria si Edward n'avait pas plongé dans les cercles vicieux dans lesquels il avait été. Victoria était l'amie d'un ami, une vieille amie de James en fait.

Jason Jenks, son assistant toujours vigilant, avait un nom pour le chaos qui avait suivi quand une action minuscule apparemment insignifiante avait fait tourner en catastrophe l'un des projets d'Edward. Il appelait ça l'effet papillon : l'idée que la présence ou l'absence d'un papillon battant des ailes pourrait conduire à la création ou l'absence d'un ouragan.

A l'époque, Edward l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il regardait trop de films avec Ashton Kutcher.

Edward fut ramené à la réalité quand Emmett frappa dans sa chaise. Sa tête se releva, et il vit que Senora Goff le regardait avec une expression ennuyée. Instantanément, il fit son sourire le plus charmant et contrit, et demanda, en espagnol, si elle pouvait répéter la question. Puis il répondit, essayant de garder son foutu sourire satisfait devant les expressions bouche bée de Senora Goff et plusieurs de ses camarades. Son espagnol était sans faille. Pour tout vous dire, il parlait aussi le français couramment et n'était pas mauvais non plus en japonais.

Connaître plusieurs langues était un atout utile lorsqu'on dirigeait une entreprise aussi immense que la sienne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait dû combler son temps libre avec quelque chose.

« Frimeur, » dit Emmett, se penchant en avant pour murmurer dans son oreille. Edward sourit juste gentiment.

**~ 0 ~**

Après la fin des cours, Edward se retrouva dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux scannant la pièce.

Il connaissait à peine la personne qui vivait dans cette chambre. Ses étagères étaient pleine de romans de science-fiction et de guides de Donjons et Dragons. Des figurines miniatures en étain de Warhammer étaient fièrement affichées, et Edward se souvenait du nombres d'heures qu'il avait passé à peindre chacune de ses figurines avec des coups de pinceau minuscules et précis. Sa collection de dessin animé était impressionnante... et en cassettes. Edward ramassa les trucs maladroits, perplexe de voir combien ils avaient changé dans un si court laps de temps.

Vu les posters sur son mur, tout ce que Edward savait, il l'avait appris dans Star Wars. Il avait lu chacune des citations, se demandant ce que Star Wars aurait dit sur le fait de revivre le jour qui avait changé sa vie.

Qu'est-ce que Yoda aurait fait ?

Soupirant, Edward se balança dans son fauteuil, se penchant sur son ordinateur. C'était bizarre d'avoir une tour à nouveau. Les ordinateurs portables étaient les ordinateurs de choix d'Edward. L'espace était beaucoup plus efficace.

Lorsque son contexte vacilla, Edward se rappela soudain de son obsession pour Gillian Anderson, l'Agent Scully dans X-Files. Il y avait un collage, et ça ne lui échappa pas qu'il l'avait fait lui même.

Secouant la tête tristement, Edward explora les icônes sur son bureau. Il cliqua sur ses dossiers. Pornos. Musique téléchargée illégalement. Plus de pornos. Napster. Tribus.

EverQuest.

Curieux, Edward double-cliqua sur le bouclier bleu, sentant le sentiment de nostalgie alors que le CLUF (Contrat de Licence Utilisateur Final) arrivait et la musique si familière retentit.

« Salut, Arcanion, » murmura-t-il, touchant l'écran avec un sourire alors que ses personnages apparaissaient. Bien sûr, il en avait beaucoup, mais son précieux, son principal, était un elfe des bois barde nommé Arcanion Di'Vir. Malgré le fait que ses pensées sur son histoire dans les jeux étaient dérisoires, Edward ne put empêcher la vague de bonheur inné qu'il éprouva en se connectant. Tellement de bons souvenirs.

Il se permit de se souvenir des heures qu'il avait passé à jouer à ce jeu, essayant de se rappeler de la disposition des zones. Il se souvint des fous rires avec Jasper quand il rassemblait les énormes trains de monstres puis les jetait sur les débutants dans Qeynos. Combien de fois avait-il dû se sortir des ennuis ?

Un message apparut en bas de l'écran, bleu profond à la place de blanc.

**Meawene chuchote : Arc ! Tu étais où ? Tu es en retard.**

Les messages privés étaient en bleu, les conversations de la guilde en vert, les conversations de groupe en jaune. Tout lui revenait. Et Meawene Vi'Dir...

Un elfe des bois druide et son épouse dans le jeu, s'il se souvenait bien. Il l'avait emmenée dans des rendez-vous virtuels, dans un bateau jusqu'au milieu d'un lac chargé de monstres, et lui avait offert des fleurs avec des statistiques dessus. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser au milieu d'un donjon, lui avait offert une bague qui lui avait pris une éternité à trouver à la maison des enchères, +6 à toutes les statistiques. Un mariage EverQuest incluait de pétitionner un guide, dans le service d'aide du jeu, pour changer un ou leur deux noms de famille.

_Putain de merde, je suis un putain de geek !_

« Edward ? » la voix de sa mère fit légèrement sursauter Edward sur sa chaise.

« Salut, Maman, » dit-il en souriant. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau sauf qu'il l'aurait probablement serrée trop fort. Elle était déjà préoccupée par la façon dérangée qu'il avait été ce matin. Il ne voulait pas la rendre plus inquiète avec son comportement étrange.

Esmée vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses yeux dévièrent sur son écran d'ordinateur, et il put voir son sourire faiblir légèrement. Automatiquement, les cheveux dans sa nuque se hérissèrent, et il se sentit irrationnellement sur la défensive.

Complètement ignorante de la rage qui couvait sous la surface de la peau d'Edward, Esmée demanda innocemment, « Alors, tu as des projets pour ce week-end ? »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward était à mi-chemin dans la ville avant que la colère ne s'estompe complètement. Il gémit, sa tête entra en contact avec le volant avec un gros coup de klaxon alors qu'il redémarrait au feu tricolore.

Il s'était disputé avec sa mère, violemment, avec colère, criant dans une dispute qui n'avait absolument aucun sens même s'il venait de la vivre.

C'était une question tellement anodine : tu as des projets pour ce week-end ? Quelque chose que tous les parents demanderaient à leur enfant. Bon sang, de vagues connaissances pourraient poser cette question. Pourtant, Edward avait explosé avec toute une veine de non-sens. Quelle était la différence entre sortir avec des amis virtuels par opposition à des amis de chair et de sang ? Alors que faire s'il n'était pas intéressé par faire du sport dans des champs détrempés comme certains autres enfants ? Elle avait juste pensé qu'il devrait être plus comme Emmett c'était tout. Emmett avait un job mais seulement parce que Emmett voulait avoir une Jeep plutôt que la voiture que ses parents avaient choisie, Edward était parfaitement bien avec la Volvo. Son frère aîné avait une variété d'amis et n'arrêtait presque jamais...

_« Bordel, Maman, je ne suis pas Emmett ! »_

Elle n'avait même pas évoqué le nom d'Emmett.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait foutrement pas chez lui ?

Mais maintenant il était coincé à la fête de Royce parce qu'il avait dit à sa mère qu'il irait._ « Royce King m'a invité à sa fête. Ça te rend heureuse ? Très bien ! Je vais sortir avec les vrais enfants et prétendre que j'aime les stupides Backstreet Boys si tu arrêtes d'être sur mon dos ! »_

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et se précipita à la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouva à la maison de Royce. Il soupira. La maison des parents de Royce était facilement dans les cinq maisons les plus grandes et les plus ostentatoires de Forks. Il n'était pas difficile de se rappeler où elle se trouvait, il avait passé un peu de la fin de son adolescence ici puisque les parents de Royce étaient rarement chez eux.

La porte était ouverte, alors Edward entra.

Ça lui semblait amusant que Royce puisse s'en tirer avec ce genre de fêtes. Honnêtement il était surpris de pouvoir trouver autant de gens qui y assistaient, en premier lieu. La totalité du premier étage était bondé de gamins. Il y avait beaucoup de coups maladroit et de casses qui arrivaient.

Edward se promena dans la maison, hochant la tête vers les gens qui le saluaient et ignorant les regards de ceux qui semblaient surpris de le voir ici. Alors qu'il trouva le salon, la source de la musique inutilement forte, Edward s'arrêta à la vue qui l'accueillait.

A travers la pièce, la nouvelle fille était pressée dans le coin le plus éloigné. Elle serrait une bouteille de coca comme si c'était une arme qu'elle était sur le point de balancer à l'homme qui était collé à elle. James. Il avait une main sur chaque mur, formant une cage autour d'elle. Il semblait inconscient du fait que pour tout le monde la fille avait l'air de vouloir s'écraser contre le mur si ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner de lui. Ses yeux étaient durs, son langage corporel fermé.

Les poings d'Edward se serrèrent, un sentiment de protection fort mais étrange le traversa. Il commença à avancer, bousculant les gens si vite que plusieurs d'entre eux s'écrièrent « Hey ! » alors qu'il heurtait leur bras, renversant leurs boissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, il ne le savait pas. Il savait juste qu'il devait éloigner James de la fille.

« James, » dit Edward durement, sa main descendant fermement sur le bras du garçon.

James regarda par-dessus son épaule, son regard ennuyé se transforma en un sourire satisfait. « Edward ! Tu es venu. C'est super. » Ses mots étaient plutôt innocents mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé et la lueur dans ses yeux rendit automatiquement Edward méfiant. Un certain instinct lui disait que James préparait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Mais ses pensées se perdirent quand les yeux gravement irrités mais un peu intimidés de la fille rencontrèrent les siens. Marron foncé. Chauds, même dans un regard grave. Il était captivé.

Elle était en colère. « Oh, un club de connards. C'est mignon, » murmura-t-elle en regardant directement vers lui. « Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais vous laisser avoir votre réunion en paix. »

Sur ce, elle se baissa pour passer sous le bras de James et avança rapidement dans la foule. Edward la regarda assez longtemps pour la voir aller jusqu'à un gamin qui devait avoir été invité.

Le rire sarcastique ramena l'attention d'Edward. « Bêcheuse petite chienne, » murmura-t-il. « T'as vu qu'elle a apporté sa propre boisson ? » s'ébroua-t-il.

« Ça vient du fait d'être la fille du chef de la police, je suppose, » commenta une autre voix. Royce. « Ne l'embête pas, mec. Elle va courir chez elle et raconter à son père pour tout l'alcool. En parlant de ça, » dit-il, passant un bras autour de James et un autre autour d'Edward, « venez. La bière va être chaude. »

Les pas d'Edward vacillèrent au mot 'bière'.

Eh bien, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il y aurait de grandes quantités d'alcool à cette fête. Il connaissait Royce et James. Et ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas été dans des situations où l'alcool était présent dans un contexte social. Il buvait souvent du vin et dînait avec des investisseurs potentiels et des partenaires commerciaux.

Puis encore, n'était-il pas simplement tombé du wagon la nuit dernière ?

Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à ses décisions, James lui mit un gobelet en plastique dans la main et le poussa sur le canapé à côté de...

« Salut, Rosalie, » salua-t-il, sa voix foutrement sur le point de grincer.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, à la place elle foudroya du regard Royce qui tendait un verre. « C'est une bière, » dit Rosalie, regardant le verre dans sa main comme s'il lui offrait un crapaud au lieu d'une boisson.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et pendant un moment il eut l'air tellement dangereux qu'Edward eut une envie inhabituelle de se mettre devant Rosalie. Mais ensuite il fit la grimace et sourit. « Autant pour moi. Je reviens tout de suite. »

James le suivit, laissant Edward seul avec Rosalie sur le canapé.

La blonde se racla la gorge, se plaquant un faux sourire sur le visage. « Alors... euh, Emmett est là ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils, confus par la question pendant un moment. Bon sang, comment était-il censé savoir ce que Emmett faisait ? Pour la millionième fois ce jour-là, il dut recadrer ses pensées pour correspondre à son entourage. Emmett vivait dans la même maison que lui. Il était raisonnable qu'il sache ce que son frère faisait.

Il se demanda brusquement si son frère savait ce qu'il faisait...

« Il n'est pas là. » Ridiculement, sa voix tremblait. Ses paumes étaient moites. Les nerfs, reconnut-il. Il était bien conscient d'être assis à côté de l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. Les gamins regardaient.

Rosalie regarda ses mains et prit une autre lente gorgée de sa boisson. « Hmmm, » dit-elle, semblant indifférente. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et regarda dans la pièce. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la Jeep ? »

Encore une fois, Edward dut chercher à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. C'est vrai, ils étaient arrivés à l'école dans la Volvo d'Edward mais Emmett avait une Jeep. Il avait pensé qu'Emmett était simplement un emmerdeur, mais il y avait sans doute plus que ça. « Euh, je suppose qu'elle est cassé ? »

Ses lèvres se tordant de mécontentement, Rosalie le regarda enfin. « Eh bien, pas de merde, Sherlock. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre » répondit Edward, sèchement.

Rosalie souleva un sourcil impeccablement épilé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Royce revint. Il s'assit à nouveau à côté d'elle, forçant son corps à tomber sur celui d'Edward. Quand il leva la main pour la stabiliser, il termina avec la main sur son sein.

« Désolé ! » dit-il rapidement. Il porta le verre de bière à ses lèvres, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'apprivoiser les gloussements nerveux contaminés de luxure qui menaçaient de déborder. Il ravala presque le truc, distrait par la rage d'hormones adolescentes, avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il avait fait.

Putain.

La bière n'avait jamais été sa boisson préféré. Ce n'était définitivement pas la boisson qui lui avait causé des ennuis. Mais il était un putain d'alcoolique. Clean et sobre était un concept noir et blanc.

Mais il n'était pas alcoolique quand il avait dix-sept ans. Son corps n'était pas accro.

« Bon sang, gamin, » ricana James, tapant dans le dos d'Edward. « Et moi qui pensais qu'on était en train de corrompre une âme innocente. T'as même pas bronché. »

« C'est pas ta première boisson, hm ? » rit Royce.

Edward grimaça. « Pas exactement. »

James mit un autre verre dans sa main. « Je vais trinquer à ça. »

**~ 0 ~**

_Putain._

Edward gémit en s'étirant, un vertige lourd et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le désorienta alors qu'il essayait de comprendre où il se trouvait... et quel jour on était d'ailleurs.

Il faisait sombre, et le peu qu'il pouvait voir était flou. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes... Alors qu'il tapotait autour de lui pour les trouver, ses mains rencontrèrent des couvertures, des couvertures et... de la peau... des cheveux.

_C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel._

De brefs flashs de souvenirs lui revinrent, pas les plus flous sur les bords, comme ses souvenirs de sa vraie vie, mais les scènes les plus récentes. La conversation qui était devenue torride pendant qu'il parlait avec les deux autres garçons et Rosalie. Les cheveux blonds sur son visage, et une odeur merveilleusement féminine. Quelqu'un grimpant sur ses genoux, faisant tendre sa queue contre son jean. Des mains maladroites sur de la chair douce et fraîche. Les images étaient plus nettes à certains égards, l'arrière-plan pas comme indistinct, encore décalé.

C'est parce qu'il était ivre quand ça s'était produit, réalisa Edward, creusant ses mains dans ses yeux. Il était encore ivre.

Ses pensées étaient épaisses. Il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, mais il l'était suffisamment pour ressentir la honte et la culpabilité déferler sur lui. Il lui fallut toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour se concentrer, plissant assez les yeux pour voir le visage de la personne, la femme, profondément endormie et nue à côté de lui dans le lit.

Rosalie Hale.

_Putain._

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant que l'obscurité le submerge à nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. On en apprend plus sur le passé d'Edward dans ce chapitre. Et surtout, comment s'est déroulée CETTE journée où tout a changé.<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plus =)_

_Bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xx_


	5. Argent et or

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien^^  
><em>

_Je continue sur ma lancée de mises à jour avec un tout nouveau chapitre :)  
><em>

_Un énorme merci général pour toutes vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori. **anayata:** Va falloir patienter un peu pour voir si tes théories sont les bonnes :P; **LFM'Ines; aelita48:** Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre à ce pauvre Edward :D; **Habswifes, Isnoname:** Lol je vois que tu commences à voir comment je fonctionne, en effet, tu verras bien, je ne vais rien te dire ce serait pas drôle sinon :P; **Maryfanfictions; lost-soulandheart:** Tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fil des chapitres, Edward a besoin de connaître les causes et les conséquences de ses actes pour pouvoir arranger les choses ;); **veronika crepuscule:** Laisse lui un peu de temps, et tu verras ;) et **Guest**. Merci, vraiment, ça me donne toujours la pêche de lire vos reviews 3  
><em>

_Et merci à ma wonderbêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Argent et or<strong>

Tout le monde, à un moment donné dans sa vie, avait fait un rêve où il avait l'impression de tomber. Normalement, ça déclenchait l'instinct de se réveiller. Il y avait un film entier qui tournait autour de ce concept. Toutefois, l'inconscient d'Edward, comme le reste de lui, semblait être vraiment foutu.

Il tombait dans les airs, ce sentiment écœurant dans le creux de son estomac qui se serrait et se tordait pendant sa chute. L'air lui échappa des oreilles, et il bougea instinctivement les mains et les pieds pour chasser ce qui n'était pas là.

Il tomba, non pas au sol mais dans l'eau, comme en témoigna le splash terrible qu'il entendit une fraction de seconde avant que le son soit enveloppé par le typique rugissement muet. La pression à l'extérieur de son corps devint trop forte et bataillait avec la pression de son sang qui circulait de son cœur dans sa poitrine à l'espace entre ses deux oreilles. C'était une sensation désagréable. Il était trop profond, trop vite, et il ne savait pas comment remonter.

Edward se força à se calmer. Il avait une multitude de choix. Trouvant une direction vers les eaux les plus claires et une vers les eaux plus foncées, il opta pour la lumière et se débattit dans cette direction. Ses poumons brûlaient avec l'effort, désespérés de reprendre haleine. Il était assurément sur le point de suffoquer quand...

Il parvint finalement à la surface. Edward reprit son souffle, ses bras éclaboussant toujours sauvagement. Quand ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose de solide, il tint bon pour la chère vie, prit de vertiges de soulagement. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il devint plus conscient de son environnement. Ses yeux se concentrèrent plus précisément sur un petit visage qui le regardait.

C'était une enfant, qu'il connaissait. Elle était perchée sur le bord d'une chaise longue, le regardant se débattre avec une expression comique non impressionnée. Alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers elle, la petite fille baissa la grosse paire de lunettes qu'elle avait sur le nez afin qu'elle puisse le regarder avec condescendance. Quand il aperçut ses yeux, le corps d'Edward eut un petit sursaut de reconnaissance. Un œil noir, un œil doré. « Alice, » se rappela-t-il.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête tristement alors qu'elle remettait ses lunettes. « T'es pas très intelligent. »

Edward cligna des yeux vers la petite fille. « Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, réalisant tardivement qu'il n'arrangeait pas son cas.

Encore une fois, elle poussa un soupir dramatique. Agitant ses mains et ses genoux, Alice changea de position afin qu'elle soit allongée sur le ventre sur la chaise longue, le regardant. « Tu te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? »

Edward sortit de l'eau, et s'assit sur le bord de la piscine dans laquelle il était apparemment tombé. Dire qu'il était désorienté était un euphémisme. « Tu veux dire, à la fête ? » demanda-t-il. Se rappeler la conversation inepte d'une enfant n'avait pas vraiment été sa priorité. « Tu veux dire sur le fait que tu ne vas pas te marier ? » Les mots semblaient si mauvais à dire pour une petite fille comme ça, mais de toute évidence, la réalité était assez loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement.

« Nooooonnn ! » souffla-t-elle. « La dernière fois que t'étais là ! » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et soudain elle rit. Des rires enfantins emplissaient l'air. « T'étais siiiiii drôle » dit-elle, riant de temps en temps alors qu'elle le regardait. « T'étais ivre ? Maman dit que les ivrognes agissent comme des clowns sans maquillage. T'étais un peu comme ça. »

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez et inspira profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il serait damné s'il perdait patience avec une enfant, corporelle ou pas. « J'étais là avant. Peut-être que tu devrais me rappeler ce que tu m'as dit. »

Alice se redressa, croisa ses jambes et retira ses lunettes de soleil afin qu'elle puisse le regarder sérieusement... ou au moins aussi sérieusement qu'une gamine pourrait le faire. « Tu vois, certaines choses viennent du destin. Mais les gens peuvent vraiment gâcher, » elle retroussa son petit nez, « ce que la vie est supposée être. Tu, » elle le pointa du doigt, sa voix accusatrice, « as tout gâché avec les autres gens. » Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux intenses alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. « Arrange ça ! »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur menacer d'exploser dans sa poitrine alors que les accusations d'Alice résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Edward ? »

En entendant la voix de sa mère, les yeux d'Edward roulèrent, essayant de la trouver. Tout était flou. Encore une fois. Automatiquement, sa main tâta, pour trouver ses lunettes qui étaient sur sa table de chevet.

Lorsque Esmée entra finalement dans son champ de vision, son visage était un peu inquiet. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Elle repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux, et la poitrine d'Edward se réchauffa alors qu'il se laissait aller dans le confort maternel.

« C'est juste un rêve, » marmonna-t-il, se raclant la gorge inconsciemment.

« Hmm, » murmura Esmée. « Eh bien, lève-toi. Si tu passes la journée, tu seras en week-end. » Elle lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux une fois de plus avant de quitter la chambre.

« On est vendredi... » murmura Edward ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. Il craignait d'avoir encore dix-sept ans et de vivre chez ses parents. Mais ce qui semblait plus important c'était que quand il s'était endormi, ou évanoui, il était dans un lit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas à côté d'une Rosalie Hale nue. C'était vendredi soir. Si ce n'était le vendredi matin...

Avec l'effroi ancré comme une pierre au creux de son estomac, Edward tourna la tête pour regarder le réveil sur sa table de chevet.

**07:01, 8 janvier 1999**

Edward ferma fortement ses yeux, puis les rouvrit.

**07:01, 8 janvier 1999**

Edward ferma ses yeux à nouveau, compta jusqu'à dix pendant qu'il inspirait, puis les rouvrit à nouveau en expirant. Il devait traiter cette situation comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel problème dans sa vie normale. Il devait le faire de façon logique.

Un coup bruyant réduit à néant l'exercice apaisant qu'Edward venait de faire. « Yo ! Freakazoid ! » cria Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte. « Lève-toi. On doit prendre ta voiture et Berty va me tuer si je suis encore en retard. » Il passa son long bras dans la chambre, attrapa les clés sur la commode et fit un sourire effronté à Edward. « Je conduis ! »

Comme avant, Edward ressentit une pointe d'irritation et un désir curieusement fort de courir après son frère, et de crier de tous ses poumons. Il réussit à le calmer cette fois-ci, d'autant plus que ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans ses couvertures alors qu'il essayait de les sortir du lit et il finit dans un tas disgracieux au sol. Désormais de mauvaise humeur, Edward se releva et alla dans la salle de bain à la place, essayant de se rappeler à quoi il pensait.

C'est vrai. La logique.

Mais le fait qu'il vivait le 8 janvier 1999 pour la troisième fois dans sa vie était à la fois illogique et impossible.

Alors qu'il revenait dans sa chambre, un petit poster près de son ordinateur attira son attention. L'emblème Starfleet de Star Trek. Une vieille citation lui revint en mémoire. Spock... et Sherlock Holmes devant lui :

_Une fois que tu as éliminé l'impossible, tout ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ça soit, doit être la vérité._

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il était impossible qu'il vive ce jour pour la troisième fois, c'était un fait. Les deux seuls choix qui pouvaient lui venir étaient que, comme Sisyphus faisant rouler le rocher jusqu'en haut de la colline, il était condamné par un dieu cruel à répéter cette journée encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps ou il avait été renvoyé dans un but précis. La seconde option était préférable, compte tenu des circonstances, et concrètement soutenue par l'enfant lutin étrange et mystique de ses rêves. Ou était-ce des visions ? Et si c'était des visions, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de cette petite fille ? Son guide spirituel ?

Eh bien, il supposait qu'en ayant une enfant comme ça comme guide spirituel, il était préférable de penser à elle comme une entité démoniaque, une autre partie de sa punition dans cette situation un peu infernale.

Edward pensa à cette possibilité tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'école et pendant ses premiers cours.

Alice avait définitivement raison pour une chose. Ses erreurs avaient bien trop coûté sur deux personnes en particulier. Ses parents...

Et cela sembla plus raisonnable que toute autre chose pendant un moment. Esmée et Carlisle avaient touché la vie de tant de personnes. Ils étaient des travailleurs acharnés, des bons amis et des parents incroyables. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Edward ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa nièce et son neveu c'était parce qu'il leur avait volé leurs adorables grands-parents. Tout le monde savait que les parents de Victoria étaient presque d'aussi gros trou du cul qu'elle.

Ils auraient dû vivre pour voir naître leurs petits-enfants. Ils auraient dû pouvoir voir Emmett accomplir son potentiel et Edward faire quelque chose de plus que gâcher sa vie.

Mais comment allait-il empêcher quelque chose de se produire qui ne s'était pas encore produit dans les années ?

La réponse était simple. Quand le juge lui avait ordonné de se réhabiliter, Carlisle et Esmée avaient choisi d'envoyer leur fils dans l'un de ces centres chics qui donnaient l'air d'une retraite en montagne. La route qui menait à l'endroit serpentait à travers les bois. En arrivant dans un virage serré, leur voiture avait heurté un cerf, puis, vu qu'elle avait dérapé, un arbre. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Edward n'avait pas fait sa petite crise, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé non plus s'il n'avait jamais été au centre de désintoxication en premier lieu.

La meilleure façon de ne pas devenir alcoolique était de ne jamais boire du tout.

De toute évidence, la modération n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il pourrait jouer. Son corps de dix-sept ans n'était pas accroc à l'alcool, mais une bonne partie de la maladie était d'ordre psychologique. Edward pouvait seulement se rappeler d'avoir pris la première bière la nuit d'avant. Mais il avait dû en boire plus. Sinon comment avait-il atterri dans une chambre avec Rosalie et aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé là ?

Encore quasiment perdu dans ses pensées, Edward suivit Jasper dans la file d'attente quand la nourriture fut servie. Il avait ridiculement faim et remplit rapidement son plateau de nourriture. Jasper se moqua de lui. « Woaw, Edward. Je sais avec certitude que ta mère te nourrit plus qu'assez, » rit-il, prenant une pomme sur son plateau.

Edward grimaça parce que c'était vraiment de loin la seule chose saine dans son assiette.

Alors que Jasper babillait sur EverQuest et Plane of Time, les yeux d'Edward errèrent vers la table où James, Royce et Rosalie était assis. Il posa distraitement un doigt sur ses lèvres, en regardant Royce et Rosalie, qui étaient apparemment en train de se disputer.

« Hey ! » Jasper claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Edward. « Mec, tu es où ? » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule puis de nouveau vers Edward, les yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce que tu... regardes Rosalie Hale, mec ? »

« Non, » dit rapidement Edward, détestant que ses joues rougissent parce que les mots de Jasper apportaient un torrent d'images, le corps nu de Rosalie parmi elles. Il bougea sa chaise, essayant de calmer sa réaction naturelle. Il se força à imaginer Monsieur Banner faire avec Mademoiselle Cope. Il regarda son ami et sourit. « Royce et elle se disputent encore. Je voulais juste attendre de voir si nous allions avoir un extrait de Jerry Springer. »

« Hey, » grimaça Jasper. « Rosalie est une reine du drame à coup sûr, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pourrait provoquer ce genre de scène. Du moins, pas ici. » Il secoua la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais si tu avais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le raid de ce soir. Si tu dois encore cultiver... »

« Je ne pense pas que je serais là, » interrompit Edward.

Jasper releva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ah, merde. Tu as encore des problèmes avec tes parents ? »

« Non, non. Je veux dire. Il y a une fête ce soir... » commença Edward, mais il s'interrompit. Merde. Il n'était pas encore supposé savoir pour la fête, et il n'était définitivement pas invité.

« Quelle putain de fête ? » demanda Jasper, semblant à la fois confus et ennuyé.

Edward soupira. Il était aussi confus. « J'ai le sentiment que Royce va m'inviter à sa fête, c'est tout. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Royce ne sait même pas qu'on existe. Bordel pourquoi il t'inviterait à sa fête ? »

Encore une fois, Edward soupira. Ça s'engageait dans une voie qui le faisait chercher ses mots, et une explication qui ne comportait pas une sorte de voyage dans le temps. « Il va le faire ! » expliqua-t-il brièvement. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, les yeux d'Edward s'éclairèrent un peu alors qu'une pensée lui venait. « Hey, tu devrais venir. »

« Quoi ? » Son ami semblait complètement sidéré.

« Ouais, » dit Edward, un peu excité. « Ce serait quelque chose de différent. Tu sais, ça pourrait être sympa de parler à des gens en dehors du trav- de l'école qui ne sont pas pixelisés. »

Jasper le regardait bouche bée. Brusquement son expression choquée se transforma en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi aujourd'hui ? On dirait ta mère. »

Selon l'estimation d'Edward, ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise perspective. Mais ensuite, il lui vint à l'esprit que les adolescents voulaient généralement être comme leurs parents. « Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Ce serait sympa d'avoir une vie de temps en temps, » cassa-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Sympa, » dit Jasper en clignant des yeux. Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva, attrapant son plateau. « Je sais pas qui a pissé dans tes Cheerios aujourd'hui, mais si tu vois mon ami, Edward, dis-lui qu'il y a un raid ce soir et qu'il ferait sacrément mieux d'être là. »

La poitrine d'Edward se serra un peu alors qu'il regardait Jasper s'éloigner de lui. Après tout, Jasper était également absent dans sa vie d'adulte. Le temps passé avec son défunt meilleur ami était aussi précieux pour lui que de ne pas contrarier ses parents. Grognant, il claqua son front sur la table. « Putain d'adolescents mélodramatiques, » murmura-t-il à la table.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe Cullen ? Tu t'es disputé avec ta petite-amie ? »

Levant la tête, Edward lança un regard désabusé à Royce. « Non, et toi ? » défia-t-il.

Royce regarda James avec un regard entendu. « Tu as regardé cette merde ? Tu euh, ressens un truc pour ma petite-amie ou quoi ? »

_C'est reparti._

**~ 0 ~**

Edward n'avait absolument pas l'intention de boire à la fête.

Mais...

Eh bien, le fait important était qu'il était patraque et un peu nauséeux alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient. Il se souvenait très bien de cette sensation, se réveiller encore assez ivre pour que la chambre tourne.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu quelque chose à boire. James et Royce lui avait mis la pression, mais il avait résisté. C'était étonnamment difficile. Les tendances alcooliques mises à part, tout en lui mourrait d'envie de se mettre parmi les 'gamins cool', même si son esprit logique trouvait ça ridicule.

Après tout, se raisonna-t-il, à vingt-neuf ans, il savait que James était en prison pour avoir agressé sa petite-amie et l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Royce avait deux enfants de deux mères différentes, un ventre à bière et un salaire lourdement garni où il travaillait. Aucune de ces choses ne s'approchait des trucs cool.

Mais au lycée, ils étaient les rois du château.

Soit ils étaient très convaincants, soit Edward était trop impressionnable pour son propre bien.

Il gémit, luttant contre le sommeil assez longtemps pour tourner la tête sur le côté. Effectivement, Rosalie était étendue sur le dos, ses petits seins parfaitement arrondis affichés. Edward était tellement proche d'elle qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ses lunettes pour les voir... la voir.

Gémissant à nouveau, Edward abandonna et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

**~ 0 ~**

Plusieurs jours passèrent quand Edward se rappela de compter, et il se réveillait encore le 8 janvier. Des petites choses avaient changé. Il sortit rapidement de son lit lorsque sa mère le réveilla, cacha ses clés dans un tiroir afin qu'Emmett ne les prenne pas puis il se doucha et s'habilla. Plusieurs fois, il avait entièrement renoncé à la douche afin de pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner avec son père.

James et Royce le confrontèrent à des moments différents. Parfois au déjeuner. Parfois avant les cours. Ils le confrontèrent pour les lettres mystérieuses adressées à Rosalie la plupart du temps même si parfois ils ne les mentionnaient pas. Mais ils ne manquèrent jamais de l'inviter à la fête. Et il ne manqua jamais de se réveiller à côté d'une Rosalie nue avec des images dans la tête, des petits flashs de souvenirs, mais rien de concret pour expliquer comment il était arrivé là.

Ça le dérangeait au plus haut point de voir que sa volonté s'émiettait souvent comme de la poussière. Le combat contre sa dépendance n'avait pas été une chose facile. S'il y avait une certaine mesure du crédit qu'Edward se donnait, c'était qu'il contrôlait sa maladie et non l'inverse. Il avait été capable de résister à la tentation quand ça aurait été plus facile de tirer la langue pour avoir le goût juste encore un peu. En fait, plus d'une fois quand la langue d'une femme avait exploré sa bouche, la saveur forte douce et amer de l'alcool sur leurs lèvres et persistante dans leurs bouches. Sa tête avait tourné et alors ça aurait été tellement, tellement facile de rechuter...

Mais il avait résisté jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une bouteille de vodka dans son congélateur. Toutes les fois qu'il avait rencontré son vice dans le monde des affaires, parmi ses collègues de travail ou avec les très peu de femmes qu'il avait vues socialement, l'alcool n'avait jamais pénétré le sanctuaire de sa maison. Ce fait combiné à la lourde culpabilité avait été sa perte.

Tomber du train en marche était regrettable, mais statistiquement explicable. Qu'il ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter était tout simplement inexcusable.

Étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait perdu le contrôle, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment empêcher ça de se produire. Il alla plus loin en faisant comme la jolie brunette, la fille du Chef de la police. Il apporta sa propre boisson. Encore une fois cette nuit-là, il se réveilla nu et collant à côté d'une Rosalie également nue.

Bien qu'il détestait l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, Edward dut admettre l'idée qu'avoir un parrain à portée de main serait pratique. Bien sûr, son parrain avait actuellement quinze ans et vivait en Égypte avec un père militaire et maniaque du contrôle qui allait le pousser à boire à l'âge tendre. Pourtant, Edward aurait aimé parler à Benjamin à propos de la débâcle à laquelle il faisait face. L'homme avait toujours eu un aperçu unique sur les problèmes auxquels ils étaient confrontés.

Il décida de trouver un différent type de parrain. Il essaya de convaincre Jasper de venir avec lui, harcelant son ami à des degrés d'échec différents pendant le déjeuner et après l'école. Parfois il arrivait à ce que Jasper y réfléchisse, mais le dégoût de l'autre garçon pour les princes couronnés de Forks était trop profond pour qu'il accepte.

« Pourquoi c'est si foutrement important pour toi ? » cria Jasper, exaspéré à un moment donné, et la question prit Edward au dépourvu.

Il avait été si simple d'esprit dans sa concentration, le besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait aller à une fête était presque aussi grand que son désir fervent de changer l'avenir et donc de sauver ses parents. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que la meilleure façon d'éviter de boire à une fête était simplement d'éviter la fête.

L'idée semblait mauvaise à plusieurs niveaux.

D'abord et avant tout, le désir fervent d'Edward de faire plaisir à ses parents. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais il ne serait jamais capable de faire assez pour compenser ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les nuits blanches, ou ce que ça leur avait fait de voir leur petit garçon tomber aussi bas. Et puis, bien sûr, il les avait dépouillé de toute chance de résister à cette tempête et en sortir de l'autre côté où ils auraient pu voir Edward démarrer et faire croître une entreprise prospère.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à cette étape, réparer ses torts et être pardonné, ça semblait tellement injuste que ses parents n'aient pas vécu assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse amende honorable.

D'une certaine manière, cette seconde chance lui était donné, et il était désespéré de soulager leurs inquiétudes. Puis, ne connaissant pas les défis auxquels il ferait face sur la route, Esmée et Carlisle avaient beaucoup rabâché sur son comportement solitaire.

_« Tu avais tant d'amis avant, Edward » se souvint sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Mike et toi ? Il était toujours là avant. »_

_Edward se moqua. « Ouais, eh bien, bonne chance si tu attends qu'il se montre à nouveau. » Ce que ses parents ne savaient pas c'était que Mike détestait Edward avec passion. Bien sûr ils avaient été amis... jusqu'à ce que Lauren Mallori utilise Edward pour rendre Mike jaloux. Mike lui avait reproché. Les règles du code adolescent exigeait qu'il soit mis à l'écart par les autres garçons, et les piaillements incessants de Lauren firent que les filles lui tournèrent le dos. Dans Forks, il n'y avait pas assez de cliques pour tout le monde et il fut seul pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive à l'école. « Ils me détestent tous, Maman. »_

_« Parle-leur Edward, » l'encouragea son père. « Comment peuvent-ils te pardonner ou t'inclure si tu ne leur parle pas ? »_

Mais semaine après semaine, il avait préféré la compagnie de Jasper et des autres membres de sa guilde. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas qu'ils étaient tous tout aussi réels que les élèves du lycée de Forks. Sa femme dans le jeu était une fille de dix-huit ans nommée Megan, elle venait de New-York et avait trois frères et de longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Leur chef de guilde était un homme de vingt-sept ans de Californie du Sud qui avait deux enfants et une femme sexy.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Edward ne s'était jamais senti socialement défavorisé. Ses amis internautes étaient variés et intéressants, offrant une diversité de personnalités à laquelle il n'avait jamais été exposé à Forks.

Pourtant, ses parents s'inquiétaient. Ça valait le coup d'assister à une stupide fête de lycée pour voir sa mère rayonner à l'idée qu'il se socialise avec une maison pleine de gens. Ce qui conduisit à la deuxième raison pour laquelle Edward n'avait pas immédiatement considéré de ne pas aller à la fête : pour tous leurs défauts, James et Royce avaient été les derniers amis qu'il avait eu après la mort de Jasper. Bien sûr, finalement, la vie leur avait fait prendre des directions différentes, surtout après qu'Edward soit devenu sobre, mais le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'était pas complètement négatif.

En fin de compte, Edward devait reconnaître que la vie de ses parent valaient mieux qu'un peu d'inquiétude de leur part et peut-être, qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais dû être amis avec les deux autres garçons. Ou au moins, il avait quelque chose de nouveau à essayer. James et Royce avaient dû se mettre d'accord pour l'inviter à la fête. C'était l'une des rares choses qui n'avait jamais changé, peu importait comment il vivait ce jour-là.

Alors Edward se cacha à la bibliothèque pendant l'heure du déjeuner, en espérant que Jasper lui pardonnerait. Il courra presque jusqu'en biologie quand il repéra James et Royce dans le couloir. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, Edward saisit le bras de sa camarade de classe la plus proche.

« Hey, t'as fait tes devoirs d'hier ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment en tirant la jeune fille sur le côté. Il eut un sursaut quand il se retrouva devant la nouvelle. L'expression sur son visage était celle du choc.

Elle cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que ses yeux se plissent. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle en retirant son bras de son emprise.

Une agréable sensation de chaleur se répartit dans sa poitrine, étirant ses lèvres. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute puis il dut s'empêcher de se frapper le front. Ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut déceler de la peine dans ses traits, mais elle le foudroyait du regard. « T'as pas besoin d'être un tel con. Tu as mis les choses aux clair lundi quand tu as dit que tu pensais que j'étais la saleté sur tes chaussures hors de prix. Alors fais marche arrière et oublie que j'existe ! »

Elle redressa son sac à dos sur son épaule, se retourna et entra dans la salle de biologie avec détermination. Ça aurait pu être une sortie épique si elle n'avait pas failli se prendre la porte en plein visage.

Edward se précipita en avant, étourdi et inquiet. Mais la fille s'était déjà remise, le laissant prendre place à côté d'elle en silence.

« Écoute, » commença-t-il. « Je n'ai pas... »

« Très bien, tout le monde. Nous allons commencer par commenter le chapitre... » commença Monsieur Banner. La jeune fille s'affala sur sa chaise, et retira sa queue de cheval afin de pouvoir se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle suivait le cours studieusement, et Edward soupira.

Il aurait aimé se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à cette fille. Bien sûr, il avait ses défauts mais il n'avait jamais été un enfoiré avec les femmes. Sans oublier, celle-ci qui lui lançait des éclairs chaque fois qu'il la voyait. De toute évidence, elle lui donnait une impression, alors pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas d'elle dans sa vie d'origine ?

« Qui a une réponse pour nous... une preuve que vous avez réellement lu le chapitre Bella ? »

La jeune fille à côté de lui se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Le cycle de Kreb ? »

Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il se retrouva à sourire narquoisement. Bella.

Plutôt que de faire semblant qu'il prêtait attention au cours, Edward se retrouva à se repasser tous ses mots en tête encore et encore. Il s'empêcha de se laisser distraire par la pensée inquiétante qu'il avait gravement offensé cette fille. C'était juste qu'il avait relevé tous les détails. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire face, lui criant que peu importait la connerie qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps, il l'avait tout de même commise, elle avait été indéniablement timide quand Monsieur Banner l'avait interrogée.

Swan ! C'était son nom de famille. Bien sûr. Edward connaissait le Chef Swan mieux qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il se glissa sur sa chaise, se rappelant le visage découragé de l'homme quand il l'avait vu à dix-huit ans, arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse. La déception du chef n'avait été rien comparé à celle de ses parents, mais encore une fois, ça lui collait à la peau. Edward n'avait jamais aimé décevoir les gens qu'il respectait.

Edward fut soigneusement distrait des pensées sur Bella quand il se rappela combien de pitreries honteuses avaient été orchestrées par James et Royce. Au moment où c'était devenu inutile, ils l'avaient éloigné du droit chemin avec leurs propres problèmes, mais quand Edward avait avancé dans le programme, on lui avait enseigné à maintes reprises qu'une partie de son rétablissement était d'analyser ses amitiés.

Même s'il avait eu de la chance qu'ils soient là, Edward doutait sincèrement que ses deux amis auraient eu une bonne influence sur lui.

La cloche sonna, et Edward resta sur sa chaise alors qu'il regardait les autres étudiants sortir, sa bouche se tordit quand sa voisine ne jeta pas un regard dans sa direction alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de classe.

Gardant un œil distrait, Edward quitta la salle de classe et courut vers le cours d'espagnol. Son équilibre décalé l'envoya se cogner dans un autre garçon qu'il reconnut comme Eric Yorkie. Eric avait l'air nettement plus pâle que d'habitude, et quand Edward regarda derrière lui, il put voir James et Royce entrer dans le bâtiment. Vus les regards furtifs et ébahis que Eric leur jetait, Edward devina qu'ils avaient coincé un autre E pour le questionner à propos de Rosalie.

_C'est pas mon problème._

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le cours d'espagnol la tête haute.

Après l'école, il fit signe de la main à Emmett et rattrapa Jasper pour rentrer avec lui. Sur le chemin, il sonda soigneusement son meilleur ami sur quelques uns des détails les plus fins du combat de Plane of Time. Ce n'était pas difficile de faire parler Jasper. Edward sourit, se souvenant à quel point l'autre garçon était fasciné par les tactiques.

Vu que leur guilde, Fires of Heaven, était parmi les premières sur tous les serveurs, c'était à eux de déterminer de nouveaux combats. Bien qu'elle était en constante compétition avec Circles of Eternity et quelques autres guildes, Fires of Heaven, était souvent la première à découvrir des nouveaux contenus. Si leurs tactiques avaient du succès, ils pourraient copier les terrains de toutes les autres guildes qui étaient plus loin dans le jeu et améliorer leurs terrains.

Lorsque Jasper arriva chez lui, Edward était malgré lui enthousiasmé par le combat à venir. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout en sachant qu'il devait se rappeler comment jouer avant qu'il puisse être aidé par quelqu'un.

Une dispute avec sa mère et quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Edward se souvenait à peine qu'il y avait une fête dans un autre endroit à Forks. Lui et le reste de Fires of Heaven s'étaient recueilli dans Plane of Earth, travaillant leur façon de vaincre les monstres avant le combat avec le boss.

**Meawene murmure : C'est bizarre que Sony ne fasse rien à part guérir les druides.**

Se souriant à lui-même, Edward prit un moment pour calmer l'ego de l'adolescente.

_**Arcanion murmure : Tu guéris et tu es jolie, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas utile ?**_

Il ricana alors que le personnage de Mea dansait avec le sien.

_« Pas de trucs merdiques. C'est une affaire sérieuse. Nous nous battons ce soir ! »_ cria Furor, le chef de guilde, dans le micro.

**Isli murmure : Ouais, le chef du jeu va vous fouetter bâtards.**

Peu importait le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu, le personnage de Jasper le faisait toujours rire. Isli était une femme, un nain paladin... avec une barbe. Beaucoup de gars de la guilde jouaient avec des personnages féminins, mais Jasper jouait avec la grosse femme barbue.

Alors que la soirée avançait et que Edward était perdu dans le jeu, il oublia presque ce qui lui arrivait. Il oublia qu'il avait en fait vingt-neuf ans, et qu'il avait déjà vécu cette journée avant. Il oublia qu'il essayait de changer son destin et celui de ses parents. Il oublia James, Royce et Rosalie jusqu'à presque minuit.

**Isli murmure : Les gars... Tyler vient juste de m'envoyer un mail. Cette fête est si nulle ? Katie a vue Eric Yorkie et Rosalie Hale aller dans la chambre des parents de Royce. Le drame. Ça n'a pas dû être un joli spectacle.**

Edward regardait l'écran, et une sensation bizarre de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac.

_« Merde ! Le premier Rathe est perdu ! Arcanion, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_ cria Furor apparemment furieux.

« Désolé, » dit rapidement Edward, essayant de se sortir du contrôle du monstre. Il avait la tête dans le jeu, mais une partie de lui pensait à la fête.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

* * *

><p><em>C'est toujours très flou pour Edward. D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a manqué?<em>

_J'attends vos hypothèses :P_

_A très vite!_

_Très bonne soirée!_

_Gros bisous._


	6. C'est juste un petit béguin

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**manon:** Merci pour ta review =) C'est vrai, tout est encore très flou, mais ça devrait changer avec ce chapitre. Je te rassure, Bella n'a rien à voir là dedans, c'est surtout Rosalie que ça concerne :) A bientôt! xoxo  
><em>

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : C'est juste un petit béguin<strong>

Edward se réveilla dans une maison inconnue, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil.

Bordel mais où était-il ?

Il regardait un mur qui lui rappelait plus un plateau de cinéma qu'autre chose. Sur la majeure partie du mur était dessiné un lac pittoresque. Un château de pierre était niché dans un coin de la pièce, une partie peinte sur le mur et l'autre partie était une aire de jeu vraiment incroyable. Les yeux d'Edward furent attirés par un animal moche qui était pendu à un arbre peint sur le mur.

« Putain c'est quoi ça ? »

« Ooooooo ! » La voix d'une petite fille se moquait de lui. Edward tendit le cou, se rendant compte qu'il était dans une chambre. L'enfant en question était assise les jambes croisées sur un lit avec une parure Harry Potter, et des lunettes Harry Potter.

« Salut, Alice, » grogna Edward, afin qu'il puisse faire face à la fille à sa droite.

« Salut ! » dit-elle gaiement.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette chose ? » demanda-t-il en pointant l'animal dans le coin.

« Un nargle, » l'informa-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses mains sur ses chevilles. Puis son visage devint sérieux quand elle glissa du lit, et elle vint se mettre devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. « Écoute. Tu foires encore. »

L'ennui menaça sa patience. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Tu m'as dis d'arranger le futur... le passé... peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé arranger ? »

Alice soupira d'un air solennel. « Beaucoup de choses. »

Frustré, Edward se pinça l'arête du nez. « Tu es obligée d'être fout... si énigmatique ? »

Alice semblait réfléchir. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire émag-émagtique ? »

Les lèvres d'Edward s'incurvèrent. « Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas clair. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me dire ce que je dois faire. »

« Oh ! » dit Alice, en insistant sur ce mot. « Parce que c'est contre les règles, » dit-elle d'une voix blasée.

« Ça aiderait si je savais à quoi je joue, encore mieux que les règles du jeu, » grogna Edward.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Alice se leva et lui offrit sa main minuscule. Hésitant, Edward la prit, laissant le personnage le conduire dans une autre pièce. Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées, devant une télé grand écran et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle. Faisant le point, Edward s'assit à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

« Tu vois, » commença Alice, « c'est supposé être difficile. T'as le droit à une nouvelle chance. »

« Alors c'est une punition ? » supposa Edward. « Parce que j'ai gâché la vie des autres personnes. »

Alice souffla. « Non. Non ! » Elle ramassa une télécommande qui était à côté d'elle et s'arrêta, tout à coup inquiète. Elle se leva rapidement et grimpa sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chemise. « Appuie sur play, » demanda-t-elle en lui donnant la télécommande.

Confus, Edward mit instinctivement un bras autour de la petite fille, la tenant proche de lui alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton play de la télécommande.

Sur l'écran, il reconnut sa maison au soir, la maison à Seattle qu'il s'était achetée avec son argent, où il vivait seul. Il était confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit errer sur l'écran, manifestement ivre alors qu'il chancelait au deuxième étage. Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Edward grinça des dents, Alice près de lui. Pas étonnant que la petite fille s'était caché la tête.

« Bon sang, » murmura-t-il en observant avec horreur alors qu'il tombait. Il s'écrasa au sol, son corps inerte, en bas de l'escalier, une longue entaille à la tempe pissait le sang. « J'aurais pu mourir... » marmonna-t-il quand l'écran devint noir.

« Tu n'es pas mort, » dit Alice en levant la tête. « Mais faire mieux est vraiment difficile. C'est contre les règles que je te dises ce que tu dois faire. » Elle tapota sur son front avec ses petits doigts. « Réfléchis. Tout arrive pour une bonne raison. »

**~ 7:01, 8 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, et tâtonna l'air devant lui. Alice avait disparu. Poudlard avait disparu. Le putain de nargle avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses posters de geeks, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient là. En train de se moquer de lui.

« Enfant démoniaque, » grommela-t-il en se retournant et en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Aggravé, en plus d'être irrité d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans, Edward détestait absolument échouer, il se défoula sur son oreiller.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Eh bien... quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin. »

Edward inspira profondément avant de rouler pour faire face à sa mère. « Désolé, Maman, » dit-il contrit.

« Ça va, » lui sourit-elle. « Mais n'en prend pas l'habitude. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, taquine. « Maintenant, lève-toi. Tu vas être en retard à l'école si tu dors plus longtemps. »

« Qui s'en préoccupe ? » marmonna Edward quand Esmée s'éloigna. Il était fortement perturbé à l'idée de répéter ses cours, les mêmes cours, encore et encore pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois.

Les visions de son corps brisé et contusionné agressèrent son esprit, lui rappelant ce qu'était l'alternative. Assurément, vivre et arranger la vie des autres valait bien un petit purgatoire.

Mais un cours de mathématiques ?

Edward essaya difficilement de ne pas se cogner sur sa table alors qu'il faisait la sourde oreille au babillement du professeur au sujet d'une équation.

Alice avait dit que tout se passait pour une raison. Il devait y avoir une plus grande importance au fait qu'il répétait ce jour particulier. Mais ne l'avait-il pas changé de toutes les manières imaginables ?

_Apparemment non._

Mais si ce n'était pas ses parents, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé arranger ? A quel point ses décisions auraient pu affecter quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les points importants de la vie d'Edward avaient été de tomber avec James et Royce, la mort de Jasper, être envoyé en cure de désintoxication, et la mort de ses parents. Un seul de ses événements se passait aujourd'hui. James et Royce... mais Edward n'avait que contrarié l'amitié potentielle... pas vrai ?

S'il allait à la fête, il allait être ivre et finir au lit avec Rosalie. Mais ça n'allait pas marcher non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ?

Agité, Edward scanna la classe, cherchant quelque chose qui attirerait son attention plus que les mathématiques, qui contrairement à ce que disait le professeur, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait jamais les réutiliser. Ses yeux passèrent sur chacun de ses camarades de classe, se distrayant de sa frustration en se concentrant sur leur vie pendant un moment.

Il était évident qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas prêter attention à l'enseignant. A sa droite, Ben Cheney avait posé sa tête dans ses mains sur sa table. Il regardait Angela Weber à travers la pièce en se léchant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle mordillait le bout de son crayon. Edward sourit au regard émerveillé sur le visage du garçon. Il eut du mal à ne pas rire quand, Angela leva les yeux, et vit Ben l'observer. Ben devint rouge vif et il se plongea brusquement dans le livre de maths qui encombrait sa table comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis ce fut au tour d'Angela de le fixer, avec convoitise.

Ah, le désir des adolescents.

Légèrement derrière Angela, les yeux d'Edward tombèrent sur Rosalie. Son esprit rejoua le peu qu'il se souvenait de leur rencontre, leurs rencontres, et il se tortilla sur sa chaise quand son corps réagit automatiquement.

Putain de désir d'adolescents.

C'était un mystère qu'il n'avait pas encore résolu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Comment son amitié avec Royce avait survécu alors qu'il avait fini par baiser sa petite-amie ?

Il y avait un bourdonnement au fond de son esprit, et Edward avait un sentiment de malaise qu'il manquait quelque chose. Pendant tout le cours, ses yeux continuèrent à errer vers Rosalie. Elle ne leva jamais les yeux vers lui. Pas une seule fois. Elle avait l'air complètement inconsciente de sa présence.

Alors que la matinée se terminait, Edward observa pendant qu'il traversait le couloir. Il était évident que les autres gamins étaient très conscients les uns des autres. Il y avait déjà quelques uns à part, suspendus l'un à l'autre dans les couloirs... des flirts maladroits dans les couloirs... des garçons odieux jouaient les idiots en faisant des mouvements derrière le dos des filles pendant que leurs amis riaient... les filles minaudaient et riaient après qu'elles aient souri timidement aux garçons.

Edward commença à se rendre compte que le sexe et la luxure au lycée avaient des significations différentes que dans le monde d'où il venait. A vingt-neuf ans, le sexe n'était pas d'une grande importance. Quand il sortait pour affaire ou juste pour se changer les idées, il était conscient qu'il était attirant. Quand il sentait qu'il intéressait quelqu'un, il emmenait une femme chez lui, sans penser plus loin que de partager du plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique dans ces liaisons.

Mais au lycée, tout semblait être une question de vie ou de mort. Alors, ivre et excité, son état d'esprit avait dû être celui qu'il avait à vingt-neuf ans.

Rosalie n'avait pas vingt-neuf ans. C'était une adolescente normale. Pour elle, le sexe devait avoir beaucoup plus d'importance. Et le fait était que, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il avait vécu cette journée, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé jusqu'à ce que James et Royce le traînent pour s'asseoir avec eux à la fête.

Elle n'avait pas de sentiment à son égard... pas d'attirance du tout.

Edward jurait qu'il pouvait sentir le contenu de son estomac commençait à remuer de façon écœurante.

« Mec, » la voix de Jasper coupa le son de son cœur qui battait rapidement dans ses oreilles. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vert... »

« Je crois que je vais être malade... » murmura Edward en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il doive aller n'importe où mais ailleurs que là. Il sortit de la cafétéria aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, sans passer par les toilettes et il se précipita par la porte latérale de l'école. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, au lieu de ça il courut jusqu'au bord de la forêt qui entourait l'école. Bien qu'il entendait Jasper criait son nom, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il se sentait vil et sombre, trop foutu pour être près des autres gamins, des gamins innocents.

Lorsqu'il fut protégé par la forêt, Edward tomba à genoux, ses poumons brûlaient alors qu'il avalait l'air par à-coups. Son estomac se tordit, et avant qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, il rendit ses tripes sur la mousse humide et les aiguilles de pins autour de lui.

« Edward... putain. Ça va ? » souffla difficilement Jasper, évidemment effrayé par le comportement tout à coup erratique de son ami.

Jasper lui tapota le dos maladroitement mais Edward frissonna, ayant l'impression que le toucher de l'autre garçon le brûlerait comme de l'eau bénite sur un démon impur. « Non, » dit-il âprement, ayant des hauts-de cœur secs vu qu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac à part de la bile.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je dois aller chercher l'infirmière ? » demanda Jasper.

Edward s'assit, toujours à bout de souffle. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant la bruine qui tombait à travers le couvert des arbres, refroidir son visage brûlant. « Je crois... » essaya-t-il, déglutissant difficilement à cause du mauvais goût dans sa bouche. « Je crois que j'ai violé Rosalie... »

Le silence dans la forêt était stupéfiant. C'était comme si même les oiseaux avaient entendu sa confession.

« Quoi ? » répondit finalement Jasper, complètement sidéré. « Quand est-ce que tu aurais... Edward, putain de quoi tu parles ? »

Se relevant, Edward se mit à faire les cent pas. « Elle m'aime pas. Elle m'a à peine toléré quand on a fait ce projet... Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle ait été proche de moi si elle était sobre. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! » dit Jasper en le regardant, impuissant.

Edward s'arrêta et regarda son ami avec des yeux torturés. « C'est pas grave ce qu'elle a fait... si elle n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel avec moi quand l'alcool n'altérait pas son jugement, c'est un viol. » Il tomba à nouveau à genoux, ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa tête s'inclina sous la culpabilité.

Jasper se rapprocha, debout devant lui. « T'as eu des rapports avec Rosalie ? Rosalie, la petite-amie de Royce King ? »

Edward acquiesça lamentablement.

« Putain s'est arrivé quand ? »

La question apporta une certaine clarté aux pensées frénétiques d'Edward, des pensées coupables. « Je... ça n'est pas arrivé. Pas encore. »

Alors que sa panique se calmait, d'autres informations commencèrent à filtrer dans l'esprit d'Edward. Peut-être qu'il avait une vision du sexe qui n'était probablement pas la plus saine pour un lycéen... mais Eric Yorkie non. Et d'ailleurs, la première fois Edward avait dix-sept ans, il était plutôt naïf et innocent.

Compte tenu de toutes les émotions de la situation, Edward se força à aligner la journée comme une équation de maths, ou comme l'un de ces puzzles logiques avec les points et les xs.

Trouver les constantes.

Rosalie était une constante. Peu importe le scénario, elle finissait dans une pièce sombre à coucher avec un garçon, Edward ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle le veuille à la lumière vive du jour. A moins que Rosalie abritait une foule de béguins secrets qu'elle ne laissait pas transparaître, quelqu'un avait pris avantage sur elle.

Rejouant la journée qu'il avait vécue à plusieurs reprises, la seule autre constante qu'Edward put trouver, c'était James et Royce. Ils arrivaient toujours à le coincer, et quand ils n'y parvenaient pas, ils coinçaient Eric...

Était-ce juste une coïncidence que ce soit Eric qui ait fini nu avec Rosalie ?

« Edward ! »

Edward releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Il aurait désespérément aimé pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Au lieu de ça, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Rien. C'est rien. »

Jasper le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. « Tu planes là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je plane, » dit brièvement Edward en guise d'explication, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Jasper pense qu'il se droguait... ou pire, lui demandait de partager. « Non... euh... » bafouilla-t-il. « Je sais pas. Je pense que je me suis souvenu d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait ou un truc dans le genre » finit-il sans conviction.

Jasper arqua un sourcil. « Un cauchemar ? T'as couru jusqu'ici comme si t'avais le feu au cul et t'as laissé tomber ton déjeuner pour un cauchemar dont tu t'es souvenu ? »

Edward offrit un faible sourire à l'autre garçon. « Réaction retardée ? »

Secouant la tête, Jasper lui offrit sa main, l'aidant à se relever. « Mec, tu es un putain de malade, tu le sais ça ? »

Edward lui sourit de façon ironique. « Ouais. Je sais. »

**~ 0 ~**

Se massant les tempes, Edward passa la totalité de son cours d'espagnol à essayer de trouver un scénario, un quelconque scénario, qui en quelque sorte n'impliquait pas James et Royce dans l'organisation du viol de Rosalie.

Et bon sang... si ça s'était passé de cette façon la première fois, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

L'estomac d'Edward se tordit. Quelque part dans les recoins vagues de son esprit, il se souvenait d'avoir essayé de parler à Rosalie après. Tout était vraiment flou. Sa vie était passée de très simple à très compliquée rapidement.

C'était amusant. Esmée et Carlisle avaient craint que la vie d'Edward tournerait mal parce qu'il passait trop de temps sur son ordinateur. C'était quand il avait commencé à avoir plus d'amis en chair et en os qu'il avait eu plus de problèmes.

Mais en dépit de tout ce chaos qu'ils avaient mis dans sa vie, Edward était réticent à penser que ses deux futurs amis feraient quelque chose comme ça. Ils étaient bruyants et odieux, oui, mais faire du mal à quelqu'un de cette façon était une toute autre histoire. Et Rosalie était supposée être la petite-amie de Royce.

Là encore, Edward avait toujours su que James et Royce étaient des ennuis.

« Hey, abruti, » dit Emmett en frappant dans sa chaise. « La cloche a sonné il y a une minute. Allons-y. »

Rassemblant ses livres, Edward suivit son frère hors de la classe. Maintes et maintes fois, il avait traité tous les éléments d'informations qu'il avait. Une pensée aléatoire dériva à la surface et il se retourna légèrement pour regarder Emmett. « Hey, Em ? »

« Hey, Edward ? » dit Emmett en plaisantant alors qu'ils montaient dans la Volvo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rosalie Hale ? »

La main d'Emmett glissa et se cogna contre le volant. Il toussa légèrement pour couvrir sa réaction et se mit à rire. « C'est une jolie fille, » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Edward étudia attentivement son frère. « Est-ce que tu... lui as écrit des lettres d'amour ? » demanda-t-il, un peu incrédule.

La Volvo fit une embardée quand Emmett regarda Edward avec surprise. « Putain ! » jura Emmett alors qu'il stabilisait la voiture. « Putain, comment tu sais ça ? »

« C'était toi. » Edward se cogna la tête contre l'appuie-tête. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

Quelques pièces manquantes se mirent en place. Si son frère ressentait un truc pour Rosalie, et qu'il avait couché avec elle, en particulier dans des circonstances obscures, il pouvait imaginer qu'elle ne voudrait probablement rien à voir avec un Cullen.

« Elle a un copain, tu sais, » murmura Edward distraitement.

Le visage généralement souriant d'Emmett était serré de colère. « Royce est un con. Elle sait que c'est un con. »

« Il pense que c'est moi, tu sais... qui lui écris ces lettres, » dit Edward en tournant la tête pour regarder par la vitre.

« Écoute, gamin, si ces connards de James et Royce t'emmerdent, dis-le moi. » Il se moqua. « Je couvre tes arrières. »

Edward se tourna vers son frère, son cœur battant bizarrement. Pendant un moment, il se laissa penser à un avenir où Emmett et lui seraient proches, et non des maladroits aliénés comme il s'en souvenait.

Alice avait raison... recommencer était difficile. Mais alors, ses parents ne lui avaient pas appris que rien n'était facile ?

Et s'il ne sauvait pas seulement Emmett de Victoria, mais qu'il le casait avec son amour de lycée, même s'il ne connaissait pas le goût de son frère pour les femmes, ce serait un bonus.

« Hey Em... tu veux aller à une fête ? »

**~ 0 ~**

Le plan était simple. Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce que James et Royce avaient fait. De toute évidence, il avait été complètement inconscient de ce qui s'était passé avant. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour remarquer quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... encore.

Mais si Emmett était comme tous les autres adolescents, ses yeux seraient constamment sur son béguin, à analyser chacun de ses mouvements.

Bien sûr, remplissant son rôle de grand frère, Emmett était également bon pour être un emmerdeur.

« Bon sang, Edward. Toute cette routine de geek n'est pas stylé, » murmura-t-il en faisant un geste vers la tenue d'Edward.

« Quoi ? » Edward baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements puis regarda son frère. « Mon pantalon me va au moins. Comme si quelqu'un voulait voir tes fesses. »

Toujours en train de se chamailler, les garçons dirent au revoir à leurs parents et se dirigèrent vers la résidence de King.

Emmett semblait inhabituellement grincheux alors qu'il sortait de la Volvo. « Je sais pas pourquoi t'as insisté pour venir ici, gamin. Ta petite-amie va pas être en colère que tu joues pas à ton jeu stupide ce soir ? Il a tapé une vraie crise l'autre jour... »

« Laisse Jasper tranquille, » dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emmett sourit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Tu sais frangin, si t'as besoin d'aide pour l'annoncer à Maman et Papa, je suis là pour toi. »

Edward poussa son frère, et ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison.

Trébuchant après qu'Emmett l'ait frappé dans l'épaule, Edward tomba dans une pièce à droite du salon. C'était une pièce dans laquelle Edward n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps les fois précédentes où il avait vécu cette journée. La stéréo diffusait quelque chose d'un peu plus docile que dans la pièce principale.

Presque instantanément, les yeux d'Edward furent attirés au milieu de la pièce où un groupe de trois jeunes filles dansaient et chantaient la chanson de la stéréo.

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on_

_We're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this one_

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Sa partenaire de labo... Bella... semblait différente qu'il l'avait vue avant. Au lieu d'être timide et renfrognée, elle souriait, son visage rougi par la lueur révélatrice d'une jeune fille qui avait déjà bu un verre ou deux et elle était prise en sandwich entre Jessica et Angela. Elle rit alors que les langues des filles s'emmêlaient sur les mots compliqués de la chanson. Elles riaient toutes, mais c'était d'elle qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux.

« Elle est magnifique, » marmonna-t-il, ignorant qu'il parlait à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le gros rire de son frère. Surpris, il sortit de sa rêverie et tomba sur Emmett et les trois filles qui désormais le regardaient. « Je hm... J'aime vraiment X-Files, » lâcha-t-il.

Les filles ricanèrent. Même Bella sourit, même si évidemment elle essayait de ne pas le faire. Ça valut presque la mortification complète et totale d'Edward. Presque. « Je hm... vais y aller... ouais. »

Il se précipita hors de la pièce avant de s'embarrasser davantage. Il regrettait vraiment d'être aussi ballot qu'un ado de dix-sept ans au lieu d'être aussi charmant qu'un homme de vingt-neuf ans. Bon sang...

Edward était tellement occupé à se blâmer intérieurement qu'il ne remarqua pas James jusqu'à ce qu'il le percute.

« Woaw, Cullen. Doucement, mec. T'es pas mon type » plaisanta l'autre garçon, riant rauquement de sa blague. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Edward et le guida dans la direction qu'il le savait, menait à Rosalie, Royce et à l'alcool. « Je te cherchais justement. »

« Hey, Damon. Tu dois demander la permission avant de sortir avec mon petit frère. » Le ton d'Emmett était léger et jovial, mais Edward pouvait entendre la menace. Il apprécia alors qu'il était sur le point de hausser les épaules sous l'étreinte de James. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir qu'Emmett avait attrapé l'autre garçon par le poignet, enlevant son bras des épaules d'Edward.

Le sourire facile de James faiblit et il regarda Emmett et Edward. « Tu as amené ton grand frère ? »

« Nan, je l'ai juste suivi. Je ne peux pas laisser le petit morveux avoir des ennuis, si ? » il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward. Grognant, Edward frappa dans sa main. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Emmett en riant, « tu le traites bien maintenant, tu entends ? Il a un couvre-feu. »

Riant à nouveau, Emmett se retourna et fondit dans la foule. Le sourire de James disparut. « Mec, ton frère est un trou du cul. Viens. Allons prendre un verre. »

**~ 0 ~**

« Edward ? »

Grognant, Edward essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était confus et désorienté. Putain ? S'était encore arrivé ?

« Fiston. Réveille-toi. »

« Papa ? » s'entendit-il murmurer.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Edward essaya de se concentrer. Il devait toujours avoir ses lunettes parce que quand ses yeux roulèrent enfin, il trouva le visage devant lui, il pouvait voir son père clairement. Carlisle avait un regard dans ses yeux qui était à la fois inquiet et furieux. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il instantanément, mais il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait.

L'expression de Carlisle s'adoucit. « Tu vas bien, Edward. J'ai juste besoin que tu boives un peu d'eau, d'accord ? » dit-il en plaçant une paille entre les lèvres d'Edward. « Doucement, » avertit-il quand Edward commença à boire trop vite, trouvant qu'il avait excessivement soif.

Edward obéit instantanément à son père, et alors qu'il buvait, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il était dans son salon, allongé sur un des canapés. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux personnes entassées sur le canapé en face. Sa mère était assise, un bras autour d'une Rosalie débraillée et au bord des larmes. Emmett se tenait derrière le canapé, semblant bien pire que ce qu'Edward se souvenait. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa joue meurtrie, il contractait sa main comme s'il avait récemment frappé quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Et debout à droite de son père se tenait... le Chef Swan.

La respiration d'Edward devint rapide et irrégulière. Il regarda son père et le chef de police tour à tour, pris de panique et de culpabilité, complètement incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement et ne pus donc pas s'empêcher de commencer à babiller. « Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi. Je ne me souviens pas. Je le jure, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. »

« Edward, » dit son père, en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward et le fit se rasseoir en douceur sur le canapé. « Calme-toi fiston. Tu vas bien. Tu as été drogué, d'accord ? Tu es à la maison et tu es en sécurité. »

« J'ai été drogué ? » répéta-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à faire que son cerveau se concentre assez longtemps sur une pensée pour vraiment la traiter.

Carlisle soupira et se tourna vers le chef. « Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit en forme pour répondre tout de suite à vos questions. »

« Ça va. Je devais juste m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai Bella qui se gèle les fesses sur la banquette arrière, » dit-il fermement. Il se tourna vers Esmée et Rosalie. « Vous êtes sûre que c'est bon pour que Rosalie reste ici ce soir ? Monsieur et Madame Hale sont en route, mais ils ne seront pas là avant demain matin. »

« Bien sûr que c'est bon, Charlie, » assura Esmée en tapotant le bras de Rosalie pour la consoler. « Je sais qu'on va veiller sur Edward cette nuit alors il n'y a pas de problème. Nous avons beaucoup de place. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Rétablis-toi bien Edward, » dit-il sincèrement. Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir, il tendit la main à Emmett. « Officieusement... bon boulot ce soir, gamin. »

Emmett fit un faible sourire alors qu'il serrait la main de Charlie.

« Allez, Edward. Bois un peu plus d'eau, » le pria son père.

Alors qu'il buvait, Edward essaya de se reprendre. Il avait envie de pleurer, il était tellement confus et honteux. Mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal... du moins, selon ses parents et Charlie Swan.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il enfin, mais les mots furent à peine un murmure, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant, » dit doucement Carlisle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward de la façon dont il lui faisait quand il était petit. « Va te coucher. On pourra en parler demain matin. »

Edward pensa protester, mais ses paupières étaient déjà de plus en plus lourdes et difficiles à garder ouvertes. « Très bien, » accepta-t-il finalement avant que ses pensées commencent à devenir trop floues et disparaissent entièrement.

**~ 0 ~**

Lorsque Edward ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait assis à une grande table. Il y avait un tas de petits cupcakes devant lui, chacun avec une petite figurine Harry Potter posée au milieu.

Quelqu'un qui applaudissait attira son attention et Edward regarda devant lui pour voir Alice dans le même ensemble de magicienne que quand il l'avait rencontrée, un large sourire semi-édenté sur le visage. « Tu vois ! Je savais que tu pourrais le faire ! » chantonna-t-elle.

Edward sourit faiblement à l'enfant, en passant sa main sur ses yeux. « Alors... ils m'ont drogué ? » dit-il, plus pour lui que pour elle, essayant de rassembler les morceaux de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de penser qu'il avait été drogué. D'une part, il se sentait violé et horrifié. D'autre part... toutes les fois qu'il avait pensé qu'il avait succombé à la tentation de l'alcool... ça n'avait pas vraiment été de sa faute. « Pendant tout ce temps... ils m'avaient drogué. Pourquoi ? »

Alice sauta de son côté de la table et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui tendit la main. Un peu nerveux, Edward se leva et la prit, la laissant le mener dans une autre pièce de cette maison mystérieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Au milieu de cette nouvelle pièce, se trouvait un chaudron. Alice traîna un escabeau jusqu'à la chose énorme et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Hm... si l'explication inclut un œil de triton, je ne suis pas sûr que je veux savoir... »

Alice lui lança un regard qui disait 'mec, t'es idiot'. « C'est une pensive. »

« Très bien alors, » dit Edward aimablement, toujours confus.

Alice leva juste les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette. Elle tira un truc de sa tempe et l'éloigna lentement. Au grand étonnement d'Edward, un feu follet vaporeux de ce qui ressemblait à de la fumée blanche sortit de sa peau. Quand elle eut ce qui ressemblait à un fil de barbe à papa à l'extrémité de sa baguette, elle le jeta dans le chaudron et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Regarde... »

Edward regarda docilement dans le chaudron, tout d'abord étonné de voir à quel point il y avait beaucoup de mèches blanches qui tourbillonnaient de leur plein gré. Puis, alors qu'il regardait de plus près, il put voir des images. Une en particulier ressemblait au couloir du lycée de Forks.

Soudain, Edward tomba.

Il atterrit à côté de James et Royce, marchant avec eux alors qu'ils se hâtaient de descendre le couloir. Il trébucha, se cognant presque contre eux. « Désolé, je euh... »

« Ils peuvent pas t'entendre » l'informa Alice, apparaissant à son autre côté. « Tu vois ? » Elle sauta délibérément sur l'un des autres étudiants.

« Cette garce m'énerve » grogna Royce à James. « Ça fait plusieurs mois et elle m'a même pas laissé aller plus au sud. Putain de vache frigide. »

« Hey » grogna James. Ils ralentirent. Edward fut surpris de se voir non loin de là, marchant avec sa pauvre dégaine. « Tu penses vraiment que l'autre chelou d'Edward lui écrit ces lettres ? »

Royce ricana. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre. Je veux donner une leçon à cette garce. Tu ne rejettes pas Royce King. Si elle savait toutes les poulettes qui veulent un morceau de moi... » Il haussa les épaules. « T'as le truc pour ce soir, pas vrai mec ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Très bien. On le fait. »

La vision s'effaça, et fut remplacée par d'autres images.

James et Royce ricanaient à la fête alors qu'ils mettaient de la drogue dans deux verres, celui de Rosalie et le sien, supposa Edward.

Ce qui devait être le lendemain matin après qu'il ait couché avec Rosalie. Royce la réprimandait comme une salope qui l'avait trompé tandis qu'Edward secouait la tête, semblant complètement confus et désorienté. L'amie de Rosalie, une fille qui s'appelait Vera selon les souvenirs d'Edward, hurlait sur Royce, l'éloignant de Rosalie.

« Viens, Rose. On va rentrer chez toi, » dit-elle en guidant son amie sanglotante vers la porte.

Ricanant, James et Royce se tournèrent vers lui et lui tapotèrent le dos. « Je savais pas que t'avais ça en toi Cullen, » dit James jovialement.

« Ah. Il l'avait en elle ! » gloussa Royce.

La vision changea à nouveau, et Edward se regarda essayer d'attirer l'attention de Rosalie dans le couloir de l'école. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit loin de lui, son visage rougissant furieusement. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais Emmett était là, il le repoussa en arrière avec une grimace sur le visage.

« Laisse-la foutrement tranquille Edward. T'en as pas fait assez ? »

Le couloir devint encore plus bondé alors que James avançait vers Emmett, entrant dans l'espace personnel de l'autre garçon. « Laisse tomber. C'est pas sa faute si c'est une traînée. » Il frappa sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Un mec peut pas dire non quand une femme est sur sa queue, pas vrai mon pote ? »

Emmett s'éloigna, dégoûté.

Il y eut plus d'images, et Edward comprit. Non seulement Rosalie ne lui parla plus jamais, mais elle ne parla jamais à son frère non plus. On se moquait d'elle tandis qu'Edward riait. Edward devint sûr de lui alors qu'il gagnait en popularité. Le feu de Rosalie s'éteignit et sembla finalement partir complètement. Il y eut même quelques vagues visions d'elle sanglotant lors de divers entretiens plus tard dans la vie. C'était horrible et ça faisait mal à voir.

Finalement, Edward fut de retour dans la maison d'Alice. Il s'assit lourdement au sol, en passant une main sur ses yeux. « Tout a changé, pas vrai ? Tout ça n'est pas arrivé ? »

« C'est arrangé maintenant, » confirma Alice.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Et je vais ravoir vingt-neuf ans ? »

Alice sourit et agita sa baguette vers lui.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est quand même plus clair maintenant non?^^<em>

_Pas mal d'entre vous avez plus ou moins deviné qu'Edward avait été drogué._

_Alors d'après vous, à quel date se retrouvera Edward dans le prochain chapitre? J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_

_Passez une très bonne journée!_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	7. Lundi

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

Je continue sur ma lancée de mises à jour :D.

_Merci à **Bulles; anayata; lost-soulandheart; Cassy-chou; Elodie pixie B; Isnoname; Sophie; LyraParleOr; Habswifes; lyllou42; logi16; veronika crepuscule; Aliice.S** et **Maryfanfictions**, merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné qu'Edward ne retournerait pas directement dans le présent, il a d'autres choses à arranger avant. On se retrouve donc le lundi après la fête chez Royce ;)_

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Lundi<strong>

**~ 11 janvier 1999 ~**

Alors qu'il quittait son lit, Edward eut du mal à se sortir de la confusion toujours présente. Il continua à essayer de trouver une raison dans une situation tout à fait illogique.

Une odeur imprégna ses sens, et il bava presque. Du café. La douce manne des cieux. Il termina rapidement de se brosser les dents et descendis les escaliers, trébuchant presque sur ses pieds maladroits, avant de déraper dans la cuisine. Debout devant la cafetière, Edward inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur merveilleuse des grains noirs revitaliser son cerveau groggy.

Edward venait de commencer à se servir une tasse quand une voix le fit sursauter. « Depuis quand tu aimes le café ? »

« Rah ! » La tasse de café glissa des mains d'Edward, le son du verre qui se brisait fit accourir Esmée et Emmett de la pièce à côté.

« Bien joué, idiot » gloussa Emmett utilement.

Carlisle donnait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à ne pas sourire. « Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en récupérant un torchon pour ramasser les pots cassés. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Je t'avais pas vu, » dit Edward, penaud, il ramassa quelques uns des plus gros morceaux de verre en regardant tristement le liquide déversé sur le sol.

« Je pense qu'il va sans dire que je ne vais pas t'encourager à développer une addiction au café, » dit fermement Carlisle en versant une autre tasse. « Mais, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de me provoquer pour commencer la semaine d'école après le week-end que tu as passé. » Il offrit la tasse à son fils avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, » murmura Edward en prenant la tasse et en la sirotant avec gratitude. Il cligna des yeux sporadiquement alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. D'une certaine manière, il se rappela à quel point il s'était senti mal samedi. Dans la soirée, le Chef Swan était revenu lui poser des questions sur James, Royce et Rosalie.

Emmett grogna. « C'est grave, mec. T'as même pas mis de sucre dedans. » Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. J'ai presque oublié de te donner tes clés, » dit-il en prenant les clés de la Volvo dans sa poche.

« Tu veux pas conduire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward. C'était un commutateur défini. Une des choses qui n'avaient jamais changé, peu importait combien de fois il avait vécu le vendredi précédent, c'était que Emmett essayait toujours de conduire. Habituellement, il réussissait.

« La Jeep a été réparée hier, » répondit Emmett, joyeusement, fouillant dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à un déjeuner.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, » dit Emmett en fermant la porte du frigo si fort qu'Esmée tressaillit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Imagine un peu à quel point c'est sexy mec. J'ai dit à Rose que j'avais des problèmes avec et elle a sauté sur le capot tu sais. Elle a su ce qui n'allait pas ! »

« C'est plutôt sexy, » se permit Edward, aimablement.

« Hey, » dit Emmett, son ton dur. « Tu fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sur cette fille. Elle en a vécu assez sans que tu sois tout le temps après elle. »

Edward fusilla son frère du regard par dessus sa tasse. « Comme si j'aimerais avoir quelque chose à faire avec Rosalie Hale de toute façon. Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais j'ai dû être drogué pour être à coté d'elle. »

Les sourcils froncés, Emmett fit un pas vers son petit frère avant qu'Esmée intervienne. « Ça suffit, » dit-elle fermement, une main sur le torse d'Emmett pour le retenir alors qu'elle regardait ses deux garçons. « Arrête d'embêter ton frère, » dit-elle à Emmett. Se tournant vers Edward, elle le fixa avec un regard tout aussi grave. « Et tu vaux mieux que dénigrer une fille qui n'est pas là pour te dénigrer en retour. »

« Désolé Maman » dirent-ils en chœur, d'un air contrit.

Edward termina rapidement son café puis sut que le temps était compté. Il sourit quand il vit le regard inquiet de son père. Ses parents ne se rendaient pas compte de la connerie qu'ils avaient évité. Carlisle était inquiet qu'Edward boive trop de café alors que dans cette première incarnation de cette vie, il avait combattu une boisson beaucoup plus dangereuse. Sa mère le réprimandait au sujet d'un commentaire grossier envers Rosalie alors qu'il aurait pu être un accessoire, mais à son insu, de son viol.

Il embrassa sa mère et enlaça son père avant de partir. Peu importe à quel point il était frustré par cette boucle bizarre de voyage dans le temps dans laquelle il était pris, sa confusion en valait la peine si une petite grossièreté et une potentielle dépendance à la caféine étaient les pires soucis d'Esmée et Carlisle.

**~ 0 ~**

Il y avait une rime et une raison à la réalité qu'il vivait, et ça, Edward en était sûr. Il était maintenant certain qu'il n'était pas mort, en enfer ou autre, et il était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas fou. Ou s'il était une de ces choses, il avait accepté qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, à part jouer les règles de ce nouveau monde.

Le problème était que Edward devait trouver son chemin dans ce monde d'aveugle. Ça devait être la façon dont l'homme préhistorique s'était senti, entouré d'une planète pleine de ressources, mais n'ayant aucune idée de comment les utiliser. Bien sûr, l'homme préhistorique n'avait pas su qu'il avait le potentiel du pouvoir du feu, le gouvernement et internet devant lui. Edward savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer l'avenir, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment changer l'avenir correctement.

Plusieurs indicateurs lui montraient qu'il allait devoir apprendre de ses erreurs pour arriver à résoudre le problème, autant qu'il détestait cette méthode fortement inefficace.

D'une part, même si Edward sentait, il avait toujours senti, qu'il avait des mauvaises réponses, que l'erreur qu'il avait corrigé le 8 janvier n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu prévoir même s'il aurait compris ce qui se passait depuis le début. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné l'auto-responsabilité et plus tard cette leçon lui avait été apprise à plusieurs reprises de façon renforcée chez les alcooliques anonymes, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'emmener Emmett pour qu'il le surveille était la bonne réponse.

Rétrospectivement, ça avait du sens. Emmett s'assemblait parfaitement au puzzle. Dans la chronologie originale, Edward avait tout simplement été trop naïf pour éviter les manigances de James et Royce. Dans sa réalité actuelle, il avait été trop peu disposé à laisser aller les liens d'amitié qu'il avait eu avec ces garçons. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Emmett était plus mondain, c'était juste qu'il avait une responsabilité en tant que grand frère et l'obsession d'un adolescent avec un béguin. Il aurait surveillé Edward et Rosalie s'il l'avait voulu ou non.

C'était une autre chose. S'il n'avait pas été forcé de revivre cette journée-là, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait été utilisé comme un accessoire pour le viol de Rosalie. La confusion était tout comme elle s'en souvenait. Rosalie n'était pas la personne qu'il aurait choisie, mais il savait que les accidents arrivaient quand on avait trop bu. Rosalie ne voulait pas lui parler, mais elle ne l'avait jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré être conscient pendant l'expérience, perdre sa virginité n'avait pas été... si mal. En fait, ça l'avait ramené dans le groupe d'amis qu'il pensait avoir perdu, James et Royce étaient également amis avec le reste des idiots comme Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley.

Alors il allait de soi que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait été renvoyé pour corriger cette journée étaient que, encore une fois, quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait fait en premier lieu.

Quand il arriva à l'école, sa réflexion fut écourtée par le picotement des cheveux de sa nuque. Quelqu'un l'observait. Edward leva les yeux, sa démarche chancela presque quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un.

C'était tout le monde.

L'adulte en lui n'en aurait eu rien à foutre que tous les étudiants sur le parking du lycée de Forks le regardaient. Mais, comme il l'avait appris à plusieurs reprises, son corps était cent pour cent adolescent. Ses oreilles et son visage brûlaient, prendre une profonde inspiration était difficile.

Les murmures autour de lui étaient incroyables... et plutôt grossiers, pensa-t-il. Certains des gamins avaient l'air inquiet, d'autres curieux, d'autres encore avaient un sourire narquois. Edward entendit des petits morceaux de conversations. Les rumeurs allaient du ridicule au presque correctes.

D'une certaine manière, Edward fit le calcul sans frapper quelqu'un au visage, même s'il le voulut à quelques reprises. Heureusement, son tempérament était sous le contrôle de son incarnation adulte qui aurait fait face à une peine de prison s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et à contrôler sa dépendance.

Par ailleurs, Edward pensait qu'il était en sécurité dans la salle de classe, c'était différent de s'il avait gagné des combats ce jour-là. Ses muscles étaient encore ceux d'un ado de dix-sept ans dont la forme de l'exercice se composait principalement de déplacer sa souris. Il se fit une note mentale de demander à ses parents de l'inscrire dans une sorte de cours pour se mettre en forme. Peut-être le karaté ou un truc du genre. Esmée serait ravie qu'il veuille faire quelque chose loin de son ordinateur.

Quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge attira l'attention d'Edward loin du livre de maths qu'il faisait semblant d'étudier. Levant les yeux par dessous ses cils, Edward ne vit pas immédiatement quelqu'un. Puis il remarqua que Rosalie le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Automatiquement, la culpabilité fit se tordre son estomac et il détourna les yeux. « Hey, » dit-il maladroitement, se rappelant que dans la mesure où Rosalie était concernée, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas.

« Hey, » répondit-elle, sa voix était un mélange bizarre de timidité et d'ennui. « Je hm... je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que Roy... » Elle s'interrompit, déglutissant de façon audible. « Ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Il était en colère après moi. Il n'aurait pas du essayé de t'impliquer là-dedans. »

« C'est pas ta faute non plus, » répondit-il calmement. Il soupira en regardant les gamins qui les observaient et il chuchota. « Tu ne mérites pas cette merde. »

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit remettre ses cheveux en place. « Je survivrai, » dit-elle avec une nonchalance forcée, et Edward fut obligé de sourire. Il se souvenait assez de Rosalie pour savoir qu'elle était vive. Les visions qu'il avait vu d'elle en train de perdre confiance en elle n'allaient pas se produire. Elle était affectée par tous ces ragots, dont beaucoup étaient évidents, mais elle n'allaient pas les laisser la rabaisser.

Et si elle pouvait être un pilier de force après avoir été victime de son propre petit-ami, il pouvait se tenir droit lui aussi. « Hey, Rosalie, » l'appela-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens brièvement.

« Bon travail sur la Jeep d'Emmett. Dowling n'aurait pas pu la réparer, c'est sûr, » dit-il en lui souriant.

Rosalie ne répondit pas, mais ses joues rougirent d'une jolie teinte rose et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire satisfait.

**~ 0 ~**

Alors que la journée avançait, Edward n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas censé passer son test d'histoire parce qu'il était sacrément sûr que ça n'arriverait pas.

« Ce questionnaire était brutal, » chuchota Jasper en sympathie quand ils se virent en anglais. Il avait eu histoire en première heure. Puis il haussa les épaules. « Oh, eh bien. Les questionnaires ne comptent pas tant que ça dans notre moyenne. »

Alors que le cours commençait, Edward n'était pas concentré, il repensait encore à son problème. Était-il supposé vivre normalement ? Au moment où il arriva à son dernier cours, sa moyenne était catastrophique. Cette tendance à baisser avait commencé aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il était censé faire attention.

Mais ensuite, ses notes n'avaient pas vraiment commencé à chuter avant l'année prochaine, quand Jasper était tombé malade et ils étaient trop éloignés pour qu'Edward ressente le besoin d'aller vers lui.

Jasper...

Edward se demanda, en espérant très fort, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, ou qu'il devrait faire, pour son ami. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la maladie dont Jasper mourrait était incurable. Mais peut-être que s'il trouvait un moyen de le dire maintenant à Jasper, son ami pourrait se faire prendre en charge plus rapidement et peut-être vivre plus longtemps.

Edward perdit rapidement l'espoir qui commençait à se développer en lui. Bien sûr, il pourrait convaincre Jasper de se rendre chez un médecin, mais il était peu probable qu'ils trouvent la maladie à moins qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Comment il pourrait dire à Jasper ce qu'il fallait chercher sans paraître dingue ? Et à quoi ça servirait ? Ouais, peut-être qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps mais sa vie serait détruite.

A l'heure actuelle, Jasper était un ado normal de dix-sept ans. Il avait l'air heureux. Tout ce qu'Edward pouvait faire, c'était l'aider à vivre plus longtemps avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait bien compris son petit guide spirituel, il était en train d'arranger ce qui avait mal tourné dans sa vie précédente. L'implication était qu'il aurait pu faire les choses biens la première fois et éviter tout ce gâchis. Selon cette logique, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour Jasper. Il n'avait pas plus idée que quiconque que le cœur de son ami était une bombe à retardement.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mettre ce genre de poids sur les épaules de son ami en bonne conscience. Il devait juste continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait, garder le silence et profiter du temps qu'il passait avec Jasper.

**~ 0 ~**

Avant qu'il entre dans la cafétéria plus tard ce jour-là, Edward s'arrêta quand quelqu'un cria son nom. Il se retourna, surpris de voir Mike Newton marcher vers lui, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches et ses épaules consciemment affaissées.

« Hey, euh, » commença Mike en passant nerveusement. sa main dans ses cheveux blonds sable. « Écoute, mec. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Royce et James... ce qu'ils t'ont fait c'était pas cool. C'était pas bien. Le reste de l'équipe... si on avait su, on aurait pu les arrêter. »

Edward inclina la tête, regardant le garçon qui avait été son ami. Il hocha lentement la tête. « Plus de peur que de mal, pas vrai ? » dit-il en tendant instinctivement la main comme s'il concluait une affaire avec Mike. Ça semblait approprié, une réponse adulte en acceptant la réaction adulte de Mike en prenant la responsabilité de son amitié avec les autres garçons.

Mike sembla sceptique au début, comme s'il n'était pas sûr si Edward avait un buzzer ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il serra fermement sa main avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Tu sais, je t'aurais bien invité à t'asseoir avec nous, mais j'ai vu que Bella t'assassinait du regard, » dit Mike, son ton amical. « C'est une fille assez froide, et tu l'as énervée le premier jour. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu l'as plantée dans la jambe avec un stylo ? »

« Je voudrais bien le savoir, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête puis il se détourna de Mike pour se diriger vers la cafétéria.

Le mystère l'avait distrait pendant qu'il faisait la queue. Il s'assit à côté de Jasper, écoutant à moitié ce que l'autre garçon babillait sur le dernier épisode de X-Files qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble la veille. Une partie de lui était vaguement surprise qu'il se souvienne que Jasper était venu même s'il n'avait pas vécu consciemment ce jour-là.

« Tu sais, tout ce racolage de nouveaux fans me rend foutrement malade. Genre, putain, si t'étais pas fan avant le film, t'es pas un vrai fan. C'est tout ce qu'i faire. Tous ces épisodes marrants... » Il secoua tristement la tête. « X-Files n'est pas une comédie, c'est un drame. Et c'est censé être effrayant. Tu te souviens quand ça passait le vendredi soir ? »

« Je me souviens avoir pensé que Flukeman était dégoûtant, » offrit Edward en faisant la grimace. Il fut surpris, et un peu effrayé, quand des morceaux aléatoires d'épisodes lui vinrent à l'esprit, incluant le titre de l'épisode Flukeman (The Host) et le titre de l'épisode qu'ils avaient regardé ce week-end (The Rain King).

Bordel de merde. Il avait mémorisé le titre des épisodes ?

Repoussant cette pensée, Edward continua. « Peu importe, t'as dit que t'avais lu quelques spoilers ? »

Jasper hocha la tête, son regard s'illumina un peu. « Ouais. Apparemment les rumeurs sur l'épisode Groundhog Day sont vraies. »

Les oreilles d'Edward se ragaillardirent. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il va y avoir cette nana qui va revivre le jour où son petit-ami fait sauter une banque. Elle va être la seule à se rendre compte qu'elle le revit, même Mulder et Scully ne le savent pas. »

Edward était impressionné. « Ça craint d'être elle, » murmura-t-il sombrement. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Comment l'affaire va être résolue si Mulder ne réalise pas ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par le sentiment d'excitation et d'anticipation qui grandissait en lui. Honnêtement, il était curieux. Ça... comptait pour lui.

Finalement, leur conversation s'estompa. A chaque pause dans la conversation, l'esprit d'Edward errait, donc il ne remarqua pas que Jasper devenait agité jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon parle avec hésitation. « Je peux te poser une question ? » Quand Edward arqua un sourcil, il poursuivit. « Ça m'a perturbé. Tu penses pas que c'est bizarre que le même jour où tu as rêvé que... euh... tu couchais avec Rosalie, qu'elle et toi avez été drogués tous les deux ? »

La respiration d'Edward se bloqua dans sa gorge et il hoqueta. Bien sûr. La seule fois où il n'avait pas dû répéter la même journée était la seule fois où il avait paniqué devant Jasper. La colère éclata en lui, mais il devait reconnaître que Jasper avait le droit d'être méfiant.

« Une coïncidence, hm, » dit-il en se forçant à sourire. « Peut-être que je suis psychique. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Jasper, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

La cloche sonna et les garçons se séparèrent. Edward se retrouva irrité alors qu'il traversait le couloir se dirigeant vers son cours de biologie. Ses pulsions adolescentes empiétaient sur son cerveau plus adulte, faisant l'hypothèse qu'un effet domino aboutirait éventuellement à la fin de son amitié avec Jasper. Après tout, l'autre garçon pourrait avoir quelques soupçons vu qu'il avait été au courant de l'incident avec Rosalie à l'avance. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il se demandait si Jasper pensait qu'il était un violeur, ou du moins vraiment effrayant. Puis il était en colère parce que pourquoi Jasper ne pouvait pas simplement lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose qui ferait que Jasper pense de telles choses à son sujet ?

Mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, Edward grogna. Il avait besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose. C'était comme si le monde touchait à sa fin et...

Avant qu'Edward puisse se reprendre, quelque chose de plus petit le percuta alors qu'il arrivait au coin du couloir. Il entendit un soupir pendant qu'ils tombaient puis tout son souffle quitta son corps quand le poids du corps de quelqu'un atterrit juste au-dessus du sien.

« Fils de pute, » siffla-t-il de douleur, repoussant instinctivement l'autre personne de lui afin qu'il puisse respirer.

« Aïe ! » protesta une voix. « Putain. Je suis désolée » lui grogna une Bella irritée alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux. Elle était rouge d'embarras, mais elle était toujours renfrognée contre lui. « Pas besoin d'être un tel con. »

Environ un milliers de réponses vinrent à Edward. Il se sentit instantanément coupable à la possibilité de l'avoir blessée. Et puis il avait été si grossier. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça, mais sa langue semblait se tordre dans sa bouche alors tout ce qui sortit fut un ou deux hfff.

Il grogna à nouveau, d'exaspération cette fois, et au lieu de parler, il se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres éparpillés au sol.

« C'est bon, » insista-t-elle en lui reprenant une copie abîmée des Hauts de Hurlevent.

« Laisse-moi... » tenta-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit.

« C'est bon. Ne t'embête pas avec moi, » insista-t-elle.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le visage d'Edward s'adoucisse. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement, en mettant toute la sincérité qu'il ressentait dans ces trois mots.

Ses défenses tombèrent pendant un moment et elle sembla incertaine, comme si elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose de méchant. Quand il continua seulement à l'aider elle se calma légèrement, regardant ses mains pendant qu'ils ramassaient. « Peu importe, » marmonna-t-elle.

Edward soupira en lui tendant les livres qu'il avait ramassés pendant qu'ils se relevaient. « D'accord... pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Je sais que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de stupide, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est. »

Elle souffla en continuant à avancer vers leur bureau, sans le regarder.

« Sérieusement, Bella, » persista-t-il en se glissant sur sa chaise. Elle attendit obstinément avec impatience, les lèvres fermement pincées. Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi le pardon de cette fille signifiait tant pour lui. Dans quelques années, si une grande partie de l'histoire se répétait, il ne se souviendrait même pas d'elle.

Mais n'était-ce pas le même Edward qui pouvait manipuler les hommes d'affaires du monde entier ? Il était connu pour avoir charmé même les fils de putes les plus intransigeants, en les amenant à voir les avantages de tout ce qu'il disait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ses mains étaient moites ou que son estomac semblait être remplit de papillons, il ne pouvait pas désarmer une adolescente.

S'essuyant les mains sur son jean, Edward tendit la main vers elle. Bella sursauta en arrière, regardant comme s'il offrait des poissons morts et froids à la place de ses doigts. « Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté avant, » dit-il en espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas la façon dont sa voix tremblait. « Je suis Edward Cullen. »

Il dut retenir le sourire béat alors qu'elle regardait ses mains quelques instants de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le rembarrer sans paraître grossière, et en quelque sorte, Edward sentait que cette fille n'était pas de nature impolie. A contrecœur, elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

Un vertige fit chauffer sa poitrine et accélérer son cœur alors qu'il serrait fermement ses doigts. Pourquoi ce simple geste le rendait si indéniablement heureux, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il attribua ça au fait d'être un ridicule adolescent et il bougea avant que Bella se remette sur la défensive. « Alors, à quel point tu as des problèmes ? »

Bella soupira et pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Elle sortit son bloc-notes, commençant à recopier les notes qui étaient au tableau. « Je suis punie à vie. Charlie a complètement flippé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il croyait aux punitions jusqu'à vendredi soir, » admit-elle finalement. « Tu sais, ton frère aurait pu me prévenir avant d'appeler mon père. » Sa voix le taquinait gentiment, sans irritation réelle.

Le cours commença ensuite et ils prêtèrent attention quand l'enseignant décrivit l'expérience qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Alors qu'Edward remarquait quelques petites choses, comme la façon dont ses ongles étaient rongés et son calepin était bordé de griffonnages absurdes, Bella brisa le silence entre eux. « Alors... il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé vendredi soir, » demanda-t-elle.

Edward soupira, sentant ses joues chauffer. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « A quelle version tu crois ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je n'ai pas tendance à croire aux rumeurs, » dit-elle facilement. « Vu que j'étais seule sur le périphérique, et égoïstement, très effrayée que mon père découvre que j'avais bu, je n'ai pas vu grand chose à part ton frère te porter toi et Rosalie dans la voiture. »

Encore une fois, les joues d'Edward chauffèrent d'embarras. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était arrivé mais ça semblait tellement pire que ce que Bella avait vu. « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose » admit-il. « Emmett dit qu'il a vu James et Royce rire quand ils sont venus nous apporter nos verres à Rosalie et moi. Il était méfiant, mais il a supposé qu'ils avaient juste craché dedans ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de l'embarras. Au lieu de ça, il était en colère. Il se sentait toujours horriblement trahi et violé. « Mais il a remarqué que Rosalie et moi commencions à agir bizarrement. Finalement, je suis allé m'allonger dans la chambre des parents de Royce, et Emmett a suivi James qui suivait Rosalie dans le couloir. Tu vois, James savait que Rosalie avait un béguin euh... secret... et il lui a dit qu'il l'attendait dans la chambre. »

« C'est horrible » dit Bella, semblant consternée.

Edward hocha la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit. C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, Emmett a appelé les flics puis il s'est bagarré avec James et Royce. Il nous a tiré de là tous les deux avant que quelque chose de... grave puisse se produire. »

« Woaw, » dit Bella, le regard sympathique. « C'est une chose vraiment, vraiment dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Royce et James ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'ils ont été gardés pour la nuit. Mais je pense que leurs parents les ont fait sortir, » dit Edward hermétiquement. Il avait aussi entendu des rumeurs sur eux. Plus d'une rumeur disait que les bruits de la raclée que James s'était pris par son père furieux avait pu être entendue à l'autre bout du quartier. De ce que Edward savait des parents de James, c'était que c'était probablement plus factuel que ce que prévoyait les ragots. Les parents de Royce avait probablement envoyé un serviteur pour être avec lui plutôt que de revenir de là où ils étaient.

Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire, Edward sentit un soupçon de sympathie à leur égard. « Quoi qu'il en soit... ils sont suspendus au moins jusqu'au procès. Espérons qu'ils soient jugés comme des ados mais... » Il haussa les épaules.

Il était peu probable qu'ils soient envoyés dans un centre pour mineur. Royce et James étaient dangereusement proches des dix-huit ans. Mais en tout cas, ils l'avaient cherché et ils devaient maintenant assumer. Pour les quelques vestiges de l'amitié qu'ils lui avaient montré, une fois dans l'autre vie, Edward espérait ardemment que tout ce qui leur arrivait les réveilleraient. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de gâcher leur vie, et peut-être, que loin de l'influence négative de leurs parents, ils pourraient remonter la pente.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que ça t'ait arrivé, » dit Bella.

Edward s'occupa en écrivant une réponse sur la feuille de travail entre eux. « Plus de peur que de mal, » il répéta les mots qu'il avait dit à Mike une heure ou deux avant. Il savait que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, échangeant seulement assez de mots pour terminer le projet. L'atmosphère acrimonieuse qui existait entre eux s'était entièrement dissipée, et Edward se surprit à sourire chaleureusement à la fille plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte consciemment. D'une certaine manière, cette interaction semblait d'autant plus importante que les centaines d'autres points de contact qu'il avait eu avec les lycéens de Forks.

Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec lui. Il se demanda si Bella se souvenait comment il avait agi quand il l'avait vue chanter avec les autres filles. Il espérait qu'elle avait oublié cette partie de la soirée. Elle n'en avait pas parlé.

Mais ensuite, alors que la cloche sonnait et qu'ils mirent leurs livres dans leur sac pour partir, elle l'appela. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et il se retrouva tellement captivé qu'il faillit manqué ses prochaines paroles. « J'aime X-Files aussi. »

Elle disparut avant qu'il puisse refermer la bouche.

* * *

><p><em>Premier dialogue avec Bella, c'est un grand pas pour Edward :P<em>

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre^^_

_A très bientôt!_

_Bonne soirée et bonne semaine!_

_xoxo_


	8. Juste un autre lundi banal

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**Isnoname:** Merci pour ta review :). En effet, Edward a encore du boulot devant lui^^. xoxo_

_**Olivia-L:** Merci pour ta review^^. Je suis désolée si ça n'avance pas assez vite pour toi, mais ces chapitres sont nécessaires pour mettre les lecteurs dans l'histoire et pour montrer également que Edward est complètement déboussolé devant ce qui lui arrive. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en tout cas ;). A bientôt! xoxo_

_Merci à ma bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Juste un autre lundi banal<strong>

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

Tout l'air quitta le corps d'Edward alors que quelqu'un atterrissait sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux vers une Alice joyeuse qui était assise, ou plutôt qui rebondissait, sur lui. Il était allongé sur le dos dans la maison étrange dans laquelle la fille de l'autre monde habitait.

Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que le toit avait disparu vu qu'Edward pouvait voir les nuages sombres et la pluie battante. Mais la pluie cessa, laissant un contour en forme de toit planer dans le ciel. Le plafond de cette pièce est enchanté, réalisa-t-il.

D'accord, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas plus bizarre que toutes les autres choses qu'il avait connues ces derniers temps.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice pour l'empêcher de rebondir, Edward prit quelques inspirations pour atténuer la douleur. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas croire ? »

« C'était. Génial ! » s'exclama Alice en riant. « Tu l'as fait en une seule fois ! Woaw ! »

Edward s'assit prudemment, en gardant son bras autour de la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il s'appuya contre le canapé qui occupait le milieu de la pièce et regarda dans les yeux inhabituels d'Alice. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu as arrangé la journée, » expliqua-t-elle, sa voix était patiente mais l'expression sur son visage était remarquablement condescendante.

« Quoi ? » répéta Edward bêtement. « Alice, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Rien n'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je suis allé à l'école. Je suis rentré. Pour une fois, mes parents étaient heureux que je sois à l'ordinateur au lieu de m'attirer encore plus de problèmes... »

Elle se leva, se retourna et se rassit sur ses genoux, son dos contre son torse. Elle prit sa baguette magique et l'agita dans de grands gestes. « Accio Quibb'er. »

Edward était confus jusqu'à ce que quelque chose sous forme de magazine vienne bourdonner dans la pièce. Alice l'attrapa avant qu'il atterrisse sur son visage. Elle pointa l'image du devant. « Tu vois ? »

Ce n'était pas un magazine ordinaire. Alors qu'Alice feuilletait le magazine, les titres allaient dans tous les sens, chacun dans différentes polices et différentes tailles. Edward remarqua que beaucoup de mots étaient mal orthographiés. Un titre en rouge disait, Chers Parents, les petits pois c'est DEGOUTTENT.

Mais le plus remarquable de tous, les images du journal... bougeaient.

Il regarda la photo qu'Alice pointait, et il eut un petit sursaut quand il réalisa que c'était lui. Pour être plus précis, on aurait dit que c'était le moment où il était entré en collision avec Bella devant la classe de biologie. Alors qu'il observait, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux ne leva les yeux avant qu'ils atterrissent dans un enchevêtrement de membres, de livres et de papier volant partout.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Edward. « Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai changé quelque chose qui s'est mal passé la première fois... en me cognant contre elle ? »

Alice leva les yeux vers lui et leva la main pour toucher le dessous de son menton. « Hey, t'es tout irrité aujourd'hui, » dit-elle distraitement.

« Alice, » grogna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Oh, » dit la petite fille, comme si elle se souvenait tout à coup de sa question. Elle tapota l'image avec sa baguette. « Regarde. »

Cette fois, l'image reprit au moment où elle avait commencé. Bella et lui tombaient au sol, Bella au-dessus de lui, et il jura.

« Putain ! Dégage, » gronda sa silhouette en la poussant brusquement. Edward grimaça et fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant son comportement.

Bella sembla frappé pendant un moment avant de le fixer. « Genre je voulais tomber sur toi ! Dégage toi-même. »

« Eh bien, tu peux au moins essayer de regarder où tu vas ? C'est pas ma faute si t'es si distraite, » grogna-t-il.

« Ouais, Swan, » intervint une autre voix alors que James et Royce apparaissaient sur l'image. James donna cruellement un coup de pied dans un livre juste au moment où elle allait le prendre. Le Edward dans l'image fronça les sourcils, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais quand Royce passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il resta silencieux. « Ne sois pas si foutrement maladroite la prochaine fois, » railla James.

Bella leva les yeux vers les trois garçons, sa bouche formant une ligne serrée. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, à la place, elle se releva et ramassa les livres qu'elle pouvait avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la salle de classe.

L'image changea, et on aurait dit que Royce et James prenaient un plaisir particulier à taquiner Bella chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. James fit un croche-pied à Bella, évidemment distraite, l'envoyant valdinguer au milieu du couloir. Royce lui cria des railleries au lieu de l'aider quand il la vit glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Ils ne changèrent pas leur manière de la tourmenter, mais le lycée de Forks était une petite école, et ils ne lui rendirent pas la vie facile par aucun effort d'imagination.

L'effet fut prévisible. James et Royce étaient très populaires alors beaucoup d'adolescents suivirent leur exemple. Plus elle en était devenue consciente, plus Bella semblait être maladroite. Elle n'avait pas perdu cette étincelle de fureur dans ses yeux, mais Edward imagina qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait d'elle.

Finalement, il y eut une petite scène de Bella dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle feuilletait un album photo, regardant avec envie des photos d'elle et ses amies dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé. Ça devait être l'endroit d'où elle venait, réalisa Edward. Elle prit son téléphone en soupirant. « Hey, Maman... Si Phil obtient ce poste d'entraîneur vous allez rester à Phœnix pas vrai ?... Eh bien, je peux revenir à la maison... si t'es d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » demanda Edward, sa voix lourde de honte et de culpabilité. « Pourquoi je lui ai dit ces choses ? Et pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas du tout d'elle avant ? »

« Tu étais... euh... » Elle souffla, cherchant le bon mot. « Comme quand je raconte une histoire à Papa et il dit 'hm hm, hm hm, hm hm' et ensuite je lui pose une question sur l'histoire et il dit 'quoi' ? »

Edward cligna des yeux, essayant de suivre la logique de la petite fille. « Distrait ? »

« Oui ! Ça et grincheux. »

Edward reconsidéra ça dans le contexte du vrai week-end qu'il avait vécu. Il s'était réveillé à côté d'une jeune fille avec qui il se souvenait à peine d'avoir couché. Il avait été étourdi et confus, maintenant il savait qu'il avait été drogué. Il avait passé le week-end à se sentir un peu détraqué. Ses parents étaient méfiants. Son frère était furieux. Rosalie ne voulait plus lui parler et soudain, James et Royce étaient ses meilleurs amis. Se sentir confus et de mauvaise humeur l'avait rendu distrait et très grincheux, alors il pouvait imaginer que quand Bella lui était rentré dedans, il avait réagit de manière excessive. D'après les images qu'Alice lui avait montrées, on aurait pas dit qu'il continuerait à l'embêter. Elle l'avait sans doute ignorer le plus souvent possible tout comme Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'école.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait aucun souvenir de la pauvre fille. Contrairement à la grande majorité de ses autres camarades de classe, il n'avait pas grandi avec elle. S'ils n'avaient jamais interagi après ce jour-là, elle avait dû disparaître de ses pensées.

Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas une chose.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me déteste vendredi ? »

« Elle ne t'a jamais détesté, idiot, » le gronda Alice. « Tu lui as fait de la peine. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait compris. Edward se rappela d'avoir de la patience avec la petite fille. « Tu peux me montrer ce que j'ai fait ? Comment je l'ai blessée ? »

« C'est quoi le mot magique ? » exigea-t-elle.

Edward sourit. « S'il te plaît. »

Hochant la tête de satisfaction, Alice tapota à nouveau la photo. Cette fois, il se vit assis à sa table, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer alors qu'il esquissait son prénom dans une police qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Star Wars. Sa page était couverte de ce qu'Edward se rappelait vaguement être l'Aurebesh, l'alphabet de l'univers de Star Wars.

Dans son périphérique, la brunette, Bella, entra dans la salle de classe aux côtés d'un Mike Newton bavard. Elle avait un papier dans la main qu'elle donna à Monsieur Banner alors que Mike s'asseyait. Banner signa son papier, lui tendit un livre et pointa du doigt la chaise à côté de lui. Pendant ce temps, Edward n'avait pas encore levé les yeux, beaucoup plus intéressé à essayer de perfectionner le W de son prénom.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Edward l'observa avec une horreur perplexe alors qu'il levait les yeux et ses yeux se dilatèrent de façon perceptible. Edward se rappela l'effet étrange qu'elle semblait avoir sur lui, comment son cœur s'accélérait et comment sa langue était épaisse et inutile dans sa bouche. Elle le troublait. Apparemment elle l'avait toujours troublé.

Bella le regarda, son expression réservée et timide, mais ses yeux brillèrent quand elle vit son carnet de notes. Automatiquement, elle tendit la main, tirant le calepin vers elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse parler, Edward réagit, tirant si fort le cahier que le fil au dessus toucha sa peau, la faisant haleter de douleur. « Ne touche pas à ça ! » cracha-t-il sèchement, son visage virant dans une nuance de rouge impressionnante.

Elle le regarda, un mélange de gêne et de fureur entachant ses traits. Peut-être qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Banner choisit ce moment pour commencer le cours. Il ne semblait pas que l'un d'eux prêtait attention au cours. Bella bouillait silencieusement pendant qu'il semblait... la plupart du temps constipé.

Edward savait exactement pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Coincé à répéter les même cours encore et encore, il avait exploré le contenu de son sac et de son casier de manière assez détaillée. Ça l'avait amusé à n'en plus finir de trouver les dernières pages de son casier _remplit_ de dessins de personnages nus. La Princesse Leia apparaissait plus d'une fois. Les autres ressemblaient à des personnages de jeux vidéos, des corsages incroyablement minuscules, des seins énormes et des tenues qui étaient plus appropriées pour le strip-tease que pour l'aventure.

On pouvait dire que sa libido adolescente était bel et bien vivante.

L'image changea sur la fin du cours. La cloche sonna et il se leva de sa chaise. Il se leva si vite qu'il fit tomber les livres de Bella, ses jambes non coordonnées le faisant se cogner dans plus d'une table. Elle le regarda, sa bouche ouverte devant son impolitesse alors que Mike se penchait pour ramasser les objets qui étaient tombés.

Il devait l'admettre, de son point de vue on aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Il se demanda ce qu'était la vague douleur dans son cœur. C'était, dans le grand schéma des choses, juste un petit accident. Pourtant, il se retrouva à détester d'avoir blessé ses sentiments. Apparemment, ça ne pouvait pas être effacé.

Edward soupira, passant sa main sur ses yeux alors qu'Alice se levait, allant tranquillement vers une étagère pleine de jouets. « Alors, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. A l'origine ce jour-là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé qui a changé la vie de Bella ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle était censée rester à Forks ? »

Alice leva brièvement les yeux d'où elle était assise les jambes en tailleur, jouant avec quelques figurines qu'elle avait pris sur l'étagère. Elle haussa les épaules avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Usant le silence pour mettre la main sur ses pensées embrouillées, une autre notion curieuse lui vint à l'esprit. « Hey, Alice ? Pourquoi j'ai dû revivre cette journée ? La vie de Bella n'aurait pas changé simplement parce que James et Royce n'étaient pas là ? »

Avec un soupir dramatique, Alice posa ses jouets et avança à nouveau vers lui. « T'aurais pu tout gâcher. Tu vois, Mike Lizardton est dans ta classe. Il t'a vu tomber avec Bella. Il aurait pu se moquer d'elle parce que les garçons peuvent être bêtes et méchants. 'T'as dit désolé alors il a rien dit'. »

« Parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'être ami avec Royce et James, » conclut Edward.

Alice haussa les épaules à nouveau. Les motivations des autres enfants signifient très peu pour les gamins, réfléchit Edward. « Mais dis-moi... »

« Non ! » Alice frappa du pied, d'un air mécontent. Elle poussa un petit grognement. « Tu poses trop de questions ! J'ai dit. Certaines choses font parti du destin. Les gens peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent en tout cas, mais quand tu dois refaire, tu dois faire ce que le destin veut. »

« Et tu ne peux pas me dire ce que le destin veut, » dit Edward.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant heureuse. Puis elle fit gaiement un signe de la main. « Bye ! »

**~ 25 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward garda les yeux fermés quand il reprit conscience. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Alice, il lui fallait quelques minutes pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en enfer.

Mais ensuite, bien sûr, il ne lui fallait que la voix de sa mère pour lui rappeler tout ce qui lui avait été donné. C'était juste qu'il devait travailler pour ça. Autant il détestait sa frustration et il détestait absolument le sentiment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, le prix en valait la peine.

Après tout, sa vie d'auparavant avait été assez monotone et ennuyeuse. Au moins cette mise en place lui offrait un défi... un casse-tête pour qu'il trouve une base quotidienne.

« Edward, » l'avertit sa mère. « Deuxième avertissement. Sors du lit. »

Plutôt que de répondre ou d'obéir, Edward marmonna de façon incohérente dans son oreiller.

« Edward Anthony Cullen. Si tu ne sors pas du lit tout de suite, je vais mettre un verrou sur ton ordinateur. Madame Yorkie m'en a parlé alors ne pense pas que je ne peux pas le faire, » menaça Esmée. « Je vais m'assurer que ton ordinateur s'éteigne à partir de vingt-et-une heures. »

« Bon sang, » murmura-t-il en roulant hors du lit et en tombant sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures. « Ne sois pas si dramatique. Je suis levé. »

Esmée roula des yeux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

Dans le placard, Edward trouva que sa garde-robe avait fait une grande cure de jouvence. Ses t-shirts de geek étaient dans le fond. A leur place, il y avait des vêtements qui semblaient un peu plus intelligents. Il s'habillait toujours comme un adolescent... mais un adolescent juste mieux habillé que dans le passé.

Alors qu'Edward passait en revue ses vêtements, il se souvint d'avoir été au magasin avec son père et son frère la semaine dernière. Même s'il avait dix-huit ans, et qu'Emmett ne grandissait pas, il était de plus en plus large au niveau des épaules, alors il avait fréquemment besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Edward, d'autre part, y avait simplement été pour remplacer ses vêtements.

Dans ses souvenirs, Carlisle avait rit quand Edward avait pris une cravate en la regardant curieusement. _« Ne sois pas trop pressé de grandir, Edward. »_

C'était étrange. Le dernier jour qu'il avait réellement vécu, dans sa conscience, c'était il y avait deux semaines sur le calendrier. Mais le souvenir du shopping avec sa famille, un jour qu'il n'avait pas vécu consciemment, était frais dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas de vieux souvenirs, comme quand il essayait de se souvenir de ses années lycée quand il avait encore vingt-neuf ans.

Quand il repensait à hier, deux souvenirs lui vinrent simultanément. L'un était le lundi banal qu'il avait passé pratiquement en vivant sa vie. Le second était de s'être réveillé le dimanche bien après midi, trébuchant jusqu'à la cuisine pour se nourrir puis trébuchant en remontant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait joué, riant avec Jasper et d'autres de sa guilde. Ce soir-là, Jasper et lui avaient regardé le dernier épisode de X-Files avec leurs casques.

Le sentiment bizarre des souvenirs dérivant dans sa tête continuèrent quand il arriva à l'école. Au lieu de l'ignorer comme elle l'avait toujours fait, Rosalie leva les yeux quand il s'assit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son devoir de maths. Edward se souvint qu'elle avait peaufiné sa Volvo la semaine dernière, mais il soupçonnait que c'était plus une excuse pour voir son frère que pour l'aider.

Au déjeuner, la curiosité gagna Edward en observant la table d'Emmett. Effectivement, Rosalie et lui jouaient à se faire du pied. Ce n'était pas la version lascive du jeu dont Edward avait si souvent fait l'objet pendant les longues réunions du conseil ou des dîners chics. Non, ce jeu était plus innocent. Emmett poussait ses pieds de façon ludique, faisant rougir et rire Rosalie.

Il détourna les yeux quand son frère le vit en train de les observer. Jasper faisait ses devoirs de dernière minute et donc il n'était pas vraiment bon pour faire la conversation. Faute de mieux à faire, Edward continua à essayer de travailler sur le puzzle du destin.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'endroit où Bella était assise avec ses amis. C'était toujours ahurissant pour lui. Il se souvenait de Rosalie malgré les années depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Bella, il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Pourtant, le simple fait de se cogner contre elle avait eu un énorme effet sur sa vie.

Mais pourquoi était-ce important ? Une adolescente assez timide n'était pas si rare. Alors elle avait fui à Phœnix, l'endroit où il supposait qu'elle venait. Est-ce que c'était un gros problème ? Il comprenait pourquoi le destin de Rosalie avait dû être changé. Sa vie entière avait été gâchée cette nuit-là. Bella qui retournait vivre avec sa mère semblait plus terre à terre... même naturel.

Edward remarqua trop tard que Jessica Stanley, toujours assise à côté de Bella, le regardait observer Bella. Il s'en rendit compte seulement quand elle se pencha, chuchotant dans l'oreille de Bella. Elle dut le balancer parce que Bella les yeux et le regarda. Edward sentit son visage rougir alors qu'il baissait les yeux, mais quand il arriva à regarder par-dessous ses cils, il put voir que son visage était rouge aussi et que ses lèvres formaient un léger sourire.

Instantanément, Edward se sentit coupable. Peut-être qu'il avait été programmé pour avoir un petit béguin d'adolescent pour elle, apparemment c'était ce que c'était, mais ça semblait mal en soi d'avoir ces sentiments si pétillants et chaleureux pour une fille de dix-sept ans.

Plutôt amusé par la situation, Edward débattit intérieurement. D'une part, il se sentait comme un adulte de vingt-neuf ans. Certes, une partie de son esprit avait l'expérience de ces années. S'il voulait, il était sûr qu'il pouvait utiliser son charme considérable pour entrer dans la culotte de n'importe quelle fille de l'école. Certes, ce n'était pas un secret.

L'esprit d'Edward erra, remarquant la façon dont les filles avaient réagi envers lui ces deux dernières semaines. Les gamins avaient arrêté de le regarder la plupart du temps. Mais, les filles, semblaient agir différemment en se présence. Peut-être que c'était la carte de la sympathie combiné au fait que sa nouvelle garde-robe était très flatteuse, mais les filles devenaient beaucoup plus contente à ses côtés. Certaines des plus audacieuses, comme Lauren Mallory, avait même flirté un peu. Dans ses souvenirs, son lui adolescent semblait désorienté mais pas vraiment mécontent de la tournure des événements.

Mais il y avait une autre énigme. S'il ré-écrivait sa propre histoire, ça ne semblait pas juste pour lui qu'il s'empêche de grandir simplement parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il n'allait pas profiter de quelqu'un, et d'abord les copines et la ressemblance faisaient toutes parties de la croissance, pas vrai ?

Edward roula des yeux intérieurement. Si quelque chose était supposé arrivé, il était sûr qu'il allait finir par répéter cette journée jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

La cloche sonna, ramenant Edward dans le présent. Jasper grogna et ramassa son travail. « Il est temps de faire face à la musique, » murmura-t-il.

Edward frappa son ami sur l'épaule. « Bonne chance. »

Alors qu'il allait en biologie, les pensées de Bella errèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient été moins que des amis mais plus que des ennemis. Des connaissances peut-être. Ou des camarades de classe. Il se demandait comment c'était d'être puni, Charlie n'était pas très bon pour faire respecter ses règles, surtout quand Bella était encore nouvelle en ville et qu'il savait qu'il devait l'encourager à se faire des amis.

Ça ne lui échappa pas qu'il accélérait le pas quand il pensait à discuter avec Bella. Il souriait sans aucune raison.

_Définitivement un béguin de lycéen._

Eh bien, n'était-ce pas mignon ?

Mais quand il arriva finalement en cours, Bella était affalée sur sa chaise. Ses bras étaient fermement croisés, et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Tout en elle criait qu'elle voulait rester seule.

Bien sûr, la bouche d'Edward commença à s'ouvrir avant que son cerveau puisse l'en empêcher. Il semblait que sa bouche n'était pas bonne pour repérer les problèmes visuels. « Bella. Tu vas bien ? »

Bella souffla un bon coup, pour essayer de se détendre. « Je vais bien. »

Elle mentait. Il en était sûr. Cette pensée tournait en boucle.

Comme un homme d'affaires, quand les gens avaient passé une mauvaise journée, la chose la plus polie à faire était de donner à la personne un peu d'espace pour se ressaisir afin que chacun puisse passer à autre chose. Personne ne voulait que leur patron ou que leur collègue se mettent en avant quand l'émotion devenait incontrôlable.

Mais avec Bella, Edward devait s'empêcher de la toucher. Il voulait repousser ses cheveux de ses yeux et prendre sa joue en coupe pour lui montrer son inquiétude. Ou peut-être qu'elle sourirait s'il la chatouillait. Un millier de pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit, et il dut se rappeler ses manières. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Il n'avait définitivement pas le droit de la toucher... de la réconforter.

Certes, elle n'apprécierait pas son toucher. D'ailleurs, quand il s'agissait de Bella, Edward se retrouver à tomber dans la catégorie du geek maladroit plus que tout. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas la blesser à nouveau.

Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir à quel point ça faisait mal. Ils faisaient une expérience de labo aujourd'hui, et le découragement dans sa voix était particulièrement évident alors qu'ils discutaient de la prophase et de l'anaphase. Elle ne faisait pas attention, semblant sortir fréquemment de l'espace. Edward savait de ses souvenirs qu'elle était assez bonne en biologie.

Toute l'épreuve le fit déprimer. Au moment où il arriva chez lui, l'angoisse semblait être une entité presque physique dans son sang. Edward ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il eut l'étrange envie de chercher bagarre à quelqu'un. Heureusement, personne n'était à la maison.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva à arpenter sans relâche toutes les pièces. L'effet domino dans son cerveau semblait inéluctable. Se souvenir des yeux triste de Bella lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose. Puis il se sentit ridicule d'être si affecté par l'humeur d'une fille au hasard. De là, il se sentit amer de devoir revivre sa vie, en particulier cette partie. Tout était si ridiculement important. Bella était probablement énervée par quelque chose de mineure, l'adulte qu'elle allait devenir roulerait des yeux.

Edward était, non pas pour la première fois, frustré par sa tâche. C'était un jour banal. En regardant en arrière, il n'y avait rien d'important qu'il pensait pouvoir arranger.

Est-ce que ça tuerait le destin de lui donner un putain d'indice ?

Edward erra vers le hall, ses yeux inquiets tombèrent sur le piano qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'entrée. Il pencha la tête, sentant ses doigts se contracter.

Son piano. Ce piano était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait encore. C'était l'une des rares choses qui lui procurait un pur plaisir. Avec ces doigts se déplaçant de manière transparente sur les touches, il pouvait exprimer sa frustration et la solitude de sa vie.

Impatient, Edward s'assit. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur les touches et il commença à jouer un morceau qui reflétait son humeur. C'était sombre et impatient, restant la plupart du temps sur les touches de droite, la pédale qu'il contrôlait avec son pied faisaient gronder les sons.

Cette maison avait une meilleure acoustique que la sienne. La pensée lui plut, sentant l'agitation. La musique qu'il jouait dévia, semblant un peu plus perdue. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour sa tâche. Mais alors, c'était la vie, pas vrai ? Quand il exécutait une sorte de plan, en allant à l'école, en créant sa propre entreprise, etc, il était toujours sûr de lui. Mais les fois où il réfléchissait sur le sens de sa vie, il se sentait perdu comme ça.

Alors qu'il pensait à sa vie et aux gens qui s'y trouvaient, les gens qu'il avait blessés et les gens qu'il savait ce que c'était de perdre, la musique changea à nouveau. Il avait joué les maîtres : Beethoven, Chopin, Debussy. Maintenant, il commençait à jouer ses propres compositions. Tout au long des années de solitude, il avait transféré tous les gens qu'il aimait dans ses chansons.

En se battant contre une dépression persistante qu'il ne pouvait plus calmer avec de l'alcool, Edward avait transféré toute la beauté de sa vie dans la musique. Il se souvenait bien de la chanson qu'il jouait. Il pensait à ses parents, et à quel point ils étaient aimants et bons. Sa main gauche, stable et solide sur les notes les plus graves du piano, parlait du sérieux et de la compassion de son père. Sa main droite, sautant délicatement le long des notes aiguës, parlait de l'amour de sa mère pour la vie et pour sa famille. Quand elles se retrouvaient, leur beauté était douloureuse.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward. C'était merveilleux. »

Edward se tourna légèrement pour voir sa mère et son père en train de le regarder.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer ça, » continua Esmée. « C'est de qui ? »

Il se racla la gorge, essayant de ravaler l'émotion qui jaillissait en lui. « Je l'ai écrite. C'est la vôtre. Je veux dire... »

Il se sentit ridiculement gêné par sa révélation.

« Depuis quand tu l'as composée ? » demanda Carlisle, sa voix légèrement impressionnée. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer. »

Repoussant une grimace, Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**~ 0 ~**

Ce soir-là au dîner, Carlisle n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire. « C'est un merveilleux talent Edward. Je pense que tu pourrais obtenir une bourse avec un talent comme ça. Si j'avais su que tu étais toujours intéressé par ton piano, je l'aurais suggéré avant. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, poussant sa nourriture dans son assiette. « Bon sang, Papa, est-ce que ça te tuerait que ce soit juste quelque chose que j'aime ? » marmonna-t-il, ignorant qu'il se sentait de cette façon jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent de sa bouche.

Carlisle le regarda. « Tes recherches pour l'université semblent assez sèches, fiston. Jouer excessivement sur internet comme seul intérêt ne te mènera nulle part, » dit-il ostensiblement. « Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux Edward. Tu serais bien dans les affaires... la loi. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu ferais même un grand médecin si tu y pensais. »

« Comme toi, » murmura Edward dans son assiette, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si irrité. Son père avait raison, après tout.

« Tu es capable de grandes choses Edward, » continua Carlisle. « Pour le moment, tu n'as pas grand chose à part une moyenne décente pour aller dans une bonne école. Emmett a ses activités extra-scolaire et un emploi... »

« Et je suis juste un geek fainéant. Peu importe, j'ai compris, » grogna Edward, affalé sur sa chaise.

Edward avait toujours été conscient de la déception de ses parents. Et ils avaient raison. Non seulement il échouait, mais ne pas se préoccuper de sa vie leur avait coûté la leur.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait motivé pendant toutes ces années. Quand ses parents étaient morts, il avait gagné un but dans la vie. Il allait les rendre fiers à titre posthume. C'était ce qui lui avait d'abord fait mettre toute son énergie pour vaincre son addiction, puis à aller terminer l'école. Ses notes et le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à l'école avait rendu peu probable le fait qu'il devienne un médecin ou un avocat, alors il avait choisi les affaires. Il avait prospéré, tout comme Carlisle savait qu'il le ferait.

Peut-être que la décision qu'il avait prise aujourd'hui, de rejouer du piano, permettrait de changer l'avenir de la bonne façon. Cette fois ses parents pourraient le voir accomplir les choses qu'ils avaient rêvées pour lui.

Alors qu'Edward s'endormait, il se laissa sourire à la possibilité que cette fois, il pourrait arriver à voir le sourire fier de ses parents.

* * *

><p><em>On sait maintenant pourquoi Bella était si hostile envers Edward. <em>

_Une nouvelle journée à revivre, reste à voir si Edward arrivera à arranger les choses rapidement :P_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)  
><em>

_Passez une bonne journée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	9. Qu'est-ce que ferait Edward l'adolescent

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

__Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2013! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez et surtout, du bonheur, de la joie, de l'amour, une très bonne santé, de l'argent et plein de bonnes choses :)__

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori, et plus particulièrement à **Habswifes; Isnoname; Cassy-chou; veronika crepuscule; Elayna Black; Elodie pixie B; lost-soulandheart; anayata** et **Maryfanfictions** =)  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Qu'est-ce ferait Edward l'adolescent ?<strong>

Edward avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Selon son estimation, il avait revécu le 25 janvier environ dix-neuf fois. Peut-être plus. La chronologie commençait à se brouiller.

Peu importe à quel point il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il manquait. Rien d'important n'avait eu lieu le 25 janvier. Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs de l'école, il avait empêché un première année nommé DJ Garrett de se faire mettre en pièce par un groupe de terminal. Il était également tombé sur Mike Newton en train de se faire avec Lauren Mallory dans la forêt derrière l'école. Empêcher ces deux événements par sa seule présence n'avait pas changé sa situation.

Il avait discuté avec ses parents, il n'avait pas discuté avec eux, il leur avait tout dit sur l'affaire qu'il allait commencer et fructifier dans le futur. Il avait vu la fierté sur leur visage, et bien que ça avait été des plus encourageants, il se réveillait à nouveau le jour du 25 janvier.

Autour de la quatrième ou la cinquième fois qu'il revivait cette journée, Edward commença à parler à Alice la nuit. Il supposait que ça s'apparentait à une prière, même si ça faisait bizarre d'associer ce mot à la petite fille. Pourtant, il lui demanda, non il la supplia pour avoir des réponses. Mais nuit après nuit, quand il s'endormait, il se réveillait sans avoir tellement rêvé de l'enfant démon.

Avec un soupir, Edward ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans la chambre de quelqu'un, dans le lit de quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Edward s'assit prudemment, observant ce qui l'entourait. Automatiquement il chercha ses lunettes, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut une table de nuit remplie d'accessoires pour les cheveux. Il y avait une brosse, des bandeaux, ce qui ressemblait à un iPad ou quelque chose de similaire et un téléphone portable.

Un téléphone portable !

Edward attrapa la chose. Comment avait-il oublié les portables. Quelques fois il avait dit à Jasper de lui envoyer un texto de son prochain cours seulement pour voir son ami le regarder comme s'il était fou. Retourner dans un monde où très peu de gens avait un portable était l'une des choses qu'Edward détestait le plus à propos de tout ce projet de refaire les choses.

Donc s'il était dans une chambre avec un portable, est-ce que ça voulait dire que quelque chose avait changé ?

Il se rappela qu'il ne portait toujours pas de lunettes, et pourtant il pouvait tout voir clairement.

Maintenant excité, Edward chercha frénétiquement dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il repère l'objet qu'il voulait désespérément. Il se précipita vers le miroir au-dessus de la commode qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

Son visage ! Son visage ! Une barbe de trois jours, toute la rondeur de la jeunesse avait laissé place à des traits ciselés, plus adulte, son visage n'était pas celui d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Une porte s'ouvrit quelque part dans la pièce et Edward sursauta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette émergeant de ce qui devait être la salle de bain, à en juger par toute la vapeur qui sortait par la porte et au fait que la jeune femme qui en était sortie, était seulement vêtue d'une serviette.

La très jeune femme.

Elle cria au moment où il poussa un cri de surprise.

« Merde, merde, je suis désolé, » dit-il automatiquement en levant les mains dans un mouvement apaisant. Il détourna les yeux, regardant partout sauf vers elle. « Je jure que je ne sais pas ce que je... »

« Edward. »

« fais ici. Je n'essaie pas d'être un pervers ou... »

« Edward. »

« Écoute, je vais m'en aller... »

« Edward ! »

Edward ferma la bouche, restant immobile comme une statue. Il respirait fort, se sentant outrageusement coupable d'avoir été pris dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les posters qui bordaient les murs de sa chambre. Il ne reconnut pas les garçons sur les affiches, mais l'idole adolescente sexy ne semblait pas avoir changé peu importe en quelle année c'était.

« Regarde-moi » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » dit catégoriquement Edward.

« Oh, bordel de merde, » murmura-t-elle. Son soupir dramatique était étrangement familier. « Très bien. Reste-là une seconde. Ne bouge pas. »

Il entendit de doux bruits de pas sur le sol puis une autre porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Edward pensa à s'enfuir, mais maintenant que sa panique commençait à se calmer il était franchement curieux. La jeune fille savait définitivement qui il était. Il devrait probablement rester là pour savoir à quelle époque il avait atterri.

Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par un père en colère en sortant de la chambre d'une jeune fille mineure.

Il y eut un bruit de froissement pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'elle dise. « D'accord. Tu peux te retourner maintenant. Je suis habillée, je te le promets. »

Il se retourna lentement, prudemment, au cas où la jeune fille essaierait de lui jouer un tour. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait mis un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle rit alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le lit en frottant ses longs cheveux noirs comme le jet avec une serviette. « Désolée pour ça. Je ne t'attendais pas tout de suite. Je n'étais pas prête. »

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa familiarité avec lui le rendait perplexe, mais plus il la regardait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il la connaissait. Ses yeux sortirent presque de sa tête quand il regarda bien les siens.

Un œil noir, un œil ambre.

« Alice ? »

Elle lui sourit en secouant tristement la tête. « Tu en a mis du temps. »

« Mais... tu as grandi. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Plus ou moins. »

Critique comme jamais. « Je ne comprends pas, » admit-il. Il se retourna lentement, se regardant dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le visage qu'il avait. « Si j'ai à nouveau vingt-neuf ans, tu... tu as quel âge ? »

« Moi ? Je suis hors du temps. Mais ce corps a seize ans si c'est ce que tu demandes, » dit Alice avec un clin d'œil. « Tu as toujours vingt-neuf ans ici. »

Repérant une chaise derrière lui, Edward s'assit lourdement en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors qu'il tentait de donner du sens à un monde absurde. Il poussa un petit grognement de frustration.

« Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, » dit joyeusement Alice. Il leva les yeux à temps pour la voir rebondir légèrement sur son lit, s'allongeant de sorte que sa tête soit inclinée au bord du lit, ses cheveux pendant jusqu'au sol. « Voilà comment tu es, tu répètes plusieurs fois tes journées au lycée et tu cherches une sorte de logique à tout ça. » Elle roula et soutint son menton avec ses mains alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu es un peu crétin, mec. »

Les lèvres d'Edward s'incurvèrent. « Tu es encore plus bavarde que je me souviens. »

« Toi plus que tout devrais savoir que certaines choses viennent avec le corps dans lequel tu es. J'ai seize ans ! Je suis impertinente et je pense que je sais tout, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« A quel point c'est différent de quand tu avais cinq ans ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rit. « Harry Potter en moins » souligna-t-elle.

« Harry Potter... Oh ! » Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « C'est vrai... Les nargles, les pensives et les baguettes. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » rit Alice.

Edward sourit puis soupira à nouveau, frottant ses yeux avec ses mains avec lassitude. « Eh bien, peut-être que je suis crétin, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je suis censé faire de cette journée. » Il laissa ses yeux papillonner vers les siens. « A moins que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec Jasper, » tenta-t-il. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Tout ce qui avait terriblement mal tourné dans sa première vie avait changé ou allait changer s'il avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. Jasper devait être la dernière pièce du puzzle. Pas vrai ?

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça, son expression devint sérieuse et inhabituellement douce. « Tu ne peux pas le sauver. »

« Mais... je pensais, peut-être que s'il savait, il pourrait avoir une greffe, ou... »

« Je suis désolée. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Jasper est destiné à mourir. »

Edward souffla en détournant les yeux de la jeune fille. Il serra les poings, luttant contre l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Ça semblait tellement injuste. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était forcé à ne pas y penser, mais l'espoir qu'il pourrait en quelque sorte changer le destin de son ami avait toujours été présent dans le fond de son esprit. Ce dernier 'non' était comme une pierre dans son estomac, ce qui fit monter la bile dans sa gorge.

« C'est pareil pour mes parents ? » se força Edward à demander, se demandant s'il devrait éventuellement faire face à cette perte en plus de perdre son meilleur ami.

« Non, » dit doucement Alice. « Leur mort était complètement inévitable la première fois. Ils seront encore sur ton dos pendant très longtemps, » le taquina-t-elle.

Ses paroles lui apportèrent un certain réconfort. Edward ferma les yeux, se forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration, rangeant son angoisse sur le sort de Jasper pour le moment. « Alors quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que je rate ? »

« Ton problème c'est que tu penses trop, » dit Alice. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tes cheveux vont devenir gris prématurément, tu sais ? Tu ne devrais pas mettre autant de stress dans ce corps. C'est seulement un adolescent après tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je dis que tu traites toute cette situation comme un travail. Tu veux des délais et des actions à entreprendre. Pourquoi ? Ugh. Tu sais combien d'adultes tueraient pour redevenir ado ? » dit Alice, assise les jambes croisés, levant les mains. « Et c'est important pour toi Edward. Tu _es_ un adolescent. Tu n'auras pas une autre ado... lescence. »

Puis elle le regarda sérieusement. « Tu deviens très facilement frustré avec ton corps et les choses que tu dis que tu ne peux pas contrôler parce que tes deux côtés sont en guerre l'un avec l'autre, » expliqua-t-elle. « Laisse l'adolescent gagner. Sois un gamin. Parle à tes parents sans ressentir cette culpabilité. Sois un peu dingue. Aies un stupide béguin pour une stupide fille. Je te promets que ça ne fera pas de toi un pervers. Va au centre commercial. »

« Il n'y a pas de centre commercial à Forks, » murmura Edward.

Alice lui lança un regard assassin.

« Sois un gamin... » répéta Edward avec scepticisme.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu dois donner un sens à tout ça, penses-y de cette façon. C'est ta vie. Tout ce que le destin cherche aurait pu arriver la première fois. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas aider Jasper. Tu n'aurais pas su qu'il était malade, alors tu n'aurais pas pu le prévenir la première fois. Tu vois ? »

« En quelque sorte, » dit Edward à contrecœur.

« Alors détends-toi. Tu as presque trouvé la bonne réponse l'autre jour. Laisse le destin et l'instinct te guider, » dit-elle. Elle haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, juste profiter d'être un adolescent. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère qu'Edward n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Sur le plateau se trouvaient une foule de vieux livres et quelques articles. La série Harry Potter, réalisa-t-il. Il l'observa avec un sourire amusé alors qu'Alice prenait sa fidèle baguette.

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Puis elle agita la baguette vers lui. « Evanesco ! »

**~ 25 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla, clignant des yeux pour repousser le sommeil alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les affiches floues désormais trop familières accrochées au plafond. Il inspira profondément et souffla lentement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il attrapa ses lunettes en évitant de regarder l'horloge, même s'il savait ce que ça dirait. Bien sûr. Non seulement, c'était le 25 janvier, mais il n'aurait dû se réveiller que dans une heure et demi.

Les adolescents n'étaient pas censés faire grâce matinée, pas vrai ?

Mais il était définitivement réveillé.

Qu'est-ce que ferait Edward l'adolescent ?

Sa libido avait quelques suggestions. L'exploration de sa chambre et de son ordinateur avait dévoilé plus d'un titre pornographique. Edward était plus que positif que sa main droite était sa meilleure amie dans sa vie originale, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser ce facteur maintenant.

Esmée entrait toujours sans frapper après tout.

Mais là encore... il y avait toujours la douche.

Edward laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, irrité. Au diable la règle 'toute les huit secondes' d'être si précise.

Avec un soupir, Edward se leva et se précipita sous la douche, allumant l'eau froide. Quand il fut habillé et prêt, il restait encore beaucoup trop de temps avant l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Edward regarda son ordinateur. Le désir était toujours là, un empressement à assouvir. Il y avait quelque chose avec le cliquetis des touches noires sous ses doigts qui était tellement apaisant. Souvent il ressentait plus un rôle dans son monde en ligne qu'il le faisait dans la vraie vie.

Eh bien, s'expliqua-t-il, s'il pouvait terminer sa quête ce matin, il aurait le temps de discuter avec ses parents pour qu'ils l'inscrivent dans un cours d'arts martiaux. Ça les rendrait heureux. Un peu d'équilibre. Et il pourrait travailler sur ces muscles dont il manquait.

Cette justification fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Edward secoua la souris, réveillant son ordinateur de son état de veille, et cliqua sur l'icône EQ.

« Edward, lève... »

« Arg ! » sursauta Edward alors que sa mère entrait dans la pièce.

« Toi, » termina Esmée, l'air perplexe. Puis elle soupira. « Jeune homme, tu as déjà dormi ? »

« Quoi ? Oui Maman, » dit Edward, distrait par la façon dont le temps était passé. Il aurait pu jurer que ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il s'était assis, mais l'horloge disait qu'il restait une demi-heure avant qu'il doive partir pour l'école. « Je te le jure. Je me suis levé tôt et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. »

Esmée sembla sceptique. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois être sur cette chose matin, midi et soir. »

« Je veux faire du jujitsu ou quelque chose du genre, » murmura Edward, plus préoccupé par le monstre qu'il était sur le point de tuer.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! Regarde, je suis habillé. Je suis déjà prêt, » dit Edward avec dédain. « Pu... rée ! » s'exclama-t-il, se reprenant juste à temps alors que le monstre lui donnait un coup critique.

Esmée soupira, apparemment décidée de ne pas insister sur la question. Elle pointa son fils du doigt. « Je dois aller travailler tôt alors je ne peux pas m'assurer que tu ailles à l'école à l'heure. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin, » marmonna Edward. « J'ai ma voiture. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu surveilles si je vais à l'école. » Céder à son côté adolescent était toujours plus facile avec ses parents. Il se demandait pourquoi.

« Souviens t'en, je t'ai prévenu. »

**~ 0 ~**

« Putain, putain, putain, putain. »

Edward était vraiment en retard à l'école, la sonnerie signalant la fin du premier cours avait déjà sonné au moment où il se gara sur le parking. Comme il avait dû se garer tout au bout, il dut courir pour entrer à temps dans le bâtiment.

Et bien sûr, alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le principal Greene.

Au moment du cours d'anglais avec Jasper, Edward n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour déjeuner, » annonça Jasper, l'air fatigué.

« Moi si » grommela Edward. Il agita une feuille de retenue devant le visage de son meilleur ami.

Jasper siffla avec sympathie pendant qu'il lisait le papier. « Retenue au déjeuner. C'est... nul. »

« Je peux gérer la retenue. Ma mère va péter un câble, » grogna Edward en s'effondrant sur sa chaise. Il repensa à la déclaration d'Alice, que tout le monde voudrait redevenir un gamin. Bien... parce que la retenue et le fait qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander quand Esmée devrait signer le mot du principal c'était vivre la grande vie.

Alors que la journée se poursuivait, Edward se força plus d'une fois à se détendre. Au lieu de regarder autour de lui, constamment en alerte que quelque chose se passe mal, il garda les yeux sur son calepin. Au lieu de le rejeter comme immature, il laissa son stylo dicter ses griffonnages... même s'il choisit de dessiner des seins. Et quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Edward prit son temps.

Au moins c'était nouveau...

Edward se dirigea vers la classe, les épaules affaissées, anormalement perturbé par ce que sa mère ferait dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Si elle lui prenait son ordinateur pour la semaine, c'était comme s'il mourrait sans lui.

Non pour la première fois, Edward roula des yeux devant ses débats intérieurs. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile de suivre le mouvement si les adolescents n'étaient pas les rois du drame.

Son dialogue interne coupa court alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de biologie, ses yeux atterrirent sur la fille qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras à leur table. Son cœur fit ce petit saut bizarre, et soudain, son désespoir à la perte de son ordinateur lui sembla sans importance.

Peu importe combien de fois il avait revécu la journée, Bella était restée déprimée pendant tout le cours. Il avait dû se rappeler à maintes reprises que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais c'étaient des règles adultes. Les adolescents étaient curieux... et manquaient de tact. Au moins, c'était son excuse.

« Hey Bella, » la salua-t-il doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Bella ne lâcha qu'un hm en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il franchement.

Là où la plupart des filles sauteraient sur l'occasion pour soupirer, faire la moue, et se débarrasser de leur problème, Bella secoua la tête.

Ça envoya Edward dans une spirale. Il se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas laisser tomber maintenant qu'il avait décidé de poursuivre le questionnement. Il chercha quelque chose d'autre. « Alors... tu as regardé l'épisode d'hier soir ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Bella catégoriquement, ne le regardant toujours pas. « C'est la deuxième fois que Scully se fait tirer dessus dans cette saison. »

« Mais c'était la première fois que c'était réel, » souligna Edward.

Bella haussa les épaules.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se trouvant en extase devant l'énigme qu'elle représentait. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, mais comment il pouvait faire ?

Pendant tout le cours, Edward fit la conversation le plus souvent à sens unique. Même pendant qu'ils faisaient le TP, les réponses de Bella étaient courtes et sommaires. Ils finirent le TP bien avant les autres, laissant à Edward beaucoup de temps pour s'attarder sur la façon dont briser le silence naturel de la jeune fille. Il savait par expérience qu'elle n'était pas une personne impolie, alors quelque chose devait lui peser pour que ses réponses soient si courtes.

Quelqu'un se raclant la gorge leur fit lever les yeux.

Monsieur Banner se tenait là, l'air un peu agacé. « Isabella, ne pensez-vous pas qu'Edward devrait avoir une chance d'avoir le microscope ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils, regardant Monsieur Banner avec une expression perplexe. « Monsieur ? »

« Je ne peux pas tolérer que vous fassiez le travail d'Edward à sa place. Ça ne lui fera pas de bien sur le long terme et... »

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Banner mais, je n'ai pas fait le TP seule, » dit Bella, sa voix plus qu'un peu agacée.

« J'en ai fait trois sur cinq en fait, » dit Edward, irrité.

Monsieur Banner avait l'air très suspicieux. « Mademoiselle Swan est une élève du niveau avancé qui est malheureusement coincée dans un cours de biologie du niveau normal, » informa-t-il à Edward. « Et à ce stade, vous n'avez montré que peu ou pas d'intérêt pour ce cours Monsieur Cullen. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez terminé rapidement ? »

Il fallut beaucoup d'efforts, mais Edward se mordit la langue avant de dire quelque chose de trop cinglant. Il avait été aux commandes pendant de nombreuses années. Il dut se rappeler qu'il n'était plus le grand patron. Il était un lycéen humble et, en règle générale, les enseignants du lycée ne respectaient pas vraiment les élèves.

Avant qu'il puisse formuler une réponse qui ne comprenait pas 'va te faire foutre', Bella prit la parole. « Monsieur Banner, Edward a fait sa partie du TP. Je suis sûre, vu qu'il a été capable d'identifier les diapositives la première fois, qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de les identifier à nouveau si vous apportez un autre kit. »

Edward redressa la tête et son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir identifier les diapositives pour ce qu'elles étaient. Il répétait cette journée depuis si longtemps qu'il avait mémorisé l'ordre. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Monsieur Banner voir ça, alors il retint son souffle et regarda fixement le vieil homme.

Finalement, Monsieur Banner souffla. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Bon sang, » souffla Edward quand le professeur s'éloigna.

« Ça te donne envie de continuer d'être fainéant, pas vrai ? » dit Bella en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas fainéant » protesta Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella fit un petit son d'incrédulité, un petit sourire visible alors qu'il regardait son profil.

Edward roula des yeux mais n'insista pas sur la question, estimant qu'il aimait le petit sourire amusé sur son visage. « Alors... tu était en biologie avancée d'où tu viens ? C'est plutôt impressionnant. »

Au lieu de répondre, Bella se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment, mais il vit ses joues rougir et son sourire faiblir. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. Être admise dans un cours de niveau avancé était quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière, mais là encore, elle avait l'air gênée.

« Tu es timide, » réalisa-t-il, sa voix trahissant à quel point il était confus.

Bella le regarda furtivement, ses lèvres se retroussant un peu comme si elle ne savait pas si sa révélation devrait lui faire froncer les sourcils. « Non, je veux dire... un peu je suppose. »

« Mais... tu semblais si audacieuse quand tu as tenu tête à Monsieur Banner. Et quand tu as crié après moi, » dit Edward, amusé et un peu incrédule.

Comme si c'était rapidement devenu prévisible, les joues de Bella rougirent, mais les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement. « Quand je suis frustrée, j'oublie d'être timide, » admit-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils, le regret peignant ses traits. « Je t'ai frustrée ? »

Ses yeux incertains trouvèrent les siens et il put voir qu'il y avait une lutte à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne lâche sa réponse. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, ne t'avais jamais parlé, et tu m'as traitée comme si tu me détestais parce que j'existais. »

C'était surprenant, à quel point l'expression blessée sur son visage le fit se sentir plus bas que terre. Il tendit la main, le bout de ses doigts caressèrent les siens alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »

Sa respiration devint saccadée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Ce ne fut que pendant l'espace d'un instant puis elle secoua la tête légèrement et haussa les épaules. « Merci, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Et pour être honnête, j'ai probablement réagi de façon excessive. Ça me frustre quand on traite quelqu'un injustement. »

« C'est un monde injuste, » songea Edward, pensant à combien ses actions involontaires avaient causé plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait compris auparavant.

« C'est juste difficile parfois parce que je ne comprends pas la cause de ce comportement. Je veux dire, je sais que la vie n'est pas juste, tu sais, certains d'entre nous sont nés avec une génétique qui nous donne de terribles maladies, certains ont des malformations et encore et encore, » dit-elle en faisant des gestes avec sa main. « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est l'homme. On peut être si cruel les uns envers les autres... et pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Puis elle sourit alors qu'elle prenait l'une des diapositives. « C'est pourquoi j'aime la science. C'est la survie du plus fort pour les fleurs, les animaux... même les planètes et les étoiles, mais au moins ça prend tout son sens. Si un animal en tue un autre, c'est pour se nourrir ou pour se défendre, et non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la couleur de la fourrure de l'animal, tu vois ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant de savoir que je peux toujours regarder une de ces diapositives et de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Quand elle leva les yeux, trouvant son regard sur elle, elle rougit jusqu'à son cou. Consciemment, Bella croisa les bras et s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise. « Désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça. »

« Non, » dit rapidement Edward. « Je comprends. » Il sourit devant son expression incrédule. « Vraiment. C'est pourquoi j'aime les jeux. Je joue à des jeux en ligne, tu sais ? »

« Est-ce qu'on parle de genre... du poker en ligne ou de jeux de MMO ? »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. Elle connaissait son jeu... « EQ, » essaya-t-il.

« Ah. Je connais, mais je n'ai jamais joué. »

« C'est un monde assez dynamique, parce qu'il y a tellement de joueurs que le niveau de difficulté est assez élevé pour être intéressant. Et pourtant, tu peux encore gagner à EQ, tu sais ? » Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. « Du moins, si le jeu ne bug pas. »

« Mais même, les bugs sont réparables, » dit Bella en hochant la tête.

« Exactement. »

Ils se turent, se souriant timidement. Edward eut la pensée soudaine qu'il pourrait vivre pour voir l'un de ses magnifiques petits sourires. Même s'il était toujours curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état là en premier lieu, il était ravi à l'idée qu'il pourrait lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p><em>Ça avance tout doucement entre Edward et Bella... mais comme on dit, qui va doucement va loin :P<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	10. Traumatisme

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Hello hello! J'espère que vous allez bien^^  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**Anna:** Merci pour ta review =) J'essaye vraiment de faire au plus vite pour pouvoir poster régulièrement mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours facile de suivre le rythme. Contente que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas^^ xoxo  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Traumatisme<strong>

**~ 26 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward resta bouche-bée devant son réveil, il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il voyait bien.

Eh bien, c'était sans précédent.

Cela le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comprendre les règles de ce jeu particulier était assez dur, il n'aimait pas avoir merdé avec ça. S'il faisait quelque chose de bien, il s'attendait à voir Alice afin qu'elle puisse lui montrer ce qu'il avait mal fait en premier lieu. Au moins, ça lui donnait une sorte de but à réaliser, ça lui amenait un semblant de bon sens et de l'ordre dans son monde.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait bien arrangé le 25 janvier ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était mal passé le 25 janvier et qu'il y avait deux parties à gérer ? Était-ce comme jouer à un jeu à deux niveaux et si vous merdiez à un moment il fallait recommencer au début, le 25 janvier ?

Edward détestait ces jeux avec une passion ardente.

L'analyse des jeux souleva une question intéressante. Est-ce qu'il avait des vies en illimitée ? La plupart des jeux donnaient plus d'un essai, mais est-ce qu'il y avait une limite ? Est-ce qu'il avait un moment où Alice se laverait les mains de sa stupidité et le laisserait rester mort ?

Ou rester dans un bordel qu'il aurait créé pour lui-même et les gens autour de lui ?

« Edward ? » La voix d'Esmée le fit sursauter alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, et Edward gémit.

La dernière pensée qu'il avait eue avant d'aller au lit hier soir était qu'au moins, s'il devait revivre la journée pour la vingt-et-unième fois, il pourrait le faire sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Comme il l'avait prédit, sa mère et son père n'avaient pas été très heureux qu'il ait manqué son premier cours de la journée et qu'il soit collé pour le reste de la semaine. Il avait fallu une petite discussion en douceur, mais il avait réussi à les convaincre de ne pas lui prendre son ordinateur.

Le compromis d'Esmée était que s'il insistait pour être collé à la chose aux premières heures du matin avant l'école, il devrait faire quelque chose de productif.

« Il est cinq heure et demi du matin Maman, » grommela-t-il.

« Hey oui, » dit-elle gaiement. « Ce qui veut dire que tu as un peu plus d'une heure pour faire une partie de cette saisie de données avant de devoir te préparer pour l'école. » Elle posa une grosse pile de documents sur son bureau, et Edward grimaça. Il savait que sa mère voulait convertir tous ses fichiers papiers, du jour où tout était fait à la main, aux fichiers informatisés.

« Je pourrais toujours prendre l'ordinateur, » menaça-t-elle gentiment.

Gémissant à nouveau, Edward se traîna hors du lit. « Tu es une personne horrible, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise d'ordinateur.

Esmée rit et lui embrassa le front. « Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Edward roula des yeux mais sourit et enlaça sa mère avant qu'elle quitte la pièce.

Quelques temps plus tard, il descendit les escaliers, habillé et prêt pour aller à l'école. Il arriva dans le hall au moment où son père partait.

« Edward, les routes sont enneigées aujourd'hui, » dit Carlisle en s'arrêtant avant de se rendre à la porte. « Laisse ton frère te conduire à l'école. »

« Quoi ? Non, » protesta Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Il adorait sa voiture. La Volvo roulerait bien sur la glace. C'était seulement un trajet court jusqu'à l'école après tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Carlisle lui fit un regard d'avertissement. « Ne discute pas avec moi. Laisse Emmett t'emmener. »

Emmett émergea de la cuisine, un bol de céréales à la main, mâchant bruyamment. « Ouais, petit frère. Après tout, une Jeep c'est une voiture d'homme. »

Carlisle secoua la tête vers son fils aîné et partit avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Effectivement, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Edward put voir que Forks était recouvert d'une couche de neige. Plus que ça, la pluie de la veille avait gelé sur la glace sur le trottoir et l'allée.

Admettant le point, Edward accepta de monter avec Emmett sans aucune difficulté, à la place il s'assit à la table de la cuisine afin qu'il puisse engloutir un bol de céréales... puis un autre.

Bien que Edward avait encore du mal à ignorer sa psyché de vingt-neuf ans et céder aux caprices de son corps et de son esprit, certains changements étaient plus faciles que d'autres. Pendant tous les jours d'avant, il avait ignoré le besoin constant de manger quand ses parents étaient à l'extérieur et à la maison. Il était déterminé à ne pas être une bête vorace comme Emmett. Il n'était pas vraiment en train de mourir de faim. Mais depuis sa conversation avec la jeune Alice, il se permettait de se faire plaisir.

Hey, au moins il ne siphonnait pas le reste de son lait comme Emmett le faisait.

Quand les deux garçons furent rassasiés ils se dirigèrent dehors pour aller à l'école. Edward céda à son envie naturelle de harceler son frère aîné en faisant le copilote. Emmett le menaça de le laisser sur le bord de la route. Bien sûr, ça ne conduit Edward qu'à le tatillonner encore plus.

« Dégage ! » exigea Emmett en se garant sur côté de la route.

Edward le regarda, incrédule. « Em, allez. »

« Nan, gamin. Je t'avais prévenu. » Les frères se fixèrent. Après un moment, Emmett sourit.

« Regarde, si tu sors maintenant tu peux facilement faire reste du trajet avant que la cloche sonne. Tu me fais attendre, tu vas avoir une autre retenue. »

« Alors toi aussi, » contra Edward.

« Et c'est censé me faire chier pourquoi ? Tu crois que maman et papa vont m'arracher à mon travail ou à mes activités extra-scolaire pour lesquelles papa a tout fait pour que ce soit sur mon relevé de notes ? »

Sachant qu'il était coincé, et vraiment, c'était juste quelques rues, Edward sortit de la Jeep, en prenant soin de claquer la portière très fort. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le gros rire d'Emmett alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, Edward se mit à marcher, en marmonnant sur les nombreuses façons qu'il allait tuer son frère. Pourquoi il n'avait pas encore parlé à ses parents pour les arts martiaux ?

Edward fut tiré de ses pensées meurtrières par des bruits provenant d'un vieux pick-up délabré qui s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il regarda, ennuyé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui conduisait.

« Tu as besoin d'un taxi ? » cria Bella par-dessus le rugissement du moteur.

Mettant ses mains autour de ses oreilles, Edward cria, « Quoi ? » Puis il sourit pour lui faire savoir qu'il la taquinait.

Bella roula des yeux, lui faisant signe de monter, et Edward reconnaissant, grimpa dans la cabine.

« Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé à être piéton un jour comme aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bella alors qu'elle conduisait.

Edward ricana. « Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur, pas vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien... tu as de la chance. »

Edward lui expliqua la situation alors qu'ils se garaient sur le parking. Il fronça les sourcils quand Bella rit à son histoire. « Quoi ? C'était pas drôle ! »

« C'était un peu drôle, » dit-elle gentiment, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sourit. Il sortit, se précipitant à ses côtés quand elle glissa, se rattrapant de justesse au pick-up.

« Là, » dit-il en la rééquilibrant, « laisse-moi t'aid... »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit terrible d'un crissement de pneus tout près... trop près. Se tête se releva à temps pour voir une masse de métal bleu tourner follement vers lui. Bella cria, mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de réagir. Son instinct lui fit la tirer en avant, repliant son corps contre le sien et il se détourna du véhicule hors de contrôle comme s'il pouvait la protéger. Il y eut l'horrible bruit du métal qui craquait et s'écrasait alors que le corps d'Edward et Bella étaient projetés vers l'avant, coincés entre le pick-up et l'autre véhicule. Très vite, tout ce qu'Edward savait c'était l'incroyable douleur, l'agonie chassa toute autre pensée.

Puis il n'y eut que l'obscurité.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward fut réveillé par un cri perçant, une réaction tardive à voir une voiture, un van, tourner vers lui trop vite pour qu'il s'écarte du chemin. Il toucha son corps, pour voir s'il était en un seul morceau. Quand ses mains s'écartèrent, sans trace de sang, Edward regarda, incrédule.

« Bella ? » cria-t-il comme si soudain il se souvenait qu'elle était avec lui. « Bella ? » hurla-t-il plus frénétiquement. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, mais savoir qu'il était dans la maison d'Alice ne le calma pas. Ça ne fit qu'attiser sa panique.

Se levant, Edward parcourut la maison en criant le nom d'Alice.

Ça ne pouvait pas être la façon dont ça se terminait. Est-ce qu'il avait sauvé ses parents juste pour qu'ils puissent voir son corps mutilé ? Et Bella... comment était-ce juste pour Bella ? Dans la vraie réalité elle était vivante, ou il le supposait. Elle n'était définitivement pas morte dans un accident de voiture au lycée. Aussi distrait qu'il l'avait de toute évidence été, il se rappellerait tout de même si quelqu'un était mort sur le parking.

« Al... » le cri furieux d'Edward s'estompa alors qu'il trébuchait dans le salon.

Alice était allongée au sol sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air alors qu'elle regardait un film. Elle avait à nouveau cinq ans et ça mit Edward hors de lui. Tout dans le programme d'Edward lui avait appris à être doux avec les enfants. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'exiger des réponses quant à savoir si oui ou non il venait vraiment d'être mutilé dans un accident de voiture.

« Alice, » dit-il doucement, se forçant à se calmer.

« Je sais pas pourquoi t'es en colère, » dit-elle sans le regarder.

Edward se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour ne pas perdre patience. « Est-ce que je suis mort ou pas ? Encore une fois ? »

Alice le regarda calmement, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu fais quelque chose de mal ? La journée se termine. Alors pourquoi t'es en colère ? »

S'effondrant contre le mur, Edward poussa un long soupir de soulagement. « Alors j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Dieu merci. »

« D'accord, » dit Alice avec impatience. « Maintenant je dois regarder tout ça depuis le début. Va-t-en maintenant. »

**~ 26 janvier 1999 ~**

Il fallut tout le pouvoir de la volonté considérable d'Edward pour passer la matinée sans sombrer dans la folie. Il dut se rappeler quand sa mère le réveilla à cinq heures et demi que personne ne devait être sur le parking. Il pensa courir jusque chez Bella... pour la prévenir d'arriver plus tôt, ou en retard, ou... quelque chose. Mais il doutait que ça mènerait quelque part. Il était plus probable que son père le chasserait.

Alors Edward essaya de se concentrer sur la saisie de données, puis il s'habilla, et mangea les deux bols de gruau que sa mère avait choisi de faire au lieu des céréales. Il ne discuta pas avec son père quand Carlisle lui dit d'aller à l'école avec Emmett et il ne chercha pas bagarre à son frère aîné. Peut-être que le temps que Bella gagnerait en ne le prenant pas ferait toute la différence.

Au moment où ils se garèrent sur le parking de l'école, Edward sortit de la Jeep et monta sur le coffre pour mieux voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » demanda Emmett en sortant de la voiture. « T'es plus spationauteque d'habitude. »

« Spationaute n'est pas un mot, » marmonna Edward.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un appela son nom, distrayant les garçons. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jasper, ses yeux encore endormis et les mains dans les poches.

Se sentant toujours de mauvaise humeur et paniqué, Edward descendit soigneusement de l'arrière de la Jeep et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'école.

« Oh, je vois, » gloussa Emmett en lui emboîtant le pas. « Tu attendais Jasper. »

Roulant des yeux, Edward grogna vers son frère. « Si j'étais gay, je n'en aurais pas honte, mais je ne suis pas gay, alors remets-toi. »

« Bon sang, gamin. Calme-toi. Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, » rit Emmett en secouant la tête alors qu'il changeait de cap, il se dirigea vers Rosalie.

« Pourquoi tu es venu avec Emmett aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jasper en baillant quand Edward arriva à côté de lui.

Edward commença à lui expliquer toute la situation, mais il s'interrompit quand il vit le vieux pick-up de Bella entrer sur le parking. « Attends une seconde, » dit-il rapidement à Jasper avant d'agiter la main énergiquement. « Hey Bella ! »

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point son soulagement fut instantané et profond. Il put prendre une profonde inspiration pour la première fois de la journée, en la voyant vivante et intacte. Elle eut l'air confuse et un peu méfiante, mais quand elle le vit sourire, et Edward dut admettre qu'il devait sourire comme un idiot, elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

Mettant son sac sur son épaule, Bella commença à se diriger vers les garçons, mais elle s'arrêta tout à coup, quelque chose aux pneus de son pick-up attira son attention.

« Bella ? » appela Edward à nouveau, cette brique épaisse de crainte et d'inquiétude réapparut dans son ventre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux se remplirent d'une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Puis ça se produisit.

Une seconde, il se réjouissait de ce besoin inhérent qu'il devait aller vers elle et essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur sa joue. La seconde d'après, il y avait ce son grinçant horriblement familier des pneus crissant contre l'asphalte.

« Bella ! » cria-t-il, bougeant déjà alors qu'il regardait ses yeux s'écarquiller de peur. Il se déplaça si vite que le reste du monde sembla s'estomper, mais elle resta immobile à ses yeux.

« Edward ! » Il entendit à peine la voix effrayée de Jasper avant de sentir quelque chose attraper l'arrière de sa veste, l'éloignant de la catastrophe imminente.

Le truc flou bleu, ce que Edward reconnut comme une fourgonnette bleue, le frappa sur le côté alors qu'elle tournoyait. Edward se retrouva propulser en arrière, tout l'air le quitta et il ressentit une sensation écrasante d'un côté de sa poitrine. Il atterrit sur le sol, face vers le haut et regarda le ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui. Mais au-delà de la douleur incroyable qui semblait consumer son corps, Edward était plus conscient du terrible cri interrompu par le crissement du métal écrasé.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il était blessé, Edward essaya de se lever. Une main le maintenait au sol, et il réalisa que Jasper était agenouillé à côté de lui. Bien qu'il s'affaiblissait rapidement, Edward se tortilla.

« Arrête. Edward, arrête, » dit Jasper avec urgence, la voix brisée. « Bon sang, tu es foutu mec. C'est tellement foutu. »

« Bella, » grogna Edward. Il devait la voir, il avait désespérément besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. « Bella ! »

Mais le regard dans les yeux de Jasper lui dit tout. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour elle. S'il te plaît, Edward. Tu dois te calmer, » plaida-t-il.

Edward se rappela vaguement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son ami paraître si désespéré. Entre la douleur et la façon dont sa tête tournait, il était difficile de se concentrer. Il cherchait toujours après elle, pas vraiment en mesure de croire que c'était vrai.

Autour d'eux c'était le chaos. Les enfants couraient et criaient en le voyant lui... ou la fille écrasée entre deux voitures. Le temps perdit toute signification pour Edward, seulement une série d'images qu'il pouvait à peine comprendre.

La plupart du temps, ses pensées allaient vers Bella. Le désespoir le secoua si fort qu'il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il y avait tellement de frustration et de colère, mais il était impuissant, tordu et brisé sur l'asphalte. Mais il était vivant alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ça ne semblait pas juste. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. _Pas elle. Pourquoi elle ?_

« L'ambulance sera bientôt là, » le réconforta quelqu'un, se méprenant sur la cause de ses larmes. Emmett, réalisa vaguement Edward. Emmett lui tenait la main.

La pire partie, la pire chose dont Edward pourrait se rappeler dans toutes ses vies, c'était quand le Chef Swan arriva sur les lieux. Pour un homme qu'Edward se souvenait seulement de stoïque, il n'y avait pas de mot pour ses cris d'angoisse. Il fallut les efforts considérables du Coach Clapp et de Monsieur Banner pour l'empêcher d'essayer de séparer les voitures lui-même. Edward était seulement content que ses lunettes ne soient plus là, probablement cassées, alors il ne pourrait pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Charlie Swan.

C'était sa faute. Ça devait l'être. Dans sa vie originelle, Bella Swan avait vécu au moins jusqu'à sa dernière année de fac.

Edward essaya de dire qu'il était désolé mais il toussa, étouffé par le sang. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à se soucier de ses propres blessures, même si Jasper et Emmett tentaient de le calmer.

Un visage grisonnant traversa la foule qui l'entourait. Brett Warner. Le nom sortit de la brume trouble de son cerveau et Edward gémit. Bien sûr, il avait pu se souvenir d'un ambulancier quelconque mais il ne s'était pas souvenu de Bella.

On aurait dit une notion ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu avoir si peu d'importance pour lui la première fois ?

Cette pensée s'envola avec tout le reste. Brett essayait d'attirer son attention. « Edward ? Edward ! » appela-t-il brusquement, essayant de l'amener à se concentrer. « Allez, petit. Reste avec moi. »

Edward resta dans un état de semi-conscience pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Au moment où l'ambulance se gara, il put entendre la voix frénétique de son père et ça le remua un peu.

« Bon sang. Edward. » La voix de son père était étranglée et horrifiée, et Edward parvint suffisamment à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir.

« Tu peux l'aider. Tu peux le sauver, pas vrai Papa ? » parvint la voix d'Emmett. Il avait dû suivre l'ambulance.

« Emmett, tu dois rester en retrait, petit, » l'attrapa Brett avant qu'il ne puisse avancer.

« Docteur Cullen. Vous ne devriez pas... » quelqu'un essaya de retenir Carlisle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Au lieu de ça, Carlisle commença à donner des ordres aux gens autour, utilisant des mots qui effrayèrent Edward comme un enfant de cinq ans plus qu'autre chose. Il réussit à entendre 'salle d'opération' et 'collapsus pulmonaire' parmi une kyrielle d'autres choses auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser.

« Docteur Cullen, » essaya à nouveau l'un des autres médecins. « Vous ne pouvez pas opérer votre propre fils. »

« Docteur Snow, ce que je ne peux pas faire pour le moment c'est aider l'enfant Crowley, » grogna Carlisle, plus de colère dans sa voix que Edward n'en avait jamais entendue. « Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Et il n'y a pas assez de médecin pour le moment pour s'occuper de lui et de mon fils sans moi. »

Que ce soit vrai ou pas, et Edward avait tendance à penser que c'était probablement plus près du faux, Carlisle dut gagner cette discussion parce qu'au milieu de tous ceux qui le poussaient et le tiraient, une main réconfortante passa dans ses cheveux. Edward ouvrit les yeux, trouvant son père qui le regardait. Il put voir que Carlisle était au bord des larmes, mais il y avait aussi de la volonté dans son regard. « Écoute-moi fiston. N'essaie pas de parler, écoute simplement. On va te donner quelque chose, et tu n'auras plus mal d'accord ? Sois fort. Tiens bon, et ça ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras. »

Edward maintint le regard de son père tant qu'il le put, espérant de tout cœur que son père avait raison. Que quand il se réveillerait, tout irait mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour Edward. Comme vous vous en doutez, il va encore revivre cette journée, espérons qu'il trouvera vite ce qu'il faut changer^^<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	11. Une fois de plus avec des sentiments

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_**Cassy-chou: **Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne va pas mourir, comme tu le dis, elle est très importante dans l'histoire. J'ai fait au plus vite pour poster la suite, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ;) xoxo  
><em>

_**MortalFlower:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, même si le chapitre était assez difficile. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) xoxo_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Une fois de plus avec des sentiments<strong>

« T'es dingue ? »

Edward sauta sur ses pieds, ne remarquant même pas le soulagement qu'il puisse bouger à nouveau. Il se tourna vers la voix, content qu'Alice soit dans sa forme de seize ans. Surtout après avoir passé du temps au milieu des jeunes filles du lycée de Forks, il n'eut pas de scrupule à en perdre un peu devant elle lui donnant les circonstances.

Il attrapa ses poignets, la faisant faire un pas ou deux vers lui. « Dis-moi que la journée a été mauvaise. »

Alice le fusilla du regard, retirant ses bras. « Bien sûr que tu as mal fait les choses, crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire en te mettant devant le van ? »

« Tu es en train de me dire que la journée a été mauvaise parce que j'ai été blessé ? » demanda Edward, essayant de comprendre.

« Tu aurais pu être tué » cria Alice.

« Je ne me soucie pas de moi, » dit Edward, se sentant tellement hors de contrôle qu'il pensait que sa tête pourrait exploser. Il saisit les bras d'Alice assez brusquement pour la faire haleter. « Alice. Dis-moi. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas changé sa vie pour qu'elle meurt devant l'école. »

Alice chercha ses yeux. « C'est pour la fille ? »

« Bella ! » hurla Edward. « Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas censée mourir. Pas elle. C'est la fille unique du Chef Swan. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Pas. Elle. »

« Bon sang, » murmura Alice en le repoussant avec force. « Reprends-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit comment ça fonctionne. »

« Je dois faire ce que le destin veut, » imita amèrement Edward. « J'emmerde le destin. Je dois avoir le libre arbitre. Je me mettrais devant cette camionnette à chaque fois si ça signifie qu'elle vive. » Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que sa mort ne soit pas entre ses mains. Jasper pourrait s'y faire... éventuellement. Les gens étaient malades tous les jours. Mais ça...

Incroyablement, Alice sourit. « Waouh. »

« Quoi ? » bouillonna Edward entre ses dents serrés.

« Tu l'aimes bien, » dit Alice d'une voix taquine et chantante.

« Alice, » grogna Edward entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas à propos d'un stupide béguin d'adolescent. C'est mal. »

Avec un peu d'effort, Alice calma son sourire pour une expression plus sérieuse. « Utilise ta tête » dit-elle fermement. « Peu importe ce que le destin veut, tu es le catalyseur de ce changement. Tu es le seul au milieu de tout ça. Si le destin voulait ta mort, ton frère organiserait ton enterrement en ce moment même. »

« Je ne... » commença Edward mais Alice l'interrompit.

« Tais-toi, » ordonna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avant ? Souviens-toi. Tout a une raison. »

Avec ça, elle le poussa très fort. Edward réalisa tardivement qu'il se tenait près du bord de la piscine. Il trébucha en arrière, essayant et échouant pour trouver son équilibre. Il tomba dans l'eau dans un terrible splash, instantanément immergé.

**~ 26 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla en haletant, il s'assit dans son lit. Il serra sa poitrine, ayant l'impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment respirer.

Sa porte s'ouvrit. « C'est l'heure de te lever et briller, Ed... » commença Esmée alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre mais elle s'interrompit quand elle le vit. « Edward ? » demanda-t-elle avec urgence, laissant tomber la pile de paperasse qu'elle avait dans les mains et elle s'élança vers son lit. « Chéri, tu vas bien ? »

Non. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ça faisait beaucoup à emmagasiner pour son cerveau. Peu importe que ça avait été défait, être percuté par une voiture était un événement traumatisant, surtout étant donné qu'elle avait écrasé la moitié de son corps. En plus de ça, il avait assisté impuissant à la mort d'une fille qu'il connaissait et il se souciait peu de se faire écraser. Ajoutez à ça sa frustration totale de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre le destin, et Edward fut surpris de ne pas avoir perdu l'esprit.

« Respire, Edward, » murmura Esmée en lui frottant le dos. Elle le frappa fort et l'air se précipita dans ses poumons. « Je vais chercher Papa. »

« Non ! » cria âprement Edward en prenant une autre bouffée d'air. Désespéré, il attrapa le bras de sa mère, soudainement et irrationnellement paniqué qu'elle sorte de la chambre et disparaisse. Tout avait l'air si complètement hors de contrôle.

« D'accord, d'accord, » l'apaisa Esmée en passant ses bras autour de lui. « Tu me fais peur mon chéri. Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu es malade ? »

Tournant son corps, Edward enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Il tremblait, mais au moins il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Des larmes de peur et de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux, et Edward fut impuissant pour les empêcher de couler sur ses joues. « Je ne suis pas malade, » réussit-il à dire, la voix tremblante. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre.

« Est-ce que c'était... un cauchemar ? »

Edward pouvait imaginer de quoi ça avait l'air. Il était là, presque adulte, et il tremblait et pleurait comme s'il était à nouveau un enfant. Il prit une autre inspiration. « Un cauchemar... Ouais. C'était réel. Trop réel, je veux dire, » balbutia-t-il, l'embarras commençant à atteindre les limites de ses pensées frénétiques. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, » dit doucement Esmée en lui grattant la tête. « Allez viens. Lève-toi. Je te laisse du répit aujourd'hui si tu m'aides à préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Edward hésita. Maintenant ce sens lui revenait, tout comme son besoin d'empêcher Bella d'être blessée. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il se mettrait devant le fourgon à chaque fois si ça lui donnait une autre chance.

Son cœur se mit à nouveau à battre à toute vitesse, la fureur se précipita dans ses veines et il eut du mal à réfléchir. Si le destin avait jugé bon de tuer Bella aujourd'hui, peu importe ses efforts...

Mais alors, Alice ne l'avait pas confirmé, pas vrai ? Elle n'avait jamais répondu à sa question en fait.

« D'accord, » dit-il à sa mère. « Mais laisse-moi prendre une douche. »

Esmée l'enlaça, ébouriffant ses cheveux affectueusement. « Très bien. Je serai en bas. »

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, Edward prit son temps de façon rationnelle, à utiliser sa tête comme Alice lui avait conseillé. Il devait croire qu'il y avait une bonne façon de terminer cette journée sans que l'un d'eux ne meurt.

Il assembla les très peu d'indices qu'il avait, se rappelant comment Alice lui avait dit que toute préemption ne fonctionnerait pas. Il se força à mettre de côté les plans improvisés de trafiquer le van, le van de Tyler Crowley, ou d'essayer de parler à Emmett pour aller chercher Bella avant l'école. Aucune de ces choses ne fonctionneraient parce que s'il n'avait pas été un membre actif de tout ça, il n'aurait aucune idée que Tyler allait causer un accident. Il ne pouvait rien faire qu'il n'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas su ce qui allait arriver.

Edward posa son front contre le carreau de la douche, prenant de profondes et longues inspirations. Il était coincé entre la colère et le désespoir, détestant se sentir comme un pion dans ce jeu stupide. Il n'était la marionnette de personne et ressentit son manque de choix en tout. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de sa propre vie.

Là encore, regardons ce qu'il avait fait avec le libre arbitre.

**~ 0 ~**

Nerveux mais beaucoup plus calme, Edward réussit à passer la matinée sans perdre la tête.

« Hey, le spationaute, » dit Emmett en marchant sur son pied sous la table. Edward le fusilla du regard, tirant son pied de sous celui de son frère. Il faisait inconsciemment rebondir sa jambe, tout son corps plein d'énergie nerveuse. « Tu arrives à te détendre avec les claquettes ? »

Ce ne fut pas difficile d'en découdre avec Emmett après ça. Vu que ça s'était produit organiquement la première fois, Edward raisonna que ça pourrait arriver à nouveau. Il était impatient de voir Bella vivante et il avait l'intention de la maintenir en vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui dise sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle devait mourir, il allait faire de son mieux pour s'assurer qu'elle survive.

Mais cette fois, Emmett sembla avoir un brin de patience en plus. Il se chamailla avec son frère, mais ne le menaça pas de le virer de la voiture. « Gare-toi ! » demanda finalement Edward, désespéré.

Emmett se moqua de lui. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense ce que je dis Em. Je ne veux pas y aller avec toi, » insista Edward. Quand Emmett n'accéda pas à se demande, il ouvrit la portière du côté passager en regardant la route. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils roulaient vite...

« Putain ! Très bien, » dit Emmett en s'arrêtant. « Pourquoi tu fais le gamin ? »

Sans répondre, Edward sauta hors de la Jeep en claquant la porte derrière lui, il cherchait déjà après Bella. Emmett s'éloigna, son moteur s'emballa plus que nécessaire dans son irritation. Il se sentit mal mais supposa que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il se disputerait avec son frère.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute ou deux avant que le pick-up de Bella apparaisse.

Edward était infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas avoir pu voir le corps brisé de Bella alors qu'elle gisait à plat ventre sur l'asphalte. Par contre, son cri interrompu par l'écrasement du métal resterait avec lui jusqu'à sa mort... pour de vrai. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'imaginer blessée et sans vie.

Alors qu'il montait dans le pick-up quand elle redémarra, ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire pour garder ses mains en place. Il voulait la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Il se contenta de profiter de la façon dont elle rit quand il lui raconta l'histoire de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son frère.

« J'ai toujours voulu un grand frère, » dit pensivement Bella alors qu'ils entraient sur le parking.

« Prends le mien, » plaisanta Edward.

Elle sourit en lui jetant un regard en coin. « Ma maison n'a que deux chambres. Je vais passer. »

« Hey, pourquoi tu ne te gares pas là-bas ? » dit Edward en montrant un endroit qui était à la fois plus proche de l'école et loin de la scène de l'accident.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Parce que je ne veux pas ? »

« Mais c'est plus près, » insista Edward.

« C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien cette place, » répliqua Bella en se garant à l'endroit redouté.

Edward soupira. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas rendre ça plus facile pour lui. La jeune fille était têtue. Il sortit rapidement du pick-up, dérapant un peu quand ses pieds touchèrent la route gelée. Il réussit à rester debout alors qu'il arrivait de son côté de la voiture.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Bella, sa voix était basse et pleine d'émotion alors qu'elle fixait les pneus de son pick-up.

Un peu impatient, Edward tira sur la manche de sa veste. « Quoi ? Allons-y. » Visiblement, elle ne fit pas attention à lui alors qu'elle continuait à regarder ses pneus, un sourire étrange sur le visage. « Bella, quoi ? »

Sa voix fut un peu plus forte qu'il ne le voulait, et ça attira l'attention de Bella. Elle leva les yeux, son visage devenant un masque. « C'est rien. Désolée, » murmura-t-elle, semblant gênée.

Se sentant mal de l'avoir pressée, Edward posa une main sur son bras avec l'intention de lui présenter ses excuses.

Mais ensuite il y eut ce bruit horrible de crissement de pneus qui dérapaient sur la glace et l'asphalte.

Il était hors du temps.

Agissant principalement sur l'instinct, Edward attrapa la jeune fille qui était figée à côté de lui, la poussant vers le sol. Elle tomba à la renverse, sa main lui serra le bras l'attirant avec elle. Il y eut un bruit écœurant alors que sa tête heurtait le trottoir, mais sa tête heurta seulement la moitié d'un battement de cœur plus tard. Une douleur aveuglante lui traversa le crâne, aggravée par les crissements de pneus, le son du métal écrasé et de verre brisé. Edward garda les yeux fermés, sa main trouva et serra celle de Bella alors qu'il attendait l'obscurité inévitable.

Pendant une, deux, trois secondes, il y eut un étrange silence.

Puis, le chaos.

Les enfants crièrent, leurs voix un peu étouffées. Il entendit les pas de plusieurs pieds venir dans leur direction. Ça ne pourrait que signifier...

Il était vivant.

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et il haleta, surpris par la vue devant lui. Il était sur le dos sur le trottoir, regardant vers le haut le dessous d'un véhicule. Il y avait des pièces de voiture à quelques millimètres de son nez. « Putain de merde ! »

Ses yeux roulèrent un peu vers la droite et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit les roues de la voiture, ou du van, il supposa, à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. « Putain de merde ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

Un gémissement sourd attira son attention, et Edward regarda à sa gauche, voyant du coin de l'œil que Bella regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la même chose qu'il avait vue un instant auparavant. « Putain, » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Bella... »

Avant qu'il puisse lui demander si elle allait bien, les voix se rapprochèrent.

« Ils ont été touchés... ils sont morts ? »

« Je ne les vois pas ! »

« Tyler ! Tyler ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Appelez le 911 ! »

« Où sont Edward et Bella ? Je les ai vus ! »

Edward tira légèrement sur la main de Bella, la rapprochant de lui. « On est là-dessous ! » cria-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il dit à Bella, « Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? »

Ses yeux, un peu frénétiques, trouvèrent les siens. « Je vais bien. »

Quelqu'un se mit sur le sol, regardant sous la voiture. « Putain de merde ! Ils sont là-dessous. En un seul morceau ! »

« Bougez-vous ! » entendit-il exiger la voix d'Emmett, puis il était sur le ventre, regardant sous la voiture. « Putain. Non ! Edward, ne bouge pas ! » Edward se figea instantanément, ne voulant pas se disputer avec son frère aîné pour une fois. « Il y a du verre partout. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Bella peut bouger ? »

« Non. Non. Il y a du verre partout autour de ta tête. Ne bougez pas d'accord ? Restez là, » ordonna Emmett en se levant.

« Facile à dire pour lui, » murmura Bella. « Il fait froid. »

Edward rit. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Juste une petite torsion du destin et ils auraient pu finir en hamburger, mais tout ce qu'elle remarqua était le froid. « Tu vas vraiment bien ? Je pense que tu t'es cogné la tête. »

Elle se tut. « J'ai connu pire, » dit-elle avec dédain. Un autre moment passa. « J'aurais dû prendre cette place que tu m'avais dit, » dit-elle doucement, sa voix tremblante.

« C'est bon, » murmura Edward en passant son pouce sur le dos de ses doigts. « Tu es vivante. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu m'as sauvée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Et tu m'as sauvé, » rétorqua-t-il.

Avant qu'ils puissent approfondir la question, une autre voix les interrompit. « Les enfants ? » les interpella la voix du Principal Greene. « Comment ça va là-dessous ? »

« On aimerait bien se lever, Monsieur, » dit Bella.

« Ne bougez pas, » dit le principal. « Restez aussi immobile que possible. Nous allons essayer de soulever le fourgon pour que vous puissiez vous lever en toute sécurité. »

Au moment où une équipe d'enseignants et quelques uns des élèves les plus musclés, y compris Emmett, réussirent à soulever la voiture, l'ambulance et un Charlie bourru arrivèrent sur les lieux.

« Bella ! » cria-t-il dès que la camionnette fut assez éloignée. « Reste à terre. »

« Je vais bien, Papa, » insista Bella.

« Isabella, reste à terre, » dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Bella grogna mais obéit. Edward fit de son mieux pour cacher son rire, mais Bella le vit et le foudroya du regard. Il lui fit un sourire tordu, presque heureux maintenant que le danger était passé, et il essaya de se lever.

« Nan euh. Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? » dit Jasper, apparaissant à ses cotés avec Emmett et le repoussant pour qu'il reste au sol. « Laisse-les ambulanciers t'examiner avant de bouger. »

La plupart du temps, Edward garda les yeux sur Bella. Visiblement, elle haïssait chaque instant. Tout le monde regardait. Mais ensuite, son regard bougea, rencontra le sien, et elle réussit à lui faire un petit sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers insistent pour lui mettre une minerve. Bella essaya de l'éviter mais ils insistèrent. Edward trouvait son visage frustré hilarant jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui en fassent porter une aussi.

« Hey, les enfants, » dit Brett l'ambulancier, ayant l'air très amusé. « Ça vous dérangerez de vous lâcher assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse vous faire monter dans l'ambulance ? »

Edward et Bella le regardèrent, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un signe de la main entre eux.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

Ils se lâchèrent rapidement, et ce ne fut pas seulement Bella qui rougit.

**~ 0 ~**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Carlisle ne voulut pas laisser Edward seul. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre une lumière dans les yeux et de lui poser des questions, clairement sur le point de paniquer.

« Papa ! » protesta enfin Edward. « Je vais bien. Je te le jure. Tu peux enlever ce stupide truc maintenant s'il te plaît ? » dit-il en montrant la minerve.

Carlisle soupira, se calmant un peu. « Très bien, mais tu fais tout de même un scanner pour cette bosse que tu as à la tête. Fais-moi plaisir, » dit-il avant qu'Edward puisse protester. Il sourit légèrement. « Je sais que tu as été un adolescent relativement facile, alors je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais j'apprécierais que tu espaces les épisodes qui me foutent la trouille. Deux fois en un mois ça fait beaucoup. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en retour. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Vu qu'il était évident que Bella et lui n'étaient pas en danger immédiat, ils durent attendre un peu avant que le scanner soit disponible. Apparemment, Tyler ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'eux.

« Vu tous les scanners que j'ai fait, ces hôpitaux vont me donner un cancer avant que je meurs d'une autre manière, » marmonna Bella dans sa barbe.

« C'est une habitude pour toi de te faire presque percuter par une voiture ? » demanda Edward, sa voix un peu plus haute que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Bella le regarda en grimaçant comme si elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça à voix haute. « Pas d'autres rencontres avec des voitures, sauf si tu inclus d'en tomber, » dit-elle vaguement.

Edward grogna. « Pour te dire la vérité, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir fini aux urgences avant, » avoua-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il admettait ça. « Je trébuche n'importe où. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ceci... fit que son léger embarras en valait la peine.

« Ouais, ça me fait chier. Je pensais demander à mes parents de m'inscrire au taekwando ou quelque chose du genre, » balbutia-t-il. « Tu sais, ça aide pour l'équilibre et les muscles. »

Bella sembla amusé. « Je pense que c'est le yoga, » souligna-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, mais... le taekwando sonne un peu plus rebelle que le yoga. » Bella se mit à rire et il fut tellement pris par la façon dont il aimait le son qu'il ne considéra pas les paroles suivantes qui sortirent de sa bouche. « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et Edward se rendit compte qu'il combattait l'envie de crier, 'je plaisante !' Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses mains, jouant avec le bord de la couverture avant qu'elle ne parle finalement. « Ouais. Peut-être que ça serait sympa. »

Avant qu'Edward puisse réagir, la voix du Chef Swan fit écho dans le couloir. Il était en train de passer un savon à quelqu'un.

« Papa ! » cria Bella, ayant l'air irritée. Charlie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte une seconde plus tard. « Tu veux arrêter ? Tyler n'a pas eu une super journée. »

Charlie n'eut pas l'air heureux de ça, mais il acquiesça. Puis il sembla nettement nerveux à propos de quelque chose d'autre. « Bella... si tu attends encore, peut-être que tu aurais une seconde pour appeler ta mère... »

Carlisle apparut derrière lui. « Quel super timing. Je suis justement revenu pour te prévenir que ta mère, » il regarda Edward, « va probablement entrer en trombe ici dans les deux prochaines minutes. »

« T'as appelé Maman ? » dirent Edward et Bella en chœur. Ils se regardèrent, un peu choqué.

Charlie grimaça et Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un détail technique parce que je l'aurais appelée de toute façon, mais c'est Emmett qui l'a appelée. Je suis sûr que tu garderas ça entre nous, mais il se sent vraiment coupable. Apparemment, il t'as viré de la Jeep sur le chemin de l'école ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils, sur le point de lui dire qu'il avait demandé à sortir de la Jeep, mais il fut interrompu par la voix inhabituellement calme de Charlie. « S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Edward n'aurait pas été là pour pousser Bella. Ce van aurait pu la percuter. »

« C'est vrai. » Carlisle tapota l'épaule de Charlie. « Tout bien considéré, je suppose que c'était un heureux hasard du destin. »

Le destin.

Puis Edward se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant si c'était la façon dont la journée était censée se dérouler. Il ne voulait pas penser aux alternatives, parce que si le destin insistait pour que Bella meurt, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais ça restait une question très intéressante.

Qu'est-ce que le destin avait en tête, et pourquoi il semblait se concentrer sur cette fille ?

* * *

><p><em>Oufff, on peut toutes souffler, ils sont en vie. Il fallait juste qu'ils se sauvent mutuellement^^<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires :)_

_Bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	12. Un peu d'évasion

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : Un peu d'évasion<strong>

Cette nuit-là, Edward s'empêcha de dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

En démarrant plus comme un cauchemar, ça avait été une journée étonnamment bonne. Après que sa mère l'eut couvert de baisers soulagés, le mettant complètement mal à l'aise devant Bella, Carlisle les avait tous les deux autorisé à rentrer chez eux pour la journée.

« Tu as MSN ? » lui murmura doucement Bella. Esmée et Charlie discutaient derrière eux alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre d'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas atteint la salle d'attente où la moitié de l'école devait attendre.

« Ouais, » murmura Edward.

« J'ai juste pensé... tu sais, il n'y a personne d'autre à qui parler puisque tout le monde est à l'école, » dit Bella en butant nerveusement sur ses mots.

Edward remarqua que son cœur avait commencer à battre de façon erratique. Une fille lui avait demandé son adresse MSN. Pas n'importe quelle fille... Bella. C'était ridicule parce que des femmes adultes sexy et enchanteresses lui avaient demandé son numéro et lui avaient donné le leur, mais il n'avais jamais ressenti ce niveau d'excitation. Il avait carrément le vertige, même s'il essayait désespérément d'être cool à ce sujet.

Il marmonna naturellement son adresse juste avant qu'ils sortent du chaos de la salle d'attente.

A la seconde où il rentra chez lui et qu'il put échapper à l'étouffement d'Esmée, Edward courut dans sa chambre pour démarrer son système de messagerie instantanée.

Non pas pour la première fois que toute cette épreuve avait commencé, Edward fut frappé par l'importance des ordinateurs dans son auto lycée. Dans la vraie vie, il était, comme son frère aimait tant lui dire, distrait. Sa langue se prenait dans sa bouche aussi facilement que ses jambes semblaient trébucher sur rien du tout. Doux il n'était pas, et pourtant Edward savait pertinemment qu'il avait un charisme inexploité à la pelle.

L'anonymat de son précieux ordinateur lui permettait de contourner le self-conscient qui le tourmentait quand il errait dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks. Quand il jouait à Everquest, il pouvait donner des ordres aussi bien qu'il pouvait en recevoir. Il avait une tonne d'amis.

Et, plus important pour ce soir-là, il pouvait parler à Bella sans mettre les pieds dans le plat. L'éloquence dont il manquait cruellement disparaissait quand ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier.

Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi, s'apitoyant sur les réactions excessives de leur mère, ce pour quoi Edward se sentait coupable étant donné qu'il savait très bien à quel point ils étaient passés près de la mort.

Edward resta éveillé tard, remettant à plus tard d'aller dormir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter qu'il se réveillerait à nouveau au début de cette journée. Il avait toutes les raisons d'essayer de prolonger cette paix, ce bonheur qu'il ressentait.

La troisième fois, Edward faillit tomber devant son écran, il finit par céder et se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Au milieu d'un fervent espoir qu'il se réveillerait à un jour différent, n'importe quel autre jour, se trouvait la réalisation que même si c'était compréhensible qu'il soit resté éveillé si tard, Bella, dans la mesure ou il savait, n'avait aucune raison de rester aussi tard. Son côté le plus logique le lui reprocha. Elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. C'était suffisant pour garder quelqu'un éveillé.

Mais il y avait un petit espoir idiot qui grandissait comme un petit scintillement de flamme au centre de sa poitrine que peut-être elle était restée tard parce qu'elle aimait lui parler autant que lui aimait lui parler.

**~ 0 ~**

« Debout, debout, » appela une voix douce et mélodique.

« Oh non, » grogna Edward alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, trouvant l'Alice de seize ans au-dessus de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux reflétaient la bonne humeur. « Hey. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir. »

Edward soupira en se redressant, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était sur un canapé. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en regardant Alice prudemment. « Ton toi de cinq ans me manque. Quand tu as seize ans, c'est parce que tu expliques des choses que je ne veux pas entendre. »

« Techniquement, cette petite miss a quatre ans, et c'est dégueulasse d'essayer d'aligner ses pensées pas si concrètes assez longtemps pour qu'elle te parle, » dit Alice en sautant sur le canapé à côté de lui. « En parlant de corps vivants, tu es de mieux en mieux en adolescent. C'est bien pour toi. »

« Combattre me donne mal à la tête, » dit Edward. Il fronça les sourcils. « Alice, s'il te plaît... dis-moi si j'ai bien vécu cette journée. » Sa voix était suppliante, mais il ne pouvait pas en éprouver de la honte. Il se sentait fatigué et usé, comme un homme beaucoup plus âgé que ses vingt-neuf ans.

Elle l'étudia curieusement. « Tu te remettrais vraiment devant le van, pas vrai ? Pour elle ? »

L'irritation fit hérisser les poils d'Edward. « Ce n'est pas à propos de Bella. C'est faux. Je comprends que mes parents ne devraient pas mourir, mais elle a survécu la première fois. »

« Ce futur a disparu, » dit Alice. « Tu as pensé à ta nièce et à ton neveu ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » grogna Edward, frustré par l'incapacité totale d'Alice de répondre à une question directe. Mais après sa réaction de colère initiale, il laissa sa question en suspend. Soudain, il rechigna. « Oh mon dieu. »

Alice hocha la tête, sachant qu'il en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'elle voulait. « Emmett et Victoria n'ont aucune raison de se rencontrer, ce qui on le sait tous les deux, est une bonne chose. Mais, ça veut dire que Riley et Bree n'existeront pas. »

Edward laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, ses pensées étaient confuses et son cœur était lourd de chagrin. Il se souvint de sa petit nièce enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrochant fermement. Il se souvint de son dernier murmure, 'Tu vas me manquer', et se demanda si elle savait. Il se souvint du câlin inhabituel de Riley.

Peu importe ce qu'il pensait de leur mère, les enfants de son frère avaient toujours été précieux pour lui. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oh Edward, » soupira Alice en lui frottant doucement le dos. « Même quand la vie devient tordue au-delà des projets du destin, il y a toujours des aspects positifs. Riley et Bree étaient les bonnes choses qui étaient ressorties de tes erreurs. »

« Mais ils sont partis maintenant, » dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur pour toi. »

« C'étaient les enfants de mon frère, » aboya Edward.

« Il ne se souviendra pas d'eux. Si tu lui montres une photo, Emmett n'aura aucune idée de qui ils étaient, » fit remarquer Alice.

« Je me souviendrai d'eux, » marmonna-t-il. Se sentant plus confus que jamais, Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de passer au-dessus de la douleur écrasante. « Et Bella ? » demanda-t-il, son cœur se tordant avec une certaine appréhension.

« Détends-toi s'il te plaît, » ordonna Alice. « Tu as fait la bonne chose. »

« Elle ne va pas mourir ? » confirma-t-il.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Sans le regarder elle ajouta rapidement. « Elle vivra une longue vie, Edward. »

Le soulagement qui déferla sur lui fit se détendre tous les muscles de son corps. Il se pencha en avant, tombant du canapé à genoux ayant l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

« Souviens-toi que les choses peuvent toujours changer, » l'avertit Alice. « Je sais que c'est une... version modifiée de la vie, mais c'est toujours la vraie vie. »

Il fit un geste de la main vers elle, riant tout à coup. Au milieu de tout le reste, la culpabilité, la confusion, la frustration, maintenant il se sentait complètement étourdi.

« Bon sang, » dit Alice en roulant des yeux. « Tu perds la raison. »

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu as jeté une voiture sur moi, » dit Edward avec une ironie désabusée, commençant à se ressaisir.

« Je n'ai rien fait, » protesta-t-elle.

« Le destin, peu importe, » dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire, c'est quoi le bordel. Le truc de la voiture ne s'est pas produit la première fois. Ça semble cruel de jouer avec nos vies comme ça. C'est quoi le but ? »

Glissant sur le sol à côté de lui, son dos contre le canapé, Alice lui tira l'oreille. Elle regarda à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses mains se retirer, ennuyées. « Nop', on ne dirait pas que tes oreilles sont cassées. »

L'expression sur son visage était entièrement impressionnée. « Edward, je t'ai dit il n'y a pas plus de trente secondes que c'est la vraie vie. De mauvaises choses arrivent aux bonnes personnes. Ce n'est pas parce que Bella ne meurt pas en étant adolescente dans ton époque initiale que ça veut dire qu'elle est en sécurité cette fois-ci. Bien que... » elle se tut, en tapotant ses lèvres avec son doigt. « Tout bien considéré, elle est probablement plus en sécurité maintenant. »

Edward se frotta les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dans son corps d'adolescent, il était difficile de surmonter l'envie de pleurnicher. En toute honnêteté, il était à quelques secondes de piquer une crise. Il voulait crier et frapper quelque chose parce qu'il voulait retrouver son ancienne vie.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il y avait des morceaux de son ancienne vie qu'il voulait ravoir. Surtout, il voulait être sûr de lui, confiant et gracieux. Peut-être que l'arrogance n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait retrouver, mais c'était foutrement mieux que la confusion. Et au moins dans son ancienne vie, il n'était pas terriblement conscient de ce que ses actions avaient coûté aux autres. Certes, il avait eu le poids de la mort de ses parents sur ses épaules, mais il avait été complètement dans l'ignorance pour Rosalie et Bella. Qui sait ce qu'il avait fait d'autre sans le savoir.

Mais tout comme Emmett ne se souviendrait jamais de ses enfants, Rosalie et Bella ne sauraient pas qu'il avait modifié de façon irréversible leurs chemins par inadvertance. Ce simple constat le fit respirer un peu plus facilement.

Se soucier de tels secrets était nul.

« Je sais, » dit Alice avec réconfort.

Edward la regarda, surpris. « Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? »

« Non, » sourit Alice. « Quoi, tu crois que je peux changer de forme à volonté mais que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées ? »

Il réfléchit, riant légèrement. « Pourquoi cette forme ? » C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qui avait persisté dans le fond de son esprit.

« C'est pratique, vraiment, » dit Alice en prenant un sac sur la table basse devant eux. Elle continua à parler alors qu'elle se mettait à fouiller dedans. « Cette petite fille était à la fête de ta nièce, » dit-elle en sortant un pinceau et une boîte. Ouvrant la boîte, elle sourit malicieusement. « Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Ne suis-je pas adorable ? Et son futur est celui que tu vas devoir... » Alice s'interrompit en le regardant nerveusement pendant un moment. Visiblement, elle en avait trop dit.

« Devoir quoi ? » insista-t-il. Il n'avait pas oublié la grande image. Une grande partie de son temps libre avait été passé à essayer de rassembler les très peu d'indices qu'il avait. Son esprit se brouilla, cherchant une pièce manquante du puzzle. « C'est vrai ! » cria-t-il, soudain excité. « Tu... euh... Alice a dit qu'elle ne se marierait jamais à cause de moi. » Son nez se plissa à cette pensée perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Argh. » Alice jeta son pinceau et croisa les bras. « Tu poses trop de questions. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle... pour moi... peu importe. Je ne suis même pas encore née, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel à sa non prononciation délibérée.

« Tu aimes _X-Files_, pas vrai ? » Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. « Ce n'est pas souvent que Scully a pu satisfaire la science sur tout ce qui se passait. Il y a une logique à ce qui t'arrive, mais tu ne comprendras probablement pas tout ça jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à la fin de ce petit voyage. Si tu essaies de tout mettre ensemble, tu vas épuiser ta pauvre tête. J'essaie de te dire, tu as dix-sept ans. Ton corps humain ne peut pas en gérer autant. Le stress peut et va te rendre malade à moins que tu veuilles être faible à à peine quarante ans. »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire. Tu as besoin de vacances. » Elle agita la main. « Pour ainsi dire. »

Edward sourit. « Pourquoi l'idée de vacances me rend encore plus nerveux ? »

Alice rit. « Je te renvoie en arrière, mais je veux que tu vives juste l'instant présent. Il n'y a rien à corriger à la journée dans laquelle je vais te renvoyer. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu comprends ? Sois juste un enfant. Profite de la vie. Normalement. »

Edward était sceptique. « Seulement, tu vas me renvoyer aux vacances du lycée. »

« Oh, bordel de merde, » dit-elle en levant les mains. « Joue avec tes amis. Joue des tours à ton frère. Et oui, fais tes devoirs. Assis-toi et profite des responsabilités limitées du lycée. » Elle roula des yeux. « Ils disent que la jeunesse est gaspillée par les jeunes, mais apparemment, elle est également gaspillée par Edward. »

Aussi désespéré qu'il était de tout bien mettre ensemble et de finalement comprendre ce qu'il traversait, Edward devait admettre que l'idée de passer une journée tranquille était alléchante. « Aucun changement du futur ? » vérifia-t-il, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas un autre truc.

« Techniquement, chaque jour change le cours de ton avenir, » souligna Alice. « Mais non, rien d'aussi important que ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps. »

« Hey, le 25 a soudain changé et tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai changé ce jour-là ? » demanda Edward, se souvenant tout à coup du jour pas si spécial qu'il avait vécu dix-neuf fois.

« Nop', » Alice secoua la tête. « Tu es en vacances. »

« Mais dis-moi pourquoi... »

Alice posa une main sur sa bouche. « Non, non il n'y a pas de pourquoi, » dit-elle dans une impression étonnamment précise de Yoda. « Je ne t'apprendrai rien de plus aujourd'hui. Vide ton esprit de question. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Fais comme tu veux. »

« Toujours, » dit Alice en riant.

« Hey, Alice ? » demanda Edward après un moment.

Elle le regarda avec une expression d'avertissement. « Si la prochaine chose qui sort de ta bouche est une question, je te jure que je vais te botter les fesses, » le menaça-t-elle.

Edward sourit. « Juste une précision. Tu veux que je sois juste un enfant pendant un petit moment, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. Des vacances. Pour te détendre parce que tu réfléchis foutrement trop. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tout arrive pour une raison. »

La surprise passa sur les traits d'Alice et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, elle riait si fort qu'elle dut se tenir le ventre. « Tu veux dire que j'ai des arrières pensées en t'envoyant en vacances ? »

« Je t'accuse, » dit carrément Edward.

« Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu le parais après tout, » dit-elle en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. « Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait demeure. Tu as du temps pour toi. Essaye de te détendre. » Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux, lui cachant la vue. « Sois prudent. »

**~ 29 janvier 1999 ~**

Edward roula sur son lit pour attraper ses lunettes et son réveil avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il vit la date, il dut rire.

Alice avait commencé ses 'vacances' un vendredi. Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Moins il devait revivre le lycée, mieux c'était.

Juste un autre jour.

Edward repassa ce concept dans sa tête encore et encore, ressentant une sensation de liberté s'insinuer dans chaque cellule de son corps. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Même avant que ce 'recommencement' commence, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir hâte de quelque chose. Il fit la résolution qu'il mettrait de côté sa frustration et sa confusion et que, comme Alice l'avait demandé, il allait simplement profiter du cadeau qui lui était fait.

* * *

><p><em>Laisse-toi aller Edward, ça ne peut te faire que du bien ;)<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_Bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	13. Des vacances, tout ce que j'ai toujou

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à poster le nouveau chapitre mais ma grossesse me fatigue de plus en plus et mon gros ventre devient vraiment gênant. Je ne suis à l'aise que quand je suis allongée ou debout donc difficile de me mettre au PC. En tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps^^_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : Des vacances, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu<strong>

Les posters sur son plafond n'étaient... pas très habillés.

Edward se tortilla dans son lit, maugréant sur le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps. Plus d'une fois il avait arboré une petite érection respectable sans beaucoup de provocation. Les posters stratégiquement positionnés au-dessus de sa tête étaient eh bien... provocateurs.

Au moins c'était amusant. Plutôt que d'être de grandes femmes normales à moitié vêtues, Edward avait presque oublié son penchant pour les elfes. Elfe noir, elfe des bois, grand elfe, identifia-t-il. Toutes avec des sourires timides. Attirantes.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, regarder les posters dans son état actuel, qui était de dire qu'il s'était réveillé avec une érection plutôt persistante, ne fit qu'apporter des souvenirs d'autres moments où il avait eu ce problème.

Il se souvint du corps nu de Rosalie et la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il se souvint d'Eric Yorkie lui donnant un coup de coude dans le gymnase et montrant que chaque fois que Jessica Stanley frappait dans la balle de volley, son t-shirt rose exposait son soutien-gorge et ses seins qui rebondissaient. Puis il y avait eu Lauren Mallory dans sa jupe trop courte en anglais le jour ou le professeur avait placé les tables en carré. Bien sûr, Edward et Jasper s'étaient trouvés directement en face d'elle. Mentalement, ça n'aidait pas, Edward avait aussi plus d'une décennie de rencontres sexuelles sous la ceinture.

Putain.

Edward sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche, se sentant étrangement conscient. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à propos de la masturbation avant. Sa douche à la maison, chez lui, avait été baptisée comme ça. Ça lui fit bizarre de penser que ses parents étaient probablement en train de s'affairer dans la maison et sa mère se méfierait s'il fermait la porte.

Mais elle n'allait pas venir pendant qu'il était sous la douche.

Il y avait une foule de matériels cachée sous son lit pour alimenter ses fantasmes, où le lui adulte savait que sa mère l'avait probablement déjà trouvée, mais Edward avait toujours eu une bonne imagination.

Il entra sous la douche, réalisant un peu tard pourquoi il avait investi dans des lotions pour le corps lors de son adolescence plutôt que dans des savons qu'il préféraient à l'âge adulte. Il en versa une noisette dans la paume de sa main, frissonnant légèrement quand il enroula ses doigts autour de sa longueur. Sa queue avait été ignorée pendant trop longtemps et même la légère stimulation était étonnante. Appuyé contre le mur, laissant l'eau chaude se déverser sur lui, Edward ferma les yeux.

C'était l'intention d'Edward de rejouer un fantasme oisif qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, quelque chose sur des nains qui étaient juste à la bonne hauteur. Non, il n'y avait pas de créature fantastique.

Au lieu de ça, il la vit elle. Mais quand il pensait au sexe, et au fait d'être un adolescent, il pensait souvent au sexe, quelque chose à propos de Bella imprégnait toujours ses rêveries.

Peut-être que ça aurait semblé étrange qu'avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait, toutes les femmes qui avaient fait des choses incroyables avec leur corps et le sien, c'était sur cette adolescente inexpérimentée qu'il fantasmait. Là encore, s'il avait pensé à tout, sa culpabilité et sa honte l'auraient arrêté, comme elles l'avaient fait dans le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce matin, il était prêt à oublier que dans une autre vie il avait déjà grandi pour avoir vingt-neuf ans. C'était plus acceptable pour son corps de dix-sept ans et pour le sien.

Et il le fit.

Il se souvint à quel point ses doigts étaient doux quand il avait serré sa main sous le van. Ça aurait ressemblé à de la soie froide courant sur sa peau chaude si elle avait passé le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Il se souvint, avec ce souvenir étrange, avoir voulu qu'elle le touche à nouveau, savourant les moments où leurs mains s'étaient frôlées en biologie.

Il imagina ses yeux sur lui, nerveux mais remplis du même désir qu'il ressentait, alors que ses mains défaisaient lentement les boutons de son chemisier. Il pouvait parfaitement voir la façon dont ses dents mordilleraient sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de cacher à quel point sa respiration devenait sauvage. Mais ça ne serait d'aucune utilité parce que ses doigts se poseraient sur ses demi-globes et les sortiraient de son soutien-gorge.

Ses tétons, quand il les exposerait, seraient tendus et parfaitement rose, si sensible à son toucher. Dans son imagination, elle haleta, et Edward gémit doucement, sa main se resserrant sur la base de sa queue.

Elle ouvrirait le bouton de son pantalon avec des doigts maladroits, mais enhardis, le descendant avec son boxer. Elle agirait avec détermination, probablement désireuse de prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire frémir aussi. Elle aurait raison. Ses mains seraient timides quand elles le toucheraient pour la première fois, beaucoup, beaucoup trop légères, mais sa respiration saccadée serait comme du code Morse.

Edward s'imagina que c'étaient leurs mains, les siennes la dirigeant, sur sa longueur. Il lui ferait serrer les doigts plus fort, pour lui montrer la façon dont elle pouvait le saisir, à quel point il voulait qu'elle le prenne, et il ferait bouger sa main. Lentement au début, mais ensuite plus vite, et plus vite, et...

Edward grogna, son corps trembla alors qu'il jouissait durement, créant un motif d'éclaboussures collantes sur la porte de la douche.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, la première pensée concrète qu'il enregistra fut qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par sa performance. Là encore, il flatta son ego, il s'était retenu pendant des semaines ou plus, selon comment il prenait le passage du temps. Ça faisait une éternité que son corps n'avait pas atteint son apogée sexuelle.

Sa deuxième pensée fut pour Bella, et comme c'était mal d'avoir eu de telles pensées à propos d'une fille de son âge.

Alors qu'il se douchait et s'habillait, Edward essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pire que n'importe quel autre fantasme qu'il avait eu. Agir sur ça était mal, et il n'allait pas le faire. Il avait fantasmé sur des personnes réelles de nombreuses fois. Si Gillian Anderson avait su les choses auxquelles il pensait, elle aurait immédiatement demandé une injonction.

Là encore, il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à Gillian Anderson dans la vraie vie. Bella, d'autre part, il la verrait au déjeuner au plus tard.

**~ 0 ~**

Il se trouva que la plupart des professeurs étaient apparemment d'humeur pour le week-end. Ils donnèrent beaucoup de travail pendant le cours plutôt que de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. La seule exception fut l'anglais, bien sûr, où il passa un test. Non pas que le test était une grosse affaire, Edward pourrait même le réussir les yeux fermés, mais ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Jasper comme il le souhaitait.

En pensant à ses 'vacances', Edward avait décidé qu'il devrait saisir l'occasion pour passer plus de temps avec Jasper. S'il était vrai que son ami était destiné à mourir jeune, Edward était déterminé à rendre sa dernière année mémorable. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi de mieux pour profiter d'être un adolescent en sortant avec ses amis ? Même si les gamins qui l'avaient ignoré pendant des années le chauffaient encore, entre la fête presque désastreuse de Royce, et avoir failli être percuté par la voiture de Tyler, qui était inévitable, Jasper était toujours son seul véritable ami.

Bien que Bella commençait à monter lentement mais sûrement dans cette liste.

Leurs interactions au cours des derniers jours avaient été guindées mais présentes. Ils avaient timidement discuté en biologie et sur internet, apprenant à se connaître alors qu'ils auraient peut-être dû le faire depuis le début.

Cette pensée frappa Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa table habituelle au déjeuner. Ses yeux étaient rivés, comme ils l'étaient en général, à l'endroit où Bella était assise de l'autre côté de la cafétéria.

Ce pourrait-il que Bella soit censé être quelque chose de plus qu'une camarade de classe pour lui ? Ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi les journées les plus récentes qu'il avait revécues semblaient tourner autour d'elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Edward réalisa que le jour qu'Alice n'avait pas voulu expliquer, le 25 janvier, s'était répété à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il parle avec Bella.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Bon sang Edward. Tu pourrais arrêter de faire les yeux doux à cette fille ? C'est flippant, » dit Jasper en claquant son plateau assez fort pour qu'Edward sursaute. « Invite-la ici avant de commencer à baver. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Edward, maussade, en prenant une bouchée de son hamburger et en voûtant le dos, il espérait que son ami n'ait pas vu le rougissement sur ses joues.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. « Regarde toi. Tu es une putain de fillette, » rit Jasper. Il se pencha par-dessus la table, baissant le ton. « Sérieusement, tu as sauvé la vie de cette fille. Si ce n'est pas un bon point, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Invite la à sortir. »

« Je ne veux pas l'inviter à sortir, » marmonna Edward dans son hamburger.

« Peu importe, » dit Jasper en roulant des yeux et en s'asseyant.

Edward ignora soigneusement son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux, attrapant Jasper qui regardait de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. Il suivit sa ligne de mire vers une table dans le coin opposé à la pièce. Puis il sourit de façon narquoise. « Pourquoi tu ne suis pas ton propre conseil, enfoiré, » dit-il en jetant une cuillère en plastique sur la tête de Jasper.

Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper d'avoir l'air surpris et un peu coupable. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

« Tu regardes Maria, » accusa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la jolie terminale assise avec Emmett et Rosalie.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » grogna Jasper, avachi sur sa chaise. « Je veux dire, elle est tout... » il fit un geste d'impuissance.

« Très éloquent, » renifla Edward. « Tu es autant une gonzesse que moi. »

« Mais, c'est une terminale et... je veux dire, putain, elle est tellement sexy, » protesta son ami.

Edward arqua un sourcil, fusillant son ami du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Tu penses que Bella n'est pas sexy ? »

Jasper arqua un sourcil à son tour. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas l'inviter à sortir avec toi. »

« C'est le cas ! » dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas la question. »

« C'est quoi la question ? »

« Je sais pas. T'es une gonzesse, » marmonna Edward en croisant les bras et en se demandant, non pas pour la première fois, pourquoi les adolescents étaient si ridicules.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que Jasper ne repousse sa chaise en arrière. « Gonzesse hm, » murmura-t-il avant de partir en trombe en direction de la table d'Emmett d'un pas délibéré. Edward observa avec curiosité alors que Jasper, arborant son sourire le plus charmant, parlait avec la table. Emmett et Rosalie semblaient amusés. Maria et les deux autres filles qui étaient assises avec elle avaient l'air... charmées de façon appropriée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper revint avec un foutu sourire. Il s'assit et se pencha dans sa chaise. Le sourire béat sur son visage donna à Edward l'envie presque irrésistible de frapper dans sa chaise pour le faire tomber. « Tu aimes les pommes ? » demanda Jasper.

Edward se contenta de le fusiller du regard, ne comprenant pas la question.

Jasper tapota la poche où un morceau de papier était coincé. « J'ai son numéro, » dit-il dans un accent bizarre qu'Edward ne connaissait pas du tout. « Est-ce que tu aimes leur pomme ? » Il se pencha sur la table avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Qui est la gonzesse maintenant, fillette ? »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward était toujours aux prises avec lui-même alors qu'il allait en biologie.

Apparemment, sa personnalité adolescente avait le béguin pour Bella Swan. Elle retournait ses pensées déjà instables et lui volait l'éloquence qu'il avait de toute évidence prise pour acquis dans ses vieilles années. Plus d'une fois sa seule présence lui avait fait laisser échapper quelque chose au hasard.

« Salut, Sue. T'aimes le pain ? » cita-t-il dans sa barbe, se souvenant de l'une des parties favorites de Eddie Izzard sur la puberté et la conversation avec les filles. Il avait heureusement passé les pires points de la puberté, mais la maladresse avec les filles, ou peut-être cette fille en particulier, s'attardait encore.

« Hey Edward, » le salua Bella tout en s'asseyant.

« J'ai des jambes ! » laissa échapper Edward, surpris par sa présence soudaine même s'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il le soit.

Bella cligna des yeux. « Hmmm... c'est bien ? » supposa-t-elle, l'air amusé.

Roulant des yeux pour lui-même, Edward secoua la tête. « Désolé. Ça vient d'un sketch. Un de mes humoristes préférés, » expliqua-t-il. Il se demanda tardivement si ce sketch était encore valable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward aurait aimé avoir son smartphone et un accès à IMDB.

Heureusement, Bella n'insista pas.

Alors que Monsieur Banner rappelait la classe à l'ordre, l'esprit d'Edward erra. Malgré l'insistance d'Alice pour qu'il profite de ses vacances et qu'il n'essaie pas de comprendre quel était le but ultime du destin, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'adapter cette possible pièce du puzzle contre ce qu'il connaissait bien.

Edward avait du mal à croire qu'un béguin d'écolier pourrait avoir une telle importance dans sa vie. Tout avait l'air si important au lycée, les béguins y compris, mais l'expérience de la vie lui avait appris que peu de gens interagissait régulièrement avec les mêmes personnes qu'ils avaient connu au lycée, sans parler de leurs relations importantes du lycée.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient supposés être amis. Edward trouva cette pensée beaucoup plus facile à traiter. Même au cours des derniers jours, il avait trouvé sa compagnie infiniment plus agréable que celle de la grande majorité de leurs camarades de classe. Elle était intéressante. Un peu frustrante... mais intéressante.

« Edward. Hey, Edward. »

Edward réalisa soudain que Bella essayait d'attirer son attention depuis un moment. Il se tourna vers elle, se rendant compte que la salle de classe bourdonnait doucement. Banner était derrière son bureau, ignorant les étudiants la plupart du temps. La plupart des étudiants en binôme avait la tête penchée dans une conversation silencieuse.

« Je ne faisais pas attention. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? » demanda Edward, penaud.

Bella sourit légèrement. « Eh bien, ceux qui ont échoué au dernier quiz, qui sont nombreux dans la classe, sont censés le corriger complètement. »

« Eh bien, bon sang oui. On a eu un A. »

« Oui, » Bella hocha la tête. Puis un regard résolument nerveux se dessina sur son visage et elle se retourna vers son cahier. Elle commença à griffonner distraitement. « Je hm... j'étais juste curieuse. T'étais sérieux au sujet de prendre des cours ? Je veux dire... tu te souviens ? 'Équilibre et force' ? »

« Oh ! Euh... ouais. J'étais sérieux. Je veux dire, c'est une bonne idée. C'est juste que... » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Il faut que je cherche pour des cours. Il y en a probablement à Port Angeles ou quelque chose. Mais j'ai été distrait, » admit-il.

« EQ ? » devina Bella en levant les yeux assez longtemps pour lui sourire en connaissance de cause.

« Ouais, » dit Edward en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. A force de fixer le bureau, il avait failli faire tomber ces saloperies. « Hey, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur ce sujet. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? »

« J'étais curieuse, » dit-elle tout en traçant des cercles sur son calepin. « Mais mon ordinateur a du mal à lancer Word. » Elle fit un sourire narquois. « Aucun moyen qu'il puisse lancer un jeu aussi complexe que EQ. »

« Hmmm, » songea Edward distraitement en tapotant son stylo sur son bloc-notes.

Il sut ce qu'il voulait faire. En fait, il se rendit à peine compte des mots avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de sa bouche. Il fallait maîtriser la pensée avant de parler à un moment donné. Pas de meilleur moment que le présent... le passé... peu importe. Même s'il ne cherchait pas à l'impressionner, et ce n'était définitivement pas le cas, il pourrait supporter d'être un peu plus envoûtant.

« Tu sais ce qu'est un RL ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Réseau Local, » répondit facilement Bella.

Edward ignora la merveilleuse sensation de picotement qu'il ressentit quand elle parla geek. « C'est ça, mais en général, ça se réfère à un groupe de personnes, des joueurs en général, qui transportent leur ordinateur chez quelqu'un et hm... se connectent dans une seule pièce. »

« J'en ai entendu parler, » dit Bella en hochant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train dire ? »

« Viens ce soir, » dit-il en se félicitant de ne pas bégayer même si sa jambe rebondissait comme une folle sous la table. « Je veux dire... on peut aller chez toi et prendre ton ordinateur. Laisse-moi le bricoler et tu pourras essayer le jeu sur mon ordinateur, si tu veux. On invitera Jasper et on fera un mini RL. »

Bella ne dit rien au début, seulement le regardant avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Edward se frappa mentalement, réalisant que pour la plupart des adolescents, jouer n'était pas excitant pour un vendredi soir, même à Forks. « S-si tu as d'autres projets, ou que ce n'est simplement pas ton truc... »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Bella, sa voix un peu plus forte que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Quelques uns de leurs camarades de classe les regardèrent et Bella s'affaissa, les joues enflammées. « Je veux dire, » dit-elle, sa voix dans quelques octaves plus bas, « ça a l'air... amusant. »

Edward inclina la tête, ne la croyant pas vraiment. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'être sympa avec moi. »

« Non, vraiment, » insista Bella. « Je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour mon ordinateur mais tout le reste semble amusant. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes à faire à Forks vu que faire la fête n'est apparemment pas mon fort, » dit-elle un peu tristement.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Est-ce que ton père a officiellement levé ta punition ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Il n'a jamais été bon pour les appliquer. Mais, presque mourir à ses avantages. Je doute même qu'il se souvienne qu'il m'avait punie en premier lieu. »

Edward sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouais. J'ai eu des ennuis la semaine dernière pour être arrivé en retard à l'école et ma mère semble l'avoir commodément oublié aussi. » Il la regarda, commençant à se permettre de se sentir heureux qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. « T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux passer du temps avec nous ce soir ? Tu n'as pas d'autres amis à l'esprit ? »

Croisant les bras sur la table, Bella posa sa tête dessus et le regarda timidement. « Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la foule du vendredi soir. Ce jour-là à la fête... c'était pas mon truc. »

« Ouais, moi non plus, » convint Edward. Ça avait presque été son truc, mais ça ne l'était plus.

Il repoussa sa nostalgie soudaine. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois parler à ton père. Habituellement, les RL durent très tard, ou très tôt je devrais dire, et tu devrais dormir chez moi. »

Bella releva la tête. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Habituellement, on joue jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, » expliqua Edward. « C'est la moitié du plaisir. »

Bella se mit à rire nerveusement. « Je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie et tout, mais Charlie va l'oublier très vite si je lui dis que je passe la nuit chez toi. »

La première réaction d'Edward fut la confusion. Pourquoi ça dérangerait Charlie que sa presque grande fille passe du temps à jouer sur un ordinateur, surtout compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie un vendredi soir ? Il n'y aurait pas d'alcool à sa petite fête.

Mais ensuite, Edward se souvint de son petit fantasme de la matinée. Son visage devint plus chaud et sans doute plus rouge que celui de Bella ne l'avait jamais été. Si Charlie supposait même la moitié de son fantasme, Edward savait qu'il serait un homme mort.

Mais apparemment, il était plus tenace et stupide qu'il ne le pensait. « Eh bien, Jasper sera là. » Les sourcils de Bella s'arquèrent encore plus et Edward souffla. « Je suppose que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, » admit-il. Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. On va quand même le faire... je veux dire. » Il était beaucoup trop agité. Se souvenir de son fantasme n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Edward essaya à nouveau. « On va prendre ton ordinateur et on jouera aussi longtemps que tu le peux, » modifia-t-il. « Mes parents seront à la maison ce soir. Ils vont... tu sais... se porter garant pour moi. Peut-être que ton père te laissera rester. Si tu veux. »

Bella sourit doucement et hocha la tête, regardant alternativement son bloc-note puis lui. « Ouais. D'accord. »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward se dépêcha après le cours d'espagnol, devant voir Jasper avant qu'il rentre chez lui. Bien sûr, vu que le paradis oublia de le laisser sur ses deux pieds, il finit par voler la tête la première dans un mur quand il glissa sur la glace.

« Waouh ! » Alors qu'il tombait au sol, cherchant aveuglément où ses lunettes avaient atterri, Edward reconnut le gloussement incrédule de Mike. « Bien joué, Cullen. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, » grogna Edward, sa fierté blessée plus qu'autre chose.

Mike lui remit ses lunettes et lui offrit une main pour le relever. A contrecœur, Edward accepta, le remerciant à nouveau alors qu'il se dépoussiérait. « Ça fait deux fois en une semaine que la glace essaie de te tuer, » dit Mike en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

Edward soupira et hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas encore le printemps ? » Il secoua la tête, voyant Jasper sortir de son dernier cours. « Merci encore, » dit-il sincèrement, puis il courut un peu plus prudemment jusqu'à son ami.

« Mec, » dit Edward en attrapant le bras de Jasper. « Dis-moi que tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir. »

« Quoi, tu vas m'inviter à une fête où tu vas cette fois ? » demanda Jasper en arquant un sourcil. C'était toujours un sujet de dispute entre les deux amis qu'Edward n'ait pas pensé à l'inviter à la fête de Royce.

Edward lança un regard à son ami. « Comme si tu ne pourrais pas être invité à une fête si tu... tu sais quoi, peu importe. Va chercher ton ordinateur. Bella vient chez moi pour un RL. »

Jasper pencha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Sans blague ? Bella joue ? »

« Enfin, non, » répondit Edward. « Elle veut essayer le jeu, et je veux bricoler son ordinateur. »

« C'est comme ça que les gamins appellent ça de nos jours, » ricana Jasper. « Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi, mec ? » Il secoua la tête. « Du temps seul à seul est une bonne chose, abruti. »

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, soufflant d'exaspération. « Combien de fois je dois te dire que c'est pas comme ça ? »

« Hey, j'essaie juste de t'aider. Arrête de tenter de me convaincre et tu n'as pas à attaquer comme un corbeau quand c'_est_ comme ça » rit-il.

« Peu. Importe. Tu vas venir ? »

« Eh bien, putain ouais si t'as besoin d'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, pourquoi pas. Maman va cuisiner ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement. Jasper était tellement souvent chez lui qu'il avait commencé à appeler Esmée Maman. Edward et Emmett cuisinaient souvent, pour eux ou pour la famille, mais les repas préférés de tout le monde étaient de loin ceux d'Esmée.

« Qui sait ? En tout cas, on se voit là-bas, » dit rapidement Edward, repérant Bella qui se rendait à son pick-up.

Se précipitant en travers du parking en évitant la glace, Edward attrapa Bella juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la portière de son pick-up. « Alors je te retrouve chez toi ? »

Bella s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui avec une expression confuse. « Je peux prendre l'ordinateur toute seule, tu sais, » dit-elle doucement, mais il y avait un soupçon d'irritation dans sa voix.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'incurvèrent. « Très bien. » Il lui indiqua la direction de chez lui avant de partir. Il lui fallut un peu de concentration pour garder une allure décontractée et son calme extérieur. Peu importe qu'il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si ridicule, Edward avait l'envie étrange de faire un double salto.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai envie de dire... ENFIN!<em>

_Edward a enfin fait un pas vers Bella. C'est pas un rendez-vous mais c'est tout de même une invitation :P_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu^^_

_A très vite!_

_Bon week-end!_

_xoxo_


	14. Je peux dire qu'on va être amis

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Coucou tout le monde!  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**L-saa:** Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre car apparemment, les MP sont désactivés sur ton profil. Bisous.  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : Je peux dire qu'on va être amis<strong>

Au moment où Bella arriva chez lui, Jasper et Edward avaient déjà installé leurs ordinateurs dans la salle de jeux. Ils étaient situés de sorte que Jasper et Bella étaient dans le canapé alors qu'Edward était assis par terre.

Dès qu'Edward ouvrit l'ordinateur de Bella, il siffla. « Tu ne plaisantais pas. Ce truc est une antiquité. »

« Les nécessiteux ne peuvent pas choisir, » répondit doucement Bella. « Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai dit qu'il était ancien, » répondit Edward avec un sourire arrogant. Ça dura cinq secondes. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il sentit son visage rougir et il baissa la tête vers son ordinateur.

Même si une partie de lui voulait être le seul à guider Bella dans le jeu, la plus grande partie de lui était content que Jasper soit là. Edward avait très peu de patience quand il s'agissait de gens qui jouaient mal. Il ne pouvait pas compter combien de fois il avait hurlé 'Foutu nouveau !' à l'écran quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de stupide. En revanche, Jasper avait beaucoup plus de patience pour ce genre de chose et il prit le temps d'expliquer à Bella comment créer son personnage.

Cela permit à Edward d'en profiter pour écouter les questions de Bella. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle rende le truc girly. Une fois, sa femme dans le jeu et lui avaient décidé de faire des modifications, sur des personnages de niveau plus bas, pour s'amuser plutôt que sur les leurs, les personnages sur lesquels ils avaient consacré le plus de temps et d'efforts. Il avait fallu près de deux heures à Meawene pour choisir les bons traits du visage, et Edward avait été ennuyé par tout ça.

D'autre part, Bella semblait accorder une attention particulière alors que Jasper lui expliquait les classes, leurs rôles et leurs capacités. Ça amusa Edward qu'elle ne lève pas les yeux au ciel aux idées de distribution des compétences et des arbres de sorts des Donjons et des Dragons.

Bella avait déjà choisi un elfe de la nuit quand les trois adolescents furent distraits par le bruit de la porte du garage.

« Tu as dit à tes parents que je venais ? » demanda Bella.

« Pas encore, » admit Edward. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe. »

« Edward ! » appela Carlisle du couloir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est de tout ça ? »

« Ah, merde, » marmonna Edward en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et se sentant bêtement nerveux. Il avait espéré que ce soit sa mère qui rentrerait en premier. « Restez-là, » dit-il à Jasper et Bella.

Même s'il apprenait doucement à laisser son côté adolescent mener la danse, Edward aurait aimé récupéré son statut d'adulte là tout de suite. Supplier son père pour qu'il autorise une soirée pyjama mixte était ennuyeux. Il dormait avec des filles depuis plus d'une décennie après tout.

Là encore, il se souvint que s'il avait été un adulte qui tentait de coucher avec une fille de dix-sept ans, il aurait été arrêté.

Mais son corps avait dix-sept ans, alors c'était correct que son corps soit avec le sien.

_Attendez, ça ne sonne pas bien..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda Carlisle alors qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Edward se sentit coupable pendant un moment avant de réaliser ce que son père regardait, les mains sur les hanches, les câbles qui pendaient du deuxième étage.

« J'ai demandé un modem sans fil, mais tu as dit non, » répondit Edward automatiquement.

Son père cligna des yeux. « J'attends quelque chose qui donne un sens à cette phrase, Edward. »

« Eh bien, si j'avais un routeur sans fil et un modem, il n'y aurait aucun câble, » répondit Edward, même si dans le fond de son esprit, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si impertinent. Entre autres choses, ni Jasper ni Bella n'avaient un modem sans fil alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais le plus pressant était le fait qu'il veuille que son père soit de la meilleure humeur possible s'il allait lui demander une faveur.

Carlisle arqua un sourcil. « Je te l'ai déjà dit fiston. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose tu peux faire ce que ton frère a fait et... »

« Trouver un travail, je sais, » termina Edward pour lui. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Jasper est là. On a installé un RL dans la salle de jeux. J'avais besoin de la connexion d'en-bas. Je sais que c'est le bordel, mais c'est juste pour une nuit. Je rangerai tout demain. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta chambre ? Tu as fait un RL, » dit Carlisle comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère et Edward dut réprimer un rire « avant et ta chambre était très bien. »

« Eh bien, » se protégea Edward, essayant de résister à l'envie de se tortiller et échoua. « Papa, tu voudrais me faire une faveur ? »

Regardant Edward attentivement, Carlisle soupira, en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me donner un ulcère ? »

« C'est juste que Bella est là et elle veut jouer avec nous. Au jeu, » dit rapidement Edward, les mots sortant aussi rapidement qu'on retirerait un pansement. « Elle veut jouer au jeu avec nous, et, eh bien, je te serai reconnaissant si tu appelais Charlie Swan et que tu lui demandais si elle peut rester ici pour la nuit. »

Carlisle hésita, un millier d'expressions traversèrent son visage. Il resta incrédule et se mit à rire alors qu'il posait une main sur ses yeux. « Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tu n'essayes pas de me donner un ulcère, tu essayes de me tuer. Tu veux que je demande à Charlie si Bella peut passer la nuit ici avec deux garçons ? »

« Allez Papa, » dit Edward, sa voix dangereusement proche de pleurnicher. « La pièce est ouverte. Maman et toi allez être à la maison toute la nuit et on va être sur les ordinateurs. Ce n'est pas exactement propice pour faire des actes répréhensibles. »

Carlisle sembla amusé par le choix de mots de son fils et sourit légèrement.

Des années de pratique dans une salle de réunion signifiait qu'Edward savait quand il était sur le point de conclure un accord. Carlisle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. « Tu sais que Jasper et moi allons probablement dormir sur le canapé. Elle peut dormir sur un autre canapé... ou dans la chambre d'ami si c'est mieux. »

Carlisle soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Encore une fois, il étudia Edward pendant un moment et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je vais l'appeler. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci Papa. »

« Mais souviens-toi, » dit sérieusement Carlisle en pointant un doigt vers lui. « C'est la fille du chef de la police. Le fait que tu lui aies sauvé la vie est tout ce que tu auras et cet homme porte une arme. »

« Je vais garder ça à l'esprit, » dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel et retournant avec impatience vers ses amis.

Quand il revint dans la salle de jeux, Jasper riait tellement fort qu'il se tenait le ventre et le visage de Bella était rouge, la mine renfrognée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Edward.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa rapidement. « C'est vraiment pas si drôle, » râla-t-elle.

« Cette fille est un aimant à problèmes, Edward, » dit Jasper en riant. « Son écran était à peine apparu qu'un stupide nouveau a lancé tout un paquet de niveaux un sur elle, » souffla-t-il. « Puis à peine elle retrouve son corps que les red con errent dans la zone. »

« C'est quoi un red con ? » demanda Bella.

Jasper se calma considérablement alors qu'il répondait, retombant dans le mode enseignant inconsciemment. « Regarde, tu cliques sur mob, c'est un monstre en passant. Ne va pas là, clique juste dessus. Et si tu tapes in/con ça va redevenir vert, ce qui veut dire que c'est en-dessous de ton niveau, jaune qui signifie que c'est juste à ton niveau, ou rouge qui signifie que si tu essayes de le tuer, tu vas probablement mourir. »

« Qu'aimeriez-vous que votre pierre tombale dise ? » Bella lut le texte.

« Bon. Dans les zones débutantes, c'est là où tu es, il n'y a qu'un monstre assez élevé pour te tuer instantanément et tu l'as trouvé, » rit-il.

« Peu importe, » dit Bella, feignant l'irritation. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward, souriant timidement. « Tu as parlé à ton père ? »

« Ouais, » confirma Edward. « Il est d'accord pour que tu restes. Il appelle le chef là. »

« Dieu merci, » dit Jasper, les yeux taquins tout en regardant Bella. « Parce qu'à ce rythme, il va falloir au moins jusqu'à minuit pour la faire sortir de la zone débutante. »

**~ 0 ~**

La nuit avança mieux qu'Edward aurait pu le prévoir. Bella était étonnamment facile à vivre. Il appréciait une fille qui avait de l'humour. La fête arriva avec le territoire de jeu et Edward savait qu'un tas de garçons feraient la tête ou auraient mal pris les assauts répétés de Jasper.

Bella était prête à relever des défis.

« Tu joues comme une fille Bella, » dit Jasper quand Bella s'embrouilla à nouveau avec ses sorts.

« Ton personnages à des couettes et un vagin, tu le sais pas vrai ? » rétorqua Bella. « A ton âge et ta taille tu sais ce qu'ils appellent les couettes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Des rênes, » plaisanta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Edward, venant juste de prendre une gorgée de Mountain Dew, recracha tout sur lui dans la surprise. Il toussa, le visage rouge alors que Bella et Jasper se moquaient de lui. « Ugh, » dit-il, essayant de cacher son embarras. « Je suis tout collant. »

« Je parie que c'est le cas, » murmura Jasper et Edward jeta sa bouteille de soda maintenant vide à la tête de son ami, espérant que Bella n'ait pas entendu son commentaire.

Le dîner amena une autre révélation : les parents, les mères en particulier, étaient foutrement embarrassantes.

« A quoi bon être une mère si je ne te fais pas passer un mauvais moment la première fois que tu amènes une fille ? » demanda Esmée quand Edward siffla pour la faire taire.

« Maman ! » grogna Edward. « Tu n'es pas John Stewart. Arrête. »

« Qui ? » demanda Esmée. Jasper avait l'air confus aussi.

Edward soupira. Il savait que The Daily Show était dans cette période, il l'avait vu. Ça ne devait pas encore être très connu pour l'instant. « Rien. Laisse-la tranquille, d'accord ? »

« C'est bon, » dit rapidement Bella. « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Elle leva les yeux en souriant tendrement. « Ma mère serait mille fois pire. »

« Ça doit être difficile, d'avoir quitté ta mère après avoir passé la plupart de ta vie avec elle, » dit doucement Esmée.

Levant les yeux par-dessous ses cils, Edward vit le bref scintillement de douleur qui traversa les traits de Bella avant qu'elle ne l'efface. « Elle me manque, » admit-elle. « Mais elle passe de bons moments avec Phil, c'est son nouveau mari. » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Et je ne pense pas que mon père ait eu un repas décent en dix-sept ans, alors... »

Edward réalisa, non pas pour la première fois, qu'il avait énormément de chance. Il était évident que Bella était plus le parent dans sa relation avec sa mère et son père. Elle était celle qui avait mis en place un front courageux pour les rendre heureux. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensant que ce n'était pas juste. La première fois il n'avait pas exactement gâché ses années d'adolescence en étant trop adulte pour son propre bien. Maintenant, il avait été encouragé par Alice d'être à nouveau un gamin.

Bella méritait aussi d'être enfant. Après tout, c'était la seule période dont elle se souviendrait.

Edward joua avec la nourriture dans son assiette, un plan se formant dans sa tête.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Bella, ce qui devenait de plus en plus apparent. Qui plus est, Jasper semblait vraiment l'apprécier aussi.

Edward se rendit compte que c'était une chance de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il pourrait profiter de cette seconde chance d'être un adolescent insouciant. Même dans Forks et les alentours il y avait définitivement quelque chose que trois adolescents pourraient faire qui n'incluait pas de se saouler. Il avait une imagination débordante. Et s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Jasper, au moins il pourrait profiter pleinement de sa dernière année.

Edward était content de lui. C'était un compromis qui lui permettait d'avoir un but à atteindre, et il aimait avoir un but, tout en obéissant à l'ordre d'Alice de vivre sa vie. Ça lui donna un certain contrôle sur la situation, même si c'était imaginé.

**~ 0 ~**

« Vous ne vous êtes pas encore couchés ? »

Edward et Bella levèrent les yeux, l'air coupable, alors que Carlisle entrait dans la salle de jeu ayant l'air encore à moitié endormi. Il était sept heures du matin et non, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore fermé les yeux. Jasper était affalé dans le fauteuil inclinable, s'étant rapidement endormi vers quatre heures du matin.

« J'ai enfin retiré tous les virus de l'ordinateur de Bella, » dit Edward au moment où Bella laissa échapper, « J'ai juste besoin d'un œil de coléoptère feu de plus. »

Carlisle posa une main sur ses yeux, secouant légèrement la tête. « Mon fils a une mauvaise influence, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il les regarda à nouveau, essayant de prendre un visage sévère mais ne réussit qu'à avoir une expression amusée. « Tes yeux sont injectés de sang. Repose-toi avant que je doive te renvoyer à ton père dans un état de zombie, » rit-il.

Alors que Carlisle déambulait vers la cuisine, Edward éteignit l'ordinateur de Bella en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle restait obstinément connectée, résolue à obtenir l'œil de coléoptère feu dont elle avait besoin pour compléter sa quête.

« Pas mal, nouvelle, » la félicita Edward, notant qu'elle avait compris le but du jeu assez rapidement. Il bailla en regardant l'écran. « T'es sexy, » marmonna-t-il. Quand elle se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux un peu écarquillés, il se réveilla. « Je veux dire... ton personnage est sexy. Je veux dire... non pas que tu ne l'es pas. Je veux dire... putain. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre, ayant l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire, mais elle échoua lamentablement. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle riait. « Peut-être qu'on devrait aller au lit, » dit-elle, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Dans son état privé de sommeil, Edward prit exactement le mauvais sens. Sa voix était si faible qu'elle était sexy. C'était une jolie fille qui était dans un jeu. Une fille courageuse et désintéressée avec une langue acérée et une peau épaisse, et son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je veux dire... » bégaya-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Je veux dire. On devrait dormir. »

Elle rougit. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle rougissait comme ça. Même avec les yeux rouges injectés de sang, elle était mignonne.

« C'est vrai, » marmonna Edward. « Dormir. »

Il avait peur de dormir. Alice avait dit qu'il était en vacances, mais combien de temps ça allait durer ? Il ne voulait pas aller dormir et se réveiller sur une journée différente. »

Mais ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Le canapé dans la salle de jeux était immense et en forme de L. Ça aurait été facile de bouger pour l'un d'entre eux, d'aller à chaque bout du canapé pour dormir. Ou pour Bella d'aller dans la chambre d'amis dont Edward lui avait parlé. Ou même pour lui d'aller dans sa chambre.

Au lieu de ça, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans des directions opposées. Leurs pieds emmêlés, complètement innocents, au milieu, et ils s'endormirent.

**~ 0 ~**

Quelque chose chatouillait le nez d'Edward. Il frappa le truc perturbateur en grognant alors qu'il roulait, essayant de s'enfouir plus profondément sous les couvertures. A la place, il finit par tomber et atterrit sur le sol avec un hmf.

Déconcerté, Edward ouvrit les yeux. Jasper et Emmett étaient morts de rire, et Bella donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait difficilement de ne pas rire. Emmett était penché sur le canapé, une plume à la main. Edward était complètement confus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que sa main était couverte de mousse de quelque chose.

De la mousse à raser.

Edward toucha son visage, comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait. Apparemment, il avait de la mousse à raser sur le nez et le front.

« Emmett, t'es con, » dit Edward en se levant et en se jetant sur son frère.

« Wahou ! » cria Emmett en tombant au sol, surpris.

Les garçons luttèrent pendant seulement quelques secondes avant qu'Emmett prenne le dessus, bloquant le bras d'Edward derrière son dos. « Putain, » grogna Edward. « D'accord, d'accord, lâche moi. »

Emmett se mit à rire tout en lâchant le bras de son frère. « Bel effort, Bizarroïde. »

« Ferme la, » murmura Edward, gêné. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait encore un peu de mousse à raser sur les doigts. Il soupira d'exaspération alors que Jasper et Emmett éclataient de rire une fois de plus.

« Une virée à Port Angeles ? » demanda-t-il à Jasper et Bella une fois qu'ils eurent tous arrêter de rire. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps de chercher des cours d'arts martiaux, » dit-il en foudroyant son frère du regard.

« Attends. Laisse-moi prendre mes bottes pour que je puisse trembler dedans, » plaisanta Emmett, s'esclaffant de nouveau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Bella et Jasper dans l'expectative.

« Je suis de la partie, » dit Jasper agréablement. « De toute façon, je dois trouver un restaurant. Il n'y aucun endroit décent dans cette ville. »

« T'as appelé Maria ? » demanda Edward.

Jasper lui sourit. « T'aurais dû me voir, mec. J'étais tellement envoûtant. » Il donna un coup de hanche à Bella. « Dis lui que j'étais envoûtant. »

Bella se mâchouilla la lèvre, en contemplation. « Je voudrais bien mais mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas mentir. » Elle regarda Edward. « Il y a eu beaucoup de bégaiement, mais je pense qu'il a réussi à l'inviter à sortir entre tous les euh-euh-euh. »

« Oh ! C'est un coup bas Swan. Un. Coup. Bas. Allons voir si je peux augmenter le niveau de ton cul de débutante maintenant, » dit Jasper en secouant la tête. Il regarda Edward. « Va prendre une douche. T'as l'air ridicule. »

« Merci, » dit Edward, mais il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour changer de vêtements.

**~ 0 ~**

L'après-midi à Port Angeles fut étonnamment amusante malgré qu'il faisait misérablement froid dehors. Le trio resta ensemble, marchant sous les auvents des boutiques et des restaurants devant lesquels ils passaient pour éviter la pluie verglaçante.

« Et cet endroit ? » demanda Bella en s'arrêtant devant l'immense fenêtre d'un grand restaurant italien.

« La Bella Italia, » grogna Jasper. « On se demande pourquoi t'aimes bien. »

« Non, mais ça a l'air d'un endroit sympa pour un rendez-vous, » protesta Bella. « Tu vois... il y a beaucoup de coins confortables. » Sa voix semblait un peu lointaine, ses yeux légèrement flous alors qu'elle parlait. « C'est un endroit qui semble chaleureux. Genre tu y serais à l'aise peu importe le temps qu'il fait. »

« Ouais, la nourriture a l'air assez bonne aussi, » convint Jasper. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Edward ? »

« Hmm ? » demanda distraitement Edward. Il était trop diverti par des pensées étranges. Il se demanda soudainement à quoi ressemblerait la peau de Bella dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Il s'imagina la regarder enrouler ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette, et la façon dont ses lèvres se refermeraient dessus, tirant la nourriture dans sa bouche...

Un gros coup à l'arrière de sa tête le ramena à la réalité. « Hey ! »

« T'es idiot ? » demanda Jasper.

« Quoi ? » demanda Edward avec éloquence, se frottant la tête et regardant autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant tardivement que Bella avait disparu. « Où est Bella ? »

« Elle est allée vérifier quelque chose dans ce magasin, Space Cadet, » répondit Jasper en montrant une boutique à quelques mètres. « Quelque chose à propos de l'anniversaire de Charlie. Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Quel sujet ? »

« Salut ! McFly ! » dit Jasper en claquant des doigts devant le visage d'Edward. « Si tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont elle te regardait, cette fille était pratiquement en train de te supplier de l'inviter à sortir. Ici. » Il fit un geste vers le restaurant.

« Bon sang, tu vas arrêter avec ça. Je t'ai dit... »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, » l'interrompit Jasper. « Peu importe mec. Amuse-toi bien à rester vierge pour toujours, » rit-il en marchant dans la direction vers laquelle Bella était partie.

Edward resta derrière quelques minutes de plus, se frottant la tête d'un air absent. Bien qu'il était soigneusement irrité par l'insistance de Jasper qu'il devrait agir sur ce stupide béguin de lycéen, Edward était plus intéressé par sa déclaration que c'était ce que Bella voulait.

Mais c'était une idée folle, pas vrai ? Quelques semaines auparavant elle le détestait.

Edward regarda à nouveau le restaurant, se demandant si c'était vrai. S'il lui demandait... est-ce que Bella dirait oui... pour sortir... avec lui ? L'idée amena cette sensation de vertige qui bouillonnait au centre de sa poitrine. Soudain, la température glaciale l'affectait à peine.

Mais ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Son plan était l'amitié. Trois oiseaux avec une pierre, c'était l'idée. Pas deux oiseaux et ses pierres.

Edward grogna, déplorant une fois de plus à quel point le sexe entrait dans son processus de pensées. _Pense un peu plus avec ta petite tête, Edward ?_

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis, Edward essaya de mettre tout ça au fond de son esprit. De toute façon, il n'allait pas l'inviter à sortir tout de suite. Leur amitié était toute nouvelle et fragile. C'était logique d'apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux.

Ce fut difficile de s'en rappeler quand il entra dans la boutique et que Bella leva les yeux, un sourire timide éclaira son visage quand elle le repéra. En dépit de sa résolution de garder les choses simples, Edward se demanda si l'observation de Jasper pourrait être vrai.

Il soupira, se lamentant sur le fait qu'apparemment, il allait devoir apprendre la compétence pratique de l'esprit sur la matière de tout recommencer.

* * *

><p><em>Edward a vraiment du mal à interpréter les signes lol<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)_

_Bon dimanche!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	15. Un choix de fille

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
><em>

_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 : Un choix de fille<br>**

Une autre semaine se passa sans incident, chaque jour s'écoula parfaitement. C'était une bonne semaine. Edward avait vraiment commencé à se détendre, à tomber dans une routine simple entre son travail scolaire et à passer son temps libre avec Jasper et Bella.

Jasper se plaignait souvent que depuis qu'ils avaient permis à une fille d'entrer dans le club des mecs qui détestent les femmes, ils jouaient beaucoup moins. Il affirmait qu'il ne tolérait Bella que parce qu'en tant que fille, elle aurait un aperçu de son prochain rendez-vous avec Maria.

« Tu sais, je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille, » dit Bella quand il le mentionna, donnant à Edward beaucoup trop de visions agréables. Il attrapa un oreiller sur le canapé pour couvrir sa réaction automatique.

Bella et lui avaient également trouvé leurs cours de kickboxing. Ils s'étaient inscrits pour commencer des cours à Port Angeles, le jeudi suivant.

Lorsqu'il alla au lit ce deuxième dimanche soir, Edward avait carrément oublié que sa première vie s'était produite. Il était heureux dans son adolescence, à vivre l'instant présent.

C'était pourquoi il aurait dû s'attendre à être réveillé de cette façon.

« Wingdum levosa ! » dit une voix familière d'enfant avant qu'il sente son corps dériver dans les airs.

La sensation d'apesanteur était inquiétante, et Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il haleta quand il se retrouva à flotter à plusieurs centimètres du sol, ses jambes battant l'air pour trouver ce qui n'existait pas.

« Non, non ! » s'écria la petite Alice alors qu'il tombait au sol. Elle souffla alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. « T'étais supposé ne pas bouger. »

« J'étais supposé rester au sol, » grogna Edward. « Je ne suis pas un oiseau. » Il se releva du sol et s'assit sur un tabouret. « Ne me dis pas... que les vacances sont finies ? »

« Je t'ai donné des jours supplémentaires, » dit joyeusement Alice.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Edward avec un soupir. « On vit déjà dans un nouveau futur. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste laisser les choses se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir à changer ? »

Arborant son immense sourire d'effrontée, Alice leva à nouveau sa baguette. « Tu verras ! »

**~ 2 mars 1999 ~**

Un mois.

Il avait avancé d'un mois entier.

Edward sortit de son lit, se frottant les yeux avec lassitude et essayant de retomber dans un état d'esprit plus conscient. Il se sentait trahi en quelque sorte, comme s'il aurait dû pouvoir profiter de ce mois, il avait travaillé tellement dur.

Mais ensuite, les souvenirs du mois dernier pénétrèrent sa conscience. Le sentiment de perte se dissipa. Il avait vécu ces semaines. En fait, il avait passé du bon temps.

Se sentant un peu mieux, mais il était nerveux à propos de tout ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, Edward se prépara pour aller à l'école. Il était heureux de se souvenir qu'il avait amadoué Carlisle pour qu'il lui achète plus de vêtements. Son placard, auparavant un paradis pour les intellos, était beaucoup mieux.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer de son t-shirt de Darth Vader qui proclamait : Vader Was Framed.

Edward se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Maugréant, il mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Hey. Peter Parker. Il n'y a pas d'araignée radioactive à Forks. Tu vas devoir vivre avec ta difformité, » dit Emmett en passant la tête par la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogna Edward en attrapant son sac à dos et en passant devant son frère aîné désagréable. « Tu viens ici spécialement pour me faire chier. »

« Tu vois, tu viens de répondre à ta propre question. Maman me dit toujours que t'es intelligent... »

Edward oublia momentanément qu'il était un homme de vingt-neuf ans en mission pour changer sa vie. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, tout en s'insultant avec son frère, il était tout à fait le jeune de dix-sept ans auquel il ressemblait.

« Ta tête ressemble à... »

« Les garçons ! »

Edward et Emmett s'arrêtèrent au bas de l'escalier où Carlisle était en chemin vers la porte. Leur père secoua la tête. « Emmett, tu réalises que tu es un adulte, pas vrai ? Légalement je veux dire ? Tu peux voter. Aller faire la guerre. Acheter des cigarettes, pas que je tolère ce genre de choses, ne te méprends pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je vote ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête, l'air amusé. « L'idée me fait peur là. » Il secoua la tête. « Et Edward, tu seras un adulte dans trois mois. Vous allez tous les deux voter pour le prochain président et vous vous chamaillez encore comme des enfants. »

« Ça n'importe pas sur la façon dont on va voter de toute façon, » dit distraitement Edward.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire la morale sur le fait de ne pas prendre vos libertés civiles pour acquis. Ne pas voter blanc, » déclara Carlisle, surtout amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » murmura Edward en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud. La débâcle électorale de 2000 n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait été trop occupé à faire la fête la première fois, et cette fois il savait que son vote ne compterait pas de toute façon.

« Passez une bonne journée les garçons, » dit Carlisle en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Edward et en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

Edward prépara son petit-déjeuner, volant discrètement quelques céréales à son frère jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett arrive et le frappe plutôt douloureusement. Edward était sur le point de riposter quand leur mère les chassa et ils montèrent séparément dans leurs voitures.

Arriver à l'école, l'amena instantanément sur une autre expérience unique chez les adolescents. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches annonçant le bal du printemps, un choix que les filles devaient faire. C'était tout ce dont tout le monde parlait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait si Bella allait lui demander.

Le dernier mois avait été parsemé de Jasper le traitant d'idiot. Il avait dit à plusieurs reprises que Bella dirait oui s'il l'invitait à sortir. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. C'était sûr.

Edward avait fait valoir à maintes reprises que si elle était intéressée, elle pouvait toujours l'inviter aussi. C'était une femme forte et indépendante. Il connaissait assez bien Bella maintenant pour croire que si elle le voulait autant, elle lui demanderait.

Eh bien, cette théorie allait pouvoir être testée aujourd'hui.

Et si elle lui demandait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

Et pourquoi il devenait tout nerveux et bizarrement plein d'espoir pour un stupide bal de lycée ? Est-ce qu'il voulait aller à un bal ? Du papier crépon et un mauvais groupe...

Eh bien, il voulait qu'elle lui demande, ça il le savait avec certitude.

Et l'idée qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui demander était... presque insupportablement douloureux.

A midi, Edward était plus qu'un peu préoccupé par la question brûlante. Il fit un bond quand Bella s'assit à côté de lui. « Hey Edward. »

« Hey ! » répondit Edward, assez surpris que sa voix grince comme s'il avait treize ans et non dix-sept.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, arquant un sourcil.

Heureusement, le reste de la table arriva à peu près au même moment.

Son heure de repas ne se passait plus qu'en compagnie de Jasper maintenant. Jasper amenait Maria avec lui, mais elle était tellement collée à lui qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment comme prenant une chaise supplémentaire. Elle aurait aussi bien pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux vu qu'elle voulait clairement l'être. L'amie de Maria, Lucy s'asseyait également avec eux. Angela Weber et Jessica Stanley alternaient entre s'asseoir à la 'table des intellos', comme Jessica aimait les appeler, et s'asseoir avec Lauren, Mike, Tyler et Eric.

Aujourd'hui les filles se joignirent à eux et comme tout le monde, elles discutèrent du bal.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de filles à cette table, » murmura Edward afin que seul Jasper puisse l'entendre.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Trop de filles ? » Jasper inclina la tête curieusement, se penchant pour être sûr que les filles ne puissent pas l'entendre. « Edward... tu n'aimes pas les filles ? Parce que... tu sais, c'est pas grave. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu parles comme Emmett. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Edward en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Tous ces rires. On dirait qu'elles choisissent des victimes plutôt que des rendez-vous pour le bal, » dit-il en faisant un vague signe vers les filles, leurs têtes baissées et proches l'une de l'autre.

Jasper le regarda bizarrement avant de se mettre à rire. « Tu crois que personne ne va t'inviter, » accusa-t-il.

« Comme si je me souciais d'un stupide bal, » s'énerva Edward.

« Invite-la Edward, » dit Jasper.

« C'est la fille qui choisit. »

« Quoi... tu vas laisser une règle stupide t'arrêter ? » pouffa-t-il.

« C'est odieux, » insista Edward.

« Peu importe. »

Un peu plus tard, Edward se dirigeait en biologie avec Bella, toujours irrité pour toute l'épreuve.

« Tout va bien aujourd'hui ? » demanda doucement Bella.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Tu sembles juste... je sais pas. Tendu, » dit Bella en le poussant légèrement.

Le mouvement le fit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le touchait. « Je vais bien. Juste un peu préoccupé. L'interro en histoire était dure et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi. »

« L'interro n'était pas si difficile que ça, » reprocha Bella qui avait eu le même cours après lui. « C'était... »

« Hey Bella. »

Edward et Bella levèrent les yeux, il s'irrita de trouver Mike perché sur le bord de la table.

Les cinq minutes avant que le cours commence furent les plus longues qu'Edward avait vécu. Il écouta, ses griffonnages devinrent de plus en plus sombres alors qu'il appuyait plus fort sur son stylo, alors que Mike ne remarquait rien. Ses pensées vers l'autre garçon étaient si venimeuses qu'Edward fut honnêtement surpris qu'elles ne s'enflammèrent pas.

Le pire c'était qu'aussi furieux qu'il était envers Mike, il était encore plus énervé contre lui-même. Une scène vieille d'environ seulement une semaine lui vint à l'esprit. Mike lui avait directement demandé s'il était intéressé par Bella.

« C'est juste une amie, » avait répondu Edward, et maintenant il le regrettait.

_Elle devrait avoir quelqu'un de son âge... pour de vrai._

Edward pensa que son subconscient pouvait aller se faire foutre.

En espagnol, Emmett claironna immédiatement que Rosalie l'avait invité au bal. Malgré son agacement devant la persistance du sujet, Edward fut amusé par le bonheur évident de son frère aîné. « A quoi tu t'attendais ? Cette fille passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec sa famille. »

« Eh bien, elle a menacé d'inviter Tyler. »

Edward secoua la tête. Rosalie était manipulatrice mais d'une façon adolescente amusante, contrairement à Victoria qui avait été vicieuse.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur la façon dont Rosalie menait son frère par le bout du nez, Edward faillit manquer la prochaine chose que son frère dit. « … lui a dit que c'était une menace dans le vide de toute façon. Si Bella ne demande pas à quelqu'un rapidement, Tyler va l'inviter, » rit-il.

« Il va quoi ? »

Emmett arqua les sourcils. « Tyler est un peu obsédé par cette fille depuis l'accident. » Il rit. « Je lui répète que manquer de tuer quelqu'un n'était pas une façon de commencer une relation, mais je ne sais pas, le gamin fait une petite... fixation. »

Edward serra la mâchoire. « Est-ce que personne ne réalise que c'est la fille qui doit inviter ? »

« Edward ? Tu ne... t'intéresse pas à elle, pas vrai mec ? » demanda Emmett. « Je pensais que vous étiez amis avec tous les jeux vidéos et ces trucs. On dirait Jasper numéro deux. »

« Peu importe, » murmura Edward, reconnaissant que Mademoiselle Goff entre juste à ce moment-là.

A la fin de la journée, la cloche avait à peine sonné qu'Edward avait déjà quitté sa chaise. Il se dit qu'il avait juste envie d'aller à Port Angeles, c'était le jour du kickboxing et il avait du mal avec les take-down, une partie de lui reconnut qu'il était dans la merde. Il était totalement important qu'il invite Bella dès que possible, de préférence avant que Tyler le fasse.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il, en la rejoignant juste au moment où elle ouvrait la portière de son pick-up.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un air très agacé.

Edward recula d'un pas un peu surpris par son ton. Instantanément, son regard dur s'adoucit. « Je suis désolée Edward. C'est juste... qu'Eric m'a invitée au bal et Tyler m'a attrapée juste après le cours. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Oh, » dit Edward, voulant la presser pour plus d'informations, est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Eric, Tyler ou Mike ? mais recula rapidement. « J'étais en train de penser hm. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à Port Angeles avec moi ? Je te raccompagnerai ici après le cours pour récupérer ton pick-up. » Il lui sourit. « Quel genre de consommation d'essence a cet engin, de toute façon ? »

« Hey ! » Elle le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule. « Mon pick-up ne te concerne pas. »

« Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles est l'affaire de tout le monde, » dit-il en faisant une grimace sérieuse. « Tu y arriveras en peu de temps cette fois au lieu d'arriver à la dernière minute. »

Elle grogna. Il fallut tout ce qu'Edward avait pour s'empêcher de sourire. Mais après ça, elle accepta.

Edward essaya de ne pas se sentir comme le roi du monde.

**~ 0 ~**

Ils se rapprochèrent de la ville en début de soirée. Tout ce à quoi Edward pouvait penser c'était le bal et à la raison pour laquelle Bella ne l'avait pas invité. Qu'elle ait carrément repoussé les garçons qui l'avaient invitée n'était plus un réconfort pour lui.

Un million de fois, il avait commencé à lui demander, seulement pour supposer ou se convaincre lui-même que c'était stupide de vouloir y aller seul avec elle la seconde d'après. Il devrait être heureux. Sa vie était complète. Plus important encore, la vie de Jasper était complète. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup plus d'amis.

Les drames garçons/filles avaient détruit la totalité de ses amitiés dans le passé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à nouveau, et il ne pouvait pas risquer la chance qu'un drame détruise le bonheur de Jasper aussi.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait.

A quelques kilomètres de Forks, il essaya à nouveau. « Bella, je... hm... »

Elle le regarda, son expression perplexe.

« Hey. Tu veux venir dîner ? » demanda-t-il enfin, s'empêchant presque de se cogner la tête contre le volant.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, » dit-elle.

« Allez, » dit-il, retombant facilement en mode ami. Il était facile d'être l'ami de Bella. « On a pratiquement les mêmes cours. Tu peux faire tes devoirs chez moi. D'ailleurs, tu t'en sors mieux que moi avec les take-down et j'avais l'intention de te demander une faveur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Emmett. Il me prend la tête presque tous les jours. Ce sera au moins cinquante fois mieux si une fille lui botte les fesses. »

Le sourire de Bella se dessina et retomba plusieurs fois. « Tu penses que je peux foutre une raclée à Emmett ? »

Encore une fois, il dut ravaler son rire. « Bella, tu as foutu une raclée à l'instructeur aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, mais je pense qu'il m'a laissée faire. »

« Tu es tellement ridicule, » dit Edward, incapable de retenir son rire.

**~ 0 ~**

Bella resta pour dîner et finit par tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient à peine passé la porte qu'Edward essaya de goûter les épinards et artichauts qu'Emmett était en train de faire cuire. Emmett, se prouvant qu'il avait des réflexes fâcheusement rapides, saisit Edward par le poignet et lui tordit rapidement le bras.

« Tu sais, si ce n'était pas le moment d'Aladdin, je t'aurais coupé tes sales mains de vol... wahou ! »

A la vue de son frère au sol, les yeux écarquillés, Edward rit si fort qu'il se tint le ventre.

« Je crois que je t'aime, » dit-il à Bella entre deux éclats de rire.

« Oh, bien sûr. Tu dois demander à une fille de me foutre par terre. C'est pas une victoire, crétin, » grogna Emmett en se relevant.

« Je m'en fiche, » dit Edward, reprenant finalement son souffle. « Ça en valait la peine. »

« Va faire tes devoirs, » murmura Emmett, retournant à la cuisinière.

« T'as compris, Betty Crocker, » dit Edward en s'asseyant à table avec Bella. Il lui fit un sourire, appréciant pendant un moment le sourire heureux et le rougissement sur ses joues avant de fouiller dans son sac.

« Hey Bella, » dit Emmett quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ouais ? » demanda Bella en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Emmett sourit machiavéliquement. « T'es une sacré poulette. »

Bella rougit une fois de plus et sourit en regardant la table. « Merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner avec cet intello ? »

« Connard, » murmura Edward sans lever les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? »

Les deux frères Cullen levèrent les yeux. Le souffle d'Edward se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Quelqu'un doit le protéger, non ? » demanda Bella en souriant sans les regarder.

« Hey ! » protesta Edward alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire. « Traîtresse, » accusa-t-il Bella, mais elle lui sourit gentiment.

**~ 0 ~**

« Bonne nuit, quatre yeux ! » cria Emmett de sa chambre alors qu'Edward montait les escaliers vers sa chambre.

« Une fille t'a botté les fesses ! » cria Edward en réponse. Le grognement d'Emmett en guise de réponse le fit recommencer à rire.

Alors qu'Edward se mettait au lit, il était heureux. Mais alors que le calme de la nuit se répandait et qu'il n'y avait rien pour l'occuper à part ses pensées, Edward se souvint que Bella n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt pour l'inviter au bal.

Cette pensée le rendit morose et incertain alors qu'il s'endormait.

**~ 2 mars 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla désorienté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde son réveil... puis regarda à nouveau.

Se cognant la tête contre son oreiller, il essaya de calmer l'irritation et l'émotion qui bordaient son désespoir.

Il avait presque oublié. Pendant neuf jours, il s'était réveillé à une fréquence régulière, un jour après l'autre. Même s'il avait perdu un mois, il se retrouva à devoir s'habituer à répéter les jours à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir changé cette fois ?

C'était comme la journée de janvier où rien d'ordinaire n'avait eu lieu, et pourtant il avait répété cette journée plusieurs fois. Trop de fois.

Comment une journée qui ne se composait que de bavardages sur un stupide bal de lycée pourrait être importante pour l'avenir ?

Là encore, c'était le plus petit détail qui pourrait tout changer. Combien de fois il avait appris cette leçon ?

Inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs déjà effilochés, Edward chercha un centre calme.

Finalement, toute la respiration calmante que le professeur de kickboxing faisait faire à la classe à chaque cours avait une certaine utilité. Ça avait toujours ennuyé Edward auparavant, une telle perte de temps, mais c'était très pratique.

Lorsqu'il se sentit plus en paix, Edward rouvrit les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes.

Il était temps d'affronter une autre journée.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, on est parti pour revivre la même journée. En espérant qu'Edward saura faire les bons choix :P<em>

_Bon week-end et à bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	16. Les garçons sont stupides

_**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
><em>

_J'ai vraiment honte de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre près de 3 mois après mais je ne vais pas m'étaler, je vous présente juste mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue absence. _

_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : Les garçons sont stupides<strong>

La journée se passa un peu différemment en raison du fait que Jessica l'invita au bal pendant le déjeuner.

« Quoi ? Euh... je... hm. Oui ? » répondit Edward avec brio.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit oui. Il voulait à peine aller au bal, encore moins avec Jessica. Mais ça semblait insupportablement impoli de dire non. Elle était juste devant lui, les yeux grand ouvert et plein d'espoir, et ça l'avait un peu énervé, ne voulant pas voir la peine dans ses yeux et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, vraiment flatté qu'elle veuille y aller avec lui.

Bella se leva avant que la cloche sonne. Lorsque Jessica repartit à l'autre table, Jasper le frappa derrière la tête. « T'es idiot ? »

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jasper ? »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, » siffla Jasper. « Tu lorgnes sur cette fille, » il fit un signe de tête en direction d'où Bella avait disparu, « depuis des siècles et ensuite tu dis oui à Jessica ? T'aimes même pas Jessica. » Il fit une grimace. « Je n'aime pas Jessica. »

« Elle me l'a demandé, » murmura Edward, se sentant confus et regrettant déjà sa décision. Il se retrouva à espérer qu'il devrait revivre à nouveau cette journée. Il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen qu'Alice appuie sur le bouton reset... Si sa vie était un jeu, il pourrait simplement revenir au dernier point de sauvegarde, là où il savait qu'il avait merdé.

A moins bien sûr que le destin voulait cette issue pour lui.

Secouant la tête à cette pensée, Edward s'excusa en prétextant avoir un devoir en biologie à rattraper, et se leva en direction de sa classe.

Edward s'arrêta quand il vit que Bella était déjà à leur table. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Edward fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles... tendue. » Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu le frappa, et Edward pencha la tête, se demandant pourquoi. Il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser qu'ils avaient eu exactement la même conversation la veille, ou plutôt la première fois qu'ils avaient vécu cette journée, sauf que leur rôle était inversé.

Bella haussa les épaules, ne le regardant toujours pas. Curieux, il regarda ce qui retenait son intérêt seulement pour constater qu'elle griffonnait une longue rangée de boucles. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait avec elle.

Les filles étaient complexes, cette fille l'était doublement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander à nouveau, elle jeta son stylo, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et croisant les bras, irritée. « Elle a seulement fait ça pour attirer l'attention de Mike, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Jessica, » siffla Bella de façon cinglante. « Elle l'a invité au bal plus tôt dans la journée mais il a dit qu'il devait y réfléchir. Elle essaie juste de le rendre jaloux. »

Il se renfrogna. « Quoi... alors c'est impossible que quelqu'un veuille réellement aller au bal avec moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Peu importe, » murmura-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air maussade. « C'est pas parce que tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec moi que personne ne le voudrait. »

Elle se figea. « Edward, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Il haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi il se comportait comme un idiot, mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'être le second choix de quelqu'un, même s'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Jessica. C'était encore pire que Bella trouve l'idée désagréable que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu se détourner de l'idée que peut-être, simplement peut-être, elle voulait l'inviter.

Alors que sa colère et son indignation se calmaient, Edward envisagea de s'excuser quand la cloche sonna. Une minute plus tard, Mike était là, l'invitant au bal. C'était elle qu'il voulait, réalisa Edward, et ça le rendit inexplicablement en colère.

Mais, encore une fois, Bella refoula sa demande. Malgré sa colère, Edward se sourit à lui-même. Elle était apparemment beaucoup plus courageuse que lui, pas effrayée de voir le visage de chiot déçu de Mike.

En espagnol avec Emmett le cours suivant, Edward se souvint de son frère lui parlant du projet de Tyler d'inviter Bella au bal. Ça le dérangeait toujours. Mais plus que ça, il voulait la chance de s'excuser auprès de Bella.

Après le cours, il se précipita vers son casier, voulant se rendre sur le parking pour la rattraper. Il y avait encore une chance de sauver cette journée. Si elle disait oui à nouveau, ils pourraient aller à Port Angeles, à leur cours, et dîner par la suite. Edward sourit, se souvenant de l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett quand Bella l'avait cloué au sol.

Son sourire tomba quand il arriva au coin, trouvant Tyler adossé à son casier, parlant à une Bella qui semblait irritée. « Tyler, je ne... » disait-elle, mais elle s'interrompit quand elle le vit. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et il vit une expression déterminée traverser ses traits alors qu'elle regardait Tyler. « Tu sais quoi ? Oui. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tyler, l'air surpris.

« Oui. Tyler chou, je te choisis, » dit-elle en hochant la tête machinalement. « A plus tard. » Elle s'éloigna rapidement, les joues rouges flamboyant.

Résistant à l'envie de frapper Tyler dans son visage béat, Edward marcha rapidement après elle. « Tyler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Vraiment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules sans le regarder. « Peu importe. Au moins je n'aurais pas à faire face au drame Mike/Jessica. Et peut-être qu'il arrêtera de dire qu'il m'en doit une pour l'accident. »

« Il ne pourra jamais revenir sur l'accident, » cracha Edward, se souvenant du son de son cri que trop clairement. « Surtout pas comme ça. »

Bella s'arrêta. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies Edward ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. « C'est juste que... il ne... » Il souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. « Je ne l'aime pas d'accord ? Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Jessica, » répliqua-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

Bella poussa un long soupir. « Écoute, oublie-ça. C'est juste un bal stupide. Je n'ai pas accepté de l'épouser. » Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « On doit y aller si on veut être à l'heure au cours. »

C'était une occasion parfaite pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient y aller ensemble, après tout ils gagneraient beaucoup plus de temps avec sa voiture. Mais Edward trouva qu'il était trop irrité et confus. Il se sentait irritable et n'arrivait pas à se persuader de jouer le jeu. « Je ne vais pas au cours aujourd'hui, » dit-il avant de pouvoir y réfléchir.

Ça attira l'attention de Bella. Elle leva la tête, une véritable déception reflétant dans ses yeux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, se sentant jaloux, irrité et rejeté. Il commença à s'éloigner, ne voulant pas voir l'expression de ses yeux. « Amuse-toi bien. »

Il monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna rapidement avant de revenir à ses sens. S'arrêtant à un stop, Edward se cogna la tête contre son volant. Il sursauta lorsque la personne derrière lui klaxonna.

Au moment où il arriva chez lui, Edward ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer ce qui s'était opéré en lui. Il détestait le fait d'avoir dit oui à Jessica. Il détestait se sentir si peu attirant, ce qui était un sentiment inutile et ridicule.

Il détestait vraiment que Bella ait dit oui à Tyler.

Edward fut tiré de son grognement interne quand il entra, trouvant Emmett et Rosalie l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé. Se laissant aller. Avec ferveur.

« Beurk ! » gémit-il en grimaçant à la vue.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, regardant Edward à la porte. Emmett sourit, rapprochant Rosalie de lui. « Eh bien, c'est quoi ce bordel gamin. Je croyais que tu avais ton cours de kung-fu. »

« C'est pas du kung-fu, » murmura Edward pour la millionième fois. « Et je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais me coucher. » Si c'était possible, Emmett faisant des galipettes avec sa petite amie rendit Edward encore plus morose.

Il faisait paraître ça si foutrement facile...

Edward se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur le côté. Il regarda autour de lui dans la pièce, tout ses posters d'intello et l'ordinateur qui l'appelait même maintenant. Bien qu'il ait vécu au-delà des années lycée et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait et serait couronné de succès... et désirable pour beaucoup de femmes, Edward se sentait comme un perdant.

Grognant pour lui-même, il retira ses lunettes et les jeta sur sa table de chevet. Il ferma les yeux et souhaita être au bout du monde.

**~ 2 mars 1999 ~**

Edward fut presque soulagé quand il se réveilla à sept heures à nouveau le 2 mars. D'une part, tout le gâchis avec Jessica et Bella ne s'était pas produit. D'autre part, il devait encore composer avec la débâcle du bal.

Bien sûr, la bonne nouvelle était que de toute évidence, le destin ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec Jessica. Ça avait du sens. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'opportunité d'y aller avec Jessica la première fois, malgré l'arrogance de Tyler, c'était vraiment la fille qui choisissait.

Si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé changer ?

Alors qu'il se douchait et s'habillait, Edward dut se rappeler qu'il mettrait ses nerfs à vif s'il essayait de comprendre ce que le destin voulait. C'était mieux de simplement vivre sa vie. Bien sûr, ses pensées étaient préoccupées par le bal et Bella et si Bella allait l'inviter au bal et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'emmener au bal, de toute façon ?

Avec un peu de distance, il était plus facile d'avoir une certaine perspective sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. La première fois qu'ils avaient vécu la journée, Bella n'avait dit oui à personne. Elle ne l'avait pas contredit quand il l'avait accusée de ne pas aimer Tyler, et elle avait été dérisoire sur le bal en général.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au bal avec lui... peut-être c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller tout court.

Edward comprenait définitivement ça. Il ne voulait pas y aller non plus. Il voulait qu'elle l'invite, c'était vrai. Mais si elle l'invitait, il était assez certain que son euphorie ne durerait pas longtemps avant qu'il se rappelle à quel point les bals du lycée étaient stupides et ennuyeux.

Peut-être...

Edward se demanda soudain si Bella serait prête pour un plan de rechange. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose d'autre. S'ils allaient être hors de la ville, personne ne les embêterait pour le bal, pas vrai ?

Avant de pouvoir réfléchir à un plan, Edward bondit dans les escaliers.

« Hey le bizarre, tu... »

« Pas le temps Emmett, » dit rapidement Edward. « Je suppose que tu vas m'agacer et il va y avoir des cris. Bla, bla, bla, » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il dépassait son frère.

« Edward ! »

Edward jura intérieurement, faisant quelques pas en arrière quand Carlisle l'appela. « Ouais Papa ? »

Ses parents le regardaient. « Tu ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Esmée, l'air perplexe.

Clignant des yeux pendant un moment, Edward fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, prit une banane dans la corbeille de fruits et fit signe à ses parents. « A plus tard ! »

Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'école, Edward se retrouva à passer nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et à réfléchir à comment il allait l'approcher. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait être envoûtant... si seulement il pouvait se rappeler comment.

Edward se gara, se baissa sur son siège, regardant dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il attendait de voir son vieux tacot apparaître. Il était inexplicablement nerveux, son pied tapotait nerveusement contre le tableau de bord, pas en rythme avec la musique qui filtrait dans les hauts-parleurs.

Il faisait juste une faveur à une amie, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'invitait à un rendez-vous.

S'il l'invitait à un rendez-vous, est-ce qu'elle dirait non ?

Heureusement, Bella arriva peu de temps après lui, donc il n'eut pas à subir ses doutes et ses pensées ridicules.

« Hey Bella, » la salua-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Elle sourit par-dessus son épaule en claquant sa portière. « Hey. Tu es là de bonne heure. »

« Ouais, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Hey écoute. Je voulais te demander... »

Elle le regarda, perplexe. « Ouais ? » l'incita-t-elle.

_Envoûtant,_ se souvint-il. Il lui sourit, une approximation du sourire qu'il avait utilisé plusieurs fois pour charmer quelqu'un pour avoir quelque chose qu'il voulait. « Je me demandais si, samedi... tu sais le jour du bal... »

C'était étrange. Quand elle se mordillait la lèvre de la façon dont elle le faisait, ça signifiait généralement qu'elle était nerveuse. Ou excitée.

« Ouais ? » dit Bella à nouveau, sa voix beaucoup plus pantelante qu'elle l'avait été une minute auparavant.

Il l'avait presque invitée au bal. Presque. « Tu ne veux pas aller à ce bal stupide, si ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda rapidement ses pieds. « Hm. Non. Je ne fais pas vraiment dans les bals. »

« Ouais, moi non plus, » murmura-t-il. « Alors, je pensais, peut-être qu'il serait mieux de couper l'herbe sous le pied de tous tes prétendants. Si tu as quelque chose à faire avant qu'ils t'invitent au bal... »

« Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelqu'un veut m'inviter au bal ? » demanda Bella.

Edward grimaça, se giflant mentalement. « Je hm... » souffla-t-il. « J'ai juste le sentiment que tu as plus d'admirateurs que tu ne le penses. »

Elle continua à le regarder, incrédule. « Mais en quoi c'est important de toute façon ? Ce sont les filles qui choisissent. »

« Ouais, » dit Edward en éclatant de rire. « On pourrait penser que c'est important, mais pas pour tout le monde apparemment. »

« D'acccoord, » dit lentement Bella. « Peu importe... tu disais ? »

« Je pensais que si on avait une excuse ? On pourrait dire qu'il y a une compétition de kickboxing ou quelque chose du genre, » dit-il rapidement, sortant tout ça avant de se rétracter. « On pourrait aller faire autre chose, quelque chose d'amusant, à la place. »

Bella s'appuya contre son pick-up, pinçant les lèvres. « Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va m'inviter au bal ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Bella, tu sais tu es... tu es... hm. » Elle le regardait comme s'il avait une crotte qui lui sortait du nez. Il s'essuya consciemment le visage. « Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Elle avait l'air dubitative mais hocha la tête. « Très bien. J'ai... hm... » Maintenant c'était elle qui semblait nerveuse. « Je voulais aller plus loin qu'à Port Angeles. » Elle fit la grimace. « Il n'y a pas de bonnes librairies ici, » dit-elle timidement.

« D'accord. Seattle alors. Ou Olympia, » suggéra Edward, luttant pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de sortir. Sourire comme un idiot n'allait pas être utile.

Elle lui sourit. « D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

_Oui. Elle m'a dit oui._ « Cool, » dit-il. « Je te vois au déjeuner. »

**~ 0 ~**

Midi arriva et lorsque Bella s'assit à la table, Edward ne put empêcher le sourire qui tordit ses lèvres. Et il ne put empêcher la façon dont ses entrailles semblèrent flotter quand elle lui sourit en retour.

Comme cela s'était produit les deux premières fois, les filles commérèrent et rirent sur qui elles pourraient ou ne pourraient pas inviter. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il put voir les yeux de Jessica se plisser et la façon dont elle regardait Mike avec envie.

« Alors, tu penses inviter quelqu'un, Bella ? » demanda Angela.

« En fait, j'ai des projets ce jour-là, » dit Bella en faisant des petits bouts de son morceau de mozzarella. Elle se racla la gorge. « Edward et moi avons des projets. »

Les yeux de Jessica et d'Angela s'écarquillèrent. Elles se regardèrent, puis Edward et Bella. « Vraiment ? » demanda Jessica, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Non, je veux dire... » bafouilla Bella, les joues rouges. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un... on ne... On va juste à un tournoi pour notre cours de kickboxing. »

« Oh, » Jessica fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, cette réponse était beaucoup plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Jasper rit. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais un air si suffisant en français, » dit-il assez bas pour que seul Edward et Maria puissent l'entendre.

« Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Edward innocemment.

« D'accord, » dit son meilleur ami en riant. « Peu importe ce que tu dis, mon pote. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il écoutait Bella répéter leur excuse à Mike.

« Allez. Le bal est au soir, tu ne seras pas rentrée à temps ? » persista Mike.

Il fallut un effort à Edward pour continuer à fixer le croquis sur sa page au lieu de foudroyer Mike du regard.

La voix de Bella, quand elle parla, était glacée, ce qui apaisa un peu la colère d'Edward. « C'est important pour moi. »

Après l'école, il tourna au coin pour voir Tyler emprisonner à nouveau Bella et elle lui raconta aussi le mensonge sur le tournoi à Seattle. Edward dans son élan enfantin, fit un sourire triomphant à Tyler avant de rejoindre Bella, la taquinant sur son pick-up comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait vécu cette journée.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles, l'ambiance dans la voiture semblait être au moins un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. Edward se retrouva à devoir s'agripper au volant pour s'empêcher de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Quelque chose était en train de changer entre eux. Son béguin, un tel engouement mineur avant, se profilait plus à l'horizon, comme s'il y avait en fait une destination physique à atteindre. Un béguin était une envie sans nom, une envie pour le bien de vouloir, ou presque. C'était quelque chose... de plus.

Bien qu'avant il pensait que Bella était, eh bien, géniale, son facteur cool semblait monter de quelques crans. Il l'observa pendant le cours, admirant la façon, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, dont une expression de concentration traversait son visage et elle travaillait plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive. Elle était timide, mais quand elle se sentait offensée ou qu'on la mettait au défi, sa langue était rapide et pointue.

Et c'était foutrement sexy qu'elle puisse clouer son frère au sol comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon.

Ce soir-là, Edward se mit au lit en se rejouant ses sourires, son corps rougit alors qu'il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit oui.

Alors qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il espérait vraiment, vraiment que c'était de cette façon que la journée était censée se dérouler. Ça avait été l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward se réveilla au son de rires enfantins. Nerveux, il garda les yeux fermés pour le moment. Il savait que c'était Alice, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle le laisse avancer ou lui dire qu'il était idiot pour... quelque chose.

Elle rit à nouveau et quelque chose toucha son côté. Résigné au fait qu'il devait faire face à son destin, Edward ouvrit les yeux et loucha immédiatement alors qu'il regardait la baguette pointée sur son visage.

« Tu vas crever l'œil de quelqu'un, fillette, » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant. Un bruit sortit du fond de sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'Alice était suspendue par les pieds, ses petites jambes de petite fille accrochées à un balai.

Que le balai flotte était un peu déconcertant, mais c'était le pays merveilleux d'Alice. Plus rien ne devrait le surprendre maintenant.

Heureusement, un côté de lui était toujours un peu paranoïaque quand des enfants faisaient des choses dangereuses, Alice se balança et sauta du balai, sur un sol stable. « T'as tiré la queue de cheval de Bella ? »

Edward ferma les yeux brièvement, essayant de donner un sens à ses mots avant de devoir poser la question. Il soupira. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu vois, ce garçon dans la cour de récré, il s'appelle Ben-Ja-Min, il a tiré ma queue de cheval. Maman a dit qu'il m'aimait bien et que je devrais peut-être pas le faire tomber. Mais ensuite Papa a dit que frapper les garçons était mieux que les aimer jusqu'à ce que j'ai trente-cinq ans. » Elle s'arrêta, prenant enfin une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle le regardait. « Alors, j'ai vu Bella te faire tomber, mais t'as pas tiré sa queue de cheval, ou peut-être que je regardais pas. »

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent. « A l'entraînement tu veux dire. Bella m'a fait tomber à l'entraînement, » dit-il en riant.

Alice haussa les épaules, semblant complètement désintéressée. « Peu importe, » dit-elle. Puis elle leva sa baguette à nouveau. « Bye ! »

« Attends, Alice ! » cria Edward en attrapant l'extrémité de la baguette pour l'empêcher de l'agiter. « J'ai réussi ? La journée je veux dire ? Le bon truc a changé ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au lieu de répondre, elle tendit la main et attrapa une chaussure au look plutôt galeux au sol à côté d'eux. « Là. Prends ça. »

Il lui obéit seulement pour avoir des réponses. Elle rit. « C'est un portoloin ! » rit-elle de façon étourdie, puis le monde disparut.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à très vite, je ne serai pas si longue la prochaine fois, promis!<em>

_Bon week-end!_

_Xoxo_


	17. Rendez-vous?

**_Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne suis que la traductrice._**

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2014. Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez et plus encore =)_

_Maintenant, je souhaite toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. **anayata; bellaeva; Estelle7; bobolavalise** et les **deux anonymes**, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage^^_

_Et pour terminer, un énorme merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : Rendez-vous ?<strong>

**~ 13 mars 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, une sensation de vertige, et se retourna. « Va te faire foutre portoloin, » murmura-t-il en se tenant la tête. Il préférait définitivement se réveiller avec un coup de baguette plutôt qu'avec peu importe ce foutu truc qui lui était arrivé. Putain de sorciers...

« Port qui ? Qui est-ce que tu baises ? Voyons voir. Porter ? Porky ? »

Edward se retourna en grognant pour regarder la porte. « Ouais, je suis gay. C'est trop drôle, Emmett, » grogna Edward, pas d'humeur pour la blague de son frère.

« T'es grincheux aujourd'hui, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude, » ricana Emmett. « Putain on est samedi, crétin. Pourquoi t'es réveillé ? »

Edward s'arrêta en se frottant les yeux. « Quoi ? C'est quoi ? » Il roula rapidement pour attraper son réveil. Il resta bouche bée en voyant la date. « Bordel de merde. »

« Ça ! C'est un oxymore. »

« Très content que tu prêtes attention au cours de français. T'es juste un imbécile, » marmonna Edward, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention. Il additionnait les jours dans sa tête. « Pourquoi t'es si choqué que je sois réveillé alors que t'es réveillé aussi ? »

Emmett se mit à rire « Très original, gamin. Je suis juste surexcité. C'est le grand bal aujourd'hui, ce que tu saurais si t'avais été invité. Ma copine et moi ? On va leur montrer quelque chose de spécial. »

Surpris, Edward se leva de son lit, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre Emmett continuer son monologue. « Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir plus d'une foutue heure et tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis rentré dans la chambre de maman et papa, » frissonna-t-il. « Ils ne devraient pas être autorisés à faire ça avec des mineurs dans la maison. »

« Mes lunettes, mes lunettes... putain elles sont où ? » grogna Edward, sur le ventre alors qu'il cherchait sous son lit.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Et t'es dégoûtant, je peux voir la raie de ton cul. »

« Emmett ! » grogna Edward de sous son lit. « C'est ce qui arrive quand tu entres dans la chambre des gens pendant qu'ils dorment. Dégage. »

« Très bien, peu importe, Gloomy Gus. Descends et divertis-moi... seulement, mets ton putain de pantalon, » cria le plus âgé des frères Cullen par-dessus son épaule, partant finalement.

Trouvant ses lunettes, Edward les mit sur son visage et se mit à genoux pour regarder le réveil à nouveau.

**~ 13 mars 1999, 07:14 ~**

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, » chantonna Edward en se relevant. Il trébucha jusqu'à la douche, un peu confus. Une partie de lui pensait que son dernier souvenir était avec Alice dans son pays merveilleux d'Harry Potter, mais le souvenir d'une conversation importante sur MSN la veille au soir lui revint également à l'esprit.

Impatient de se réchauffer, Edward entra sous l'eau alors qu'elle était encore froide, bien qu'il soumit la douche aux termes les plus colorés qu'il avait appris en vingt-neuf ans... et il avait fait des affaires avec des sociétés du Japon, d'Inde et de France. Il savait comment jurer. Une fois que l'eau fut chaude, il put se concentrer un peu mieux.

Il avait demandé à Bella à quelle heure elle voulait partir, se souvenant à quel point il avait espéré qu'elle dirait tôt. Plus tôt était mieux. Plus tôt signifiait plus de temps.

_**Si on va à Seattle, pendant les cours c'est mieux.**_

Essayant d'être gentleman, il avait proposé de venir la chercher. Elle avait refusé, ne voulant pas être totalement franche avec son père. Edward se sentit encore mieux. Non seulement il passait la journée avec elle mais il était un secret. Ça le fit se sentir un peu plus... dangereux.

Son lui de vingt-neuf ans se moqua intérieurement de l'adolescent ridicule qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps.

Mais il avait dû trouver un moyen d'éviter d'être coincé dans son pick-up délabré pendant tout ce temps, la taquinant que s'ils essayaient de se rendre à Seattle dans le pick-up ils n'auraient qu'assez de temps pour faire un coucou à la ville avant de devoir rentrer.

Leurs projets frisaient le ridicule. Finalement, ils optèrent pour la vérité. Edward était supposé aller à la porte et faire signe à Charlie alors qu'ils feraient leur petit bonhomme de chemin.

Bien sûr, ça semblait bien pour Bella, mais son père n'était pas susceptible de tirer ou mutiler une partie d'elle. Edward se laissa un moment pour réfléchir sur à quel point il était bizarre de s'inquiéter à propos du père d'une adolescente avant de sortir de la douche. Il allait être en retard à ce rythme là.

Vu qu'il était en retard, Edward ne fut pas absolument surpris de constater qu'il avait oublié sa serviette. Frissonnant comme un faon, il jeta un œil dans sa chambre pour être sûr qu'Emmett n'était pas revenu avant de s'élancer, enroulant une serviette autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

Environ un million de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit entre le moment où il évita les questions d'Emmett en allant à la porte et où il se gara dans l'allée des Swan. Est-ce qu'ils s'arrêteraient quelque part pour manger ? Et si Bella avait déjà mangé ? Il pourrait s'en passer, mais si son estomac grognait avant le déjeuner ? Ce serait embarrassant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit de toute façon. Était-elle aussi nerveuse que lui ?

Mais alors qu'Edward était sûr que personne n'avait atteint le niveau de conneries qu'il avait atteint au cours de la dernière heure, il était au moins partiellement positif qu'il y avait plus de signification dans cette petite excursion que juste deux amis qui sortaient. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été remplie de sourires timides et de rires nerveux alors qu'ils discutaient. Plus d'une fois, Edward avait surpris Jasper rouler des yeux à table au déjeuner, imitant des choses obscènes avec ses mains derrière le dos de Bella.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Bella apparut, Edward oublia toutes ses questions stupides. Elle jeta un œil dehors, ses yeux trouvant les siens et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire comme si c'était la réaction la plus naturelle du monde. Elle sortit sur le perron, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

« Hey, » appela-t-il, ses yeux faisant des va et viens entre elle et la maison. Est-ce que Charlie le fusillait du regard derrière la fenêtre ?

« Charlie est parti pêché, » dit Bella joyeusement. « Je lui ai laissé un mot même si je vais probablement devoir trouver un endroit à donner. Tu sais... c'est juste pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais, c'est bien, » dit Edward. Il aurait dû se souvenir de prévenir ses parents aussi. Puis, la regardant de plus près alors qu'elle montait du côté passager, il dut rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant mais ayant l'air nerveuse.

« On est habillé pareil, » souligna-t-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi cette idée lui plaisait tant. Ils portaient tous les deux un haut beige à boutons et un jean.

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. « C'est gênant, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, » protesta-t-il. « C'est... »

« Je plaisantais, » dit-elle rapidement. « Ça vient d'X-Files tu te souviens ? »

Edward plissa le nez. « Sérieusement, Bella. Bon sang, comment je suis censé connaître cette référence ? C'était trop vague. Chris Carter lui-même n'aurait pas eu cette référence. »

« Peu importe, il est évident que l'un d'entre nous dans cette voiture est un vrai fan et l'autre est juste un poseur, » répliqua Bella.

Ils se sourirent, la légère maladresse de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux s'estompait dans le confort de l'habitacle.

Elle rendait ça facile de tout oublier, s'il était un homme de vingt-neuf ans qui avait si bien détruit sa propre vie ou il était un garçon de dix-sept ans qui ne savait foutrement pas ce qu'il faisait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette première réalité ? Qui était-elle devenue ?

Ses actions l'avaient gardé à Forks ? A quelle vie il l'avait volé ?

« Hey, comment c'était Phœnix ? Je veux dire, le truc sur le fait qu'on peut faire cuire un œuf sur le trottoir ? C'est un mythe urbain ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella arqua un sourcil. « Tu peux faire cuire un œuf sur le trottoir n'importe où. »

Il détourna le regard de la route un moment afin de la regarder en coin. Elle rit derrière sa main et répondit. « Il fait un peu chaud. »

« Tu préfères le temps chaud ? Je n'ai jamais compris. Je veux dire, tu as seulement tant de vêtements que tu peux enlever. Je veux dire, non pas que tu enlèves tes vêtements. Hm. »

Eh bien, c'était agréable de savoir que l'idiot n'avait pas disparu.

A part les bégaiements occasionnels et les tics nerveux, le trajet fut génial. Edward fut presque déçu lorsque l'horizon de Seattle se dressa devant eux. Il luttait pour repousser les doutes qui montaient en lui alors qu'ils approchaient de la première destination. Il n'avait pas exactement exécuter son plan en fonction de Bella.

« Pourquoi on est au Seattle Center ? » demanda Bella, perplexe. « Il n'y a pas de librairies ici... à moins que tu comptes les boutiques de cadeaux. »

« Calme-toi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si ça prenait beaucoup de temps d'aller dans une librairie, » la taquina Edward.

Elle renifla mais sortit de la voiture. « Il est clair que tu ne m'as jamais vue dans une librairie, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

L'envie de lui prendre la main était écrasante. Edward coinça ses mains dans ses poches, serrant les poings. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, pensant qu'elle était très jolie avec ses joues roses dû à l'air froid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette adolescente le menait par le bout du nez, mais pour le moment il n'allait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Elle lui avait dit oui à lui et ce stupide petit fait lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient. Quand elle hocha la tête, il lâcha la question qui le taraudait. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que c'est un peu stupide, mais ça ne semble pas les rendre moins impatients tu sais ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » continua Bella.

« Non, je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » bafouilla Edward avant qu'elle lui sourit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, » dit-elle en roulant légèrement les yeux. Puis elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis née sans cette partie de moi... cette excitation que les gens ont pour les bals et pour les bonbons et tout les autres trucs. »

Edward émit un léger grognement. « Ma mère ne comprend pas du tout. Elle ne peut pas imaginer que j'ai mieux à faire que de passer ma soirée entouré de papier crépon et de paillettes. »

Bella hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis baissa les yeux. « C'est ça... et j'ai l'impression que tu vas comprendre, mais tu sais que j'aurais bousillé les pieds de mon pauvre partenaire. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Ça aurait été un de ses moments de sitcom. Je serais tombée et fait rire la salle entière. »

Edward essaya de ne pas rire, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se dit que si elle l'avait invité au bal, à eux deux, ils auraient causé des dégâts considérables.

Ça lui amena un autre doute persistant. Il avait jusqu'ici ressenti une bonne partie de la journée comme un rendez-vous, et les deux semaines précédentes avaient été pleine de regards significatifs et de sourires.

Mais...

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu mécontent. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées ? « Alors... si ça avait été, je sais pas, aux filles de choisir pour voir Star Wars... »

« Oh, La menace fantôme ? Il me tarde trop de le voir. Il reste moins de deux mois maintenant, » dit-elle en sautillant.

Edward ressentit une petite pointe de tristesse, sachant qu'elle se méprenait. « Non... je veux dire au lieu d'inviter le garçon pour le bal, si c'était pour un visionnage de la trilogie classique. Comme s'ils avaient transformé le gymnase en petite salle de cinéma pour geek au style de Star Wars... »

« D'accord, » incita Bella. « C'est quoi la question ? »

« Tu aurais invité quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Le silence s'étira entre eux assez longtemps pour qu'Edward soit énervé. Finalement, il regarda Bella. Elle regardait ses pieds mais leva les yeux en lui souriant timidement. « J'aurais voulu, » admit-elle, sa voix douce, « mais je me serai sûrement dégonflée. »

Encore une fois, Edward se retrouva à fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et à serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Il se racla légèrement la gorge. « On y est. »

Surprise, Bella regarda devant eux, ayant clairement oublié qu'ils se dirigeaient quelque part. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. « C'est un chantier de construction... »

Il sourit, amusé par son expression. « Ça va être un superbe musée. C'est le Musée EMP. »

« EMP ? Il a l'air... bizarre. »

« La forme... quand il sera terminé, il aura l'air génial, » dit Edward, une note nostalgique d'excitation dans la voix. Quand il avait pensé à des choses qu'ils auraient pu faire de leur journée, il avait été déçu de constater que le musée EMP n'était pas encore construit. Plusieurs fois par an, dans sa vie d'adulte, Edward s'était retrouvé à errer dans ses salles, oubliant tout le reste pendant un après-midi.

Ça aurait été agréable de partager ça avec quelqu'un. Il sentait que Bella aurait compris.

« C'est un musée sur la musique, en grande partie. Tout sur la musique, les artistes, la musique au fil des époques, la musique dans les films, » expliqua-t-il.

« On dirait un bâtiment de science-fiction, à cause de sa forme, » remarqua Bella. Elle pencha la tête. « Ou une baleine vidée... »

« En fait, il va aussi y avoir un couloir de science-fiction renommé. Ça va être incroyable. On parle en mode plein écran, marche dans des vaisseaux spatiaux et tout ça, » dit Edward avec enthousiasme.

« Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit et il n'est pas encore construit. Quoi, tu peux prédire l'avenir ? »

Edward haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu gêné. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant un coup de coude. « C'était dans le journal, Bella. »

« Oh, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la clôture afin de mieux voir. « C'est plutôt cool, » dit-elle finalement. « Peut-être qu'on reviendra. »

Edward sourit. « La grande ouverture est l'année prochaine, » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Eh bien, tant mieux alors, » dit-elle résolument alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

Retournant à la voiture, Edward retira prudemment sa main de sa poche, se demandant s'il devait juste se lancer. Alors qu'il débattait avec lui-même, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit des doigts agripper les siens. Il tourna la tête et vit que Bella regardait droit devant eux et rougissait furieusement. Souriant, et incroyablement béat, Edward lui saisit fermement la main.

« Alors, » dit Bella en souriant légèrement. « Et maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais, si tu peux supporter un peu plus longtemps d'être loin de la librairie, » la taquina-t-il en serrant ses doigts, « j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger un morceau. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que je peux gérer. »

**~ 0 ~**

Bella dans une librairie était fascinante. Une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'observa, un peu fasciné, alors qu'elle faisait des allers retours.

« Je déteste le rayon promotion, » grommela-t-elle. « Je veux dire, comment je peux dire non ? Ce livre est à 3 dollars. Peu importe ce que c'est. »

Edward dut ravaler l'envie de lui acheter tout ce qui la faisait sourire. Ce serait définitivement trop.

« Oh, regarde, » dit Bella avec excitation. Elle prit un livre épais en cuir et passa sa main sur la couverture avec révérence. « Je sais que c'est très ringard... je veux dire, j'ai tous les livres, mais j'aime ces anthologies. Ils sont juste tellement... beaux. » Elle leva les yeux, les joues roses d'embarras.

A l'époque ou l'alcool était un réconfort, un vice, l'un des moments favori et savoureux d'Edward quand il se mettait à boire c'était la chaleur du liquide alors qu'il coulait dans sa gorge, traçant un agréable chemin avant de tomber dans son estomac. C'était l'une de ses sensations préférées et l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Pendant très longtemps, alors qu'il errait dans sa première vie, il avait pensé qu'il ne retrouverait jamais quelque chose qui le réchaufferait à nouveau.

Regarder le visage heureux de Bella alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur les livres, voir le simple plaisir qu'elle tirait des livres qui l'entouraient, Edward sentit l'écho de cette vieille sensation de chaleur. La nervosité commença à envahir sa langue puis se propagea peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il la ressente dans ses doigts. Il leva la main et passa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, sentant le rougissement.

Il lui fallut un certain degrés d'effort, mais il se détourna suffisamment pour voir le livre qu'elle avait pris. Il dut rire parce que de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, cette adolescente qui n'avait pas du tout attiré son attention la première fois continuait à rendre impossible de l'ignorer cette fois. _« Le Guide Galactique ? »_

_« Le Guide Galactique : Tome 5, »_ le corrigea-t-elle en tapotant les lettres dorés.

Edward pinça les lèvres, curieux. « Tu soulignes les lignes que tu aimes ? »

« Oui, » admit Bella.

Souriant toujours, vu qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Edward tendit la main. C'était l'autre chose qu'il aimait dans la chaleur de l'alcool quand elle se répandait en lui. Toutes les petites manies et les irritations de la vie, et vu la perte de contrôle et la stupidité qui lui apparaissait quand il était avec Bella perdaient leur avantage comme un frisson d'être chassé par la chaleur de l'eau courante. S'il avait l'habitude de penser à ses actions, il aurait probablement commencé à bégayer et à perdre son chemin dans une conversation inutile.

Au lieu de ça, Edward la guida d'abord dans un rayon de stylos à côté des livres fantastiques. Bella avait l'air un peu ahuri alors qu'il se tapotait les lèvres. Il repéra l'objet qu'il voulait, un stylo couleur or, et le prit. De là, il l'emmena à la caisse où il acheta le crayon et le livre, roulant des yeux malgré les protestations de Bella. Il refusa la proposition d'un sac par la caissière et se dirigea, toujours main dans la main, vers l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient dans le magasin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda doucement Bella, pas pressée de lâcher sa main.

L'estomac d'Edward fit un petit saut parce que honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore terminé, » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant les premières pages du livre. Il ouvrit le stylo, parcourut les mots de l'introduction jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la phrase qu'il avait souligné dans sa propre copie bien usée. NE PANIQUE PAS.

Comprenant rapidement l'idée, et heureusement sans le traiter d'idiot, Bella lui prit le stylo et retourna au premier chapitre.

Leur tête penchée et le livre entre eux, ils parcoururent les pages, soulignant les bons mots et se chamaillant pour savoir si les parenthèses ou les crochets étaient mieux pour mettre en évidence des paragraphes entiers. Ils ricanèrent, débattirent sur leurs livres préférés et si oui ou non des lignes étaient utilisables dans les conversations de la vie réelle.

« Les vaisseaux sont accrochés dans le ciel de la même façon que les météorites ne le sont pas » dit Edward.

Bella secoua la tête. « Il espérait et priait qu'il n'y ait pas une vie après la mort. Puis il réalisa qu'il y avait une contradiction et espéra simplement qu'il n'y ait pas une vie après la mort, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça ne roule pas sur la langue, » soutint-il.

« Tout ne doit pas rouler sur la langue. Tu dois juste avoir de la finesse, c'est ton problème, » insista-t-elle.

« Et tu as cette finesse si j'ai bien compris ? »

Elle renifla. « Tu plaisantes ? Je ne pourrais pas exclure ça dans une conversation. Mais quand même. Combien de fois tu vas être capable de mettre tout le truc sur le vaisseau dans une conversation ? »

« Quoi ? Les oiseaux, les avions... les papillons. Ils volent tous. Contrairement à une météorite. »

Pendant un moment, Bella donna l'impression qu'elle essayait de ne pas se moquer de lui mais elle abandonna rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se mit à rire, Edward dut rire aussi, sachant que leur conversation était complètement à la limite du ridicule et encore...

La chaleur avait atteint ce stade, ce stade merveilleux où son corps frissonnait et la pièce balançait agréablement. Là, l'humour dans ses yeux, sa proximité, leurs moments partagés, c'était tout ce qui le tirait en avant. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part obéir à la traction.

Pour deux personnes souvent maladroite, le premier baiser d'Edward et Bella fut étonnamment coordonné. Bella releva la tête, rencontrant les lèvres d'Edward. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, comme si personne ne savait quoi faire, même si lui avait le plus d'expérience. Avec Bella, tout était nouveau.

Il bougea lentement ses lèvres, appuyant légèrement au début. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent et il pressa plus fermement, prenant sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Bella soupira, sa main se posa sur sa joue alors que sa bouche répondait à la sienne.

Aucun d'eux ne se souvint qu'ils étaient toujours dans une librairie animée.

* * *

><p><em>Très sympathique ce rendez-vous vous ne trouvez pas?<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	18. Bal de promo

_**Disclaimer: Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), je ne suis que la traductrice.**_

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les mises en alerte/favori, et merci à **aussidagility** =)_

_Merci également à Missleez pour sa correction^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : Bal de promo<strong>

Tout au long de sa vie d'adulte, il avait semblé à Edward qu'il était hyper conscient d'un nouvel amour. Qu'il se promenait sur son campus, ou dans l'immeuble de son bureau, il pouvait toujours le repérer.

Il y avait juste quelque chose d'indubitable chez une personne amoureuse de quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'était le rougissement du bonheur sur leurs joues, un léger rougissement avec une lueur en-dessous. Chaque maquilleuse dans le monde pourrait passer des jours et des mois à essayer de recréer cette nuance exacte, mais ça ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher de la réalité. C'était une aura de bonheur tellement profonde, ça irradiait de la personne. Il y avait une lueur dans leurs yeux parce qu'ils avaient trouvé le secret de toutes les bonnes choses que l'univers avait à offrir. Ça les rendait puissants. La dernière chose c'était le sourire toujours présent, un sourire qui ne pourrait être ébranlé que par la pire des tragédies de la vie. Et pourquoi pas ? Tout était beau et rien ne faisait mal.

Dans le passé, ou l'avenir qu'il supposait, Edward avait toujours levé les yeux au ciel. A l'université, il pensait que l'amour était probablement éphémère. C'était le jeune amour, et les personnes impliquées grandiraient et changeraient, laissant ce sentiment inutile derrière dans la poussière. Alors que le temps passait, son amertume grandissait, Edward se retrouva à espérer que ça en valait la peine. L'amour n'était pas tout ce dont on avait besoin, loin s'en faut.

De retour dans son adolescence, Edward savait qu'il était un amoureux transi. Il comprenait maintenant. La chaleur dans sa poitrine, l'électricité à la place de son sang, il savait que c'était l'amour. Mais au lieu de se sentir ridicule ou stupide, il se sentait puissant. Il était toujours conscient de ce qu'il avait été avant, que l'amour n'était pas tout ce dont on avait besoin, qu'il y aurait des épreuves pour lui s'il choisissait d'être avec Bella, si elle choisissait d'être avec lui. Mais l'amour le faisait se sentir invincible, comme s'il pourrait tout gérer et qu'importe ce que la vie choisissait de leur jeter.

Edward était dans la salle de jeux en train de jouer à la console pour une fois et il essayait de brûler chaque instant de sa journée avec Bella dans sa tête. De la minute où elle avait ouvert sa porte, son sourire heureux juste pour lui, jusqu'au trajet du retour où ils s'étaient tenu la main presque tout le long.

Ses parents rentrèrent en premier et quand ils le questionnèrent sur sa journée, il haussa les épaules, marmonnant sur une boutique de bd où ils avaient été quelques minutes. Certes, il y avait eu quelques pièces qui l'avaient intéressé, mais il avait été à peine capable de détourner les yeux à ce moment là. Non pas qu'il allait le dire à ses parents, mais pourquoi, il n'en était pas sûr.

Emmett ne rentra pas avant une heure et demie du matin. Sa veste était déboutonnée, sa cravate desserrée et sa chemise froissée. Edward dut ricaner quand son frère se jeta sur le canapé, avec un immense sourire qui lui donnait l'air absolument ridicule. « Joli suçon, » commenta Edward. « Je suppose qu'on sait qui porte la culotte dans le couple. »

Emmett agita ses sourcils. « Tu devrais voir celles que j'ai laissées sur elle. »

« Beurk, » grimaça Edward.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, gamin, » dit Emmett en prenant la deuxième manette.

Edward sourit parce qu'il n'était pas jaloux du tout. Même s'ils étaient innocents, il avait préféré les baisers qu'il avait partagé avec Bella, loin devant le plus vorace des échanges.

Néanmoins, si cet échange de baisers avait été avec Bella...

Edward repoussa cette pensée et regarda son frère. « Alors comment était le bal ? »

Si c'était possible, le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit. Alors qu'il parlait, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qu'Emmett avait été. Au somptueux, mariage top du top que Victoria avait mis sur pied, Emmett avait surtout été un cyclomoteur. Il détestait son costume. Il détestait l'idée de danser. Le voir se vanter de la façon dont il avait l'air sexy aux côtés de Rose et combien ils avaient dansé autour de tout le monde, il y avait un tel changement. Oh, Emmett avait cru fermement qu'il aimait Victoria, mais Edward ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux avec la sorcière.

Une piqûre de nervosité commença à croître au fond d'Edward. Il essaya de la chasser, en se souvenant de l'avertissement constant d'Alice qu'il devait vivre comme un lycéen. Son état d'esprit adolescent estimait que le bonheur de son frère durerait toujours, mais il savait selon des faits solides à quelle vitesse la vie pouvait changer.

Et il savait que si ce niveau de bonheur ne faisait pas partie de la conception du destin, tout ça lui serait retiré dès qu'il s'endormirait.

**~ 0 ~**

Malgré ses efforts, Edward n'avait pas pu repousser le sommeil très longtemps. Il maudit le besoin humain, souhaitant ne jamais devoir dormir si ça signifiait qu'il pourrait empêcher la réalité qu'il voulait désespérément d'être remplacée. Mais le sommeil l'avait inévitablement emporté.

Il se réveilla au son de rires enfantins et d'une chanson familière étant fredonnée.

« Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G » La voix d'Alice imprégnait sa somnolence. A contrecœur, Edward ouvrit les yeux.

Il semblait être allongé sur le sol alors qu'Alice était perchée au bord du lit au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec un sourire maladroit. « C'était un baiser mouillé ? » demanda Alice en se laissant glisser pour s'asseoir sur le sol à côté d'Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Un baiser mouillé ? » demanda-t-il, amusé malgré sa crainte qu'elle le renvoie refaire la journée.

« Ouais. Quand Harry a embrassé Cho, il a dit que c'était mouillé. Mais elle pleurait. T'as fait pleurer Bella ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer. Et ce n'était pas mouillé, » répondit Edward.

Alice plissa le nez. « Les baisers c'est dégueu. Même quand ils sont pas mouillés, » l'informa-t-elle. « Maman dit que je vais changer d'avis, mais je crois pas. »

Edward soupira. « Alice... j'ai aimé embrasser Bella. Beaucoup. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. « T'es bizarre. »

« Ouais, mais la question est... est-ce que je vais pouvoir continuer à le faire ? » demanda Edward.

« J'aime bien Bella, » dit gentiment la petite fille. « Ne fais pas l'idiot, d'accord ? Comme quand papa dit quelque chose de stupide et maman le fait dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Ça me rend triste. »

« Mais... »

« Salut ! »

**~ 22 avril 1999 ~**

A ce moment, la confusion aurait dû être un état dont Edward était habitué. Chaque jour qu'il se réveillait, il était confus au sujet de quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû être soulagé qu'il était passé en se demandant ce que le destin voulait qu'il fasse. Sa confusion semblait maintenant exaspérante, ce qu'il supposa être plus normal que de se soucier s'il allait devoir revivre cette journée juste pour avoir à la revivre demain.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait pris un moment pour ressasser les souvenirs du mois qui lui étaient revenus rapidement.

Il y avait eu des baisers. Beaucoup de baisers.

Il se souvint de la première fois où Bella avait laissé sa langue glisser le long de ses lèvres, et il avait été tellement surpris que sa bouche s'était ouverte. Ses mouvements avaient été incertains, mais une fois la surprise passée, il avait pris sa joue en coupe et lui avait retourné le sentiment. Il lui semblait que c'était une idée de génie de sa part de l'avoir emmenée voir _Sexe Intentions_ à Port Angeles.

Tous les jeudi, ils allaient au cours de kick-boxing juste après l'école, passant habituellement les quinze minutes ou plus qu'ils avaient avant le cours à s'embrasser au-dessus du levier de vitesse. La troisième semaine, il l'avait emmenée sur la banquette arrière afin qu'il puisse sentir son corps contre le sien alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Et, parce qu'il était un geek après tout, sa femme dans le jeu, Maewene, se retrouva si vite divorcée dans le jeu que sa tête tourna.

Edward ne fut pas du tout confus par ça. Il voulait l'embrasser aussi souvent qu'elle le laissait faire. Il voulait passer chaque moment, virtuel ou pas, en sa présence. Ce qui le rendait confus c'était que ça semblait être un secret.

Il avait essayé de le dire à Jasper. Ils étaient chez lui, et la conversation avait tournée une fois de plus vers Maria. Jasper était obsédé.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir tout ça et même plus. Je te le dis mec, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Edward lui avait presque dit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

Peut-être que c'était juste de la peur. Ils étaient tout les deux des créatures logiques qui avaient l'habitude de rouler des yeux à leurs camarades de classe 'amoureux'. Pourtant ils étaient là... des enfoirés gluants collants, épris. C'était effrayant de perdre le contrôle de cette façon. Enivrant et merveilleux, mais effrayant.

Au mieux de sa connaissance, Bella n'avait laissé personne entrer dans leur petit secret. Il n'y avait pas de regards significatifs au déjeuner, pas de questions indiscrètes de la part de la reine des ragots Jessica.

Mais la main de Bella trouva la sienne sous la table, et la façon dont ses joues rougirent alors qu'Edward entrelaçait leurs doigts.

Le secret ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, Edward aimait l'idée que Bella soit à lui seul, il n'était pas prêt à la partager, partager cette intimité, avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Il souhaitait juste que ça ne le rende pas autant confus.

« Regardez ça, » dit Jasper en glissant son bras autour de Maria et en pointant l'endroit où le coach Clapp dirigeait deux élèves pour accrocher une bannière. « C'est le moment du bal. »

Maria laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. « Oh, j'adore le bal. L'année dernière, ma robe était si moulante, » rit-elle. « Mais Benito l'a aimée. »

« Benito, » Jasper fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur sa bouche. « Je suis dix fois mieux que Benito dans un costume. »

Elle dut lui lécher la main car Jasper la retira et l'agita frénétiquement. Maria ricana. « Tu as loupé les mots les plus importants Jazz. Moulante et robe. »

« Oh non, j'ai compris, » assura Jasper en lui souriant et en l'embrassant sur le joue. « C'est juste que si j'y pense, je pourrais commencer à m'envoyer en l'air avec toi et ensuite on finirait encore en retenue. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était secrètement heureux que Jasper soit un tel abruti avec cette fille. Malgré sa bravade, Edward était à peu près certain que Jasper était vierge quand il était mort. Edward avait été assez... distrait lors de sa dernière année, mais il n'avait jamais vu Jasper avec une fille.

« Hey Edward, » dit Jasper en jetant une frite dans sa direction. « Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et demander à quelqu'un, tu sais... maintenant que c'est pas désagréable ? » Ses yeux malicieux se posèrent sur Bella. « Je suis presque sûr que tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui ait pitié de toi. »

Tournant dans une nuance de rouge lumineux, Bella baissa plus profondément la tête dans le livre qu'elle avait ouvert, faisant semblant d'étudier. Edward déplaça leurs mains jointes sur son genou, les serrant confortablement. Il bafouilla simplement à Jasper. « J'ai de meilleures choses à faire, garce. »

Jasper roula des yeux et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Maria. « Peu importe. »

**~ 0 ~**

La bouche de Bella avait le goût du chocolat. Elle avait grignoté une barre de Kit Kat sur le trajet, et maintenant elle avait le goût du chocolat.

Il avait embrassé des femmes qui avaient le goût du bon vin et des femmes qui avaient le goût de bière pas chère. La Bella au chocolat devait être son parfum préféré.

Bien sûr, une Bella régulièrement aromatisée était assez délicieux aussi.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

« Hmm ? » elle se mordilla les lèvres, son souffle chaud alors qu'elle haletait.

« Tu ne veux pas aller au bal, pas vrai ? » Il l'embrassa doucement. « On peut y aller, tu sais. Si tu veux. »

Elle se recula, le regardant avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle lui caressa la joue et embrassa son menton. « Les bals de promo sont nuls, » dit-elle. « Mais... on peut faire quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, » murmura-t-il. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

**~ 15 mai 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla avec des pensées pleine de sexe.

Il lui fallut un moment pour savoir pourquoi. Comme toujours quand il se réveillait, il lui fallait un moment pour se placer dans le temps.

Si on se réveillait à une heure différente, à un endroit différent, pourrait-on se réveiller dans la peau d'une personne différente ?

Edward secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer ça. _Fight Club _ne sortait que dans quelques mois. Il se laissa songer pendant un moment qu'il ne voyageait pas dans le temps, mais qu'il avait une sorte de maladie mentale.

Eh bien, s'il était malade mentalement, il espérait qu'il s'était perdu dans la folie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer de devoir se réveiller à nouveau en ayant vingt-neuf ans et trouver que tout ça avait été de la fantaisie de son esprit fracturé.

Trouvant ses lunettes, Edward se gratta la tête alors qu'il regardait son réveil. Faire un bond de trois semaines aurait dû être intimidant, mais il s'était finalement habitué à l'incertitude. Tant qu'il ne devait pas abandonner Bella, il décida qu'il pourrait gérer n'importe quoi.

Ce qui l'amena à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait des pensées sexuelles. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une caractéristique. Simplement, aujourd'hui, ça semblait lui venir à l'esprit environ toutes les trois secondes au lieu des sept.

Mais il était facile de répondre à cette question. C'était le soir du bal. Le bal de promo était synonyme de sexe.

Quelques semaines avant, Jasper était venu et avait littéralement commencé à faire les cents pas dans la chambre d'Edward. « Ça y est. Ça arrive, » avait-il balbutié inhabituellement hors de contrôle. Jasper était habituellement si doux. « Elle a réservé la chambre. »

« Elle a réservé la chambre ? » avait demandé Edward parce que ça avait l'air étrange pour lui pour une raison quelconque.

Jasper l'avait regardé en grimaçant. « Elle a dix-huit ans, » avait-il expliqué. « Peu importe, c'est pas le problème, Edward. Le truc c'est que... on va... je veux dire, c'est cool non ? C'est génial. » Il avait ricané comme un gamin nerveux.

« Euh... ouais, mec. C'est cool, » avait balbutié Edward. La conversation était un peu surréaliste.

« Putain, » avait grogné Jasper en se jetant sur le lit et regardant le plafond avec des yeux inquiets. « Putain de qui je me moque ? Elle a eu des relations sexuelles. Moi non. Je vais être comme cet enfoiré dans l'extrait d'_American Pie_... tu l'as vu ? Le putain de gamin jette un coup d'œil sur une poulette sexy et perd le contrôle ? Ça va pas arriver. »

« Le sexe au lycée est censé être mauvais, » avait dit Edward désinvolte.

Jasper lui avait jeté un oreiller. « Merci, connard. »

« Non, je veux dire... qui a dit que toutes les relations sexuelles qu'elle a eu étaient bonnes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, de toute façon ? » Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de babiller. Il savait seulement que ce sujet était très gênant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas penser à toi en train de le faire, alors est-ce qu'on peut ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as vu autant de porno que moi. Putain, tu m'as donné la plupart de mes pornos. »

Puis la semaine dernière, Esmé avait annoncé qu'elle allait se joindre à Carlisle pour une conférence à Las Vegas. Emmett avait été extatique.

« Très bien l'intello, voilà comment ça va se passer, » avait commencé Emmett dès qu'Esmé fut hors de vue. « Après le bal, je vais emmener Rose ici et tu vas te faire rare. » Il avait commencé à montrer ses doigts un par un. « Si je te vois et que tu ruines l'humeur, je te botte le cul. Si je t'entends et que tu ruines l'humeur, je te botte le cul. Et si tu penses à dire aux parents que j'ai emmené Rosalie ici... »

« Cul. Botté. J'ai compris. Le problème c'est que je peux te botter le cul maintenant, » avait raillé Edward, provoquant un combat de catch. Mais cette fois, Edward avait réussi à tenir tête, mais il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la foulée.

« Et si tu restais hors de mon chemin et que tu le fasses afin que je ne t'entendes pas et ne te vois pas, » avait déclaré Edward en tenant Emmett par le cou pour la première fois de sa vie.

Emmett lui avait attrapé la jambe, le renversant en arrière et frappant Edward à bout de souffle. « D'accord, d'accord, » avait soufflé Emmett. « C'est un marché, enfoiré. »

Dans ses souvenirs, toute l'école était en proie à des discussions suggestives et des projets d'after-partie. Pendant ce temps, il se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction de Bella s'il essayait de lui prendre la main alors qu'ils allaient en cours. Il pensa à à quel point ils étaient en retard. Ils pourraient s'envoyer en l'air pendant des heures et pourtant pas tellement comme se toucher en présence des autres.

Non pas que ça comptait pour lui. Tant que c'était lui que Bella embrassait, Edward constata qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Non pas qu'il ne pensait pas au sexe avec Bella. Il y pensait. Beaucoup. Mais il pourrait être patient. Il semblait que le destin avait décidé qu'elle devait être dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle... enfin... il avait une main et une douche. Et du lubrifiant pour ses soirées.

Savoir que Bella et lui auraient la maison pour eux tout seuls ce soir mit un sourire sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il se levait et s'habillait pour la journée.

« Pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ? » demanda Emmett en descendant les escaliers et se jetant sur la chaise en face d'Edward à la table de la cuisine.

Edward étudia attentivement son frère et haussa les épaules. « On a battu Anar hier soir, » dit-il vaguement, sachant qu'Emmett n'aurait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

Effectivement, Emmett plissa le nez. « Ugh. Encore ce putain de jeu ? » Il secoua la tête.

Edward plissa les yeux. « T'es nerveux pour ce soir, » se rendit-il compte à voix haute.

Emmett releva la tête. « Quoi ? N'importe quoi. »

« Si, » dit Edward, amusé. « Pas de blagues que je vais être puceau pour toujours. Pas de blagues que je suis un intello. Et t'as l'air pâle. »

Pendant une minute, on aurait dit qu'Emmett allait argumenter. Puis il posa son front sur la table. « C'est cette fille, mec. Royce était si foutrement arrogant avec elle, » soupira-t-il en repoussant la colère. « C'est stupide, mais je veux que les choses soient parfaites pour elle ce soir. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est stupide, » murmura Edward honnêtement en remuant ses Cocoa Pebbles dans son bol. « Je veux toujours que ce soit parfait pour elle. »

Emmett leva les yeux, les plissant soupçonneux.

« Je veux dire, je le voudrais. Si quelqu'un était important comme ça pour moi, » rectifia rapidement Edward, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas autant qu'il le faisait probablement.

Heureusement, Emmett rit. Il se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Edward de façon ludique. « T'inquiète pas gamin. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait aimer un intello comme toi. »

Edward secoua la tête, retournant aux joies du chocolat chaud qui lui servait de petit-déjeuner.

La journée avançait très lentement, mais finalement il fut dix-huit heures et Emmett était à la porte pour aller chercher Rosalie. « Souviens-toi, » dit-il avant son départ. « Tu es invisible. »

Même pas dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Edward sourit, se laissant imaginer que Bella était aussi désireuse que lui pour leur petit rendez-vous. Il ouvrit la porte, la dévorant des yeux pendant un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus belle dans une petite robe de bal moulante qu'elle l'était dans un jean et une chemise foncé.

« Salut, » salua-t-il doucement en lui prenant la main et la faisant entrer.

« Salut, » dit-elle, l'air timide, mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Edward passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la soutenant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas sortir ? » demanda Edward, posant sa tête contre la sienne alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. « On peut faire ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux, » lui assura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « D'ailleurs. Tu as promis que tu jouerais pour moi. »

Edward avait fait l'erreur de lui dire qu'il jouait du piano, et elle lui avait cassé les pieds pendant des semaines pour la laisser l'écouter. Il se rappela des paroles d'Emmett de ce matin, à quel point il voulait que tout soit parfait pour Rosalie. Eh bien, Edward voulait que tout soit parfait pour Bella, même sa musique. Même lui.

Soupirant avec une réticence feinte, Edward lui prit la main et la guida vers le piano. Il la fit asseoir à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, se demanda quoi lui jouer. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé avoir vingt-neuf ans, seulement parce que l'homme qu'il était avait plus d'une décennie de pratique de son instrument de prédilection, et savait comment jouer avec son âme, avec toute sa douleur et ses émotions, plutôt qu'avec ses doigts.

En fait, Bella pleura.

Ils commandèrent une pizza pour dîner et s'assirent sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle arrive. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Edward parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Labyrinth et on leur avait dit que c'était un affront pour les intellos.

Ce fut une expérience agréable. Même si elle rigola surtout devant le côté guimauve, il y eut des moments où Bella commença à s'appuyer contre son flanc et cacher sa tête contre son torse. C'était encore mieux quand elle riait, son corps tremblant dans ses bras.

Il aimait l'avoir près de lui.

« Eh bien, » dit Bella en se redressant et s'étirant alors que le film se terminait. « Personnellement, je pense que certains films sont bons grâce à la valeur de la nostalgie. »

Edward mit ses mains derrière sa tête, la regardant. « C'est l'idée derrière un film culte, non ? »

« Je suppose, » dit Bella. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit, chevauchant ses hanches et rampant sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Mais il y a le génie du marketing – arriver à vendre un film avec des marionnettes à des gamins qui n'aiment plus ça. »

« Yoda est une marionnette, » souligna Edward en l'embrassant sur le menton et les joues.

« Yoda est génial, » proclama Bella. Elle se redressa, reposant ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Elle pointa un doigt vers lui avec une gravité simulée. « Nous sommes le côté lumineux, Luke. Pas cette matière brute, » imita-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

Edward rit. « C'est une impression terrible. »

Bella sourit puis rit, et alors que son corps bougeait sur le sien, Edward dut retenir un halètement.

« Ah. Bella, » dit-il, la voix un peu étranglée. « Peut-être que tu devrais te lever, » suggéra-t-il en essayant de garder un ton léger.

Bella eut l'air confuse pendant un moment, mais elle glissa et Edward siffla, ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement dans ses hanches. Elle haleta, et même s'il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, il garda les siens bien fermés. Il était gêné et n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Et bordel de merde, ça faisait tellement de bien.

Pendant un bon moment ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles. Soudain, la main de Bella était devant, pressant doucement sur la bosse dans son jean. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent, son souffle laborieux. La main de Bella se figea, mais seulement pour un moment. Elle s'installa timidement sur lui.

Ensuite il vit l'expression sur son visage, si timide et nerveuse. Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais il vit le moment où elle repoussa sa peur, prétendant que ses mains ne tremblaient pas alors qu'elle défaisait le bouton de son jean et baissait la braguette. Quand sa paume le prit en coupe, elle souffla de façon tremblante, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement fraîche, si insupportablement innocente qu'en ce moment même il se sentait indigne. Une partie de lui voulait attraper sa main, la faire arrêter ses mouvements et lui dire que ceci, avec elle, devrait être sacré. Il l'épouserait d'abord, juste pour avoir l'impression qu'il avait le droit de la toucher, qu'il était le seul qui aurait ce droit.

Mais juste en l'embrassant, l'expérience qu'il avait en théorie s'envola par la fenêtre. Il se sentait aussi vulnérable et débutant qu'elle en avait l'air. Ses mains, alors qu'il les levait pour caresser sa joue, tremblaient, et il dut se concentrer pour déboutonner sa chemise, une ligne de boutons qui semblait sans fin avec sa maladresse. Elle frissonna quand il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa peau nue.

Edward tira son bras, et Bella obéit à son ordre silencieux, s'allongeant sur lui, la tête nichée contre son épaule. « C'est ce que tu veux ? » murmura-t-il, trouvant que sa voix n'avait pas de volume. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise le long de son dos.

Se redressant pour pouvoir le regarder, elle hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. Oui c'est ce que je veux, » murmura-t-elle en réponse. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sous ses yeux, lui retira ses lunettes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, il les fit rouler afin que ce soit elle qui soit allongée sur le dos. Il savait qu'il devrait penser à beaucoup de choses, mais ses pensées étaient floues. La sensation de ses mains alors qu'elle relevait son t-shirt, sa peau contre la sienne, ses petits seins parfaits frottant contre lui, tout rendait difficile de se souvenir de comment respirer, ne laissant rien de cohérent.

« Je t'aime, » lâcha-t-il lorsqu'elle fut nue et belle en-dessous de lui. C'était vrai. Dans un tourbillon de confusion vu ce qu'il faisait, et la luxure, parce que bon sang, il le voulait tellement, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il aimait cette fille obstinée, forte et souvent incompréhensible plus qu'il ne savait en être capable.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, nerveux mais chaleureux. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, alors que le marron était bordé d'or dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Je t'aime, » dit-elle, sa voix juste un murmure alors qu'elle l'attirait vers elle.

Il tremblait autant qu'elle quand il passa sa main entre eux. Il était déjà sur le point de venir alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de son membre, tentant de se rappeler où tout se trouvait. Bella haleta quand elle le sentit à son entrée.

Plus il avançait en elle plus ça devenait incroyable. Il serra les dents, sachant qu'il devait y aller doucement et ne voulant pas venir quand il savait qu'elle avait mal. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, déposant des petits baisers sur son front quand elle gémit.

« Ça va. Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle en relevant les hanches vers lui.

Edward gémit parce que cette fille le rendait vraiment fou.

Ça aurait dû être gênant. Il ne bougea qu'une minute en elle avant que ça ne devienne trop. Tout de leur petite rencontre avait été rapide et maladroit. Mais quand il se retira d'elle, Bella s'accrocha encore à lui, se blottissant contre lui alors qu'il tirait les couvertures sur eux. Il caressa ses doux cheveux alors que la cohérence revenait à lui, mais avant qu'il puisse commencer à se réprimander pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas bien fait, Bella l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

Tournant sur le côté, ses bras toujours autour d'elle, Edward la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient remplis d'une telle tendresse, d'un tel bonheur, que tout doute fut emporté. Il était impuissant et dut sourire. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit. « Je vais parfaitement bien, » lui assura-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il en la rapprochant de lui. « Tu es surtout parfaite. »

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que c'est ce que le destin avait prévu pour Edward et Bella ;)<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^_

_A bientôt!_

_Bonne fin de journée!_

_Xoxo_


	19. Edward et le mauvais, très mauvais jour

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et cette histoire à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil). Seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant ça je vous remercie pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. _

_**aussidagility:** Malheureusement, c'est ce qui va arriver :/_

_Merci aussi à ma bêta, Missleez =)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : Edward et le mauvais, très mauvais jour<strong>

**~ 5 juin 1999 ~**

Edward aurait dû être inquiet d'avoir fait un bond en avant de trois semaines. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé qu'il n'avait pas vu Alice pendant ce saut et ça aurait dû l'inquiéter.

Malgré ces anomalies, Edward était de bonne humeur. C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été. Il avait officiellement une petite amie, après avoir passé la nuit du bal ensemble, ils s'étaient montré comme un couple le lundi suivant. Dans l'ensemble, Edward ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Il descendit les escaliers, trouvant ses parents dans la cuisine en pleine séance de pelotage.

« Beurk, » se plaignit-il en mettant ses mains devant son visage. « Il y a un mineur dans la pièce. »

Ses parents se séparèrent, lui jetant un regard amusé. « Tu es debout tôt, » dit Carlisle.

« Tu es observateur, » plaisanta Edward en retour. « Pourquoi vous ne vous asseyez pas et me laissez faire le petit-déjeuner pour une fois. »

Le couple échangea un regard. « D'accord, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre bébé ? » demanda Esmée en arquant un sourcil mais s'assit comme Edward l'avait demandé.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe, » murmura-t-il en cherchant dans le garde-manger les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour faire des pancakes.

« Alors, » commença Carlisle alors qu'Edward sortait trois bols. « Quels sont tes projets pour cet été ? »

« Ordinateur. Petite amie, » dit joyeusement Edward.

« On sait tous que ton ordinateur est ta première petite amie, » dit Emmett en entrant dans la pièce et en s'étirant. « Mais Bella va être furieuse si tu continues à la voir. » Il regarda curieusement les bols, ayant ce regard affamé dans les yeux. « Je peux, euh, en avoir un peu ? »

« Non, » dit immédiatement Edward, mais il prit un quatrième bol. Avec le mélange à pancake, il mit des mûres pour lui, de la noix de coco pour sa mère, des bananes pour son père, et des pépites de chocolat pour Emmett.

« Edward, je pense vraiment que tu dois réfléchir à la façon de passer ton temps cet été, » continua Carlisle. « C'est le dernier été avant l'université et... »

« Mon CV va avoir l'air plutôt nu. Je sais, » termina Edward, son humeur retombant légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Papa ? »

Si Carlisle était surpris par l'acquiescement soudain de son fils, il le cacha bien. « Eh bien, le Docteur Snow a parlé d'embaucher quelqu'un à temps partiel pendant l'été pour remettre quelques uns de nos anciens fichiers en ordre. On passe à un système informatisé et il va falloir faire beaucoup de saisie de données. »

Edward hocha la tête, regardant les pancakes brunir dans la poêle. « Je vais y réfléchir, » dit-il, n'ayant pas l'intention d'y penser à nouveau. La première fois il était allé à l'université sans rien à montrer excepté une histoire d'addiction et de délinquance. « Maintenant, qui veut du bacon ? »

**~ 0 ~**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Edward alluma son ordinateur, ses yeux allant automatiquement sur sa liste de contact MSN et cherchant Bella. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'était pas en ligne. C'était très rare. Habituellement, s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils parlaient en ligne.

Cependant, Jasper était en ligne et lui envoya une requête presque aussitôt que l'ordinateur fut allumé.

Alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble sur le jeu, Edward taquina Jasper. Ça faisait un moment que le garçon blond ne s'était pas connecté, chaque minute occupé par sa petite-amie.

_**J'ai dû laisser une pause à la fille. Elle a seulement beaucoup d'endurance,**_ bavarda-t-il, se lançant dans la méditation sur si la vraie vie était plus comme le jeu. _**Je lui ai tout donné et on n'a jamais quitté la chambre.**_

Ce n'était une surprise pour personne que Jasper aime autant le sexe. Il affirmait être doué dans ce domaine. Chaque fois que Jasper le taquinait à propos de Bella, Edward ne faisait que lui donner l'assurance qu'un gentleman ne racontait pas ses exploits.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'après-midi était bien entamé. Bella n'était nulle part. Edward fronça les sourcils mais fut à nouveau rapidement distrait par Jasper et le jeu.

**~ 0 ~**

Au moment où le soir tomba et que Bella n'avait pas encore donné de ses nouvelles, Edward commença à s'inquiéter. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers chez elle quand la sonnette retentit. Rapidement, il descendit les escaliers, espérant que sa petite-amie était venue à l'improviste.

Quand il arriva en bas, Esmé avait déjà ouvert la porte. Le sourire heureux d'Edward tomba presque instantanément.

C'était Bella, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'aller bien. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et remplit de larmes. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal.

« Je dois vraiment parler à Edward, » dit-elle à sa mère.

Automatiquement, le cœur d'Edward sembla remonter dans sa gorge. Il avança jusqu'à côté de sa mère pour rejoindre Bella. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, la voix serrée.

Elle tenait sa main comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. « On peut aller à l'étage pour discuter ? »

Esmée les regardait, une expression inquiète sur le visage, mais Edward la vit à peine. Il hocha la tête, la rapprochant de lui et la guida vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il quand ils furent en sécurité dans la chambre.

« S'il te plaît... prends moi dans tes bras, » dit-elle, sa voix faible et tremblante.

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, Edward s'allongea sur le lit, l'emmenant avec lui. Bella s'enroula autour de lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il sente ses larmes, chaudes et humides, mouiller son t-shirt.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il. « Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Son corps tremblait dans ses bras alors que ses sanglots devenaient plus bruyants. Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'elle parle et ses mots étaient tout de même étouffés. Quand il ne put comprendre la première fois, elle leva la tête, ses yeux larmoyants et perdus trouvèrent les siens. « Je suis enceinte. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent, toute pensée quittant son esprit. Son corps se raidit, sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans son dos. Bella baissa la tête, cachant à nouveau son visage alors que ses sanglots reprenaient.

« S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, » supplia-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à former une pensée cohérente.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix si faible et brisée lui tordit le cœur.

« En colère contre toi ? » répéta-t-il, une certaine émotion dans la voix. « Comment je pourrais être en colère contre toi ? »

Comment il pourrait l'expliquer ? Bien sûr, il fallait être deux pour danser le tango, mais il n'y avait aucune excuse pour sa négligence. Peu importe le corps qu'il occupait, il avait vingt-neuf ans et il savait. Comment il avait pu être aussi stupide ?

Tout s'était passé tellement vite, et malgré le fait qu'il avait eu le temps d'y penser, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'ils avaient oublié d'utiliser une protection.

Edward fut immédiatement dégoûté de lui. Toute sa vie d'adulte, il avait été tellement prudent. Pourtant, il avait été irrévocablement négligent avec une fille, une femme, qui était déjà tellement précieuse pour lui.

Secouant la tête, Edward les fit rouler sur le côté afin qu'il puisse regarder Bella dans les yeux. « Ça va bien se passer, » mentit-il en prenant son visage en coupe et en essuyant les larmes.

Elle avait l'air de douter. « Comment ? »

C'était une question à laquelle Edward n'avait pas de réponse. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il, sa propre voix tremblante.

A défaut de savoir quoi faire, il la tint simplement contre lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce que le destin aurait voulu pour elle, pour eux. Il avait réorganisé sa vie seulement pour la détruire ? Peut-être qu'il y avait des choses pires que de tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans, mais ce n'était pas ce que Bella méritait.

Il se retrouva irrationnellement à espérer revivre la journée. Mais, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur aujourd'hui. Son erreur avait été commise il y a trois semaines.

Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de Bella s'étaient apaisé et sa respiration calmée. Edward baissa la tête pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie, toujours accrochée à lui comme s'il pouvait être sa bouée de sauvetage dans une mer tumultueuse. La vérité c'était, qu'il se noyait tout aussi sûrement qu'elle.

Fermant les yeux, Edward laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward ouvrit les yeux et vit une Alice de seize ans en train de le regarder, les yeux plein de sympathie. Il bondit sur ses pieds et la saisit par les épaules. « Dis-moi que je peux annuler ça. Elle mérite tellement mieux que ça, Alice. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'annuler ça. »

Alice chercha ses yeux. « Il y en a un. »

Le soulagement rendit le corps d'Edward caoutchouteux et il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé dans la chambre. « Dieu merci. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Edward, » dit lentement Alice. « Je vais te renvoyer en arrière, mais je vais te renvoyer à la première journée du bal, le jour du choix du cavalier. Seulement cette fois, tu ne peux pas l'embrasser. »

Edward releva la tête. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il bêtement, ne comprenant pas.

Alice soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je suis tellement désolée de devoir te faire ça, » dit-elle, sa voix vraiment sincère. « Mais tu dois tout annuler. Tu ne peux pas... être avec elle. »

Il se leva, s'éloignant d'elle comme si sa présence était douloureuse. « Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. « Tous ces jours... la plupart d'entre eux étaient à son sujet. Est-ce que tu es maintenant en train de me dire qu'elle ne devait pas faire partie de ma vie ? »

« Si. Elle en fait partie, » dit Alice, sa voix douce et apaisante. « Le truc c'est que, Edward, votre relation est quelque chose que le destin n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Peu importe la façon dont tu fais les choses, si tu essayes d'être avec elle maintenant, ça va être trop intense, trop rapide, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es en train de me dire que d'être avec elle est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-il, hébété.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » dit Alice, sincèrement.

Edward regarda le sol, les poings serrés. « Tu as dit que tout ce truc à refaire n'était pas une punition, » dit-il, sa voix dure presque furieuse.

« C'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, ça y ressemble foutrement ! » cria-t-il. « Elle est la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie. »

« C'est la vérité ? » demanda Alice en le regardant attentivement. « Personne ne peut être ton tout. »

« C'est toi qui m'a mis dans cette situation, » l'accusa-t-il. « J'ai revécu ces journées encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus l'ignorer. »

« Je sais. C'était une erreur. » Elle soupira. « Vraiment, Edward. J'ai aimé te voir si heureux. Ça me brise le cœur d'avoir à te faire ça, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. L'intensité de votre relation va détruire beaucoup trop de choses pour l'un ou les deux d'entre vous peu importe la façon dont vous agissez. »

Edward laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il regarda le plafond comme s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de sortir de ça sans qu'il doive tout perdre.

« Très bien, » dit-il enfin, toute idée de combattre disparue. « Renvoie-moi. Je suis prêt maintenant. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit Alice avec regret.

**~ 13 mars 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla avec Emmett sautant littéralement sur son lit comme quand ils avaient cinq ans. Le visage de son frère aîné irradiait de bonheur, et Edward se souvint qu'il avait été inquiet quand ils s'étaient réveillés la première fois.

Parce que peu importe quoi, Emmett pourrait avoir Rose.

C'était impossible de ne pas être jaloux, et autant déprimé qu'il l'était à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui, Edward se leva pour frapper Emmett droit dans l'intestin. Son frère tomba au sol avec un bruit satisfaisant.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » grogna Emmett en se relevant.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » murmura Edward en se rallongeant et en tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'Emmett vienne vers lui, mais son frère devait savoir qu'il fallait le laisser seul car il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte en guise de représailles. Edward sentait une fureur irrationnelle en lui, et il alla presque rouvrir la porte pour courir après son frère. Avant qu'il puisse le faire, il sembla perdre toute son énergie et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La meilleure chose à faire serait d'appeler Bella et d'annuler.

Bien sûr, Edward n'avait jamais été particulièrement sage. Il essaya, mais quand il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, il laissa seulement échapper qu'il était en retard.

« Hey, mon chéri, » dit Esmée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux quand elle tomba sur lui dans le salon. « Je pensais que tu allais à Seattle aujourd'hui. »

« C'est le cas, » déclara catégoriquement Edward.

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de te bouger ou ça ne sera pas la peine. »

Avec un soupir, Edward passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère, ayant désespérément besoin d'un câlin. Esmée le lui rendit admirablement en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu vas bien, Edward ? »

« Je vais bien, » mentit-il. « Je me suis juste réveillé du mauvais pied, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien, une sortie avec ton amie te fera du bien alors, » offrit-elle.

Edward souffla. « Ouais... »

Il se doucha et s'habilla, fronçant les sourcils devant la tenue originale qu'il portait, celle qui suivrait avec ce que Bella portait. Ce stupide petit fait l'avait rendu tellement heureux.

Tout au sujet de Bella le rendait heureux.

Elle l'accueillit comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, avec un sourire heureux. Il se transforma en une expression perplexe quand elle vit qu'il ne souriait pas. Se sentant mal, Edward essaya de repousser sa mélancolie. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle de façon amoureuse ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de son amitié.

Même si c'était à nouveau une mauvaise idée, Edward fit tout ce qu'il avait fait avant. Il l'emmena au musée en cours de construction et une fois encore elle lui dit qu'ils devraient y aller quand il ouvrirait. Sur le chemin du retour vers la voiture, Edward s'assura de garder sa main à une distance de sécurité. Elle parut perplexe à nouveau. Il dut se repasser l'image mentale de son visage strié de larmes pour se souvenir de ne pas craquer.

C'était presque de l'agonie de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait. C'était particulièrement difficile parce qu'il avait remarqué l'expression blessée sur son visage. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la pauvre fille soit si confuse. Dans sa mémoire, ils avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à se sourire l'un à l'autre. Maintenant il était froid comme la glace.

Il y avait un peu de réconfort en sachant que lui seul savait ce que pourrait être leur relation. Elle était piquée, mais pas dévastée comme il l'était.

Dans la librairie, Edward s'appuya contre une des bibliothèques, regardant l'expression sereine de Bella alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur les reliures des livres. Il décida que c'était vraiment nul qu'Alice ne puisse pas effacer ses sentiments.

Même s'il savait que c'était enfantin, quand Bella fut occupée par des livres, Edward se faufila et acheta le stylo doré et _Le Guide Galactique : Tome 5_, cachant le sac dans la voiture afin qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il resta en retrait sur le banc où il s'était assis dans une autre vie, s'embrassant pour la première fois. Son cœur se serra doucement.

D'une certaine manière, il réussit à faire un semblant de sourire quand Bella le retrouva. « On devrait partir d'ici avant que je fasse plus de dégâts, » dit-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire en lui prenant la pile de livres des mains. C'était une sorte de consolation. La première fois, Bella avait été trop distraite pour acheter des livres alors qu'elle était venue là pour le faire.

Sur le trajet du retour, Edward put à peine faire sa partie de la conversation. Il continuait à se souvenir combien de fois il l'avait regardée, trouvant ses yeux brillants alors qu'ils se tenaient la main sur la console. Bien qu'il chérissait le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, même chaste, son exposition prolongée était vraiment devenue trop pénible à supporter.

Bella ne sortit pas de tout de suite de la voiture quand ils se garèrent devant sa maison. Elle s'arrêta, le regardant pendant une minute ou deux. « C'était très amusant, » dit-elle doucement.

Edward se racla la gorge. « Ouais, j'ai passé un bon moment, » dit-il doucement, la suppliant silencieusement de sortir de la voiture parce que son self-contrôle s'estompait rapidement.

« Je suppose qu'on se voit à l'école, » murmura-t-elle, et la peine dans sa voix le tua presque.

« Oui, » se força-t-il à répondre.

Finalement, Bella sortit de la voiture. Edward la regarda, agrippant fermement le volant pour éviter de se jeter à ses pieds et de la supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir été un salaud glacial aujourd'hui.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et elle disparut finalement à l'intérieur. En pilote automatique, Edward rentra chez lui. Il récupéra son achat à l'endroit où il l'avait caché dans la banquette arrière.

Toute cette nuit-là, il feuilleta attentivement le livre et souligna les citations et les passages que Bella et lui avaient fait ensemble. Il prit son temps, s'assurant que chaque ligne était droite et parfaite.

Quand il eut terminé, Edward regarda le livre en repensant à ses intentions. Dans leur vie précédente, Bella lui avait donné la combinaison de son casier et Edward s'en souvenait toujours. Il pourrait mettre le livre dans son casier entre les cours, quand personne ne serait là pour le voir.

Et si Alice n'aimait pas ça, elle pouvait aller se faire voir tout droit en enfer.

* * *

><p><em>Un gros coup dur pour Edward! Comment faire pour éviter de se rapprocher de Bella alors qu'il a eu un aperçu de comment se serait d'être avec elle? Le pauvre... Le destin s'acharne vraiment contre lui...<em>

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre =)_

_A bientôt!_

_Passez une bonne semaine!_

_xoxo_


	20. Un temps pour guérir

_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et cette histoire à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil). Seule la traduction m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Oui oui c'est bien moi! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps? :$_

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerai souhaiter une très bonne fête à toutes les mamans _

_Encore une fois, je vous dois des excuses de ne plus avoir donné signe de vie pendant presque 3 mois, mais bon, la vie est faite d'imprévus et avec mes loulous, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps de libre lol_

_Merci à toutes pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori et pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre :$. **Isnoname; Maryfanfictions; bellaeva; so06; hp-drago; bobolavalise; anayata; myungyeon; aussidagility; CaRoOThePriinCess; Habswifes; lost-soulandheart** et **Lia** =)_

_Merci également à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : Un temps pour guérir<strong>

**~ 22 avril 1999 ~**

Edward n'était pas de bonne humeur. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé à cette date, il avait été envahi d'images merveilleuses de lui embrassant Bella.

Cette fois, au lieu de ça, il se souvint des regards incertains qu'il avait difficilement essayé d'ignorer. Ses interactions avec Bella avaient été guindées. Ils pouvaient encore parler si facilement, et se retrouver souvent à se chamailler. Disputes qui se terminaient avec eux se souriant avec cette étincelle de connexion. Pendant un moment, il y avait une tension délicieuse qui s'attardait dans l'air, et tant de fois il avait voulu se pencher en avant. Évidemment, il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé.

Mais toujours, il se détournait, essayant de ne pas voir l'expression confuse dans ses yeux. Il détestait lui faire du mal, même un peu.

Mais ça vaut mieux, se convint-il en se souvenant combien elle avait pleuré dans ses bras. Il aimait assez Bella pour vouloir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Si aujourd'hui leur relation gâcherait le reste de sa vie, il pourrait être fort.

C'était juste... que c'était foutrement nul.

Surtout les jours comme aujourd'hui.

Il y avait quelques jours, la première fois qu'il avait vécu cette journée, il était sur le toit du monde. Tout avait changé maintenant.

Il alla à l'école, ignorant tout le monde, et réussit à ne pas exploser avant midi. Mais à table au déjeuner, la même conversation à propos du bal éclata, et Jasper essaya à nouveau de le pousser à inviter Bella. Mais cette fois, Bella était assise assez loin alors elle n'entendit même pas les taquineries de Jasper.

« Fous moi la paix, » grogna-t-il à son meilleur ami. Trouvant, pour une fois, qu'il n'avait pas faim, il jeta sa nourriture intacte dans la poubelle et quitta la table en trombe, les mains dans les poches.

Au moment où Bella se montra en biologie, il était un peu plus calme. Ce fut plus facile de passer le cours, même si elle était juste à côté de lui. Heureusement, ils ne firent pas d'expérience alors il eut une excuse pour prêter attention au professeur.

Après l'école, aller au kick-boxing, fut une toute autre histoire. Il la regarda manger son kit-kat du coin de l'œil, se rappelant de ses baisers aromatisés au chocolat. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il serrait le volant tellement fort jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent à lui faire mal.

« Hé Edward, » demanda Bella, sa voix incertaine.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu vas au bal ? »

Il regarda droit devant lui, se forçant à ne pas la regarder du tout. « Non, » dit-il sourdement.

« Tu veux peut-être... faire quelque chose ? Comme avant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et il pouvait entendre la nervosité dans sa voix.

Edward dut serrer les dents pour ne pas dire oui. Pendant un moment, il réfléchit, essayant de se convaincre qu'il pourrait passer du bon temps avec elle et ne pas aller trop loin.

Mais là encore, leur non rendez-vous à Seattle avait été une torture. Il ne pensait pas qu'il garderait son self-contrôle. « Je... hm. J'ai quelque chose à faire ce jour-là. Je dois être à un autre endroit. »

« Oh, » dit-elle après un moment.

Il soupira, sachant qu'il lui donnait des signaux mélangés, et il devait arrêter. « Allez. Allons-y plus tôt. On pourra s'entraîner un peu. »

Elle sourit. « D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle.

**~ 15 mai 1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla, roulant automatiquement pour attraper ses lunettes. Quand il réalisa le jour qu'on était, il gémit à voix haute. Le jour du bal. Une fois, il l'avait ressenti comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Maintenant, il savait que ça ne tournerait pas de la même façon cette fois.

Ce fut pire un moment plus tard, lorsque ses souvenirs le rattrapèrent.

La semaine après le 22 avril, Bella et lui étaient de nouveau en route pour le cours de kick-boxing quand Bella lui avait dit nonchalamment que Tyler Crowley l'avait invitée à aller au bal et qu'elle avait accepté. Edward ferma les yeux très fort, se souvenant de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser, » avait-il dit en essayant de garder un ton neutre et échouant misérablement.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de danser pour aller au bal. » Elle avait haussé les épaules.

« Alors, Crowley est le grand gagnant ? » avait demandé Edward, son caractère commençant à prendre le contrôle. « Bon sang, Bella. Tu sais à quel point il a été proche de nous tuer ? »

« C'était un accident ! C'est pas comme s'il était un assassin psychotique, » avait soufflé Bella. « Et non, je ne suis pas attirée par lui ou quoi que ce soit. Ça va le soulager pour l'accident. »

« C'est une super raison pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Très sympa, » avait-il marmonné dans sa barbe.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne seras pas là ce week-end là, et même si tu l'étais, tu n'irais pas au bal. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves autant de toute façon ? » avait-elle contesté.

« Parce que... tu ne veux même pas y aller ! » s'était-il embrouillé.

Elle avait soupiré. « Je ne veux pas danser, » avait-elle admit, sa voix plus légère. « Mais, je ne sais pas, Edward. C'est sympa que Jessica et Angela soient impatientes de m'aider à choisir une robe... parce que dieu sait que je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée. Ouais, ça va être guimauve et moulant et... peu importe. Mais ça va être sympa, tu sais, d'être avec des amis. » Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Et crois-le ou pas, ça fait plaisir qu'un garçon veuille passer du temps avec moi. »

« Je suis un garçon. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, » avait-il dit en râlant.

« Je sais, idiot, » avait dit Bella, en le frappant de façon joueuse sur l'épaule. « Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, » avait admit Edward.

Il soupira, arrachant l'oreiller de sous sa tête et se couvrant le visage et les oreilles avec. Il essaya pendant une longue minute de se cacher du reste du monde, d'oublier que cette journée existait. Pourquoi il était contraint de revivre ces jours ? Ignorer les regards plein d'espoirs de Bella n'avait pas déjà changé ce qui devait être changé ? Elle allait au bal, avec Crowley.

Il resta au lit aussi longtemps qu'il le put, gémissant et généralement se recroquevillant en boule, misérable. Il ignora les frappements persistants d'Emmett et le faible grognement de son estomac vide.

Finalement, incapable de rester immobile un instant de plus, Edward se traîna hors du lit. Se lamentant que même Napster était encore loin, il dut recourir à fouiller dans sa collection de CD et de cassettes, se familiarisant à nouveau avec toute la musique triste des années 90 qu'il pouvait trouver.

Le temps passait tortueusement lentement.

Au moment où la nuit tomba, Edward ne put plus repousser ses pensées de Bella. Sa tête était remplie de beaucoup trop de questions. Est-ce qu'elle passait un bon moment ? Et si elle commençait à apprécier Tyler ? Et si Tyler avait, comme Jasper et Emmett, l'intention de faire passer leur temps ensemble au niveau supérieur ? C'était le soir du bal après tout. Et si Tyler s'attendait à ça d'elle ? Et si Bella le voulait ?

Edward repoussa ces pensées, connaissant bien Bella. Elle ne coucherait pas avec Tyler – un garçon par lequel elle avait admis ne pas être attiré.

Mais... tout de même. Il se demandait.

Il se posa des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ses pulsions, courant dans les escaliers et montant dans sa voiture avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il se gara dans la rue des Swan, éteignant ses phares. Il était assez loin de chez Bella pour qu'elle ne voit pas sa voiture, et pourtant, il pourrait voir si... quand Tyler la ramènerait à la maison.

« Parce que ce n'est pas mal du tout, » se murmura Edward à lui-même, haussant les épaules dans son siège, les bras croisés sur son torse serré. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il était un peu fou, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir.

Une heure passa, puis une autre demi-heure avant que la voiture de Tyler se gare derrière le pick-up de Charlie.

Edward retint son souffle alors que Bella sortait. Elle était absolument magnifique en bleu, ses longs cheveux tombaient en vagues dans son dos. Soudain, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu aller au bal avec elle la première fois. Il suffisait juste de la regarder pour savoir que ça aurait été une super soirée. Il pariait qu'il aurait pu la convaincre de danser, et elle aurait eu l'air merveilleuse dans ses bras...

Bella se frotta les bras dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, et Edward sentit une vague de désapprobation pour le garçon qui sortait du côté conducteur. Il aurait dû lui proposer une veste.

Au lieu de ça, Tyler passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella alors qu'il la guidait vers sa porte, faisant encore plus hérisser les poils d'Edward. Sur le porche, ils s'attardèrent, échangeant quelques mots.

Pour Edward, on aurait dit qu'il était dans le public en train de regarder un film d'horreur. Il pouvait entendre la musique tendue, cambrant vers le crescendo, l'alertant du danger à venir. Il voulait crier à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, dire à la jeune fille naïve et innocente de surveiller le monstre sur le point de bondir.

Il ne fit aucun bruit, du moins pas un que Bella puisse entendre, alors que Tyler se penchait pour l'embrasser. Même si ça lui faisait mal, Edward n'essaya pas de détourner le regard. Il regarda alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le bras de Tyler toujours autour de ses épaules.

Son premier baiser, si Edward ne se trompait pas.

A cette pensée, il ferma les yeux brièvement. Il détestait avec une passion ardente que quelqu'un d'autre soit son premier baiser, son premier tout. Ces moments lui appartenaient. Ils avaient été tellement, tellement bons. Et il voulait lui donner ses premiers moments, maintenant que lui avait eu les siens en retour.

Mais ensuite il réalisa que Bella ne tomberait jamais aussi amoureuse de Tyler qu'elle l'avait été de lui. C'était un petit baiser à la fin de la soirée du bal et ça ne ressemblait en rien au baiser qu'Edward et elle avaient partagé dans la librairie, après qu'ils s'étaient connectés à bien des niveaux. Effectivement, quand Edward ouvrit les yeux, Bella avait déjà un pied sur le pas de la porte. Elle jeta un sourire à Tyler, mais entra ensuite. Son sourire n'était pas aussi grand que chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, et avec lui, elle avait toujours fait durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Prenant un peu de réconfort là-dedans, Edward rentra chez lui.

**~ 0 ~**

Il se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être une grande piscine de balles. Se frayant un chemin vers lui, sa petite langue sortant en signe de concentration alors qu'elle manœuvrait, il vit la petite Alice de quatre ans.

« Une piscine de balles ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix morte à ses propres oreilles.

Elle le regarda prudemment. « La piscine de balles me rend heureuse, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand il ne sourit pas. Avec un soupir, elle sortit sa baguette des balles de couleur vive et l'agita. La piscine de balles disparut et ils étaient assis sur le canapé.

Alice se leva et avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne à côté de lui. Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue rugueuse avec un baiser enfantin. Puis elle monta rapidement sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou mince et elle le tint juste aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait.

Ce fut un réflexe automatique pour Edward d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, sa main ferme et protectrice dans son dos. Il voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais bien sûr, c'était une question stupide.

Revivre les jours une nouvelle fois, défaire la magnifique histoire qu'il voulait désespérément, Edward ne s'était pas laissé faire le deuil. Dans le petit monde de rêve d'Alice, il était vrai que son corps et son esprit étaient âgés de 29 ans. Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il venait de perdre un amour vrai et profond. Bien sûr, les protagonistes de la petite histoire d'amour étaient deux enfants. Et c'était vrai, la romance avait été de courte durée, mais comptait à la fois dans sa vie originale et dans la vie qu'il recréait, Bella était incontestablement l'amour de son existence. C'était peut-être la naïveté adolescente qui parlait, mais il doutait que l'amour soit mieux que ça.

Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que l'amour était tout ce qu'il y avait dans la vie.

Le petit corps chaud d'Alice était un poids rassurant sur sa poitrine. Soudain, il se retrouva à s'accrocher à elle comme elle s'accrochait à lui. Il la serra aussi fortement qu'il pouvait, la berçant alors que des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

Tenant la petite fille, il pleura. Quand il réalisa toute sa frustration et son impuissance, il pleura plus fort. Malgré tout, Alice ne dit rien et ne fit rien de plus que de garder ses bras autour de son cou. Au bout d'un moment, ça l'énerva. Même si oui ou non elle n'était juste que le messager, c'était elle qui lui disait quel jour était bien et quel jour était mauvais. L'avoir le consola momentanément. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il vivait.

Il se laissa aller pleinement, laissant son cœur blessé être apaisé. Étonnamment, quand ses larmes commencèrent à s'estomper, sa colère s'apaisa. Il commença à voir les choses un peu plus clairement et il se rendit compte que ça devenait facile.

Edward eut ensuite l'intuition de faire le bilan du cadeau qui lui avait été donné. Qu'il ait eu une chance de connaître Bella alors qu'il l'avait complètement ignorée la première fois aurait dû être suffisant. Et puis, il ne l'avait pas perdue, pas complètement. Il aurait pu la perdre. Le van de Tyler l'avait prouvé. Ils étaient toujours bons amis, les meilleurs amis qu'il avait comme un adulte dans sa première vie.

Les cicatrices de sa perte étaient profondes, laissant derrière un espace qu'elle seule pourrait jamais combler, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que quand Alice le renverrait, il serait encore un gamin avec toute sa vie devant lui.

Comme le temps l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, il était impossible de dire ce que l'avenir apporterait.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre difficile pour Edward, ça fait vraiment mal au cœur de le voir comme ça :_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bon dimanche!_

_xoxo_


	21. Derniers regrets

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Coucou à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori, **so06:** Ne t'inquiète pas, il va falloir du temps mais ça ira. Il va avoir d'autres épreuves à traverser^^; **aussidagility:** J'avoue, mais il devait passer par là :/. Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez =)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : Derniers regrets<strong>

**~ 5 juin1999 ~**

Edward se réveilla plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Il s'assit, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Enlaçant ses jambes, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, essayant de se repérer.

Pour la première fois depuis que toute l'histoire avec Bella avait commencé, il se laissa se souvenir de sa première vie, ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il essaya de se rappeler de tous les regrets qu'il avait – il y en avait tellement – et lesquels de ces regrets il n'avait pas résolu.

Ses pensées revinrent d'abord sur Jasper, se souvenant quand il avait disparu de l'école au début du semestre et Edward et le reste du lycée de Forks avaient découvert qu'il était malade. Il était mort quelques jours plus tard. Edward n'était jamais allé le voir parce qu'il était trop occupé à griller ses neurones avec James et Royce.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire quand ça venait à la santé de Jasper. Autant que ça lui faisait peur, il serait là pour son ami. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait déjà été un aussi bon ami qu'il le pouvait.

En raison de tout ce qui avait déjà changé, Jasper avait beaucoup plus d'amis que juste Edward.

Mettant cette pensée de côté avant qu'elle ne devienne trop lourde à porter, il essaya de réfléchir pour quoi d'autre il avait été absent.

Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, Edward fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup de moments où il avait été désagréable avec ses parents pour aucune bonne raison. Bien sûr, il avait été de mauvaise humeur ces dernières semaines, mais ne s'était-il pas promis il y a peu de temps qu'il ne prendrait jamais ses parents pour acquis ? Après tout, il avait vécu sans eux tellement longtemps.

Tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie d'adulte ça avait été pour ses parents. Ça avait été son ultime source d'angoisse qu'ils n'aient pas vécu pour le voir, qu'ils n'aient pas vécu pour voir l'un de leurs garçons réaliser leur potentiel.

Comme tout adolescent, Edward eut l'impression que le monde entier tournait autour de lui et que la vie se déroulait tout autour de lui. Il était facile d'agiter une main dédaigneuse aux soucis de son père qu'il n'irait pas dans une bonne université. L'université et l'âge adulte étaient loin.

Mais, en réalité, Edward serait un adulte par les chiffres dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Il choisirait des universités en automne et tout à coup, l'idée qu'il puisse entrer dans une bonne école et voir pour une fois dans sa vie les sourires fiers de ses parents était vivifiante. Pour la première fois depuis la débâcle Bella, il sentit un sens à avoir un but.

Sautant hors du lit, Edward trouva un pantalon de survêtement et se dirigea en bas, essayant de ne pas se souvenir comment cette journée avait tourné avant. Au lieu de ça, quand il trouva ses parents dans la cuisine, il les serra chacun leur tour, fermement en leur disant qu'il les aimait.

« Edward... » dit Carlisle avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Edward rit, le son un peu hystérique. Il pourrait faire tourner la tête de son père s'il lui disait la vérité. Il avait été toute sorte de mauvais fils imaginable dans des époques différentes. Il avait été le mauvais garçon alcoolique et il avait mis en cloque sa petite amie adolescente.

Mais son père n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il ne se souviendrait jamais de ces choses. « J'ai rien fait, » dit-il innocemment, gardant son visage vide des angoisses de ses vies passées. « Je suis juste de bonne humeur. »

« Toi de bonne humeur ? » grogna Emmett alors qu'il entrait. Puis il se jeta sur Edward, attrapant ses bras et lui les tirant dans le dos de manière qu'il soit très difficile pour lui de s'échapper. « Dépêche-toi Papa, prends le flingue. C'est pas Edward. Edward est un enfoiré maussade. C'est un alien imposteur ! »

Edward grogna alors qu'il se débattait. « Lâche-moi, connard ! J'allais te faire des pancakes, mais maintenant tu peux oublier ça. »

Instantanément, Emmett le libéra et s'assit à table avec ses mains jointes angéliquement devant lui. « Papa, Edward a évidemment l'humeur la plus gaie de toute la famille. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Carlisle se tourna légèrement pour faire un petit sourire à sa femme. « Nos enfants sont dingues. »

« Oui, eh bien. Il est trop tard pour les échanger maintenant, » le réconforta Esmée en lui tapotant la main.

Roulant des yeux, Edward commença à fouiller dans le placard et le réfrigérateur pour rassembler les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner. Il ressentit un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, quelque chose qui était étonnamment rare étant donné les circonstances. Il se rappela soudain que son père avait dit quelque chose au sujet d'un emploi à temps partiel à l'hôpital.

« Alors, » dit-il nonchalamment alors qu'il préparait les bols pour faire quatre fournées différentes de pancakes. « J'ai pensé à trouver un emploi. C'est difficile de trouver à Forks mais... »

Il avait lancé l'appât et son père ne tarda pas à répondre. « En fait, le Docteur Snow a parlé de trouver quelqu'un pour aider avec un travail énorme de saisie de données. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Tu peux lui parler de moi ? » demanda-il, se retournant assez longtemps pour voir ses deux parents sourire largement.

« Bien sûr, » dit Carlisle. Il était difficile de ne pas entendre la fierté dans sa voix.

**~ 0 ~**

Quand Edward remonta à son ordinateur, il fut heureux de trouver Jasper et Bella en ligne et connectés à la partie. Il se connecta avec son personnage du niveau le plus bas, voulant jouer avec Bella.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous les trois décidé de se réunir pour le dîner ce soir-là, il y eut un coup à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Carlisle entra. « Le Docteur Snow veut te parler. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre, je suis au milieu de... » Edward s'interrompit quand il vit l'expression déçue sur le visage de son père. « Donne-moi une minute, » modifia-t-il en tapant un au revoir précipité à Jasper et Bella. Fidèle à sa parole, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. « Très bien, je suis prêt. »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward fut le dernier à arriver au Pacific Pizza. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il en se glissant à côté de Bella.

« Pas grave. Ça veut juste dire que tu dois aller commander, » dit Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils se chamaillèrent sur les garnitures, la dispute se terminant en une brève bataille de pop-corn, vu que pour des raisons inconnues le Pacific Pizza servait des pop-corn comme les restaurants mexicains servaient des chips. Quand ils s'accordèrent sur une pizza suprême, ce que Bella dit être de la triche, Edward alla au comptoir pour commander.

« T'es dingue, » Jasper accusait Bella quand Edward revint.

« Oh oui, je suis folle, » répondit Bella impassible. « Tu sais Jasper, ce foutu argent qui fait tourner le monde ? En fait il ne pousse pas sur les arbres. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Edward en se rasseyant à côté de Bella.

« Notre bonne Bella a trouvé un job pour les vacances, » déclara Jasper, définitivement contrarié.

« Oh. » Edward haussa les épaules. « Moi aussi, » dit-il et il expliqua ce qui s'était passé ce matin. « Alors, où est-ce que tu vas travailler ? »

« Chez Newton, » dit Bella en remuant les glaçons dans son coca de façon nonchalante.

« Newton ! » s'écrièrent Edward et Jasper en chœur. Jasper se mit à rire. Edward fronça les sourcils. « Newton est rusé, je peux lui accorder ça. Il cherchait quelqu'un, » expliqua le garçon blond.

Bella plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mike est avec Jessica. »

« Ouais, Mike est avec Jessica parce qu'un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras et tout ça, » dit Jasper avec un signe de la main dédaigneux. « On verra avec combien d'heures tu te retrouveras à travailler avec lui. »

« Peu importe, » dit Bella à sa boisson.

Edward resta relativement silencieux, menant un combat interne parce qu'il savait qu'il avait laissé le droit à quiconque serait intéressé par Bella. Sous la table, il plia les doigts, essayant de se détendre.

« Eh bien, pour info, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux dingues, » rétorqua Jasper. « Il nous reste seulement un peu de temps avant qu'on doive devenir adultes, et ensuite vous serez pris au piège. Vous trouvez un travail avec des règles et des horaires et votre vie ne vous appartient plus. Merde, il nous reste très peu de ce temps précieux et vous allez le perdre à travailler ? »

Le cœur d'Edward se serra pour une raison totalement différente. Si Jasper savait seulement le peu de temps qu'il lui restait effectivement...

« Peut-être que tes parents sont indépendamment riches, » grogna Bella. « Mais les miens ne le sont pas. Si je veux aller à l'université, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. « Mes parents ne sont pas riches. Mais qui s'en soucie ? Je veux dire, il reste seulement quelques années sans que je doive travailler, sans avoir à me soucier du monde sauf où je vais me procurer les 15,99 dollars pour garder mon abonnement à EQ. Si je vais à l'université avec quelques années de retard, c'est important, dans le long terme ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu vas devoir mener la grande vie pour nous tous, » déclara Edward, sa voix trop douce pour être joueuse.

Les yeux de Jasper rencontrèrent les siens, et Edward jura pendant une seconde qu'il savait. Mais ensuite, Jasper se contenta de rire et le moment passa.

**~ 0 ~**

« Hé, Bella ? » dit Edward alors qu'il la raccompagnait à sa voiture plus tard dans la soirée.

« Hmm ? »

Il avait tergiversé sur cette conversation toute la nuit. Pourrait-il vraiment le gérer ? C'était une sorte de foutue chose d'homme des cavernes à faire, après tout, et il n'avait pas le droit d'être possessif envers Bella.

Mais, merde, il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée qu'elle travaille avec Mike.

« Si je pouvais te faire entrer à l'hôpital, tu préférerais prendre ce job que travailler chez Newton ? »

Bella s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle se mit à rire. « Ouais, parce que j'adore travailler dans une boutique d'articles de sport. C'est tellement mon truc. Bien sûr que je préférerais travailler avec des ordinateurs. »

« Eh bien, je suis pas sûr, mais je crois que le Docteur Snow pourrait être à la recherche de plus d'une personne, » dit lentement Edward.

« Oh Edward, » dit Bella, une expression heureuse sur son visage. « Ce serait tellement incroyable. »

Il lui sourit. « Je vais essayer, » promit-il, trouvant que le frisson de la rendre heureuse ne s'était pas dissipé du tout.

Elle serra son bras brièvement. « Merci. »

**~ 0 ~**

Ce soir-là, après qu'il soit allé se coucher, Edward se retrouva face à une Alice de seize ans, plutôt irritée.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ? » exigea-t-elle.

Edward soupira en se redressant en position assise. « Je ne sais pas, Alice. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Tu es celle qui sait toujours comment les choses vont terminer. »

Elle sembla troublée. En fait, elle sembla être à moitié troublée et à moitié énervée. « Je ne peux pas le dire à coup sûr. L'avenir n'arrête pas de vaciller, » admit-elle en s'asseyant, les jambes croisées à côté de lui avec une moue. « Parfois je vois que tu es capable de garder tes distances, et parfois je vois que tu te laisses aller comme... eh bien... un adolescent. »

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser une chance ? » pria-t-il. « Je sais c'est stupide, mais j'ai foutrement détesté que Tyler l'embrasse. Je ne veux pas donner à Mike plus de chances qu'il a besoin. Je veux dire, les garçons de Forks ne la méritent pas. Et je m'inclus dans cette équation.

L'expression d'Alice était douteuse. « Il va falloir une quantité incroyable de contrôle, » songea-t-elle. « Tu pourrais être assez fort... » Elle soupira. « Très bien, mais si je dois te renvoyer en arrière parce que tu as tout gâché, souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a demandé ça. Aucune maudite Alice cette fois, » avertit-elle.

« Je te le promets, » déclara Edward, soulagé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Alice posa sa main sur son visage et le poussa en arrière de façon joueuse.

**~ 13 juin 1999 ~**

« C'est fastidieux » soupira Edward en s'étirant. Il souffla. « Un jour, j'aurai une entreprise et mes subalternes feront ce genre de merde pour moi. »

Bella leva les yeux de son poste de travail, une expression curieuse sur le visage. « Tu veux posséder une entreprise ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « C'est quelque chose à faire, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, » dit doucement Bella, retournant à son travail. « Tu ne m'es juste pas apparu comme un homme d'affaires, c'est tout. »

Edward se rassit et pencha la tête tout en la regardant. « Je t'apparais comment alors ? »

« Je sais pas, » admit-elle. « Mais allez, tu n'as pas la patience pour les stupides conneries d'un bal de lycée, tu penses que tu vas avoir la patience pour des foutues politiques de bureau ? » Elle rit doucement puis soupira. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu seras enfermé dans un bureau huit heures par jour. »

Edward rit parce qu'il y avait eu des semaines où il y avait passé plus de quatre-vingt heures. Mais c'était le prix d'avoir sa propre entreprise.

Bella le regarda à nouveau. « Tu serais heureux ? Je ne peux pas imaginer passer tout ce temps quelque part où je ne serais pas heureuse. »

Encore une fois, Edward ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre parce qu'il n'avait pas été heureux. Là encore, il n'avait pas été dans sa vie, chez lui, au bureau ou ailleurs.

Mais penser à diriger sa propre entreprise ne le rendait pas heureux non plus dans cette vie.

Edward se rappela que ses parents seraient fiers. Voir leur sourire quand il avait accepté l'offre du Docteur Snow avait comblé un vide dans son cœur. Ça en vaudrait la peine pour ça.

Alors que le son de leurs tapotements sur les touches emplissaient l'air à nouveau, Edward pensa à l'ancien futur de Bella. Il y pensa beaucoup en fait. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qui étaient comme une croûte qui se soignerait sauf s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la gratter.

De toutes les vies des gens qu'il avait changées, le passé de Bella était celui sur lequel il en savait le moins. A cette époque, la première fois, elle était retournée à Phœnix avec sa mère, où Edward et ses foutus amis ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait eu lieu dans son futur, le futur qu'il avait probablement effacé à cause de ses actions ? Avait-elle été amoureuse ? Avait-elle une famille qui, comme sa nièce et son neveu, serait perdue ? Avait-elle le travail de ses rêves ?

C'était frustrant parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui poser des questions sur sa vie passée. S'il avait essayé de demander à Alice, elle lui aurait probablement dit qu'il posait encore trop de questions. De toute façon, il avait généralement d'autres choses en tête quand il faisait face à la fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas étudier à l'université ? » Plus il pouvait en demander, plus elle pourrait savoir.

« Oh, je n'en ai aucune idée, » admit Bella. « Rien ne se détache pour le moment. Je suppose que je peux terminer mes cours généraux et ensuite... » Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que d'ici là je saurais dans quoi je veux partir. »

Edward hocha la tête, un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait donné aucune information concrète. « Eh bien, il y a toujours la science. »

« La science ? »

« Ouais. Tu te souviens en biologie ? Tu as dit que la science était logique. » Il sourit, se souvenant de ses paroles. « La science est stable quand tout le reste du monde est source de confusion. »

Elle rit. « C'est la vérité. Les gens sont vraiment déroutants, » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

**~ 20 juin 1999 ~**

Edward ouvrit les yeux sur son dix-huitième anniversaire et regarda le plafond, se réorientant comme à son habitude.

La première fois, il n'avait pas été chez lui du tout. Les souvenirs de son anniversaire étaient flous vu qu'il avait consommé beaucoup d'alcool et avait causé des ennuis à... Hoquiam, s'il se souvenait bien, avec James et Royce.

Il se mit à rire ironiquement, se demandant maintenant pourquoi passer tout son temps dans une brume alcoolique avait semblé si attirant pour lui à un moment donné dans sa vie.

Peut-être que le temps qu'il avait à ce moment là ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'en souvienne.

Sa porte s'ouvrit alors et il se retrouva soudainement sous une attaque. Emmett se tenait à la porte, une bombe de serpentins dans chaque main, l'aspergeant sans pitié tout en gloussant.

« Emmett ! » protesta Edward, essayant d'éviter les pulvérisations mais il réussit seulement à tomber du lit. Emmett avait vidé les deux bombes sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse démêler ses jambes des couvertures.

« Voilà. Tu as l'air festif maintenant ! » déclara Emmett ayant l'air satisfait de son travail. « Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère. Habille toi ou je mange ton steak et tes œufs. Je me fiche de ce que dira Maman. »

Malgré le fait qu'il était complètement dégoûtant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait fêté son anniversaire. Ses parents lui faisaient un steak et des œufs, avec le steak si saignant qu'il dégoulinait pratiquement. Habituellement, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, Carlisle pour des raisons de santé et Esmée parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le rose qui maculait son assiette. Peut-être que c'était anti-adolescent, mais Edward aimait passer la matinée avec sa famille.

Moins d'une minute après qu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, la sonnette retentit. Edward ouvrit la porte pour révéler Jasper et Bella qui étaient venus le kidnapper. Esmée leur fit un geste de la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers Port Angeles. Là, ils virent finalement Matrix, et même si Edward avait, bien sûr, vu le film plusieurs fois, il trouva que c'était toujours agréable compte tenu de la compagnie qu'il avait.

En sortant du film, Jasper était gonflé à bloc. « Ça... déchire. » Il arrêta Edward au milieu du trottoir en mimant de faux coups de poing. « Je sais faire du kung-fu. »

« T'aimerais bien, » dit Edward en ricanant.

« Mec, t'as pas aimé ? Allez, » dit Jasper. Edward se contenta de sourire alors le garçon blond se tourna vers Bella. « Et toi ? T'as apprécié le film à sa juste valeur, non ? »

« Keanu Reeves a finalement trouvé sa vocation, » dit Bella aimablement. « Trinity était assez dure à cuire aussi, j'aime ça. »

« Elle était sexy » déclarèrent Edward et Jasper en même temps. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« La vie serait bizarre avec un Oracle, je pense, » dit Jasper pensivement. Il donna un coup de coude à Edward. « Quelqu'un qui connaît tout l'avenir et tout ça ? »

« Ouais, ça devient ennuyeux parfois, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » dit Edward rapidement. « Peu importe, et si on allait déjeuner ? »

« Et si je te faisais un doigt, » dit Jasper en levant son majeur, « et tu m'appelles ? »

**~ 0 ~**

Edward fut surpris quand ses deux amis firent un caprice pour aller chez lui après le déjeuner. Mais il était de bonne humeur alors il ne discuta pas. Passer du temps avec Jasper et Bella chez lui serait tout aussi amusant qu'à Port Angeles.

Sauf que quand il passa la porte, il fut accueilli par l'étrange spectacle de la majorité de sa classe et une bonne partie de la classe supérieure diplômée emplissant son salon. « Surprise ! » crièrent-ils, et il sauta littéralement de surprise.

Et bien sûr, il tomba en arrière.

Jasper riait tellement fort qu'il put à peine aider Edward mais il y parvint. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » murmura Edward, encore un peu étourdi.

« Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas si stupide, » chuchota son ami. « A quoi ça ressemble ? Une fête surprise épique. »

Jasper et Bella avancèrent avec lui dans la maison et il fut inondé par des joyeux anniversaire.

Ses parents le rejoignirent enfin, l'entraînant dans une étreinte rapide. « Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, » lui dit sa mère en le serrant étroitement. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si populaire. »

« On va sortir, » dit Carlisle en lui donnant une accolade plus virile, évidemment conscient de tous les adolescents présents. « J'espère que ma maison ne sera pas détruite lorsqu'on reviendra, » dit-il sévèrement, mais il avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Merci, » dit-il en les étreignant tous les deux sans se soucier des personnes qui regardaient.

La fête fut, comme Jasper l'avait promis, épique, malgré l'absence d'alcool. Bien que, comme l'avait signalé Jasper, quelqu'un avait corsé le punch, si Edward était si incliné.

« T'en veux pas ? » demanda Edward, curieux.

Jasper eut l'air penaud. « Il y a quelques semaines, quand j'étais chez Maria... on avait de la bière. Beaucoup de bière. » Il secoua la tête. « Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi malade de toute ma vie. » Il grogna. « Je déteste vomir. »

« T'as la frousse***** ? » demanda Edward avec un sourire tordu.

Jasper ricana et leva son verre de Mountain Dew. « Pour l'instant. »

Encore une fois, le cœur d'Edward se serra. « Ouais, pour l'instant, » répéta-t-il.

Rapidement, il repoussa cette pensée, profitant de la présence de son ami pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em>* Dans le texte original l'auteur utilise l'expression "Scared Straight" qui est le nom d'un programme dans certains états des Etats-Unis, qui tente de réhabiliter les jeunes délinquants. Ce programme a été instauré suite à un documentaire du même nom, filmé dans une prison où des jeunes délinquants rencontrent des condamnés à perpétuités qui essaient de leur faire peur (d'où le titre Scared Straight) pour leur faire prendre conscience de ne pas aller en prison.<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	22. Tu seras en paix quand se sera terminé

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction m'appartient._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre =)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. **so06:** Oui Alice est réticente à l'idée qu'Edward travaille avec Bella car elle sait à quel point c'est dur pour lui d'être près d'elle sans pouvoir être plus qu'amis. Jasper ne sait pas qu'il est malade, bien au contraire, ça va être un choc pour lui. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) xoxo_

_Merci également à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21 : Tu seras en paix quand se sera terminé<strong>

« Tu as beaucoup d'amis. »

Edward fut momentanément distrait, s'allongeant alors qu'il était au sol. Il regardait le plafond plein de nuages gris. Il soupira, pensant que s'il se réveillait en sorcier, il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à ce genre de choses.

Finalement, il roula pour trouver Alice sur le sol avec lui, assise les jambes croisées dans un costume complet de sorcière avec des lunettes. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'elle avait parlé mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« J'ai dit, tu as beaucoup d'amis, » répéta Alice en parlant lentement comme s'il était très bête. « Tu as eu une grosse fête. »

Edward sourit légèrement. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai beaucoup d'amis. C'est Forks. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai une grande maison. »

« C'est une bonne chose d'avoir des amis, » déclara Alice, approbatrice. « Tu n'avez pas beaucoup d'amis avant. »

Elle avait raison là-dessus. Même s'ils n'étaient pas le genre d'amis qu'étaient Bella et Jasper, au moins il avait une connaissance positive de la majorité de sa promotion. « Ouais, je suppose que je pourrais effectivement le refaire pour la réunion, hm ? » dit-il facilement.

« Ré... ré... quoi ? »

« Rien, » dit-il en souriant avec indulgence.

Elle le regarda. « Il y en a seulement un peu qui partent, tu sais. »

Edward regarda à nouveau le plafond enchanté. « C'est vrai ? »

Alice se leva, marcha jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Edward ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'il savait pourquoi elle s'excusait et ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était prêt à faire face. Fermant les yeux, il serra la petite fille contre lui, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter l'avenir.

**~ 5 septembre 1999 ~**

Pas pressé de se réveiller, Edward garda ses yeux fermés même après qu'il eut repris conscience.

Même sans regarder le réveil, il savait que beaucoup de temps avait passé. Ses souvenirs revinrent sur des moments qui avaient en fait été un très bon été. Il avait travaillé avec Bella et était sorti principalement avec elle et Jasper tout l'été, à la fois virtuellement et dans la vie réelle.

Edward laissa ses pensées s'attarder un moment sur Bella, se livrant à la douceur amère des jours qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle n'avait plus l'air confuse, mais il semblait aller mieux au fait d'être juste des amis. Il parvenait mieux à ne pas la regarder de cette façon nostalgique, mais il ressentait encore le resserrement de l'émotion. Sa confusion avait été remplacée par un sourire mélancolique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

En toute honnêteté, ça atténuait un peu la douleur de devoir rester loin d'elle. Aussi difficile que ça l'était, il était heureux de la voir sortir avec d'autres personnes dans ses souvenirs. Elle était sortie avec Mike, Jessica et Angela. Elle avait développé une bonne amitié avec un garçon de la réserve nommé Jacob.

Il était plus facile de voir ce dont Alice parlait. En regardant en arrière, Edward reconnut que quand Bella et lui étaient ensemble, il était trop facile de disparaître dans une bulle privée rien que tous les deux. Elle devrait avoir plus de connaissances que juste lui. C'était vrai.

Une autre chose positive à laquelle Edward s'accrochait c'était sa relation avec son frère. Une fois séparés à un moment douloureux, ils étaient maintenant plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été quand ils étaient enfants. Au cours de l'été, Emmett avait arrêté de le taquiner, en profitant pour sortir le plus souvent avec Edward, au point même de traîner son petit frère hors de la maison pour une virée à la pêche.

Emmett était un garçon sur le point de devenir un homme et une partie de lui était terrifiée. Il le cachait bien, mais Edward pouvait le voir à la façon dont il s'était cramponné à ses parents cet été. Il se souvenait bien de ce sentiment, tout comme il se rappelait que ses parents n'avaient pas été là quand il avait finalement grandi.

Se rappelant tout ce qui avait changé pour le mieux, il put enfin se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter la journée.

Alors qu'il se douchait et se préparait pour l'école, Edward essaya de se convaincre qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour qu'il pensait, peu importe combien la chronologie concordait. Il avait certes eu un peu plus de temps.

Quand il arriva à l'école, il fut surpris et effrayé de voir Jasper assis dehors sur l'une des tables de pique-nique humides, la tête posée sur la table et une expression sombre sur le visage. Edward accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il court pratiquement.

« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? » laissa-t-il échapper, paniqué qu'il soit soudainement à court de temps.

Son ami se redressa, les yeux plissés de confusion. « Mec. C'est quoi ce bordel. Calme toi. Je vais bien. » Son visage s'assombrit et cette fois il tapa son front sur la table devant lui.

« D'accord... » dit doucement Edward. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Ouais, peut-être, » admit Jasper d'une petite voix bizarre. Il leva la tête, son expression songeuse. « Maria a dit... eh bien, elle pourrait avoir... tu sais... du retard. »

« Oh. Oh ! » Edward cligna des yeux parce que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il s'assit en face de son ami, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

La relation de Maria et Jasper n'avait pas passé l'été, un fait qui avait rendu Edward à la fois triste et en colère. Mais il avait dû se rappeler que généralement les relations entre adolescents ne duraient pas. Elles devenaient chaudes et lumineuses avant de disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Il se demanda brièvement si sa relation avec Bella aurait passé par là avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Jasper... tu sais mieux que quiconque que Maria est, euh... dramatique, » déclara prudemment Edward. « Je veux dire, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas paniquer jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr. »

« Je sais, » dit Jasper, donnant l'impression que cette pensée le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Il frissonna. « Mais c'est foutrement effrayant. Pas seulement tout le truc... » Il regarda autour de lui et baissa le ton. « Le truc du bébé, mais la pensée d'être lié à Maria pour toujours ? »

Edward grimaça. Maria s'était avéré être très persuasive et manipulatrice, pas quelqu'un de qui il aurait voulu être l'ami à long terme.

Bien sûr, il savait que Jasper n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

« Je suis sûr que ça va aller, mec, » dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon blond. La cloche sonna, les distrayant tous les deux. « On va en cours ? »

Jasper grogna en se levant. « Ouais, je suppose. »

Ils allèrent dans des directions différentes pour leur premier cours, Edward au cours d'anglais de Monsieur Berty avec Bella et Jasper en histoire. Ils se retrouvèrent au cours de sport.

Dans sa première vie, Edward n'avait eu aucun cours avec Jasper pendant sa dernière année. Au début, il n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi ça avait changé jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait dû rattraper deux de ses cours après les avoir séchés vers la fin de son année de première. Son emploi du temps était détraqué.

« Très bien les enfants. C'est encore ce moment de l'année, » déclara le coach Clapp d'une voix forte. « Il est temps de courir le kilomètre. » Il rit alors que les élèves gémissaient. « Regardez ça. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, alors vous allez pouvoir courir sur le terrain plutôt que monter et descendre les escaliers ici, » dit-il en montrant le gymnase.

Consciencieusement, les adolescents se dirigèrent tous vers l'extérieur et se mirent à courir.

Jasper surprit Edward en piquant un sprint, devançant les autres élèves presque automatiquement. Clignant des yeux, Edward courut après lui.

« Hé, peut-être que tu devrais garder ton énergie, » suggéra-t-il doucement, les mots sortant entre ses halètements.

« Je m'en tape, » haleta Jasper. « Je veux en finir avec ça. »

« Il y a quatre tours à faire Jasper. Tu ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps... »

Jasper secoua la tête gardant obstinément son rythme. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pourrait faire pour le garder avec lui ?

L'inquiétude l'envahit, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il devait assister à quelque chose d'ardue que Jasper faisait. Au moment où ils entamèrent le quatrième tour, Edward se mordait durement l'intérieur de la joue, ayant du mal à contenir sa nervosité. Il se maudissait d'avoir cru Alice, qu'il ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'il était censé ne pas être au courant de l'état de son ami. Il aurait pu convaincre Jasper...

Mais l'instant d'après, il était trop tard.

Edward regarda avec horreur du coin de l'œil alors que Jasper tirait sans relâche sur son t-shirt. Les pas du garçon blond faiblirent avant qu'il ne s'arrête, sa main serrant sa poitrine.

« Jasper ? » demanda Edward en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Le temps d'une respiration, les yeux de Jasper rencontrèrent les siens écarquillés, terrifiés et confus, avant de rouler dans leurs orbites et il s'effondra sur l'herbe humide.

**~ 0 ~**

Le temps passa dans un flou et pourtant Edward était mort de peur que chaque instant de cette journée horrible soit gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Le visage de Jasper, lâche et complètement pâle, lisse à cause de la sueur qui coulait sur sa peau. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme trop rapide pour quiconque. Le coach Clapp cria à quelqu'un de courir jusqu'à l'école pour appeler les urgences, et la façon dont les mains de l'homme plus âgé touchaient au hasard la poitrine de Jasper comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

La salle d'attente étaient remplie par la moitié des élèves, mais Edward ne fit attention à aucun d'eux. Ses yeux étaient fixés au sol, essayant de ne pas penser à la façon dont il aurait pu éviter ça. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

A un moment donné, Bella le rejoignit poussant Mike sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Elle lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas. Le poids de son corps contre son flanc était son seul réconfort.

Des heures ou des minutes passèrent avant que Carlisle apparaisse. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, signifiant à Bella et lui de le suivre. Quand ils furent derrière les portes closes, Carlisle commença à parler sur ce ton doux et compatissant qui donna immédiatement envie à Edward de courir dans la direction opposée. Il avait entendu dire par beaucoup que les manières de son père étaient un grand soutien, mais Edward n'y trouva aucun réconfort aujourd'hui.

Il n'entendit qu'un mot ou deux. Le cœur de Jasper était endommagé. Jasper était mourant. Ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher ça. Il pourrait s'agir d'heures, de jours tout au plus.

Tout en lui était au plus bas, ses réactions étaient intérieures. Quand il entendit Bella commencer à pleurer, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, la tenant près de lui alors qu'il continuait à regarder dans le vide droit devant lui. Il demanda, « On peut le voir ? » d'une voix mécanique parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

En fait, Edward était effrayé de voir son ami pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois. Dans sa première vie, quand il avait appris que Jasper était gravement malade, il avait pris la bouteille de Jameson que James lui avait tendue et il l'avait bu d'une traite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser.

Mais il comprenait qu'une partie de remettre les choses en place était de faire la bonne chose, même si c'était difficile.

Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra fermement. « Sa mère est avec son médecin en ce moment, alors vous avez quelques minutes. »

Il les guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à une petite chambre aux soins intensifs.

Bella s'arrêta, retenant son souffle juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers Edward. « Vas-y, » murmura-t-elle. « Ça devrait être toi. »

Il se balança sur ses pieds, se demandant s'il était assez fort pour ça. Edward souffla, furieux contre lui-même d'être si égoïste. Jasper était celui qui vivait le cauchemar. Bella avait raison.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il hocha la tête vers elle et son père, regardant alors que Carlisle montrait une petite salle d'attente plus privée pour les amis et la famille. Luttant contre une vague de vertiges, Edward entra dans la pièce.

Il put voir que Jasper était réveillé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Son teint était pâle, un peu moins que quand il s'était écroulé, mais il semblait toujours malade. Il avait un tuyau dans le nez, une perfusion au bras et le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque, inquiétant étant donné la situation. Il ne regarda pas alors qu'Edward s'asseyait.

« Jasper... » commença Edward, mais il ne savait pas comment continuer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, » dit Jasper, sa voix douce et voilée... faible. « Je ne sais foutrement pas quoi dire, alors pourquoi tu devrais dire quelque chose ? »

Edward étudia son ami pendant un moment, essayant de jauger où il en était. Jasper semblait calme, mais Edward le connaissait assez bien pour voir le tremblement de sa main alors qu'il faisait rebondir nerveusement ses doigts sur les couvertures. « Tu n'as pas à... tu peux me parler tu sais. De tout. »

Au début, Jasper ricana, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de le rembarrer. Puis sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et il la mordit fort, prenant une inspiration sifflante. « Ma mère... elle est... je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, » commença-t-il, sa voix chancelante. Ses yeux bleus calmes étaient remplis de larmes, qui se mirent à rouler une à une sur ses joues. « C'est nul. Et je suis foutrement... »

Il tourna finalement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux trouvant ceux d'Edward. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il pouvait clairement voir la peur écrite sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère sache à quel point il était terrifié.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, calmant son envie de tout casser, de hurler et pleurer, Edward choisit soigneusement ses mots. « C'est clair que c'est nul, » convint-il d'abord. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? »

« Le plus ? » souffla Jasper. « Tout, » admit-il. « Je n'y ai jamais pensé... Ce qui vient après. » Il secoua la tête doucement. « Ma mère dit toujours que les adolescents pensent qu'ils sont immortels... et je pensais que moi non, mais si. »

Edward hésita un moment avant de parler à nouveau. « Il y a un après. Et je pense que c'est... plutôt cool. »

Jasper sembla douteux. « Putain comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Regarde-moi, » dit sincèrement Edward. « Je te mens ? »

Jasper regarda, cherchant les yeux de son ami. « Non, » se rendit-il compte.

« Mourir... » C'était très difficile de dire ce mot, mais Edward savait que Jasper avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire face à la réalité de la situation. « Ça ne fait pas mal. » Il savait. Il était mort une fois. « Et ensuite, tout aura du sens. Il y a une raison pour tout, toutes les conneries injustes qui se passent ici-bas. Tout va prendre du sens... On ne saura pas, mais toi oui. »

Jasper ne dit rien, se remettant à regarder le plafond. Pendant une minute, il n'y eut que le bruit de sa respiration, un peu laborieuse. « Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix faible.

Edward souffla, essuyant une larme qui avait soudainement coulé. « Je le sais. Je le sais c'est tout. Je te le promets. »

Tournant à nouveau la tête sur le côté, Jasper fit un demi sourire. « Je te crois, » dit-il. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, ses yeux encore larmoyants. « C'est tellement dégueulasse. J'ai envie de jeter des trucs... ou frapper dans un putain d'oreiller... mais j'ai trop peur de bouger, » admit-il.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Edward, sa voix se brisant parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour apaiser son ami. S'il avait pu, il aurait échangé sa place avec la sienne en un instant.

Jasper secoua la tête, essuya le reste de ses larmes et souffla pour retrouver le calme qu'il avait auparavant. « Ma mère va bientôt revenir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça, » murmura-t-il.

Edward se leva sans un mot, alla au petit lavabo dans la pièce et fit couler un peu d'eau froide sur une serviette en papier. Il la tendit à Jasper, observant alors que son ami s'essuyait les yeux, reprenant son sang-froid. Il lui semblait que Jasper serait le seul à mourir la tête haute.

En entendant la voix de sa mère dans le couloir, Jasper se tendit soudainement et saisit le poignet d'Edward. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux furent effrayés à nouveau, presque enfantins. « Tu ne vas pas... Je veux dire, tu... »

« Jasper, » l'interrompit Edward en retournant sa main afin de pouvoir serrer celle de son ami. « Je sais. »

Son ami hocha à nouveau la tête, semblant le croire. « Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

« Jamais, » promit Edward.

**~ 0 ~**

Bella resta avec Edward à l'hôpital, lui tenant la main, aussi longtemps qu'ils purent. Tout au long de la longue après-midi et soirée, sachant que Jasper s'affaiblissait rapidement et qu'il était avec sa famille.

Quand Carlisle vint, pour les inciter à rentrer chez eux, ils obéirent, sauf Bella qui alla chez Edward. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit à l'étage dans sa chambre. Trop fatigué pour remettre en question ce qui se passait, Edward suivit simplement, s'allongeant sur son lit avec elle.

Bella se recroquevilla contre lui, sa tête enfouie contre son épaule. Elle avait pleuré toute la journée. Sauf pour une larme ou deux, Edward n'avait pas pleuré du tout. Mais ça allait venir. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses os, une douleur si terrible que ça le briserait sans doute en deux.

Pendant des heures après qu'ils soient rentrés, Edward se cramponna à Bella comme si elle était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie.

Quand son père frappa à la porte tard dans la nuit, il sut que son ami était parti. Il pouvait le sentir dans son cœur, et l'angoisse absolue qu'il avait repoussé ne pouvait plus être ignorée.

Il serra les poings et les appuya fortement sur ses yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à sentir les mains de Bella dans ses cheveux, le mouvement si doux et tendre que son cœur se brisa. Il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser que ce n'était pas son corps qui tremblait mais le sien.

Le lit s'affaissa une fois, deux fois et il sentit plus de mains dans son dos et ses cheveux. Il savait que ses parents étaient là. Il était littéralement entouré de gens qui l'aimait.

« Laisse-toi aller Edward. » La voix douce de son père brisa son dernier soupçon de volonté et Edward se mit à sangloter.

A certains égards ça semblait ridicule. C'était une deuxième chance impossible que personne ne pourrait revenir en arrière et avoir un regret. Il avait passé plus de temps avec Jasper et avait eu l'opportunité d'apporter à son ami quelques expériences qu'il aurait pu par ailleurs avoir manquées. Edward estima qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le cœur brisé et d'être totalement en colère.

Gardant une main serrée dans les siennes, Edward se retourna et se redressa pour agripper la chemise de son père. « C'est pas juste ! » cria-t-il, les seuls mots qu'il pouvait dire. Son esprit était presque incohérent à cause du chagrin et la culpabilité. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Carlisle comme s'il était un petit garçon, ayant besoin de son père parce que les pères étaient plus forts et pourraient tuer les démons.

Edward pleura sur l'épaule de son père pendant quelques minutes avant que ses mains cherchent sa mère. Il serra Esmée très fort parce que Jasper ne pourrait plus enlacer sa mère.

Finalement, épuisé par beaucoup trop de larmes et de poids sur ses épaules, Edward se rallongea, trouvant Bella qui était toujours là à attendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

**~ 0 ~**

« Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ça, tu sais. »

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux, trouvant une Alice de seize ans allongée à côté de lui dans son lit, chez elle. Il leva les yeux, ne voyant rien. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait crier ou pleurer à nouveau. « J'aurais pu lui dire avant. J'aurais dû lui dire avant, » murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu, » souligna Alice. « Rappelle-toi, on a eu cette conversation. Si tu avais essayé de lui dire, tu aurais été renvoyé en arrière jusqu'à ce que tu te taises. Où est le bon sens ? » Elle lui tapota doucement le bras. « Tout le monde a un temps, Edward. Tu peux mourir avant l'heure, parce que tu sais mieux que quiconque que le destin ne dicte pas tout, mais tu ne peux pas rallonger ton temps. »

« C'est des conneries ! » cria Edward en se redressant. Il trouva l'élément le plus proche, une brosse à cheveux, et la jeta à travers la pièce. « C'est des putain de conneries ! Il a dix-huit ans putain. C'est juste des foutus conneries ! »

« C'est la vie, Edward, » dit calmement Alice. « La mort fait partie de la vie, et des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes que Jasper meurent tout le temps. »

Edward se pencha en avant, se tirant les cheveux, essayant de se calmer. Pourquoi ça faisait plus mal que quand il l'avait su ? Dans le monde d'où il venait, Jasper était mort depuis plus d'une décennie.

« Tu ne t'es jamais laissé ressentir sa mort la première fois, » répondit doucement Alice à sa question muette. « Tu l'as digéré avec l'alcool et tout ce que James et Royce voulaient que tu fasses. Et tu n'as jamais vraiment arrêté de fuir. » Son sourire était petit, presque maternelle alors qu'elle continuait. « Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi plutôt que d'affronter ces événements dans ta vie. »

« C'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle tu as dû revivre cette journée d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas fui. » Son sourire était fier. « Je sais que tu le voulais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, lui faisant une accolade. « C'est la façon dont s'était censé être. Ça va faire foutrement mal pendant un moment, mais ça passera. »

« C'est quoi l'autre partie ? » demanda Edward.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que c'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû revivre aujourd'hui. C'est quoi l'autre partie ? »

« Oh. Jasper, bien sûr, » dit doucement Alice. « La première fois, il n'avait personne. Aucune partie de lui n'aurait laissé sa mère voir à quel point il était effrayé. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire que c'était normal d'avoir peur. Il... »

« Arrête, » la supplia Edward. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami faire face seul à la mort la première fois était trop dur à gérer.

Alice posa une main sur son bras. « Edward, tu étais là. Tu as rendu ça tellement plus facile pour lui, » lui assura-t-elle. « La première fois, il nous a quitté terrifié. Grâce à toi, il a pu partir en paix. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il y a tant de gens qui pensent à lui. Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais ça aide. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Edward ne dit rien, au lieu de ça il essayait de respirer malgré la douleur transcendante au milieu de sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas ignorante, tu sais, » dit brusquement Alice.

« De quoi ? » demanda Edward en se frottant les yeux.

« Tout ce truc de retour en arrière ? Je te l'ai dit... c'est difficile. Ce n'est pas censé être facile. Tu as dû revivre certains des jours les plus difficiles de ta vie tout à la fois. »

C'est sympa de l'entendre le dire, songea-t-il. Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Il était si délirant qu'il ne voyait pas les récompenses. Ses parents, pour commencer. La vie de son frère était mieux aussi. Et Edward lui-même, aussi en deuil qu'il l'était, pouvait déjà dire que sa vie semblait se diriger dans une meilleure direction.

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as dit que tout a une raison, non ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est quoi la raison de ça ? »

Alice ne parla pas tout de suite, l'air pensive quand finalement Edward se redressa. « Tu sais, ce que tu lui as dit, que quand tu meures, tu peux comprendre la raison de tout ? Toutes les choses injustes qui se produisent ont tout à coup un sens ? »

« Oui ? » dit Edward en se penchant en avant avec espoir.

Alice sourit gentiment. « Chéri, tu n'es pas mort. Ce n'est pas pour que tu comprennes... déjà. Mais ce sera le cas. Un jour. »

* * *

><p><em>Très dur ce chapitre. Même si Edward savait que c'était inévitable, on n'est jamais prêt à laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on aime.<em>

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	23. C'est ta vie

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Helloooo! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori; **caro; so06** et **aussidagility** =)_

_Merci à ma super bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 : C'est ta vie<strong>

**~ 25 septembre 1999 ~**

Les souvenirs d'Edward ne voulaient pas particulièrement l'agresser immédiatement.

Il se souvint de l'enterrement de Jasper. Pendant tout le service, il s'était senti complètement vide. Il s'était assis avec sa mère d'un côté et Bella de l'autre. Son père et son frère (Emmett avait pris une journée pour être là pour Edward), étaient assis avec eux. Bien qu'il n'avait pas compris qui l'avait fait, à un moment donné pendant le service Edward avait réalisé que Bella et lui se tenaient la main. Même si c'était innocent, plus comme une bouée de sauvetage que toute sorte de démonstration d'affection.

Il leur manquait.

Edward avait vraiment détesté l'enterrement. Ça n'avait été absolument d'aucun soutien pour lui mais plutôt une corvée où il avait dû s'asseoir, juste une autre raison que la mort était nulle. Toute l'expérience n'avait aucun sens pour lui. C'était assez triste que Jasper soit mort, surtout aussi jeune. Les funérailles avaient été presque insultantes pour la mémoire de Jasper. Il était le genre de garçon à encourager les gens quand il pensait qu'ils étaient tristes ou, comme quand il avait embêté Edward pour qu'il admette ses sentiments pour Bella, il essayait d'amener les gens à faire ce qui les rendait heureux. Son enterrement n'avait reflété rien de tout ça.

Heureusement, les joueurs avaient mieux su comment honorer sa mémoire. Fires of Heaven avait organisé un enterrement en ligne, en présence de la guilde et quelques autres joueurs. Rare, les feux d'artifices du jeu avaient été éteints et les joueurs réunis s'étaient enivrés, une condition qui avait rendu leurs écrans et leurs textes flous. Ça avait fait sourire Edward en lisant les messages tronqués et en essayant de comprendre ce que les gens disaient. Dans le micro, les membres de la guilde avaient parlé de Jasper, partageant des histoires et des souvenirs.

Le temps passait et comme Alice l'avait promis, la douleur horrible au milieu de sa poitrine diminua minutieusement. Ça faisait moins d'un mois et il pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. Même si ça devenait plus facile, ce n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi il avait choisi de faire disparaître ses émotions dans l'alcool dans sa vie précédente. Jour après jour, c'était difficile.

Alors que les jours se transformèrent en semaines, la vie commença à reprendre un rythme normal pour lequel Edward n'était pas prêt. Ses professeurs, plutôt que d'être compréhensifs quand un devoir était rendu en retard, commencèrent à attendre de lui qu'il soit à nouveau rigoureux. Ses camarades arrêtèrent de le regarder avec des yeux sympathiques. Edward n'entendait plus le nom de Jasper chuchoté dans les couloirs.

Il était furieux parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'oubliait. C'était horrible, exaspérant même, parce que est-ce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas ce que le monde avait perdu ?

Il n'y avait qu'une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

Outre leurs cours, ils faisaient maintenant du taekwondo, Edward et Bella continuaient à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble comme ils le faisaient quand Jasper était vivant. Avec Bella, quand à un moment donné son ami lui manquait, il pouvait dire qu'elle pensait à Jasper aussi. C'était réconfortant.

Ils avaient fêté leur dix-huitième anniversaire ensemble tranquillement quelques jours après l'enterrement de Jasper. Un autre jour, Edward se serait senti coupable de ne pas avoir préparé une fête que Bella méritait, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient d'humeur joyeuse.

Depuis, ils avaient commencé à redéfinir la normalité de leur retrouvailles, s'adaptant à être constamment un duo alors qu'ils étaient un trio autrefois.

Aujourd'hui, la sonnette retentit avant qu'Edward soit prêt. Il mit un t-shirt et courut en bas à temps pour voir sa mère ouvrir la porte à Bella.

« Hé, » salua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

Avec Bella, c'était un peu plus facile de sourire.

Esmée resta avec eux pendant quelques minutes avant que Carlisle ne l'éloigne. Ils allaient faire un peu de shopping antique à Port Angeles pour le travail d'Esmée. Ils proposèrent d'emmener Edward et Bella au restaurant pour déjeuner, mais les adolescents déclinèrent l'invitation, optant pour piller le frigo pour se substanter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé à leur faim, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder des films. Edward fut distrait quand Bella attrapa son sac à dos et en sortit une tonne de brochures.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en en attrapant un. C'était une brochure de l'université de Northwestern.

Rapidement, Bella lui reprit la chose des mains. Elle ricana quand elle vit comment l'université était décrite et la jeta sur le côté. « Je n'irai jamais à Northwestern, » murmura-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas vivre sur la côte est de toute façon. J'ai juste pris toutes les brochures qu'il y avait dans le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. »

« Pour chercher des universités ? » demanda Edward, essayant de cacher le choc et l'indignation dans sa voix. Ça ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle irait si loin pour l'université. Ça aurait dû être évident. Elle parlait de l'Arizona, et plus précisément du soleil, avec de la nostalgie dans la voix.

Elle le méritait : être quelque part au soleil.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, son expression un peu confuse. « On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les demandes. Tu n'as pas du tout pensé à l'université ? »

Edward regarda à nouveau l'écran en haussant les épaules. « J'ai déjà pensé à tout. Je suis presque sûr d'être pris à l'UDub. C'est une bonne école pour étudier les affaires. »

« Hmmm, » fit Bella nonchalamment

« Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je sais que tu l'as déjà dit, mais je pense quand même que ça ne te convient pas. Les affaires. Et... » Elle souffla, le regard incertain, le même qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose et qu'elle ne savait pas comment se serait pris. « Edward tu es vraiment... très brillant. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, être celui que tu veux être. »

« On dirait mon père, » grommela Edward.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas te donner un coup de pied au cul. J'y crois vraiment, » dit Bella en s'asseyant sur les genoux dans le canapé. « Allez. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu veux être un homme d'affaires. »

Edward la regarda, sur le point de dire ces mots, mais l'expression dans ses yeux l'en empêcha. Il y avait cette étincelle, un feu qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il avait mis fin à leur relation. Elle avait l'habitude de le regarder comme ça, avec une foi passionnée. Il comprenait ce regard. Il l'avait regardée de la même façon, l'aimant tellement que s'il avait le droit à un souhait, il aurait souhaité son bonheur, peu importe ce que ça impliquait.

« On doit tous faire quelque chose, » murmura-t-il à la place, sa voix n'ayant absolument aucune conviction. Le fait qu'il savait sans aucun doute qu'il serait bon pour diriger sa propre affaire était une chose puissante. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui avait la garantie de réussir, quel que soit leur domaine de prédilection.

Il savait qu'il réussirait, et que ses parents seraient fiers. C'était ce qui comptait, non ?

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que Jasper, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est cliché, mais c'est vrai. Il n'a pas pu vivre sa vie. Si tu ne vas pas vraiment être heureux en te lançant dans les affaires, tu ne vis pas ta vie pleinement, et ce n'est pas lui rendre service ? » Quand Edward ne répondit pas, elle le poussa doucement. « Allez Edward. Tes parents seront toujours fiers de toi tant que tu ne deviens pas un escroc. »

Edward croisa les bras sur son torse et il s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Bon sang qui sait ce qu'il veut faire pour le reste de sa vie à dix-huit ans de toute façon ? » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches de toute façon ? Tu as tout à coup décidé ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Peut-être. » La voix de Bella était légèrement chantante, presque comme taquine, comme si elle disait, si je le fais, pourquoi pas toi ? Elle sourit. « Je veux dire, je n'ai encore rien décidé de concret. En fait j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu as dit à propos de la science. »

A ça, Edward se redressa, et il se détendit légèrement. « Oh ? »

« Ouais. Ça a beaucoup de sens. Il y a tellement de domaines où tu pourrais aller, tellement de différents types de science, » dit-elle pensivement. « Je ne suis pas obligée de décider tout de suite. Tu passes tes deux premières années à faire l'enseignement général, non ? Je pourrais utiliser ce temps pour décider avant d'être diplômée. » Elle fouilla dans ses brochures et en retourna une pour lui montrer. « Cal State Berkeley ? Ils ont un département des sciences fantastique. Et oh, le soleil. Le soleil peut être mieux qu'en Californie ? »

En entendant sa voix rêveuse, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « La Californie serait bien pour toi, » admit-il. Il se demanda si elle pouvait entendre la note de tristesse dans sa voix.

« On a internet, pas vrai ? » demanda Bella, pensant apparemment la même chose.

« Ouais. » Edward fit de son mieux pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. « Bien sûr. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et soupira. « Enfin, on verra. Les frais de scolarités sont irréels. Si je ne reçois pas de bourse, c'est une cause perdue de toute façon. »

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire des dossiers de demande de bourses, non ? »

**~ 0 ~**

En fin de journée, Bella rentra chez elle pour terminer ses devoirs vu qu'ils devaient travailler le lendemain.

Ces dernières semaines, à chaque fois qu'il était seul chez lui, Edward se retrouvait à errer autour de son piano.

Pour apaiser l'inquiétude de ses parents, Edward avait été voir la conseillère du lycée pour parler de Jasper. Même si la femme n'avait pas particulièrement été perspicace, elle lui avait donné un conseil qu'il avait entendu. Elle l'avait encouragé à trouver une façon d'honorer et de se souvenir de son ami, une façon d'exprimer sa douleur d'une manière saine.

Comme pour ses parents dans sa première vie, Edward constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule langue qui pourrait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait de façon adéquate. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches, laissant la musique parler pour lui, se souvenant de son ami à travers les sons.

La musique s'arrêta finalement, et il se pencha, les bras croisés sur son piano, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il détestait être un homme d'affaires. Ça le rendait malheureux.

S'éloignant de son piano, Edward retourna dans le salon. Il se jeta sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la pile de brochures que Bella avait laissée. Il les prit, fouillant dans le tas.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé auparavant. Ça avait toujours été une fatalité qu'il avait établi que son père voulait qu'il aille dans les affaires, ou qu'il soit médecin, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu'il avait le choix.

Quand il pensait à l'université, c'était sur l'avenir de Bella qu'il se concentrait. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il pensait qu'ils iraient à l'UDub ensemble il ne pouvait pas imaginer être loin d'elle. Dans cette vie, Bella était agréable. Comme lui, elle se fichait de l'endroit où elle étudierait tant qu'il était avec elle.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'y réfléchir, il pouvait voir que leur attitude rêveuse, la façon dont ils avaient été tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre, les avait empêché de vraiment se concentrer sur leur avenir, ce qu'ils pourraient devenir. C'était un autre élément positif qu'il trouva à contrecœur d'être forcé à ne pas être avec elle. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé à toutes ses options s'ils étaient encore ensemble.

S'il se permettait d'envisager de façon optimiste le plan du destin, il pensait que toute la force qu'Alice avait déployé c'était parce qu'elle voulait qu'il vive heureux pour toujours. Était-il possible qu'il doive trouver une carrière pour laquelle il serait passionné ?

Les pensées d'Edward s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand il trouva une brochure de Juilliard.

Il fit glisser ses doigts avec révérence sur la photo de devant, se demandant comment se serait d'être dans une école avec des gens qui parlaient le même langage que lui. Il avait appris le langage des affaires, mais il s'était toujours senti très mal à l'aise. La musique, d'autre part, coulait dans ses veines il était né pour jouer. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était passionné, et juste penser au fait que la musique fasse partie de son avenir...

Edward jeta la brochure sur la pile, dégoûté de lui. Juilliard... C'était puéril d'y penser. Très peu de gens dans le monde méritait de faire de la musique, surtout de la musique classique. Ceux qui le faisaient c'étaient ceux qui se levaient à cinq heures du matin tous les jours afin de pouvoir s'entraîner.

Il se leva et ramassa toutes les brochures. Faisant irruption dans la cuisine, il jeta toute la pile dans la poubelle et s'éloigna.

**~ 25 septembre 1999 ~**

Edward se retrouva confus quand aucun souvenir ne vint l'assaillir. Il roula sur le côté, ses mains tâtonnant la table de chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses lunettes. Quand il vit la date il gémit en tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

Pendant quelques minutes, il joua l'opossum, se souvenant de la frustration due aux jours qui se répétaient. Il avait presque oublié sa place dans le jeu qu'était sa vie.

Voulant être prêt quand Bella arriverait, Edward sortit finalement du lit.

La journée se déroula comme précédemment. Lui et Bella se firent un petit déjeuner et s'installèrent devant la télé. Edward regarda, sans rien dire cette fois au moment où elle sortit la pile de dépliants et de brochures.

Quand elle arriva à la brochure de Juilliard, elle poussa un petit ricanement, allant certainement la jeter. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle le puisse.

Bella se tourna, son expression perplexe alors qu'elle penchait la tête vers lui.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Edward débattit avec lui-même pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle prit sa main, le laissant la guider jusqu'au piano. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et s'assit sur le banc avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Edward commença à jouer la mélodie qu'il avait composée pour tenter d'exprimer son chagrin face à la mort de son ami.

Edward entendit un petit halètement de la part de Bella alors qu'il commençait à jouer mais il continua. Il laissa ses doigts voleter sur les touches. Bella avait toujours compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Jasper. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait tout de même le message même s'il ne parlait pas.

Quand il arriva à la fin du morceau, il fut soudainement conscient que Bella se tenait derrière lui. « Edward, » murmura-t-elle. « C'était Jasper. Je pouvais l'entendre. »

« Oui, » reconnut-il.

« Est-ce que... c'est de toi ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air impressionné.

Edward se retourna pour lui faire face. « Oui, » dit-il prudemment.

« C'était incroyable. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu pourrais faire ça. »

Se retournant vers le piano, Edward prit la brochure de Juilliard. Il lui tendit, une expression contemplative sur le visage. « Tu crois que c'est stupide d'y penser ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment juger ce genre de choses... Mais Edward, c'était magnifique. Si tu peux composer quelque chose d'aussi complexe... » Elle secoua la tête. « Eh bien, ça vaut le coup. »

**~ 0 ~**

Tout au long du dîner, Edward resta silencieux quelque chose que ses parents ne remarquèrent pas vu qu'ils discutaient de leurs achats. Il semblait que Carlisle ait acheté une peinture et Esmée trouvait qu'elle ne suivait pas du tout avec la décoration.

« Maman. Papa, » Edward interrompit leur petite querelle. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. « Vous seriez déçus si je voulais me diriger vers quelque chose de non traditionnel ? Vous savez, pour le travail ? »

Carlisle fronça instantanément les sourcils, et il regarda Esmée avec une expression interrogatrice avant de se tourner vers Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Edward, si tu envisages de ne pas aller à l'université... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » l'interrompit Edward. Il regarda ses mains, se sentant ridiculement nerveux. « Je veux dire, et si je voulais aller dans un endroit comme... Juilliard ? »

Ses parents semblèrent choqués. Carlisle toussa dans sa main. « Juilliard est une merveilleuse école, mais ce n'est pas un endroit dans lequel tu peux aller sur un coup de tête fiston. »

Sans un mot, Edward repoussa sa chaise. Il fit signe à ses parents de le suivre. Assis au piano, il joua la mélodie qu'il avait composée pour commémorer leur mort, se rappelant comment ils avaient réagi quand il l'avait jouée pour eux pendant une de ses journées répétitives.

Quand il eut terminé, il se retourna, attendant silencieusement leur opinion.

« Mon dieu, Edward, » souffla Esmée, les yeux larmoyants. « C'était tellement beau. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où tu as joué du piano. »

« Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance ? Que je puisses y aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais un talent comme ça... Même si tu n'y vas pas, tu pourrais facilement obtenir une bourse dans une grande école, » dit Carlisle, de l'excitation dans la voix.

Edward sentit un sourire commencer à étirer ses lèvres. « Mais ça vous mettrait en colère ? Si je voulais poursuivre une carrière dans la musique plutôt que quelque chose... je ne sais pas, de plus respectable ? »

Ses parents rirent doucement. « C'est ta vie, mon chéri, » dit Esmée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « C'est toi qui va la vivre, pas nous. »

« Oui, mais... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçus. » La voix d'Edward fut plus enfantine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Esmée lança un regard entendu à Carlisle, leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Carlisle soupira et se tourna vers son fils. « Edward, si on... si jamais je t'ai donné l'impression que je serais seulement fier de toi si tu suivais une certaine voie, j'en suis désolé. » Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, l'air penaud. « Je vais admettre que tu m'as inquiété pendant un moment, quand on aurait dit que rien ne t'intéressait à part les jeux. Pas de jugeote, c'est ce que ton grand-père aurait dit. »

« Tu n'as jamais porté d'intérêt à quoi que ce soit, » ajouta doucement Esmée. « Si tu aurais montré un quelconque signe... On t'aurait donné tout ce que tu voulais. Des leçons... même s'il semble que tu n'en aies pas besoin. »

Carlisle passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Edward, le regardant dans les yeux. « Que tu sois accepté ou pas, c'est un talent incroyable. Ta mère et moi ne serons jamais autre chose que fiers, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire de ta vie. » Il rit. « Fais juste quelque chose. »

* * *

><p><em>On avance, on avance *-* <em>

_Les choses vont commencer à bouger et toutes les pièces du puzzle vont se mettre en place :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Bon dimanche et à bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	24. Code Quantum

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction m'appartient._**

_Bonsoir!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. **aussidagility; soraya2107:** Ca va venir ne t'inquiète pas ;)_

_Merci également à larosesurleau pour la correction._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23 : Code Quantum<strong>

« Tu joues bien. »

Edward sourit légèrement alors qu'il s'asseyait, regardant dans la chambre maintenant familière d'Alice. Elle était couverte de rouge et or aujourd'hui, avec un immense tableau d'une femme ronde qui semblait le fusiller du regard.

Il la fusilla du regard en retour, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer. La femme eut l'air consterné. « Eh bien, je n'ai jamais... » grommela-t-elle et sortit rapidement du tableau. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait vraiment vu ce qu'il pensait.

« Hé ! Fais attention à ce que je dis ! »

Edward regarda Alice, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Hmm. Merci. Alors tu me disais que je suis censé aller à Julliard ? »

« Tu es supposé faire quelque chose qui te rend heureux. » Elle lui sourit. « T'es un frimeur. »

« Ça veut dire que je vais y entrer ? » demanda-t-il, curieux et un peu étourdi. « Comment ça marche ? Si je n'avais pas vécu à vingt-neuf ans, je ne jouerais pas aussi bien du piano. »

« Le talent fait, euh, parti de toi, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « C'est de la triche, mais juste un peu. » Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, tenant son pouce et son index à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. « Tu as toujours été capable de le faire. »

Edward pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas chercher plus loin. Avec les règles alambiquées de ce jeu encore plus confus, il était agréable de récolter un avantage facile.

Alice sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans les airs. « Accio boule de cristal ! »

Edward dut se baisser alors qu'une boule de cristal ayant l'air lourde descendait dans les airs. « Bon sang. »

« Désolée, » dit Alice, mais elle riait.

Elle regarda la boule, une expression de concentration sur le visage, sa petite langue au bord de ses lèvres alors qu'elle bougeait ses mains sur le verre. Quand la boule commença à se remplir de ce qui ressemblait à des nuages, elle commença à sautiller avec enthousiasme. « Tu vois ? Je pourrais être suuuuuuuper bonne pour la divi... divi... divi-ation. »

Ne semblant foutrement pas savoir de quoi elle parlait, Edward se rapprocha, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui montrer.

Dans la brume de la boule, il se vit assis à sa table. Il y avait une grande enveloppe devant lui. Ses parents étaient assis en face de lui et Bella était assise à son côté. Ils regardaient tous la chose comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

« Bon sang, » dit enfin Bella en prenant l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit alors que les trois Cullen la regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'elle lisait les premières lignes, elle fit le plus grand sourire qu'Edward ne pourrait jamais se souvenir d'avoir vu. « Tu es accepté ! Oh mon dieu Edward. Tu es accepté ! »

Edward observait alors qu'il était assis immobile, une expression hilare et pantoise sur le visage alors que ses parents et Bella l'enlaçaient, une fierté exultante évidente sur tous les visages.

Heureux comme il l'était, à la fois qu'il puisse voir ses parents être heureux et parce qu'il devait l'admettre, la pensée de fréquenter une école comme Julliard le ravissait au plus haut point, il y avait encore un doute à la scène. « Et Bella ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Alice.

Alice pencha la tête en le regardant avec des yeux curieux. Elle ne dit rien, mais agita à nouveau la main au-dessus de la boule de cristal.

La scène changea et Edward put voir qu'il était dans la chambre de Bella, ayant l'air un peu contrarié. Les bras croisés, et un peu l'air arrogant pensa-t-il, il regarda alors qu'il commençait à fouiller sur son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne trouva qu'une simple feuille. C'était une lettre de refus... de l'université de New York.

« C'était une idée stupide, » dit doucement Bella en se tenant derrière lui. Elle regardait le sol. « Je veux dire, ils ont vraiment un super programme de science. C'est une très bonne école. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Il ne dit rien au début puis hésitant, il la prit dans ses bras. « Tu vas tellement me manquer, » admit-il près de son oreille. « Mais on ne va pas s'oublier. Ça n'arrivera pas. Et tu vas faire des trucs incroyables à Berkeley. »

La scène disparut, laissant un Edward résigné. De toute évidence, Bella était censée aller à Berkeley. Il était content que leur relation ne marcherait pas dans son avenir. « Hé, » dit-il soudain en réalisant la différence entre ce moment et le moment précédent. « Tu ne m'avais jamais montré l'avenir avant. Tu me montres toujours le passé. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » s'exclama Alice, ignorant totalement sa remarque. « Tu devrais composer une musique sur moi ! Quelque chose d'heureux... Tu écris des chansons qui me font pleurer. » Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air sombre.

« Je vais y penser, » murmura-t-il. « Mais Alice, vraiment. Pourquoi tu m'as montré le futur cette fois ? »

Elle pencha la tête. « Parce que c'est le passé. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, Alice leva sa baguette. « Nox, » dit-elle, et le monde devint noir.

**~ 2 juillet 2005 ~**

Des cognements sur la porte réveillèrent Edward en sursaut.

« Allez, espèce d'enfoiré. Tu es foutrement en train de me faire faux bond et je vais te botter les fesses ! Debout ! »

Edward cligna des yeux de façon sporadique, l'esprit embrouillé alors que des souvenirs le rattrapaient. Tellement de souvenirs.

Aveuglément, il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes mais sa main ne rencontra que des pièces et son portefeuille. Il cligna des yeux à nouveau et réalisa tardivement qu'il pouvait voir sans l'aide de ses lunettes.

C'est vrai. Le cadeau de ses parents quand il avait été diplômé quelques mois auparavant. DES LENTILLES. Il se souvenait d'avoir flippé pour la seconde fois dans ses multiples vies quand il avait essayé de les mettre.

Mettre des choses dans ses yeux lui avait toujours donné des boutons.

Attendez, quand il avait été diplômé ?

Edward regarda sa chambre, une chambre très différente de celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui à Forks. Il repéra un autocollant de Starfleet sur le couvercle de son ordinateur portable qui semblait très performant sur son bureau et il ricana. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé.

Il poursuivit son inspection de la pièce, ses yeux atterrissant enfin sur un calendrier, un calendrier World of Warcraft.

Ça disait Juillet 2005.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... »

« Edward ! » La personne de l'autre côté de la porte frappa à nouveau. « Allez. On va manquer la première scène, et je vais être énervé ! »

Garrett. Le gars qui essayait de défoncer sa porte était Garrett Larsen.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant la première année d'Edward à Julliard. Il n'avait jamais vu un danseur aussi agile que Garrett. Les performances de l'homme aux cheveux bruns l'avaient stupéfait et rendu un peu jaloux de ses jambes musclées, s'il était honnête à ce sujet.

Après qu'ils aient obtenu leur diplôme, Edward et Garrett avaient tous les deux trouvé un travail à New York, au moins pour l'hiver. Edward jouait du piano pour un showcase de jeunes artistes alors que Garrett avait signé avec le ballet de New York City. Ils avaient trouvé un super appartement à distance égale de leurs deux emplois.

« Je suis levé, connard, » cria Edward, ennuyé, quand Garrett cogna à nouveau à la porte. « Bon sang, comme si tu allais mourir si tu ne vois pas le panel de Battlestar Galactica. »

« Tu ne deviendras pas plus patron qu'Edward James Olmos, Monsieur. Il va rendre les gens fiers de ton nom. Dépêche-toi. »

« C'est bon, d'accord. »

Se précipitant dans sa salle de bain, Edward opta pour une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il essayait toujours de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, de déterminer où il se situait dans le présent.

Comme toujours, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Bella.

Il se rappela d'abord la façon dont elle l'avait étreint le jour avant qu'elle parte pour la Californie. Pendant un moment, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, une douleur si grande dans son regard qu'il avait pensé, pendant un instant horrible, qu'elle savait. Mais comment elle aurait pu savoir ? Comment elle aurait pu comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à partir ? Puis elle avait souri en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est comme... le premier jour du reste de nos vies, pas vrai ? »

Il rit et tira sur sa queue de cheval de façon joueuse. « Tu vas être géniale, fillette. »

Au début ils avaient gardé le contact, discutant presque tous les soirs sur MSN. Il fut inévitable que la vie continua son cours, et ils se perdirent progressivement de vue.

Bella et Edward commencèrent tous les deux à se faire des amis. Il l'avait encouragée à sortir quand sa colocataire se plaignait qu'elle était trop studieuse. Doucement, quand il se connectait chaque soir et qu'il la cherchait, elle était de plus en plus déconnectée. Même si elle lui manquait, il était content qu'elle semble avoir trouvé un créneau.

Edward n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'attarder sur leur lien qui se perdait. Son programme était intense, le gardant souvent concentré pendant des jours. Il était dans son élément, à se perdre dans un monde de création et de musique. C'était super de travailler avec des gens qui avaient les mêmes idées.

Bien qu'Edward était heureux dans l'ensemble, il y avait des points de frustration, dont le plus important c'était que ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était si réticent aux fêtes qui avaient lieu sur une base hebdomadaire.

Il était en voie de devenir reclus quand il avait rencontré Garrett. L'autre garçon semblait comprendre son souhait de se détourner de ses camarades. Comme Edward, c'était un intello, et il avait pris l'abandon par hasard. Il avait dit à Edward qu'il avait de graves lacunes dans son 'intello-attitude', et l'avait présenté à Firefly entre autres.

Peu à peu, Garrett avait gagné sa confiance et Edward lui avait révélé une partie de la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Bien sûr il avait évité le voyage dans le temps et lui avait parlé de sa brève relation avec Bella, qu'elle était terminée et que même s'il essayait honnêtement de trouver le charme des autres filles, il ne pouvait pas.

Garrett avait sympathisé. Il avait parlé à Edward de sa première petite amie. Ils étaient dans un ballet ensemble. Comme Edward et Bella, ils étaient désespérément amoureux, même s'ils étaient jeunes. Malheureusement, elle était anorexique et était morte avant que ses parents ou lui ne puissent l'aider. Comme Edward, il comprenait la maladresse. Ils étaient tous les deux parmi les garçons les plus attirants de l'école. Se détourner des fêtes intéressées, des filles et des garçons, ne semblait jamais bien.

Garrett s'avéra être exactement ce dont Edward avait besoin. Il avait une soif d'aventure et traîna Edward dans toute la ville, ne le laissant pas se recroqueviller dans sa coquille. Il l'inscrivit sur Facebook et l'ajouta à tous ses amis du lycée. A cause de ça, Mike Newton contacta Edward et allait aller à l'un de ses concerts avec son petit ami... Tyler Crowley.

Edward dut admettre qu'il avait ressenti de la satisfaction de savoir que le premier baiser de Bella et son partenaire au bal de promo aimait exclusivement la compagnie des hommes.

Alors que le temps passait, ils eurent tous les deux des moments aléatoires avec des femmes. Un baiser par ci. Une poignée de rendez-vous qui avaient conduit occasionnellement à des relations sexuelles. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Dans un moment d'ivresse solitaire, ils avaient eu des baisers exploratoires et nécessaires, se demandant si elles pourraient combler ce vide en l'absence de leurs vrais proches.

Ils décidèrent rapidement qu'elles n'étaient que des amies.

Ce qui conduisit à aujourd'hui. Garrett traînait Edward à une convention de science-fiction.

Dans l'ensemble, même si Bella lui manquait toujours et même s'il se demandait ce qu'ils seraient devenus s'ils avaient été autorisés à continuer, Edward avait une vie heureuse.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait pas la même attirance pour les trucs d'intellos, c'était le cas. C'était juste que, comme beaucoup d'autres, une grande partie de la passion était sortie de ses anciens passe-temps. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur. En marchant dans les allées de la culture pop et des souvenirs cultes, il entendit la voix de Jasper débattre sur les bonnes et les mauvaises trilogies originales des livres Star Wars.

_« Ouais, on a dû faire face à des conneries vraiment stupides, mais on a sorti Mara Jade de l'équation. Trop mauvais Timothy Zahn ne pouvait pas faire tous les livres et peut-être Aaron Alston. »_

Dans une autre allée, c'était la voix de Bella qu'il avait entendue.

_« Quoi ? Alors j'ai la copie des bobines des cinq saisons de X-Files et le Star Wars spécial Noël. Les autres non ? »_

« Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile maintenant il y a tout sur YouTube. J'aurais pu économiser dix-huit dollars si j'avais attendu oh... ça doit faire environ cinq ans que je les ai achetés... »

Edward releva la tête. A l'autre bout du rayon qu'il explorait, il vit la fille (femme) qui parlait de profil. De longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le visage alors qu'elle se penchait par-dessus la table, regardant les copies de DVD, il aurait reconnu sa voix n'importe où.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se releva tellement vite, qu'elle trébucha et tomba contre un étalage. Les maquettes de bateaux de Star Trek chancelèrent périlleusement. « Oh ! » Elle regarda Edward puis le propriétaire de l'étalage. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Il y a pas de mal, » murmura le propriétaire.

« Edward ? » demanda Bella en faisant un pas vers lui.

Avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il lui saisit la main et l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle rit en l'enlaçant en retour. « En fait, je suis à New York pour un stage d'été, » dit-elle.

Il l'éloigna de lui et la tint à bout de bras. « Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-elle en baissant la tête. « Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté... »

« Eh bien, tu es là maintenant. Je suppose que c'est ce qui compte, » lâcha-t-il en lui souriant de façon extravagante.

« Ils semblent avoir oublié qu'on existe, » entendit-il Garrett grommeler quelque part derrière lui. Edward et Bella se retournèrent, réalisant qu'ils avaient été un peu impolis envers leurs amis qui étaient là avec eux.

« Hm, voici mon bon ami et colocataire, Garrett Larsen, » présenta Edward. « Garrett, voici Bella Swan. On a été au lycée ensemble. »

« Et voici Katrine Delaney. Elle est dans le même programme que moi, » dit Bella en faisant un geste vers la femme qu'Edward n'avait même pas remarquée jusque-là. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux blonds clair et un beau visage.

Mais comme toujours, Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella.

« Appelez-moi Kate, » déclara Kate en serrant la main d'Edward puis celle de Garrett.

« Katie, » la taquina Garrett en tenant sa main plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard d'excuse à Bella. Garrett ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être dragueur. Son sourire en guise de réponse était amusé.

**~ 0 ~**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edward et Bella pour trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser.

« Garrett et Kate semblent bien s'entendre, » dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le métro pour se rendre chez Bella.

« Oui, » acquiesça Bella en souriant. « Kate n'est pas vraiment timide avec les garçons. »

« Garrett non plus, mais il est rare qu'il accroche si vite, » songea-t-il. Il rit, soudain nerveux parce qu'il avait hâte de connaître les garçons dans la vie de Bella et il n'avait aucune idée de comment amener cette conversation sur le tapis. Les années écoulées avaient été bonnes pour le physique d'Edward. Il était beau et il le savait. Il avait retrouvé tout le charme et la douceur qu'il avait perdu quand il était retombé de vingt-neuf à dix-sept ans.

Et pourtant, avec Bella, tout semblait disparaître. Encore une fois.

Bella choisit ce moment pour le distraire en défaisant les boutons de sa veste. Chaque autre pensée quitta son esprit quand il regarda son t-shirt. Il représentait une femme très sexy à lunettes dans une blouse de laboratoire, assise sur la table périodique des éléments avec le slogan : Les chimistes le font sur la table périodiquement.

Assis à côté d'elle dans le métro, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, gloussant joyeusement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella, désemparée jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux sur son t-shirt. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suppose que tu sais dans quoi j'ai décidé de me spécialiser. »

« Tu es chimiste ? Vraiment ? » il releva la tête, impressionné.

Ils en discutèrent un peu et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement au quatrième étage.

« Tu vis dans l'appartement 42 ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau amusé. « La réponse à la vie, l'univers et tout. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant timidement. « Comme Mulder. »

Le laissant entrer, Bella se débarrassa de sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé. « Fais comme chez toi, d'accord ? Je reviens dans une minute. »

Edward fut heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de regarder autour de lui. Au moment où il avait passé la porte, il se retrouva désireux de tremper dans autant de partie de sa vie qu'il le pouvait. Il était tellement curieux de connaître la femme qu'elle était devenue, il se demandait à quel point elle avait changé de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

Riant dans sa barbe, il réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Après tout, il l'avait retrouvée dans une convention de comics et alors qu'il inspectait sa collection de DVD, il retrouva beaucoup de ses vieux trucs d'intellos préférés. Secouant la tête d'amusement, il se déplaça vers sa collection de livres. Ses étagères étaient variées, mais parmi elles se trouvaient de nombreux bouquins qu'il trouvait sur ses propres étagères les mots de Christopher Moore, Chuck Palahniuk, Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett et...

Il attrapa un tome en cuir lui semblant familier.

_Le Guide Galactique : Tome 5_ avait évidemment connu des jours meilleurs. Il était encore bien, la poussière d'or sur l'arrête des pages avait presque disparu. Avec les doigts tremblants, il ouvrit le livre au hasard. Il fut accueilli par les repères à l'encre doré qu'il avait fait cinq ans auparavant.

« C'est mon livre préféré, » dit doucement Bella en se mettant à côté de lui. Elle lui prit le livre des mains et fit courir ses doigts sur les mots soulignés en souriant.

« Tu soulignes les passages, » dit-il lentement. « Moi aussi. »

« Je souligne mes livres, mais... » elle se pinça les lèvres comme si elle décidait de lui dire quelque chose ou non. « Je n'ai pas souligné ce bouquin. Quelqu'un l'a mis dans mon casier un jour, à la fin de ma première année de lycée. » Elle le regarda, l'étudiant, et Edward prit soin de garder un visage neutre. « Bizarre, hm ? »

« Tu aurais un admirateur secret ? » Il lui sourit, incapable de s'empêcher de faire courir son pouce sur son menton. « Non, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre du tout. »

Après que Bella lui ait fait visiter l'appartement, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter. C'était toujours aussi facile et Edward s'en souvenait. Le temps passé n'avait pas effacé son affection pour elle et en écoutant cette version adulte de la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours aimée, son adoration ne faisait que s'approfondir.

Le destin était-il cruel à ce point pour la mettre sur son chemin comme ça même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue c'était il y a deux ans quand ils étaient à Forks au même moment ? Comment il pouvait s'attendre à rester loin d'elle quand il se réveillait tous les jours en pensant à elle ?

Mais alors, s'il s'était réveillé aujourd'hui, il y avait une décision qu'il devait prendre. Quelque chose d'important il avait sauté de nombreuses années. Il pouvait espérer...

« Tu as du temps pour un dîner ? » demanda-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse penser à cette décision. Après tout, même s'il finissait par revivre cette journée, ça vaudrait la peine d'avoir une chance de plus avec elle.

Son sourire était timide, mais ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur. « Oh, eh bien. Je vais devoir mettre certaines choses de côté, mais je suis sûre que je peux te faire une place dans mon emploi du temps. »

* * *

><p><em>On a bien avancé dans le temps. Fini l'Edward ado, on retrouve un jeune homme épanoui auquel il ne manquait plus qu'une chose... :P<em>

_Comme vous l'avez compris, tout s'accélère désormais._

_A bientôt!_

_Bonne soirée!_

_xoxo_


	25. A la maison

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori =)_

_Et merci à larosesurleau pour la correction^^_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 24 : A la maison<strong>

Edward retourna chez lui avec un frisson d'anticipation qui rendait chacun de ses pas légers. Bien qu'il était excité pour ce soir, il était aussi outrageusement nerveux.

Il entra dans son appartement, trouvant Garrett déjà là avec la télé allumée.

« J'ai un rendez-vous, » dirent-ils en même temps.

Garrett rit. « Toi d'abord. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est un rendez-vous, » admit Edward en se jetant sur l'autre extrémité du canapé. « Je veux dire, je l'ai juste invitée à sortir pour dîner. Les vieux amis aussi sortent dîner, sans aucune attente. Pas que je n'ai aucune attente. »

« Edward, respire, » dit Garrett avec un rire. « Regarde-toi ! Tu es aussi excité qu'un adolescent qui vient de voir sa première paire de seins. »

« Classe, » grommela Edward.

« C'est _elle_, pas vrai ? » demanda son ami, d'un ton encore amusé.

Edward soupira en détournant le regard. « Oui. C'est ma Bella. »

« Hmm, » songea Garrett, une expression pensive sur le visage. Puis il sourit. « Je m'attends à être témoin à ton mariage, enfoiré. Ne l'oublie pas, ou je me réserve le droit d'être en colère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » se moqua Edward en haussant un sourcil. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais même pas si c'est un rendez-vous. Ça fait tellement d'années que je ne l'avais pas vue... »

Edward fronça les sourcils, les nerfs du déraisonnable s'agitaient dans son estomac. C'était une drôle de façon de vivre, passer rapidement des parties de sa vie. D'une part, il pouvait sentir toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il retenait tous les souvenirs de sa vie. D'autre part, techniquement parlant, il y avait encore quelques jours, Bella et lui se tripotaient chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se mettre la main dessus.

Mais Bella ne se souviendrait pas de ça. Pour elle, ça ne s'était pas produit. Sans mentionner que Bella n'était probablement plus la personne qu'elle était au lycée. Tout le monde changeait, et pour la plupart, le changement entre le lycée et l'âge adulte était souvent stupéfiant. Il était encore épris, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait aussi intéressée qu'elle l'avait été des années auparavant.

« Allez. Tu ne le vois pas ? Tu es complètement dingue de cette fille. Bon sang, tu es _toujours_ amoureux de cette fille, et tu tombes sur elle dans l'une des plus grandes villes du monde ? » Garrett secoua la tête. « Même moi je peux voir ce que le destin est en train de faire. C'est censé se passer comme ça. »

« Bon sang, qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Garrett ? »

Son colocataire haussa les épaules. « Je suis d'humeur, mec. Cette fille, Katie ? Je sais pas. »

« Tu l'as invitée à sortir ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui, et tu sais quoi ? C'est différent avec elle. » Garrett se tapota le menton et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été impatient d'aller à un rendez-vous. »

Edward pinça les lèvres en repensant au perpétuel état de célibataire de son ami.

Et si aujourd'hui n'était pas fait pour que Bella et lui renouent ? Et si ce n'était que pour Garrett ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un choix qu'il faisait déclenchait une réaction en chaîne dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait pas fait de choix. Tomber sur Bella et Kate était un accident.

Le hasard.

Il se mit à rire. « Tu pourras être mon témoin si je peux être le tien. »

C'était agréable d'être un peu positif de temps en temps.

« D'accord. Tu pourras être mon témoin si je peux avoir l'appartement ce soir. »

Edward grogna. « Vraiment ? Tu négocies ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup de classe ce soir. » Il regarda son colocataire. « Je trouverai un autre endroit où aller, Monsieur, » promit-il avec un petit salut. « Ça semble inconvenant de te souhaiter bonne chance dans ton entreprise. »

Garrett pencha la tête, une expression étrange sur le visage. « Tu sais quoi... j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas besoin de chance ce soir. »

« Oui, » convint Edward. « Je connais ce sentiment. »

**~ 0 ~**

Quand Bella admit qu'elle était encore toute nouvelle à New York et qu'elle voulait une expérience uniquement New Yorkaise, Edward l'emmena à Coney Island. Ils mangèrent au Nathan et se promenèrent, remplissant les espaces qu'ils avaient manqués dans la vie de l'autre.

« Emmett et Rosalie vont très bien. Elle a ouvert une entreprise qui recherche les pièces de voitures pour les autres gens. Tu sais, pour les voitures très anciennes ou très rares ? »

Bella sembla impressionnée. « C'est intelligent. Je me souviens que Jake avait mis un sacré bout de temps pour trouver les pièces de sa Rabbit. »

Edward fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible. « Jake ? »

Heureusement, Bella ne sembla pas voir son malaise. « Oui. Tu te souviens de Jacob Black ? Mon ami de la Réserve ? »

« Je me souviens d'un garçon qui avait un énorme béguin pour toi, » la taquina Edward, soulagé.

Bella rit légèrement et rougit. « Oui, nos parents ont essayé de nous mettre ensemble un été quand je suis rentrée. »

« Quoi ? » Le mot sortit un peu plus étranglé qu'Edward ne l'aurait voulu.

Bella sourit. « Je pense que mon père commençait à croire que je jouais dans l'autre équipe. » Elle se lécha les lèvres, ravalant son amusement. Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers l'eau sombre de la baie. « Je n'ai pas eu autant de rendez-vous que les filles de mon âge je suppose. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Edward, s'appuyant contre la barrière à côté d'elle.

« Je sais pas. J'étais trop occupée, trop concentrée sur mes études. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas de petit ami alors ? » Il essaya de garder une voix légère mais ce ne fut pas efficace.

Elle hésita puis leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. « Rien dont on peut discuter. J'ai été une petite amie inattentive au mieux. »

Pendant un long moment, Edward ne dit rien, tournant cette information dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Bella être inattentive envers quelqu'un dont elle se souciait, mais il ne voulait pas faire pression pour avoir des informations. L'idée qu'elle ait été intime avec quelqu'un le rendait irrationnellement en colère, aussi hypocrite qu'il savait que c'était.

« Alors, » commença-t-il en changeant de conversation vers des sujets plus sûrs. « Tu as vécu à Phœnix, Berkeley, Forks et New York City maintenant. C'est tout un éventail. Où est ton chez toi ? »

Au début, Bella ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Ses mains, accrochées aux barrières, se desserrèrent par à-coups, comme si elle était nerveuse.

« Tu veux entendre quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Toujours, » sourit Edward en remarquant son expression mélancolique alors qu'elle regardait l'eau.

« De tous les endroits où j'ai vécu, de toutes les grandes villes avec l'excitation et la culture et... » elle fit un geste autour d'eux montrant les attractions, « tout ça... c'est Forks qui me manque. »

« Forks ? » Il prit un moment, pesant cette information friande et essayant de l'intégrer.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête curieusement.

« C'est juste que... toutes les choses dont tu es capable, la vie dont tu es capable ? » Il tendit la main, posant rapidement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. « Tu es trop bien pour cet endroit. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. C'était tout aussi bien parce qu'il n'aurait probablement rien entendu. L'envie de l'embrasser était incroyable.

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau vers l'eau. « Je sais que ça semble stupide. Mais si tu veux savoir la vérité... » dit-elle avec hésitation, ses joues en feu. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. « La terminale et cet été avec Jasper et toi ? Ça n'a jamais été comme ça pour moi. »

« Comment comme ça ? »

Son sourire était doux et à nouveau nostalgique. « Les gens sont toujours enveloppés dans leur propre drame. C'est tellement rare, même pendant toutes ces années, que quelqu'un prenne vraiment le temps de t'écouter. » Elle souffla légèrement. « Qui aurait pensé ? C'étaient deux adolescents qui m'ont vraiment vue. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Peut-être que c'est ce qui me manque. Parfois la ville semble trop grande pour... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la volonté d'Edward disparut. Il baissa la tête et prit sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Elle haleta, mais le bruit ne resta qu'au fond de sa gorge avant que ses lèvres commencent à répondre aux siennes. Elle leva la main et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après seulement quelques instants, mais Bella ne le lâcha pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et choqués. Edward se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un gémissement quand elle sortit la langue, comme si elle était en train de lécher son goût sur ses lèvres. Avec son expression choquée, elle semblait avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans.

Elle était belle avant, elle était magnifique aujourd'hui.

Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. « J'avais envie de faire ça depuis très longtemps, » admit-il dans un murmure.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. « Le lycée. » Il prit sa joue en coupe. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le dire à ce moment là. »

Bella souffla en le regardant d'un air incrédule. Puis elle rit. « Je suis désolée aussi. Ça aurait tout changé. »

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle avait raison. « Est-ce que c'est trop tard ? »

Elle pencha la tête, un sourire se répandit sur son visage alors qu'elle tournait lentement son corps pour lui faire face. Edward l'observa, sentant son cœur battre rapidement alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. Avec ses doigts entrelacés aux siens et ce regard, il avait l'impression qu'il était finalement à la maison. « Il n'est pas trop tard. Pas pour nous. »

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**~ 0 ~**

« On se donne en spectacle, » rit Bella entre deux baisers.

« C'est le système du métro de New York, » lui grogna Edward à l'oreille, mordillant légèrement son lobe alors qu'elle haletait. « Ils sont habitués aux spectacles. » Il se recula légèrement. « A moins que tu n'es pas fan des PDA ? »

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos alors qu'elle le regardait. « Je pourrais m'y habituer, » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Pendant le trajet dans le métro jusqu'à son appartement, Edward ne la lâcha pas. Ses lèvres étaient constamment occupées alors qu'il suçotait la ligne de son cou et mordillait la peau où ses épaules commençaient. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux, et c'était incroyable.

Ils manquèrent presque leur arrêt.

Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement fut un peu maladroit vu qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre dans les bras tous les deux blocs. Bella ne se plaignit pas. Quand il la tirait plus près de lui, ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou ou de sa taille, et elle penchait son visage pour rencontrer ses lèvres avides.

Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur, Edward poussa Bella contre la porte d'entrée, appuyant tout son corps contre le sien alors que sa langue glissait entre ses lèvres. Elle poussa des petits gémissements alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et ça le mena rapidement au bord de la folie.

A bout de souffle, Edward réussit à décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit le reflet de ses émotions chaotiques dans le brun sombre de ses iris. Pendant un moment, il fut confus. Toutes ses vies et les différentes époques qu'il avait vécues semblaient se mélanger et il ne savait pas ce qui était réel.

« C'est trop rapide ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure haché, ayant désespérément besoin de savoir s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, mais elle était plus importante pour lui qu'une nuit dans l'obscurité. « Je veux... plus que d'aller trop vite avec toi. »

Bella se lécha les lèvres, respirant difficilement. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-elle. « Peut-être ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais je m'en fiche. »

Il chercha ses yeux, voyant facilement l'envie qui rendait chacun de leurs gestes désespérés et très chauds. Mais au delà de ça, c'était une adoration familière teintée d'incertitude. Elle avait peur. Il comprenait pourquoi. Ce qui existait entre eux était terriblement intense, et bien que pour lui c'était un retour à tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, pour elle c'était tout nouveau et inexpliqué.

Se penchant, il l'embrassa doucement, passionnément tout en retenant le poids de son corps. Il prit son visage en coupe, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

Elle parla en premier, ses mots un peu flous. « Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, mais ça a toujours été toi. Je... je. » Elle souffla et posa ses mains sur les joues d'Edward. « Je pensais que c'était juste un béguin d'adolescente et que ça s'estomperait. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. J'ai essayé tellement fort... mais tout ce que je voyais c'était toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'est toi. » Ses yeux faiblirent et elle baissa la tête. « C'est stupide, non ? »

« Non, » murmura-t-il en frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Non. »

Ses mains glissèrent de chaque côté de son cou alors que sa bouche bougeait avec la sienne, les lèvres d'Edward qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer devinrent à nouveau de langoureux baisers. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et ses doigts glissèrent sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour toucher la peau chaude de son ventre. « Tu veux tout ça ? »

Une fois, dans une autre vie, il lui avait posé la même question. Puis, c'était une adolescente, complètement innocente et peut-être un peu trop jeune pour prendre la décision qu'elle avait prise. Aujourd'hui, elle était adulte, magnifique et cultivée dans sa beauté. Ils avaient eu l'opportunité de vivre à l'extérieur de la vie de l'autre, de découvrir des choses sur eux qu'ils auraient pu louper autrement.

Maintenant, c'était leur moment.

« Oui, » dit-elle en descendant ses mains vers les boutons de sa chemise. « Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

Exactement la même réponse, dans une vie différente.

Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, Edward laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, les serrant pour la faire crier. Il rit dans sa bouche, posant une main fermement dans son dos alors qu'il accrochait l'autre sous son genou. Il la souleva dans ses bras sans rompre leur baiser.

Avec son besoin d'elle, leur besoin de l'autre, Edward leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour savoir où l'emmener. Quand il sentit ses lèvres sous son menton, sa langue le léchant, il sut qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à la chambre. Il sourit méchamment, une idée se formant dans sa tête. « Bella, à quel point ta table de cuisine est solide ? »

« Euh. Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, distraite.

Secouant la tête, il la porta vers la cuisine, satisfait quand il vit qu'en effet la table était assez solide. Il l'assit dessus et déplaça rapidement ses doigts sur la peau de son ventre et le long de ses flans. Elle frissonna et embrassa le coin de sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On le fait comme les chimistes, » gronda-t-il en inclinant la tête pour l'embrasser le long du cou. « Tu sais ? Sur la table ? Périodiquement ? »

Elle rit, enterrant le son sur son épaule alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, les bras autour de son cou. « T'es un vrai intello, » l'accusa-t-elle, mais il y avait de l'adoration dans son ton.

« Pffff. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus la maladresse de l'adolescent. Une autre différence entre la première fois dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais et cette fois.

Ils se turent, s'embrassèrent alors que Bella déboutonnait sa chemise et il se pencha pour lui enlever ses chaussures. Il retira sa chemise et passa ses doigts le long de l'arrière de ses jambes. Bella retira son t-shirt, l'expression un peu timide alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table, le laissant la regarder.

« Bon sang, tu es tellement belle, » murmura-t-il, ses doigts caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Sa silhouette était plus complète que dans ses souvenirs, des membres frêles et maladroits qui étaient devenus des formes charmantes et lisses. Petite comme elle l'était, ses jambes étaient longues, faisant se mordre la lèvre à Edward alors que ses mains exploraient leur longueur. Il supposait que ses seins pourraient être considérés comme petits, mais pour lui ils semblaient parfaits, complétant son corps de la bonne façon.

Il était impatient de poser ses lèvres sur ses mamelons.

En fait...

Éloignant à contrecœur une main de ses cuisses, il la passa dans son dos, ses doigts farfouillèrent pendant seulement un moment avant qu'il défasse les crochets de son soutien-gorge. Une fois le tissu soyeux retiré, il se pencha et prit un mamelon dans sa bouche.

« Oh ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa poitrine s'arquant contre lui. « Edward, » souffla-t-elle quand il offrit la même attention à son autre sein. « Bon sang, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de toi. »

Edward gémit, ses paroles le rendant douloureusement dur. Pourquoi il avait encore son pantalon ?

Il se releva, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes avec son boxer. C'était mieux, mais il était impatient d'être en elle.

Se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Edward passa ses mains sous sa jupe, chatouillant légèrement le long de l'élastique de sous-vêtement avant de glisser ses doigts dedans puis de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses alors qu'elle écartait ses jambes, les enroulant autour de sa taille.

On aurait dit un coup du sort que sa table soit juste à la bonne hauteur. Ils étaient parfaitement alignés, et ce ne fut pas du tout inconfortable quand il glissa en elle.

« Bon sang, » haleta-t-il, brièvement bouleversé. Comment il avait pu la quitter ? Il était déjà, instantanément, accro à nouveau.

Il ne la laisserait plus. Il refuserait. Même si Alice le demandait, il en était hors de question.

Cette pensée le fit commencer à aller et venir avec une légère teinte de désespoir. L'idée de l'abandonner était trop dure, et il la rapprocha de lui comme s'il pourrait complètement disparaître en elle.

« Edward, » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres contre son oreille. Ses mains étaient agrippées à ses épaules vu qu'il la maintenait droite et il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir sa tension.

Il respirait plus facilement, se détendant dans le moment. Elle était là avec lui, autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa peau et sa douce chaleur alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Il pouvait entendre les petits bruits qu'il suscitait, des gémissements alors qu'il la remplissait.

Peu à peu, ses mains descendirent le long de ses cuisses et elle se pencha en arrière, ses coudes sur la table, se cramponnant tous les deux comme si leur vie en dépendait alors que leur rythme devenait gentiment frénétique. Ses talons qui appuyaient sur ses fesses alors qu'il claquait en elle le rendaient dingue.

« Bella, » gémit-il, sachant qu'il était proche.

Son nom sortit de ses lèvres en réponse, sa voix haut perchée. Il profita de sa prise sur elle pour glisser une main à l'endroit où ils étaient joints, relevant sa jupe afin de pouvoir atteindre facilement son clitoris.

« Oh ! Oh ! » cria-t-elle, la tête renversée et sa poitrine se gonflant avec une respiration difficile alors qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de lui. « Edward ! Bon sang ! »

C'était parfait. La vision et le son d'elle jouissant devant lui était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant toutes ces années. Il vint fort, enterré jusqu'à la garde en elle, penché sur elle.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne bouge. Bella laissa échapper un léger gémissement en se redressant sur la table. Supposant qu'elle devait sûrement avoir mal aux jambes, Edward la massa alors qu'il l'aidait à les détacher de sa taille. Souriant, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres de façon lente et entièrement languissante.

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle.

Elle soupira. « Eh bien, c'est officiel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as ruinée pour les autres hommes. » Elle ricana et lui sourit avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Tu vas devoir me garder. »

Il rit et l'embrassa bruyamment. « Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça. »

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où ils purent s'embrasser face à face, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre et leurs membres s'enchevêtrant.

Ce fut aux premières heures du matin que leurs baisers devinrent paresseux et leurs doigts lents alors qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre. Pourtant, Edward refusait de fermer les yeux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » marmonna Bella, les yeux voilés par la somnolence.

Il sourit. « Quelqu'un m'a usé, » la taquina-t-il en lui chatouillant la joue avec son nez.

Elle rit doucement. « Tu peux dormir, tu sais. Je veux que tu restes. »

« Je ne veux pas dormir, » répondit-il, essayant de ne pas laisser un ton désespéré transparaître dans sa voix. Il avait tellement peur de se réveiller et d'apprendre qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix, d'avoir à revivre cette journée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ses mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement. « C'est bon. » Elle l'embrassa sur le torse et pencha la tête pour embrasser son menton. « Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. Promis. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et enroula ses bras autour d'elle de façon possessive. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant ardemment ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, que cette journée puisse durer éternellement.

Pris dans son étreinte, le sommeil emporta Edward presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, d'après vous, Edward a-t-il fait les bons choix? Ou devra-t-il encore revivre cette journée pour réparer des erreurs qu'il a commises?<em>

_Passez un très bon dimanche!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	26. Il est temps de se réveiller

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire appartient à LyricalKris (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori ainsi qu'à **aussidagility** et **Choriane**^^_

_Et merci à larosesurleau pour la correction._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 25 : Il est temps de se réveiller<strong>

Edward fut plus qu'un peu consterné de se retrouver à regarder Alice l'ado. L'Alice ado n'apparaissait que quand il y avait des choses difficiles qu'il devait comprendre et le vocabulaire limité de la petite Alice ne suffirait pas.

« Non, » dit-il sans ambages, son ton furieux.

« Non ? » Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne vais pas changer ça, Alice. Ne me demande pas de changer ça ! »

Elle le regarda, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince. « Après tout ce que tu as traversé pour annuler votre relation la première fois, comment tu as pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Et te précipiter dans les choses. Ce n'est pas ce qu'une fille veut. Vous êtes des personnes différentes maintenant. Comment tu as pu penser que ça marcherait ? »

C'était exactement comme si elle le maintenait sous l'eau glacée d'une rivière, toute la douleur dans son corps et le besoin ardent de respirer dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put rien dire.

« Bon sang, Edward. Respire. Je plaisantais. » Alice sourit et se mit à ricaner joyeusement. « Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur ton visage. »

« Alice, » grogna Edward, mais le son était faible. Ressentant soudain une sensation de vertige, il se pencha sur le canapé, la tête entre les genoux. « Je peux la garder ? »

« On dirait que tu parles d'un chat errant. »

« Alice, » gémit-il, ayant besoin de l'entendre dire les mots.

Elle rit à nouveau. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ta possibilité de recommencer s'est produite ce jour-là ? »

Edward se redressa, la regardant avec une expression confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis mort ce jour-là. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais c'est un détail. » Elle lui sourit et leva les jambes sur le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis. « Ce jour-là, tu as gâché ta dernière chance de réparer les choses. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle lui sourit. « Ouais, c'est pas nouveau » le taquina-t-elle. Elle prit la télécommande sur la table et alluma la télé. « Regarde. »

Curieux, et un peu méfiant, Edward regarda l'immense écran plat qui prenait presque tout le mur. Un instant plus tard, il fut intrigué quand il apparut sur l'écran. Il était sur une plage. En Floride, se rappela-t-il soudain. Spring Break en Floride la première année après la mort de ses parents. Il s'était inscrit à l'université et avait commencé à vivre la vie qu'il pensait que ses parents voulaient pour lui, y compris les expériences normales de n'importe quel enfant qui étudiait à l'université.

Il était assis sur le sable, regardant les vagues, sans se soucier des gens autour de lui. Il se souvenait bien à quel point il s'était senti éloigné des autres, comme toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une des joueuses de volley-ball lui envoie le ballon dans la tête.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée. »

Il regarda dans les yeux marron foncé qui étaient maintenant tellement familiers pour lui. Mais dans sa première vie, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, l'ayant chassée trop vite pour faire sa connaissance au lycée. « Pas de problème, » dit-il calmement en lui rendant la balle.

« Je leur avais dit de ne pas me laisser jouer, » soupira-t-elle.

« Oh, ma chérie, » une femme plus âgée vint en courant à côté d'elle. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'Edward sut immédiatement que c'était Renée, la mère de Bella. Elle sourit à Edward. « Désolée. Je continue de penser qu'il y a un sport pour lequel elle est douée, » rit-elle. « Alors... vous êtes célibataire ? »

« Maman, » l'avertit Bella les dents serrés, virant au rouge vif. Elle lança un regard d'excuses à Edward. « Désolée, » dit-elle à nouveau et elle commença à éloigner sa mère.

Edward les regarda un long moment avant de se retourner vers les vagues.

Avant qu'il puisse saisir pleinement ce qui lui avait été montré, la scène changea.

Il était assis à un bar, mais il savait que le verre devant n'était rempli que de pepsi. Il l'observait, l'air misérable. Il y avait un panneau à côté qui annonçait qu'il était à une convention à Phœnix. Ça devait être peu de temps après qu'il fut diplômé et qu'il ait trouvé son premier emploi, juste avant qu'il ouvre sa propre entreprise.

Une femme dans un tailleur s'assit à côté de lui en agitant la main pour obtenir l'attention du barman. « Un whisky s'il vous plaît, bien fort. »

Impressionné, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la regarder.

Bien sûr c'était Bella, mais son lui d'avant ne le savait pas. Elle lui sourit d'un air penaud. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour rendre le panel suivant supportable, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il grogna légèrement. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Alors... qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son verre curieusement.

« Du pepsi, » admit-il.

« Du pepsi ? » Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas assez fort, mon ami. Vous devez prendre quelque chose de corsé. Allez. Je vais même vous payer un verre. »

Le visage d'Edward se tordit de colère car c'était irrationnel. Même après de nombreuses années de sobriété, il était toujours irrité quand une femme essayait de le faire plier avec de l'alcool. « Non merci, » grogna-t-il, il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna d'elle.

La scène changea à nouveau. Cette fois Bella était seule et on ne le voyait nulle part. Elle était plus âgée, plus âgée que son incarnation de vingt-quatre ans. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit d'un hôtel, un ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses genoux et son Blackberry posé sur sa jambe. La chose vibra et elle appuya sur un bouton en détournant à peine les yeux de ce qu'elle tapotait.

« Bella j'écoute, » répondit-elle.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? C'est Jason Jenks de Cullen Entreprise. Je vous appelle pour reporter votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Cullen. »

Bella leva les yeux, l'ennui peignant ses traits. « J'ai fait tout le chemin depuis l'Arizona pour ce rendez-vous, Monsieur Jenks. Si Monsieur Cullen veut s'étendre jusqu'à Phœnix via ma compagnie, il va devoir venir à ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui. C'est la seule fois où je serai présente. »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'apprendre ça, Mademoiselle Swan. S'il vous plaît soyez assurée que si ce n'était pas important, Monsieur Cullen ne reporterait pas ce rendez-vous. Je suis sûr qu'il vous contactera bientôt. »

Bella appuya sur le bouton pour terminer l'appel et regarda le téléphone avec un froncement de sourcils. « Stupide con arrogant, » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Ce n'était pas une évaluation non méritée, Edward reflétait alors que l'écran devenait noir. Il resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Tu vois ? » dit Alice en souriant de ce sourire qui la représentait. « Toute ta vie, si tu avais juste ouvert les yeux, elle aurait pu te sauver. Elle était censée le faire. »

Edward pinça les lèvres, se sentant à la fois stupide et reconnaissant. « Le destin a continué à la pousser vers moi, mais j'ai été trop têtu pour le voir. »

« Maintenant tu comprends comment tu t'es retrouvé là. »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle était heureuse dans cette vie ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Elle semblait tellement différente. Plus dure. »

« Aussi fermée que tu l'étais » pointa Alice. « Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait faire, les affaires. C'est juste où elle a fini. Aussi bien que n'importe quel endroit, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait. » Alice eut l'air pensive pendant un moment. « Elle n'était pas malheureuse, mais elle a toujours eu cette sensation. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus ailleurs. »

C'était une grande mesure de confort pour Edward. Il voulait croire que Bella avait profité de son existence dans sa vie plus ou autant qu'il avait gagné de sa présence.

Quelle chose incroyable de savoir avec certitude que sa relation avec Bella était écrite dans les étoiles.

« Merci, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, sentant un nœud d'émotions dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné le submergeait là tout de suite. Ses parents étaient en vie. Il avait une relation aussi étroite que tout homme pourrait avoir avec son frère.

Il avait Bella.

« C'est toi qui a travaillé pour ça, » dit Alice avec un petit rire. « Ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire, tu sais ? »

Il éclata de rire. « Ouais. Crois-moi je sais. »

« Eh bien, ça y est, » dit-elle doucement. « Tu retournes à ta vie. »

Il leva les yeux, surpris. « Quoi ? »

« C'est tout. » Alice agita les mains comme si elle faisait un tour de magie. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu dois changer. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras à nouveau vingt-neuf ans, et tes journées s'écouleront comme elles sont censées le faire. Libre à toi de jeter le plan du destin par la fenêtre si tu le veux. »

« Oh, bon sang. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'apprends vite. » Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant combien de fois le destin avait mis Bella sur son chemin. « Enfin... en quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte, » acquiesça Alice en riant.

La tête d'Edward était pleine de questions : ce qui allait changer les cinq années qu'il allait passer, comment il était censé reconnaître les signes que le destin mettrait sur son chemin. Au lieu de demander, pensant qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'il devait absolument savoir, il la regarda avec nostalgie. « Non pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'aurais aimé parler une dernière fois à ta petite incarnation. »

Alice rejeta la tête en arrière en riant. C'était un tintement tellement agréable. Quand elle se calma, ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire, ses yeux remplis de secrets. « Crois-moi, Edward. Tu la reverras. »

Avant qu'il puisse demander, elle posa sa main sur son visage et le poussa en arrière.

**~ 1er juillet 2011 - 6:30 ~**

« Argh. »

Edward se réveilla au son d'un grognement très féminin d'insatisfaction. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Bella tomber tête la première sur l'oreiller à côté de lui, étouffant un long gémissement.

« Ça va bébé ? » demanda-t-il automatiquement, même si une partie de lui était toujours aux prises avec le fait qu'il s'était réveillé dans une chambre complètement différente que celle qu'il avait avant. Ses pensées étaient floues, brumeuses à cause du sommeil.

Il n'était plus habitué à se réveiller à six heures et demie.

Bella roula légèrement sur le côté et le regarda avec des yeux fatigués. « Ça va. Juste un peu malade. »

Il retira tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé » dit-il doucement en se rapprochant afin de pouvoir l'embrasser sur les joues et les lèvres. Avec un soupir satisfait, Bella se blottit contre lui.

« Il est encore tôt. Je vais dormir encore un peu, » marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

Elle retomba dans le sommeil presque instantanément et Edward se demanda s'il devait la déranger afin qu'il puisse aller travailler.

Des bribes de souvenirs du passé lui revinrent. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Techniquement parlant, Edward n'avait pas de travail stable. Il prenait les jobs comme il l'entendait, s'envolant pour Los Angeles quelques fois par an pour composer une musique ou deux pour un film ou une émission de télévision ou une fois, pour un thème de cérémonie de remise de prix.

L'argent était bon, et il pouvait passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

« Papa ! Papa ! Paaappppaaaaaa ! »

Ne réalisant pas qu'il s'était rendormi, Edward cligna tout à coup des yeux et roula automatiquement sur le côté. Son nez se retrouva enfoui dans des cheveux. Des cheveux bruns foncés. Il entendit un soupir et un corps chaud se pressa contre lui.

Sa femme, se souvint-il tardivement.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de surmonter la stupeur du sommeil. Quand il réussit finalement à trouver le réveil, il vit qu'il était maintenant sept heures.

« Papa ! Maman ! »

Bella bailla et revint se blottir contre lui, son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. « Ton fils est réveillé. »

Son fils.

« Avant le lever du soleil, c'est ton fils, » se retrouva-t-il à marmonner. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore, trop inondé par des souvenirs qui avaient duré des années. Tout ce qu'il disait sortait de sa bouche sans réflexion préalable.

Bella grogna et roula, déposant un baiser endormi sur son menton. « Tout d'abord, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Deuxièmement, être adorable et citer Le Roi Lion ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas t'occuper de ton enfant. »

Le commentaire fut mis de côté une seconde plus tard alors que leur porte s'ouvrait, le tapotement de petits pieds courant à toute vitesse remplirent l'air. Avec un grognement, une petite tornade aux cheveux blonds grimpa sur le lit. Il rampa vers eux avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants bien réveillés.

**~ 4 ans et 10 mois plus tôt ~**

Bella regardait Edward nerveusement en se tortillant les mains. « Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît. »

« Donne moi juste... une seconde, » marmonna Edward, essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Bella venait juste de lâcher la bombe qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle soupira, ayant l'air au bord des larmes. « Merde. Tu es en colère, pas vrai ? »

Il ne tarda pas à la prendre dans ses bras. « Oui, mais pas après toi. J'aurais dû mieux savoir. »

Elle pouffa et le repoussa. « Bon, ne fais pas ça. Tu n'es pas le seul au courant des moyens de contraception. » Son expression était surtout de l'appréhension mélangée à de la colère. « Tu ne veux pas ça du tout, pas vrai ? »

Edward réfléchit. Bien sûr, l'idée d'avoir des enfants lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il avait su pendant presque toute sa vie qu'elle était faite pour lui. Il voulait tout avec elle. Sa nervosité et la surprise avait beaucoup à voir avec sa mauvaise expérience. La dernière fois ça avait tout détruit. Comment il avait pu être aussi stupide en laissant ça se reproduire. Pendant leur première fois du moins.

Il l'avait perdue une fois. Il devrait voir que ça n'arrive plus.

« Je ne voudrais ça avec personne d'autre que toi. » Il fit un pas vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « J'ai été surpris c'est tout. On est ensemble que depuis deux mois. »

Elle l'étudia soigneusement, mesurant son expression. Puis un petit sourire commença à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. « On n'est pas des adolescents. On est adultes et dans une relation amoureuse engagée. On a de belles carrières. » Elle s'arrêta, lisant son expression. « On peut le faire, non ? »

C'était comme si Bella était la force qui le gardait sur terre quand ses humeurs et sa paranoïa l'engloutissaient. Quand elle parlait, il pouvait voir la sagesse dans ses paroles. D'autres émotions commencèrent à remplacer la panique.

La joie. De la joie complète et totale.

Il serra Bella contre lui, souriant follement et haussant les épaules. « On va le faire. »

Il l'embrassa triomphalement, essayant de lui communiquer tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là. « Bella, » souffla-t-il quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle. « Épouse-moi. »

Elle cligna des yeux en ricanant. « Non. »

« Non ? »

Elle rit à nouveau et l'embrassa. « Non. »

**~ 4 ans et 5 mois plus tôt ~**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq mois depuis qu'Edward et Bella avaient découvert qu'elle était tombée enceinte pendant leur première fois. Pour une chose, ils avaient déménagé à Seattle, décidant qu'ils voulaient se rapprocher de leurs familles. Ils possédaient une merveilleuse maison entourée d'arbres.

La paternité imminente ramena un souvenir qui avait hanté Edward pendant de nombreuses années.

Le jour de sa mort, Jasper avait confié ses inquiétudes à propos de son ex-petite amie Maria, qui l'avait appelé en affirmant qu'elle avait du retard. Après son enterrement, Edward avait essayé de trouver Maria mais ses appels étaient restés ignorés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Edward soupira alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Bella qui était assise, essayant de lire un de ses rapports de laboratoire sur son ventre énorme.

La voir atténuait toujours son stress. Roulant sur le côté, Edward attrapa son rapport et le balança à côté du lit. « Edward ! » protesta-t-elle mais son petit agacement se transforma en bonheur quand il posa sa tête sur son ventre.

« C'est rien, » répondit finalement Edward à sa question, posant une main à l'endroit où il sentait son fils bouger. « J'ai finalement réussi à avoir Maria. »

Bella retint son souffle. « Et ? » pressa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle voulait juste essayer de l'agacer parce qu'elle a détesté la façon dont il l'a laissée tomber, » déclara Edward avec un soupir.

« Tu as l'air triste. » Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il reste une partie de lui ici. Une sorte de, je ne sais pas... hommage ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute. Ses doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux le bercèrent presque avant qu'elle reprenne la parole. « J'avais l'intention de t'en parler ? »

Edward leva la tête pour la regarder. « De quoi ? »

« J'ai pensé... » Elle posa une main sur la sienne sur son ventre et le regarda. « Et si on l'appelait Jasper ? »

Edward se redressa, les sourcils arqués. « Vraiment ? Tu avais l'habitude de dire que Jasper était un vieux prénom. »

« C'est quand même un joli prénom. » Elle haussa un peu les épaules. « Il me manque encore parfois. »

« Ouais, » dit Edward en souriant tout en posant ses lèvres sur le haut de son ventre. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon pote ? Tu es un Jasper ? »

Ils rirent alors que leur fils commençait à donner des coups.

« Ce sera Jasper alors, » dit Edward en capturant les lèvres de Bella avec les siennes.

Comme d'habitude, leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, laissant Edward avec un soupçon vaguement envieux au fond de son esprit. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle. Il en voudrait toujours plus. « Bella, épouse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Il sentit ses lèvres s'incurvaient sous ses baisers. « Non. »

Il grogna et se recula légèrement. « Pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

Souriant, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Je ne te déteste pas, idiot. Je t'aime. Et je vais t'épouser, mais pas quand tout le monde pourra dire qu'on s'est mariés à cause du bébé. »

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce que les gens pensent ? » demanda-t-il toujours en l'embrassant. Des baisers convainquant il espérait.

« C'est le principe de la chose, » dit-elle, mais son ton était incertain désormais. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, et si je ne veux pas porter une robe de mariée de créateur ou de princesse ? »

Il sourit, sentant la victoire imminente. « Je me fiche de ce que tu portes. On n'est même pas obligés de faire une cérémonie. On peut aller au palais de justice en vieux jean. »

Elle le regarda, douteuse. « Ta mère nous tuera pour lui avoir gâché le plaisir d'organiser un mariage. »

« Alors ? » renifla-t-il. « Le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie était assez grand pour compter jusqu'à trois. Ma mère survivra. »

Exaspérée, Bella le repoussa. « Tu es tellement têtu. »

« Ah ! Tu peux parler. »

**~ 4 ans et 2 mois plus tôt ~**

Jasper Malcolm Cullen vint au monde après huit heures de travail manquant de peu l'anniversaire d'Edward d'être né le 21 juin, sept minutes après minuit. Il fut prénommé comme le meilleur ami d'enfance d'Edward et Bella et comme un personnage de la série Firefly qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

Ils étaient toujours des intellos après tout, et Malcolm c'était mieux que Fox.

**~ 1er juillet 2011 ~**

« Jasper, » gémit Bella, en enroulant un bras autour de son fils, « qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé ? » La plupart des parents se plaignaient que leurs enfants de quatre ans se réveillaient avant sept heures. Mais il s'avéra que Jasper était un oiseau de nuit comme son homonyme. Il se levait rarement avant sept heures et demie. C'était tout aussi frustrant. Les longues nuits à bercer un bébé qui ne voulait pas dormir avait presque réduit Edward aux larmes plus d'une fois.

Jasper se mit à genoux afin de pouvoir regarder ses parents. « C'est l'anniversaire de grand-mère ! » déclara-t-il comme s'ils devraient en tirer des conclusions évidentes. « On doit l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on l'aime. »

Riant, son cerveau rattrapa enfin le temps, Edward s'étira, attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui alors que le petit garçon riait. « Si on appelle grand-mère maintenant, elle ne sera pas très contente, » informa-t-il au petit garçon. « On va aller chez elle dans peu de temps, et tu pourras lui dire en personne. D'accord ? »

Jasper sembla réfléchir, tapotant son petit doigt contre sa lèvre. « D'accord. Je peux dormir avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Bella avec un petit rire en caressant ses cheveux blonds miel qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père. Jasper avait les yeux des Swan, quelque chose dont Edward était reconnaissant vu qu'il aimait les yeux de Bella, et son menton droit.

C'était un beau petit garçon, très mignon, ce qui allait probablement le hanter quand il serait adolescent.

Mais pour l'instant, Jasper se contenta de sourire joyeusement, se blottissant entre ses parents. Fidèle à sa nature, il se tourna automatiquement vers sa mère, l'utilisant comme un oreiller en jetant ses bras autour d'elle. Il se rendormit en un instant.

« Dieu merci, » murmura Bella en caressant le dos du petit garçon. « Je n'étais pas encore prête à me lever. »

Edward se pencha en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer l'enfant endormi. « Dors, » murmura-t-il, il embrassa Bella sur le front puis les cheveux de Jasper.

Elle sourit d'un air endormi, ses yeux se fermant.

Pendant un long moment, Edward se délecta simplement de l'énormité du cadeau qu'on lui avait donné. Le trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais mérité et plus que ce qu'il se serait permis d'imaginer.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aviez quasiment toutes deviné qu'Edward et Bella étaient destinés à être ensemble =)<em>

_Je vous dis à très vite pour le dernier chapitre!_

_Passez une bonne soirée!_

_xoxo_


End file.
